Falling For Vermont
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: 2017 - 2018 Olitz Xmas Fic. (AU) Fitz POST Presidential Life in Rutland, Vt. It's a new chapter, beginning he's about to embark on. A journey from the what his life WAS to what it could be ONLY if he allows himself. This journey not only transforms his life after the White House, but ensures he along with a "special someone" he meets, they both fall for each other and for Vermont.
1. A New Beginning

**Happy #TGIT #FitzInVermont #Gladiators**

 **Before anyone wonders why I am opening a BRAND NEW story, this fic is your Olitz Christmas fic for this year.** _ **(I write one every year.)**_ **The title was from a movie on Hallmark (** _ **no copyright infringement intended).**_ **I couldn't get it out of my head.**

 **Episode 7.03 – Day 101 helped me decide to post this early. So #BlameTony #CasualFitz in the leather jacket for this new Xmas Fic getting an early start. The man in my muse.**

 **I will not spoil anything but here is the first installment. IT sets you up for what is to come IF you want more. If you don't I just won't write any more. But if I hear plenty of DINGS then I know more is wanted for this holiday season.**

 **My other fics will not be abandoned but as the holidays approach THIS story will take over.**

 **Please let me know if you are interested in more of Olitz in** _ **Falling for Vermont.**_ **The possibilities are endless.**

 **Take care and TY for reading…**

 **Me's**

 **Falling for Vermont…**

 **Chapter 1: A New Beginning…**

" _ **We cannot change the past, but we can start a new chapter with a happy ending." – Unknown**_

 **January 20** **th**

"Excuse me Mr. President," Fitz is interrupted in his closing hours in the Oval Office by Mrs. Handley his secretary. She has been with him since he was Governor of California; both terms in fact. At noon today he will no longer be President of the United States. His very public political life would come to end. A new – exciting chapter will begin.

"Yes," he smiles watching her come into the Oval. He admires her dress with matching jacket. Her eyes just peek over the rims of her glasses with the chains dangling down the sides of her cheeks. Fitz bought them when he became President because she kept forgetting where she left them. Now they were always on her body.

"Miss Theodora wanted me to remind you to not to be late for your morning 'meeting' with her at precisely 9 am," Mrs. Handley snickers. "She called my line directly sweetly asking me to come in here and remind you; just on the off chance you forgot Sir. She was very persistent."

Fitz chuckles glancing up from his letter to his successor. He wrote it when he first entered the Oval this morning. Not wanting to be rushed when he wrote it, he informed Mrs. Handley, Lauren and Charlotte to not be disturbed. Now complete, written in his own hand, it's finished.

One of his last acts as President. The final chapter in a life of Washington DC politics. He's earned it and is ready for this stage of his life to close. It's time.

Well almost….

"I did not forget Mrs. Handley. I am acutely aware of my appointment," he comments with a wistful smile. "Miss Theodora texted my phone first thing this morning with a reminder, and there was a message on my voicemail waiting when I entered in the Oval this morning. I will be waiting for her arrival. Everything is ready."

Mrs. Handley chuckles to herself. As she readies herself to leave the Oval she eyes the letter. "Sir would you like me to proofread the letter for the incoming President."

"No," he flips the letter over not wanting her to sneak a peek.

"Are you sure? I really do not mind," Mrs. Handley suggests with a smirk growing on her face. The President is an eloquent speaker and writer but sometimes he does not notice all the mistakes. His "English" grade in high school and college was not the highest.

Fitz leans back in his chair. "I'm sure. I got this. There is only one person that will see this letter now," he suggests.

"I understand," his secretary replies.

Fitz nods. Mrs. Handley sees her way out of the Oval. She glances at her watch. In a little over three hours President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant's Presidency will be over. He accomplished much in his years in office. The _Brandon Bill and Dream Act_ are the two pieces of legislation he is most proud off. He leaves office today with an over 65 percent approval rating.

Everything from his administration is be archived. Pictures on the walls in the West Wing have begun to change as are various rooms in the Residence. Fitz has been packing things himself for weeks, not wanting to leave the task of him moving out of the White House solely to the massive staff whose job it will be to transition the White House from his occupancy to the new President family's in a matter of five hours.

He has been looking forward to this fresh beginning for him and Theodora. She came into his life in such an expected way – a blessing really. She will become his focus as he leaves office. For the last six months they have been discussing where to go once he is no longer President. He's very pleased with his decision to move into Hope County Vermont, Rutland to be exact.

He met with a local architect, bought the land, and had their house built. There is plenty of extra bedrooms, a large kitchen, guest house, a house for the Secret Service to live, two offices, a massive family room, 1 other living room, a basement, wine cellar, and many of other rooms. It was finished just after New Year's Day. He has been to his new home once and cannot wait to show it to Theodora.

Which will be today…

At noon precisely, the large staff will come into the Residence and begin moving him out. He ensured everything he wanted to pack himself was taken cared off. Some of most prized possession are already at his home in Vermont waiting. There is only one left and he cannot wait to share his closing moments with her before he meets with the New President and his family.

He stands from his desk for the final time glancing around the Oval Office. His personal belongings have been all removed all accept the desk. This desk was with him in the Governor's mansion. It was his Grandfather's; who gave it to his father when he became Governor of California. His father used it his entire time in office.

When Fitz became Governor he passed it down to him. He used it at his office in California. Then it followed him to the White House. He traces his fingers along the soft lacquered maple. He closes his eyes as he walks to the front then sits on the front edge. He inhales then exhales deeply remembering the moments he's spent working behind this desk; most good but some bad.

Perhaps the memory he'll most cherish is of Theodora. As he retrieves their picture from his wallet, a small tear sneaks out of his eye, falling onto his pants, just missing the photo. He remembers this moment well, shortly after he became President. It is engrained into his heart – a piece of him as SHE became to be.

Theodora has had him – Fitzgerald Thomas Grant wrapped around her fingers since the moment she came into his life. Once her light blue eyes, connected with his, he was a goner. His heart swelled with a _special_ kind of love he never knew existed. Truthfully, he would not want it any other way. He never though he – no they would get here.

But _they are._

A new phase of their lives is about to begin today. He is eager to experience a slower paced life out of the hustle and bustle of the Nation's Capital. It will not only be quieter but the perfect beginning he has longed for since he began President. Vermont is the perfect location for this journey to begin. He is more than ready.

He stands then turns to face his desk. He leans on it then picks up the battleship from President H.W. Bush – his gift to Fitz after he won the Presidency. "I'll see you soon," he speaks to his desk then heads out of the Oval. He stops on the Presidential Seal allowing its remarkable history to remind him how lucky he IS to have been chosen by the will of the people to do the job he was elected.

As he begins to leave he hears, "Do you think you miss it?"

Fitz turns to his Chief of Staff with a soft smile growing on his face. "In the beginning Marcus but as time passes no. My time is over."

Marcus Walker became his Chief of Staff when his former professor Cyrus Beene recommended him for the job. Cyrus ran his campaign with Marcus' help. Cyrus spent the first six months with Fitz allowing Marcus to be his shadow – then gradually stepping aside.

Fitz hated to see Cyrus go, but it was the right decision. Georgetown University approached him with an offer he could not refuse, President of the prestigious school - his alma mater. He taught political science and history until Fitz ran for Governor of California. Cyrus was his Chief of Staff during both of Fitz's terms.

Cyrus not only became his Chief of Staff when he was Governor but one of his closest friends. They are many photos of the two floating around of not only a team, but a _bromance_ it was no to be called. Fitz and Cyrus became known as _Citz_ to those in their inner circle. Fitz relied on Cyrus when it got tough and he became unsure if he was going a good job.

Cyrus never let him forget that he was his _hallelujah, heroine_ and reason to breath some days but truthfully if it was not for that man, Fitz may never have run for the White House and won. It was a difficult decision for him to step down but worth it.

It wasn't that he did not want to be with him in the White House, but he missed teaching or "shaping" the youth who could one day lead this Great Nation. Fitz of course was his prized pupil and he could not be more proud he won the Presidency.

"No second thoughts," he is questioned. "Or regrets," Marcus walks up beside Fitz eyeing him closely.

Fitz sighs. "No." He pivots on his feet to face Marcus. "This is the best for my family."

"You are young enough Sir." Fitz eyes raise but then he chuckles. He is aware of what Marcus is implying. "This doesn't have to be it."

"Marcus…,"

"I'm just throwing idea out there Mr. President. Just now no matter what you decide I'd be honored," he touches Fitz's arm.

"Thank you."

"Plus Miss Theodora would never forgive me if I left," he quips.

"Oh so that's the real reason you are coming with me to Rutland, Vermont to run my foundation," he snickers softly.

"That and I hear your Godmother is one of the best cooks up there," he winks.

"Yes," he sighs. "She is. The woman is very eager to put meat on my bones and gush over Theodora."

They speak a few moments more until Marcus glances down at his watch. "Sir the time. She'll be here soon. We should," he motions for Fitz to head out. Fitz nods.

By now Mrs. Handley is at her desk to begin her final letters for The President. Lauren and Charlotte work at their desks keeping a close eye on the clock.

"You know," Lauren speaks first glancing at the clock. It's nearly nine. "I am really going to miss him."

"We all will," Charlotte comments sadly. "He was a joy to work for."

"Now you all quit it," Mrs. Handley chastises. "Give the man a break. You two are going to Vermont with President Grant. He's giving you some much needed paid vacation allowing him and Miss Theodora get settled. He has not had a true break in such a long time. Neither have you. I on the other hand…,"

"Is very lucky to be staying behind here to set up for the new President and his staff before you retire in three months," Fitz comments stepping out of his office. He walks over to Mrs. Handley embracing her. "I am going to miss you Mrs. Handley. Are you sure I cannot convince you to come to Vermont? You have been invaluable to me all these years."

She lightly chuckles. "I'm afraid not Sir. My family and grandchildren are here. I trained Lauren and Charlotte. Plus haven't you had enough of me pestering you all these years."

Fitz laughs. "Actually no," he draws her in for a hug. "If it was not for you I would have been late for a lot more meetings, lost more files I care to count. You helped keep me focused and on time. You have to promise to stop by and visit me in Vermont."

"I'll think about it after I retire. You know how much I love the city," she teases. "Now before Miss Theodora comes in here I wanted to make you sure you knew it has been an honor working for you all these years."

Fitz hugs Mrs. Handley. "No the honor has been mine," he sighs realizing how much he is going to miss her. "Without you I surely would have botched more than a few letters a phone calls to heads of state."

"That's putting it mildly," Mrs. Handley chastises. The room laughs. "You should have listened to me and took up typing," she suggests.

Fitz laughs as he checks his watch. "If I say yes will you still be my teacher," Fitz smirks.

"I'd have to come to Vermont Sir," Mrs. Handley reminds him. Fitz can only shrug his shoulders. "I'll think about it."

"Think about what," Theodora announces stepping into the room. Fitz turns hearing her voice. His smile widens as she runs into his arms. He lifts her off the ground as he squeezes her tightly. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course," Fitz boasts. "Don't I always." She kisses Fitz.

Theodora faces everyone. "Hello Ladies and Marcus." Everyone greets her warmly. "Please tell me you didn't forget," she eyes Fitz.

"I did not forget," Fitz responds dramatically. "How could I have will ALL of those reminders today. I am not that old am I?"

Theodora examines his hair. "No. I don't see any white yet." Fitz laughs. "So are we ready for our final showing?"

"But of course," Marcus pipes up before Fitz can respond. "If you would follow me Miss Theodora. Everything you have requested is in place." Theodora meets Fitz's eyes. He nods. He releases her permitting her to hug Lauren, Charlotte and Mrs. Handley who is on the verge of tears.

Theodora notices it. "Why are you crying," she asks innocently.

"I am going to miss you seeing you everyday Miss," Mrs. Handley admits in a disbelieving tone. "You grew on me."

"Us all," Lauren steps to Theodora with Charlotte. "We will miss our tea-time in the afternoon."

"But you'll be in Vermont with us right. You both are still coming," Theodora spins to Fitz with her hands on her hips. "You said they are?" He cannot help but smirk at her mistrustful tone.

Fitz saunters to Theodora. "Yes both Charlotte and Lauren will be arriving in a few weeks. They have a much needed vacation starting after the parade today." His eyes meet both his secretaries. "Watch the parade with the new President and then GO HOME. ALL OF YOU," his eyes wander to Mrs. Handley.

"I am out of here before that," Mrs. Handley boasts. "I promised my grandchildren I'd watch it with home AT HOME on TV." Theodora hugs her again. "But I will do my best to visit you in Vermont all right."

Theodora smiles then reaches Fitz. "I'm ready."

"Okay," Fitz smiles softly keeping his emotions under wraps. He did not expect to be this emotional. If she sees his tears then she'll start crying. He cannot have that.

 **/**

" **Boysenberry…"**

Marcus ushers then into the Oval. Theodora's eyes dance with excitement seeing everything set on the coffee table. From her favorite mango juice, fruit, donuts, and favorite breakfast "tea" foods. As she walks to the table she stops. "Is that really what I think it is?"

"It is," Fitz places his hand on her back to steady her. "Marcus put in a request for it."

"But I thought he couldn't get any more," she questions.

"Well I put in a special order," Marcus sits on the arm of the couch next to Theodora. "You know my cousin makes the best….,"

"Boysenberry jam in the ENTIRE world," Theodora squeaks ready to try some on her bagel. She cannot contain her excitement. It was right after Thanksgiving she was able to have some of this delicious jam. Her favorite. There are other's Marcus has brought to the White House but Boysenberry won first place in her mind.

Fitz cannot help but laugh at her zealousness. At times he would crave the different flavors of Jam Marcus would bring in for him to taste test from his trips to Vermont. Fitz has a sweet tooth not much for Jam but the flavors Marcus has had him try always leaving him craving for more. He cannot explain it but it is the only jam he'll eat now, where he would not have any before.

Since he began working for Fitz three and a half years ago, he's brought homemade jam and jelly from his hometown. He came to learn it's a family recipe passed down through the generations.

Marcus attempted to make it once and about burned his Aunt and Uncle's house down. His mother and Aunt were giving him cooking lessons after many long years of him pestering to learn to make it. He remembers turning his head only for a few seconds to answer a phone call while his mother and aunt went to get the mason jars.

The berries were cooking on the stove. He turned while he was speaking to his cousin and they had bubbled over falling onto the hot gas burner. The berries caught fire. He abruptly dropped the phone and ran to get fire extinguisher to put out the flames before they spread. His aunt and Mother rushed up stairs to a smoke filled kitchen and a rather upset Marcus.

His cousin, who was in the area, rushed over to help clean up the mess and save him from her own mother and Aunt. He'll never forget it. Since this day he's been banned from the kitchen unless someone is in there to supervise.

"Marcus," Fitz calls out to him.

"Yo…," Theodora waves her hands in front of his face finally getting his attention.

"Sorry," he blushes. He has never informed Fitz of his incident and he'd like to keep it to himself. "I was just remembering the last time you had this."

"It had been a while." Fitz's whimsical answer makes him smile. He too is aware this is a family recipe. But this time notices the jar. "Marcus? This is the same right?"

"Of course. She finally made her dream a reality a year ago," pointing to the label on the jar. "Now when I get jam, it comes in one of these special jars from the store. It's very fancy. We are extremely proud of her."

Fitz picks up the jar to examine it closely. "How close it this to where the Foundation will be and my new Residence?"

"Well depending on traffic," he pauses. "Thirty minutes to forty-five. The Secret Service would know more IF you ever wanted to go visit the store. She is very busy these days but loves every second of it."

"I'll keep that in mind," he contemplates. "Marcus your family is aware you are moving back to Vermont right?"

"Yes Mr. President," Marcus snickers. "My family is eager to have me close to home again. We are a very close nit family. No matter how much I begged them to come to DC they wouldn't do it even though they are huge fans of yours. They have been pestering me to invite you over for dinner once you get settled."

"Thank you." His eyes meet Theodora's. She grins excitedly.

"Can we eat now," she pleads baring keeping still in her seat.

"Mr. President we better," Marcus instructs him.

"Yes let's eat before I have to meet the new President and his family," he urges before he must go. He is impatient not to miss any of this final "tea-time" in the Oval with Marcus and Theodora. He spreads the jam out on his favorite pastry. The moment he bites into it, he cannot help but sigh loudly.

Marcus chortles which makes Theodora laugh. "What," Fitz asks? "Can't a man enjoy his breakfast in peace without being laughed at," he protests playfully.

"I see it's still as good as ever," he teases his boss.

"It's like eating a piece of heaven. Your cousin MUST be angel to create something this delicious," he gushes. There is a tenderness in his voice Fitz's rarely uses unless he is with Theodora.

"I'll make sure to tell her you said so Sir," Marcus winks. "She hasn't lost her touch."

"No she has not. In fact it's even better than before," Fitz mumbles in between bites. Then he remembers a conversation he had with the new President. He recants it to him. Marcus places his food down.

"Seriously Sir," he utters in shock.

"Yup," Fitz smirks. "The new President and his family loved it." He reveals no more of his conversation he had with incoming First family. Marcus is aware Fitz is hiding something and he's certain he'll find out later. If not from his boss, his cousin will gladly tell him.

They continue eating until it's time for him to meet this new President. Everything is tidied up as best as they can for the staff. Fitz stands with Marcus and Theodora taking one more look at the Oval.

"Everything okay," Theodora questions holding Fitz's hand.

"Yes. Just taking one final look before we go," Fitz sighs as he kisses Theodora's hand.

"Sir it's time. The President-Elect's car is five minutes out," Marcus announces.

Fitz releases a labored sigh. "You know we'll be back one day right," Theodora questions squeezing his hand.

"Maybe," Fitz smirks. He takes both of her hands in his as they stand on the Presidential Seal. He scoops her up in his arms. "But you know what." Theodora squints. "In a few hours you and I begin a new story."

Fitz chuckles and agrees with her. "But you know what the best part will be?"

"What," Fitz asks curiously.

"Maybe one or both of us will get OUR happy ending," Theodora smiles. "Especially you."

Fitz places her down on the floor. "And why's that. I already have a happy ending Theodora. I have you." She brings his forehead to hers for a sweet kiss. As of this moment he truly believes he does not need anything more in his life to be fulfilled.

"Oh it's up there," she suggests. Fitz squints and catches Marcus eyes. Her response is so whimsical. His chest tightens briefly as his nerves briefly take over. Is he excited about living a _normal_ life away from politics of course, but he's also terrified.

What if he's been the politician for so long, he cannot find _Fitz the man_ any longer? Or are they one in same. This is the very reason he chose Vermont. It is a fresh start – a new beginning – and maybe there is a happy ending waiting there for all.

"You both are too much," he chastises side-eyeing both Marcus and Theodora. But as he walks out of the Oval Office for the final time with his hand laced with Theodora's he has this gut feeling he'll be _falling for Vermont_ it will literally take his breath away. And when he does it will happen exactly at the right time in a way he'll never see coming.

 **/**

 **TBC…**

 **Okay my precious Pumpkins that is it for this first installment of this year's Christmas Olitz Story.**

 **Now what do you think? Honestly. Are you eager to earn another** _ **ticket to ride**_ **on the Olitz Express in this new Holiday tale? I can promise you fluff, jam making (many types) and Hallmark Olitz moments.**

 **Also I'm sure you have questions from the crumbs I left behind. One I'm certain is #WhoIsTheodora? Thoughts, predictions. Who is she to Fitz?**

 **So I you are interested for more leave me a crumb, PM or DM. If no one likes it I won't add any more. The choice is yours.**

 **As always thank you for reading and your continued support.**

 **Peace, Love and Pumpkins…Me's**


	2. Waiting For The Love Train

**Hello #Gladiators. Happy #TGIT**

 **Yes I'm back with your next installment. I know you all had concerns about Theodora whether this is an OLITZ story. Well let me put any doubts out of your mind right now;**

 **THIS IS AN OLITZ STORY. It is the only ship I'll ever write. And this is a Christmas story. I write one every year. For this fic you just have to wait it out when Olitz will occur. When, only my fingers know that answer. ;-)**

 **Now I'm hoping this helps any reservations any of my Pumpkins may have. I'll be looking for your thoughts, reviews, and predictions on the flip side.**

 **Take care and happy reading…**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: Waiting for the Love Train...**

" _ **Love is the constant passenger in my train of thoughts. And I'm heading towards your station." - Dodinsky**_

 **Eight Half Months later…(Columbus Day Weekend)**

Eight months have passed since Fitz left Washington DC behind. He walked away from the Inauguration a _free man – a citizen_ of this Great Nation instead of its leader. It was not only refreshing but life changing. The last decade or more he's had "helpers" in his life. These _helpers_ as his mother preferred to call them were members of the household staff who purpose was to not only take care of the family but the house.

He was grateful to these individuals because even though he was Governor and then President, he sought out to learn from them while he could. Living in Vermont with Theodora on his own with minimal staff would be an adjustment. In time he would prefer for it to be just them – but they are not at that point as of yet. He hopes by the Holidays it can become a reality.

He had a housekeeper come into their home every other week. Marcus felt it was necessary due to the fact Fitz was doing his best to juggle his time with setting up the Grant Foundation, learning Rutland, and of course spending what time he could with Theodora. Marcus informed him one day, "Mr. President you are not Superman so please stop trying to do it all now that you are on your own."

However on the weeks a professional did not come in to clean he did it on his own. Fitz took it upon himself to create a cleaning schedule. He stuck to it for the most part. Even with a housekeeper coming into his home every other week or so, he would not allow her into his bedroom. He insisted that was one area of the home he wanted to keep private – just for himself.

It was respected by any member of his staff. If anyone was caught wondering heading for his room eager to sneak inside, they would be fired on the spot. So far there have not been any issues. His parents raised him to be this way which he was grateful for. His own father and mother instilled values in him, which he took all the way to the White House.

Fitz must admit to himself, his father Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II – Big Jerry as he is called, was tough on him growing up. As a young man Big Jerry instilled in him values that would take him from the Governor's Mansion to the Nation's Capital. His father insisted even though they were wealthy, that did not mean he permitted the servants to do everything for him.

The Grant Family had money, a large staff, but his father instilled in Fitz to do things on his own. If he failed, try harder. To never give up because one day it would help you locate your dreams but your destiny. His father also loved antique cars. He taught Fitz basic maintenance to keep it running smoothly. He can change a tire, the oil, breaks, and remove the CD changer if the car refuses to give them back which he has done.

To this day, which it is now in Vermont in his garage, is the car he poured his heart and soul into. His 1967 red Camaro, four speed turbo charged manual transmission with leather bucket seats, with under fifty – thousand miles. It was his father's car before his.

He could not drive it while he was President, but now that was retired, he pushed the Secret Service to permit him to drive around the Vermont countryside, Rutland and the surrounding towns. He also could not have the top down unless he was in a secluded area. Fitz had driven once without the top and he swore his agents were about to have a heart attack.

His agents reluctantly agreed only during off-peak times. The former President Act forbade him from driving on public roads, but his two agents finally caved. His detail would not permit him to get behind the wheel at morning rush hour or afternoon.

"Too much traffic and safety concerns," he was informed. And of course he did not know the area enough to be driving around himself even after more than eight months of living here. He had been driven around the neighboring towns and of course Rutland town proper. He loved it.

His parents had also come out to his Vermont Estate when he broke land, and after it was finished. They loved living in California, but would make periodic trips to the East Coast to visit Fitz, especially after he became President. He father was born in California but his mother the Northeast. She preferred the colder weather.

Big Jerry and Lillian had always been supportive of Fitz chasing after his dreams. When he arrived in Vermont on January 20th, they were there waiting for him and Theodora, which was a nice surprise. As Marine One touched down in his back yard, they came outside to greet him. Theodora ran to them both so quickly she almost knocked them clean off their feet.

"Well we missed you too," they spoke while Fitz approached them.

"Mom. Dad. This is a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting you for at least two to three weeks," Fitz questions quite surprised to see his parents at his back door. He of course loves that they are here waiting to welcome him home. Any time he spends with them is a gift. He treasures any spare time he's granted. He's lucky they are still a close nit family.

"No Hey. Hello. How are you Mom and Dad," Big Jerry teases his son. "Come on Mr. President…," he dramatically chastises his son. Theodora cannot help but snicker next to him.

"Jerry behave yourself," Lillian half-heartedly warns. She opens her arms for her son to walk into. Fitz knows better than to object. Fitz squeezes her tightly. Lillian holds onto him. "He's had a long day. He's a normal person now so cut our boy some slack." She cradles his cheeks as she utters the last words.

"Mom," Fitz blushes. The agents standing guard cannot help but smirk. "I was still a normal person when I was elected President of this country."

Theodora giggles. "You Trouble Maker," now she really laughs. "Be nice because once they leave," pointing to Big Jerry and Lillian, "you are stuck here with me. There isn't any escape."

"Yes there is," Theodora points out over dramatically. She waltzes over to Marcus. She laces her arm through his. "Marcus said he'd take me anywhere I'd like to go as long as Huck came with me."

Fitz turns to Huck, Theodora's lead agent.

"Is that so Huck," Fitz steps forward.

"You specifically told me Sir that where ever Miss Theodora goes I follow," is all he replies.

"I suppose I did," he turns to Theodora. She waltzes over to Huck standing next to him. "Trouble maker. Any time you want to trade her in Huck be my guest. I won't mind having you back on my side."

"Huck would never leave me right," Theodora questions. Huck gazes into her eyes then meets Fitz's. Fitz understands he'd never leave her side willingly only under direct order from Fitz himself. He winks. Fitz rolls his eyes. His parents cannot help but snigger behind him.

Huck remains standing guard at the front door waiting patiently to allow them all inside the home. Fitz had met Huck at a Marine Installation when he was Governor of California. There was a protest outside the base gates when Fitz arrived. Huck was an enlisted police officer, a young MP who had just arrived on base only three months prior.

The military installation had been on twelve hours shifts to do a Military War Games exercise the base was conducting. Huck was getting ready to leave the night shift when Fitz's car arrived at the Front Gate. The protesters began screaming his name before he even got out of his car. Huck noticed as he was leaving the guard shack there was one individual who seemed off. He was quite, hidden in the back behind the others trying to blend in but not really.

As Fitz stepped out of his car to meet some of the protestors, the individual from the back began to work his way forward. Fitz was interacting talking to people and did not notice this person coming in his direction. The other MP's were busy keeping the crowd in check.

Before anyone knew what was happening, the protestor from the back pulled out a gun. Huck saw the arm movement and knew. He charged into the crowd without a vest on and tackled the person to the ground. The gun was knocked out of his hand. Fitz heard the commotion behind him. He spun around to see that Huck had saved his life and the lives of everyone there.

Huck received a Marine Corps Commendation Medal for his act of Heroism that day. Fitz was there to present him the metal along with Big Jerry and Lillian. Fitz had asked him after he pinned the metal on his uniform what he plans where after his time in service was complete. Huck informed Fitz he wanted to join the Secret Service.

Fitz helped his dream become a reality.

When Huck graduated and became a member of the Secret Service Fitz had heard about it. They had kept in touch the entire time Fitz was Governor. As it became clear Fitz was going to become the Republican nominee, he had put in a request for Huck to be on his detail. Fitz's lead agent, along with the head of the Secret Service approved it.

Since that day Huck has been with Fitz. He could not be happier. Fitz has always felt a lot safer since Huck joined his detail. This will especially be the case now that his Presidency is behind him and he's living in rural Vermont.

The area he chose to build his house in is in Hope County. There are mountains surrounding the house along with plenty of huge evergreen trees, and wild deer. Last time he spent time in Hope at the house, he saw a family of deer just off his back deck grazing in the distance. There must have been twelve deer. He was so excited he texted a picture of Theodora who could not join him. He heard from the architect because his house has an apple orchard, the deer along with other woodland creatures loved coming onto his property to eat.

Fitz's Godmother, who he adores and is _extremely_ close to, has come numerous times since his arrival at his estate to make seasonal pastries, cakes, scones, pies, donuts, sweetbreads, and tarts with the apples, peaches, pears, and plums from his backyard. She was permitted to come and go as she pleased. The Secret Service loved when she came by knowing there would be baked treats left for them by the end of the day.

Fitz's Godmother also took whichever fruit was in season home for reasons she would not divulge to Fitz. Each visit he noticed Huck or Tom, a new agent to his detail assisting her placing extra fruit in her car. He offered to help load her car hoping she'd spill the beans but she never would.

Finally after the summer months of him wondering, he finally asked her especially since it's the end of apple season. He was beyond determined for some answers. He made small talk with her as she packed up the ripened fruit, then helped her place the baskets in her car.

"So where do you bring these apples," he wondered. "Whomever it is must make something truly delicious…," he sighs.

His Godmother stops and stares into his sparkling blue eyes. Her hands go to her hips. "Now you know my _Ojos Azules_ ," she coos his nickname in Spanish. "One day I will tell you but today is…,"

"Not that day," Fitz protests kissing her cheek hoping it will help. She fans herself. "I could just ask Marcus."

"He does not know either. If he did, he would not spill the beans. And what are you complaining about," she cradles his face in her hands, squishing his cheeks. "You will get to sample whatever _she_ creates from these apples."

"She huh," his eyes raise even more curious. His Godmother catches her mistake. "Will I ever get to meet this SHE," he leans in kissing her other cheek. "If she cooks anything like the woman whom Marcus buys the Jam from, please reveal this state secret," he half whimpers. "I would love to meet her."

" _Como tu Padre,"_ she teases reminding Fitz he is just like his father. "You are your father's son; all will be revealed in due time. All you have to do is…"

"Believe." His Godmother smiles. "And I am former President," he quips with a gleam in his eyes. "I could sign an executive order persuading you to spill those beans _Mi Tia."_ He lifts her hands to his lips to place a sweet kiss on the top.

"Fitzgerald Grant are you trying to woo an old lady," his godmother warns yanking her hands out of his grasp. Fitz laughs. "Because you know I have the hots for one man. You are know Shemar Moore my boy."

"I would never _Mi Tia._ And for the record you are not an old lady. Not by any stretch of the means. You along with my mother taught me well," he winks. Both his Mother and Godmother have a serious crush on Shemar Moore. One day he is going to use his retired President Status to secure a meet and great with this actor. He would be in their good graces for an eternity if he made it happen.

"Yes and you best be mindful of that mere fact. I know all your tricks _Ojos Azules,"_ she scolds. "I must go. Someone very special is waiting for me."

Fitz smirks. "Please give _her_ my best." His Godmother shrugs off his comment, utters not a word sits in her car and drives off.

He does not know where his Godmother brings the fruit too, but he swears to himself one day he'll find out. He's asked Marcus. He truthfully has no idea. He watches her leave time and again hoping she sticks around for a long time to come. He would be lost without her in his life. She's made him a better man. After all these years it's apparent she is not done trying. Theodora adores her, which he is grateful for.

As Fitz gazes up at his house, he's truly happy he came here. He chose Hope County because it offered him the privacy he craved. The house of course is surrounded by a black gate and attached to a private road. The Secret Service has it monitored with hidden security cameras. It is just outside Rutland's town line. Rutland is one of Vermont's biggest cities with everything one could imagine.

He truly loves it here but he is looking forward to getting away this weekend.

 **/**

 **All Aboard…**

It is Columbus Day weekend – an early Saturday morning in fact. He was exited he was going to get to drive. They got up early for a special trip they were taking only for the day. It was a lot of careful planning but finally with the help of the Secret Service, Huck, Tom, local police in both locations, it was going to happen.

He insisted on behalf of Theodora they he would be driving them down to the Rutland Train Station where they would board Amtrack for a day trip to Boston. He had been since graduating college. Truthfully he had not time to visit Boston. Once he graduated college he joined the Navy, became a fighter pilot. Then he left the military, got into politics. He became Governor of California, then President.

He was having an early breakfast with Theodora chatting over their day.

"Are you excited," he questioned her curiously.

"Yes I can't wait," Theodora grinned excitedly munching on her bagel with her favorite jam.

"You know I've wanted to show you where I went to school for a very long time," Fitz drew her chair closer to him. He stopped her from eating so he could have her full attention. "This will be our first trip together since leaving the White House."

"Ah huh," she giggles.

"You know we can't wander far without…"

"Huck, Tom, and of course," she stops speaking when she notices Fitz's lead agent plus their partner bringing the car under the portico. "Wait they are all coming right?"

"Yes they have too," Fitz answers. He sips his coffee watching his agents. They were assigned to be a part of his detail his last year in office. Fitz squints noticing another car driving up his driveway. He smiles seeing that it's Marcus. "I'll be right back all right."

"But you didn't finish eating," Theodora protests. "You can't waste all that good jam. Marcus wouldn't bring us anymore."

Fitz kisses her forehead. "Oh trust me I won't. Sit tight and eat all right. I shall return." Theodora rolls her eyes watching Fitz leave his place at the table and head outside to check on Marcus. He normally stops by later in the day but since they will not be there, he's came by before they headed out.

He steps outside. As he strolls closer he notices he's on the phone. He stops. Huck and Tom who come to stand at his sides. Fitz hears Marcus' elevated voice. "What's going on?"

"We don't know Sir," Tom explains. "Mr. Walker just arrived. He was on his phone as his car stopped. He was inside talking to someone and now he's out."

"I see that," Fitz chuckles observing Marcus literally making circles around his car. "Did he lose something?"

"I don't believe so Mr. President," Huck answers. "I checked around his vehicle shortly after he began pacing in circles. There is nothing on the ground. It would seem whomever he's speaking to has him fairly rattled. I can go…"

"No Huck I got it. Can you," his eyes travel to Theodora inside. Huck complies then heads inside the house to chat with Theodora while he's outside checking on Marcus.

As Fitz nears Marcus he stops making circles around his car. His pace quickens with each "lap." In all the years he has known and worked with Marcus Walker Fitz never recalls seeing him this riled up. Of course you have to jostle to get around the West Wing. Marcus is also a runner. However Fitz has not seen this side of him before.

Marcus tosses his Ray-Ban sunglasses on the trunk of his car as he swiftly walks by. Fitz gasps noting those are his favorite pair. When he thought he had lost them, he remember Marcus frantically searching his car then house to only learn he stashed them in his jacket pocket. He glances back at Tom. He shrugs his shoulders.

He hears his elevated voice. He listens briefly.

"What do you mean no," Marcus grouses. "Are you seriously backing out on me?"

"No Marcus," the person answers on the line. "I am not backing out on you. I can't this morning."

"Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to get you to stop by. Shortly after we got here. It would be a short visit." Fitz squints wondering who was going to stop by. He was not expecting anyone this morning considering he is on is way to the train station. Marcus of course is keenly aware of his schedule. Fitz mouths to Tom to see if anyone was on the list to stop by. Tom walks to Fitz's agents for confirmation.

While he waits for an answer Fitz turns his attention back to Marcus. He keeps his distance to offer him privacy but you could hear him all the way in the orchard.

"The President is on his way out too. I explained all this." Marcus reminds the person on the line. "Please it's like on your way. You've been promising for months."

"You know dang well it's not ON THE WAYQ" Now Fitz can hear the voice. His eyes raise. "And yes I am aware I said I'd come by but I never said when. You know how busy I am. I barely have time for myself now a days. You seriously need to chill out. I'll get there eventually. He's not going to move out of the area is he?"

"No of course not. He loves it here." Marcus explains. "But you could make it on the way if you wanted too. Come on you swore to me you'd make it happen this morning? You not supposed to be leaving till later this morning."

"Well my time got changed."

"What do you mean it got changed," Marcus questions. "You're not scheduled to arrive to early this afternoon then head over to your event."

"Well it got bumped up. I was asked to come down early to help. The planner sounded stressed on the phone so I offered to leave early," the individual explained.

"This planner friend of yours is an idiot," Marcus huffs.

"Like HELL she's not. You best take that back or you know what will happen. Don't make me do something you know you'll regret," they snap. "All I have to do is stop what I do for you, then make a couple of phone calls and then…,"

"Okay fine I'm sorry," Marcus begrudgingly replies feeling defeated. Fitz hears a soft giggle on the line. The sound warms his heart. "You don't play fair you know." Marcus inadvertently hits the speaker button. Fitz, Tom, and the other agents can hear the voice now.

"Well you know I learned from the best," the teasing nature of the voice now causes Fitz to move closer. There is something about this voice calling him like a moth to a flame. Marcus thinks nothing of it and keeps talking. "I swear I'll make time all right."

"Swear to me right now," Marcus warns placing his phone on the car.

"Yes."

"No you have to _Pumpkin Promise_ ," Marcus warns. The person on the line begins to snicker then truly laugh. It's a sound causing a feeling inside Fitz he's never felt. The hair on his arms stand up as his skin prickles underneath his light sweater. His hands run up and down his arms hoping to stop his shivers. His chest tightens as he wills himself to step closer to Marcus. His feet want to move forward but he's rooted in place.

He shrugs it off thinking he's only felt a chill in the air, but his heart _knows_ better. His mind blocks his heart from prompting his feet to decrease the distance between himself and the laughter. "You need to turn around before Marcus sees you eavesdropping," he chides himself.

"Fine I _pumpkin promise_ Marley," Fitz hears on the line.

He snickers just loud enough for Marcus to see him standing there. His eyes widen, he mouths "I'm sorry," before attempting to walk away to shield his cheeks now turning red.

"Wait Mr. President," the person gasps on the line hearing Marcus call out to Fitz. Marcus turns the speaker phone off. Fitz stops. He faces Marcus then walks in his direction. "Will you calm down," he utters hoping to calm the voice on the line.

"I have to go now," the voice hurries.

"No wait he's right here. Can you at least say Hi to the man," he motions for Fitz to step closer. Fitz stops on the side of him. Marcus then explains to him what was going on and that he did not interrupt anything.

"I really don't think…" the trembling voice utters as the phone is switched to speaker.

"You are on speaker," Marcus informs them.

"Oh Shit-Fuck," is heard causing Fitz to break out laughing. The person on the line wishes the call could be disconnected but it can't be. Marcus explains to Fitz who he was speaking to. Fitz smirks after he's done laughing.

"Say Hi," Marcus instructs to them both.

"Hi," is heard first through the cell phone. The voice instantly throws Fitz for a loop. It's sweet, sultry, soothing sound awakens a side of him he has denied for a very long time. He yearns to hear more from this voice.

"Hi," Fitz utters back. His own voice trembles.

Marcus stands there dumbfounded why neither is talking to the other. He switches the phone off speaker. "Okay fine just go. It seems my boss…," he glances at Fitz. "Got distracted." Marcus disconnects the call after a quick goodbye then stares at Fitz.

"What," Fitz sighs.

"I've been trying for months for you two to meet, and all you say is HI Mr. President," Marcus chastises. "One word that's it."

"Well that is what was said to me. What did you want me to say? You told us both to say HI to each other. We did. Now who in the hell was that," Fitz questions. His voice is elevated. "I've never seen you this rattled. Girlfriend."

"Hell no," Marcus announces. He does not offer Fitz any more information. If he cannot guess who it was then he will not offer any extra information. Not pleased with his answer Fitz walks back inside the house to finish his breakfast with Theodora. Marcus bids him a safe trip.

Once the dishes are done, they head off for the train station. Fitz pulls into the station arriving in plenty of time. There are hardly any cars. The Secret Service made sure of it. Only a few passengers would be waiting for the train unbeknown to them Fitz would be inside the building. He would only come onto the platform after all the other passengers were boarded.

He steps inside the station, his ticket along with the Agents and Theodora are checked. He glances at the time noting the train should be pulling into the station any minute. They are passengers waiting on the platform. His hand is linked with Theodora's as he leans on the partially open window. As he is standing there, a sweet smell garners his attention.

He knows that aroma.

"Boysenberry," he utters dropping Theodora's hand turning to face the window.

As he spins around he notices a woman dressed totally in white, except for her orange boots, hat and scarf. The scarf is tied around her head, dropping down her back keeping her natural curls from shielding her face. Theodora calls out to him but he's lost in the woman before his eyes. Her leopard print sunglasses cover her eyes but match her purse.

She spins slightly with her back to the train tracks. He sees her profile. His heartbeat increases taking her in. She is scrolling through her cell phone not paying attention to her surroundings. His hand is now sweating as his grips the window sill in front of him. Theodora eyes him closely never seeing him this way before.

"Huck is she on our train also," Fitz inquires.

"She?"

"That woman in white over there," Fitz points to her.

"Yes Sir. I believe so. Why? She is no threat to you or Theodora. She is not even aware that you are here. Would you like to sit with her," Huck questions. "She is really the only one out there."

"No," Fitz snaps. "I was just curious."

Huck, and Tom exchange a knowing look. Fitz's agents do the same.

As Fitz watches her, a smile graces her face. He cannot help but observe her every move. Fitz's agents need to speak with him about Boston. As he begins to turn around he notices some a man approaching her on the platform. Instantly he senses something is wrong.

She intently blows him off, but the man will not have it. Fitz watches the man jerk her towards him. He is ready to run out there to protect her but his agents won't allow it. As the man begins to attack her Fitz orders Huck outside to stop it.

"HUCK GO NOW," he screams watching the altercation on the tracks.

The woman in white bests the man spraying pepper spray in her attackers face. He yells out in pain. Huck stops seeing this happen. However the man pushes her onto the train tracks before running off.

"SHIT," Fitz screams forgoing his protection running out the door ahead of Huck. It is futile to stop him. Fitz stops at edge of the platform. The beautiful woman in white is knocked unconscious. There is blood on the tracks from where her head slammed into the iron.

"Ma'am can you hear me." Fitz calls out to her. No answer.

"Ma'am if you can hear me open your eyes." Still nothing. Fitz screams at his agents to notify Amtrack and to call 911. Before any of his agents can stop him, Fitz jumps down onto the tracks to try and rise the woman. He hovers his body over hers speaking to her. "Miss my name is Fitz. If you are okay open your eyes."

Nothing.

Then he hears the train whistle.

Theodora screams. "You have to get off the tracks the train is coming." Amtrak personnel are rushing outside. The Engineer sees Fitz and the woman. He begins to slam on the breaks. It will not stop in time. Fitz has to get them out of there and fast.

"I am not leaving without her. She'll be killed," Fitz growls. He warns his agents not to jump down. "I got her." His eyes notice the train. "Miss, _God you smell like boysenberries,_ the train is coming. It's an express."

His eyes look up. "Fuck!" He growls. "Take Theodora and back up." His agents have no choice but to comply. If he lifts her up, it could injure her further. His eyes catch an opening on the side of the tracks underneath the platform. He wraps himself around her, rolling them off the tracks, into safety just before the train wizzes past them. He covers her completely protecting her from any debris from the tracks.

"I've got you. Your safe," Fitz murmurs into her ear hoping this woman hears his voice.

She is underneath him in the narrow opening. His hands cradle her head as the train pulls up far enough for personnel to get to Fitz and the woman. As the train stops, he lifts his head. His mouth feels parched as he is lost in the most expressive pair of brown eyes staring into his own. He's literally lost in their warmth. His skin prickles under her gaze as her eyelashes flutter rapidly.

"Hi," he mumbles.

Just before she is unconscious in his arms once again, she mouths one word back. One word only.

"Hi."

 **/**

 **And the train stops here…**

 **Yes seriously I am just going to stop this chapter. I got the idea to end this chapter after watching one my favorite Christmas movies. Can you guess which one?**

 **I must admit the image of Fitz jumping to save this woman while a train is coming is one EPIC moment. Left me breathless and dizzy I don't know about you. Lawd! Who is she? Where did she come from? Etc…**

 **I figured I might as well give you a massive cliffhanger then run for the Mountains of Vermont to make Jam. I am sure you have questions. Send them along after your heart stops racing. I'll be eagerly wait for the Dings.**

 **I dropped lots of #JarsOfJam for you to find. (I am hoping you did.)**

 **Take care and have a great weekend.**

 **Me's**


	3. The Woman In White

**Happy Friday #Gladiators. Here is your new chapter for this Olitz Christmas Tale. Now I just wanted to let you all know before you begin to read this is a filler chapter. It gives a backstory on the very special** _ **Woman in White**_ **whom our favorite POTUS just saved from an incoming train.**

 **So enjoy and be on the lookout for what comes next. Trust me it will be worth the wait.**

 **Take care and thank you for reading.**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 3: The Woman In White...**

" _ **She was everthing real in a world of make-believe…" Atticus**_

 **City VT Girl…**

The _Woman in White_ parks her car at the Rutland Train Station. She is running a tad bit behind this morning. Before she left her residence this morning, she speaking on the phone with a close family member. They got into their normal banter of antagonizing the other into a playful argument.

Now because of this phone call, she is running late. Thank goodness she is only ten minutes away from the train station. Living in the city definitely has its perks- in the heart of Rutland. Her place is in the close to center city strategically by her favorite boutiques, Mom and Pop shops, library, deli, meat market, Dunkin Donuts, farmer's market and or course where she works.

She's a city girl born and raised – most of her life. She moved to downtown Rutland, once she graduated from the Culinary Institute of America in New York City. She was accepted into the prestigious cooking school on a four year scholarship after she won a regional cooking contest. She was a straight A student.

Her parents, along with the rest of her family moved from Boston, to Rutland Country, about twenty to thirty minutes from center city.

Her entire family relocated when she began her senior year of college in New York City. She truly loved the big city life taking in all the sites that New York had to offer. While she lived in The Big Apple she ate at many restaurants, the fabulous food trucks on the streets, and of course any place she heard was good.

She also took trips home on breaks. It was easy due to the train she was able to take home. The price of the ticket from New York's Penn Station into Boston's South Station was a quick and easy ride. She could not go home every weekend, but if she had three or more days off from school, she went home to her family – especially for the holidays.

Her family would plan a fairly large meal for Thanksgiving but for Christmas, it was a double in size. It was just her parents and brother who were there over the Christmas Holiday, but her Uncle, Aunt, cousins, her mother's best friend, her Godparents – especially her Godmother, and of course her best friend and his family.

Her best friend arrived for Thanksgiving and stayed through New Year's spending as much time with her as possible. They met in culinary school becoming friends quickly. He of course was from Europe choosing to study in the states where he met the woman in white – his first day of class. They instantly felt a spark between them, but it never developed more than that.

They graduated both at the top of their class. He spent the summer in Rutland, Vermont, before he travelled back home to Europe where he got a job as a sous-chef at _The Witchery by the Castle_ restaurant in Edinburgh, Scotland. When head chef retired, he became the man in charge. He called his best friend right way informing her he got his dream job.

She travelled over to Scotland once to see him, staying in the hotel the restaurant is located inside. The _Woman in White_ visited him for week where she got a tour of Edinburgh, his restaurant, and the surrounding area. She had a great time. He taught her a few things also and thought briefly about moving there but would miss her family too much.

She loved her entire family and is extremely close to her parents, Aunt and Uncle. So of course moving closer not overseas to Europe, into a fairly large city was the only choice after she graduated with her Culinary Degree. Now after a few years of working in the local restaurants, deli's, and bakeries, she achieved her dream and opened her own business.

The _Woman in White_ arrived to in a Boston Hospital during one of the biggest Valentine's Day snow storms New England has ever seen. Her parents lived in the suburbs of Boston. Her mother, Miss Allie - Alice as she was fondly called by all, was due with her towards the end of February.

Her mother swore to the doctors she would not make her due date. "My baby girl will come early I tell yah," she warned her obstetrician. "She ain't going to wait till the end of the month. This baby is like her Momma. When iSHE is ready to come, she will. And I'm telling yah there will be a blizzard when she arrives just to make it more difficult."

The _Woman in White's_ Father knew better than to argue with his wife. Their son came into this world one on of the hottest "dog days" of summer – mid July. His wife knew she would not make her due date of July 31st. It was her first pregnancy but women in her family always delivered one to two weeks early.

Their son arrived on July 14th in the middle of a terrible thunder storm. It had been threatening to rain all day. The moment Alice's water broke, the sky opened up. It began pouring buckets as the amniotic fluid ran down her legs. With each crack of thunder her contractions increased and grew closer together. She swore the picture on the TV kept shrinking with each contraction.

By the time they hit the hospital, the baby was crowning. The _Woman in White's_ olderbrother was born shortly after his parents were brought into the delivery room. Alice glanced at her husband and newborn baby boy with an " _I told yah so"_ look on her face. She'll never forget the look on her Louis's face when the doctor ran into the room.

"Like I said I knew HE was not going to make his due date," Miss Allie proudly teased everyone in the delivery room.

When Miss Allie became pregnant with baby number two – a girl, the doctors warned her not to wait the moment she felt the first contraction. She swore up and down she'd inform Louis – her husband they would get to Labor and Delivery in plenty of time. Of course did Allie, listen, well not quite.

She played off being in labor until Louis saw her struggling making homemade preserves with her sister Josephine. Josie, as her older sister is called was cooking the fruit on the stove – their own mother's recipe. Allie's contractions had been sporadic all morning. It took Louis watching her almost drop the preserves on the counter for Josie to realize she was in active labor.

"No I'm not," Allie chastised Josie and Louis.

Josie's son came into the room asking, "Why did Aunt Allie pee her pants?"

"Allie your water just broke," Josie yelled at her sister.

"Yes it just did," Allie rolled her eyes. "Well there goes Valentine's Jam making," she rolls her eyes. "I told you all this baby would come early. But why did it have to be today. Momma was making Pumpkin Jam too. You screwing with my Jam sweet pea," Allie spoke AT her stomach while Louis and Josie freaked out.

Alice was ushered outside during the Nor-Easter snowstorm. Their normal ten minute trip to the hospital took a little over an hour. She was told to stay in the car, but the baby had other plans. Allie had to get out of the car because she felt the baby in her pelvis.

"This little pumpkin ain't waiting Louie," Alice yelled out standing in the middle of the ER.

Allie was rushed into the delivery room, while her doctor ran up the staircase just outside her room. The nurse checked to see if she was in labor. The baby's head was right there. Her clothes had to be cut off. The nurses instructed her not to push, but the baby was not waiting.

"She ain't waiting for no doctor," Miss Alice announced with Louis and Josie at her sides. Both holding each one of her hands.

The obstetrician rushed into the room, barely had time to put on a gown, before his hands were out catching Alice's baby girl in his hands. "I told you not to push and wait this long," the doctor huffed catching his breath with the baby.

"I was making Jam," Allie huffed. "It ain't my fault Little Miss Pumpkin…," she pauses as the baby is placed on her chest. She glances at her husband as the perfect name pops into her head. They had been going back and forth on names unable to decide. Now seeing her daughter with a mess of curly hair, full cheeks, a soft button nose, her name has been chosen.

"You sure Allie," Louis questions.

"Absolutely. Think about what I was making before we got here. Now that I think about it, my contractions started this morning right after I ate those pumpkin waffles," she glances lovingly into her husband's eyes then Josie's who agrees. "It's perfect. Just like our little…," she whisper her daughter's full name into her daughter's ear.

Since this moment, the _Women in White_ was called by her sweet nickname because of what her mother and Aunt were making the day she was born – Jam. Her family only uses her full name when they are attempting to get her attention or she's in trouble. It would seem the day of her birth shaped her entire life.

Including this very moment of arrival to the Rutland, Train Station. She has been on time or extremely early for everything in her life. She count on one hand how many times she arrived by the skin of teeth. This woman hates being late and this morning's phone call and the extra person who said "Hi," to her threw her for major loop.

Her cousin has been trying since her last birthday to introduce to her to his boss who he has been working for the four plus years. She never breaks a promise insisting she'd come by the moment she has the chance. But with her business all of sudden taking off, she does not have the free time.

The truth is she hates leaving the city. She loves it. Of course she drives to local farmers markets to purchase the best fruits, and vegetables when they are in season, but she is city girl. Bigger the better. Rutland is not New York or Boston, but it is home. Her parents live outside the city limits in the suburbs. She does not mind driving there because of course it is family.

But this morning when she finally realized HE heard part of their conversation she was ready to kill her cousin. She should have known he'd be there still pushing her to come by knowing full well she did not have time for this kind of nonsense. He swore there was no hidden agenda, in them meeting.

Of course she wanted to meet the man especially considering WHO he was, but she never had a moment to herself. Her cousin urged her to say "Hi," once she realized he heard her on the line. She was completely embarrassed. But before she could stop herself, "HI," slipped out of her lips. It was her heart took over. It slipped out.

It shook her when he said "Hi," in return. The phone literally dropped out of her hands. All of body reacted to his deep baritone voice. Every hair on her head wanted to stand straight up which was hard to do because she decided to wear her hair natural today. Her friend in Boston insisted upon it.

 **/**

 **The Vermonter…**

Then he called her back after she arrived the station. She picked up her phone very annoyed at her cousin. "What Marley," she huffs locking her SUV.

"No Hi. Hello. How are you," he teases.

"No. We already went through that the first time you called and made me say hello to your boss. Which thank you very much I am almost late for my train because your dumb ass," she growls. "What in the hell are these black SUV's doing here on a Saturday morning."

"Girl you have time chill out," he teases. Her cousin hears her comment about the black SUV's but plays it off. There is more than one train station in the area. There is no way she's at the same station as his boss.

"Look I have to go," she chastises walking inside the building. "My ticket is on my phone and there is all this extra security," she explains stopping to show her ticket to Amtrack personnel before being allowed on the platform. Before her cousin can protest she hangs up from their chat.

She glances around the building noticing it's empty except for extra security. "Some big wig must be on my train. That explains the security." She rolls her eyes as her bags are quickly searched. Her eyes glance up at the train's arrival.

 _Amtrack: Vermonter Express 752_ \- running 6 minutes late.

"Well it's nice to know I'm not the only one running late," she giggles walking past some dark windows on the building behind her. As she passes by a set a dark windows, she hears a deep voice utter, " _Boysenberry."_

She inwardly gasps semi-recognizing the voice – even through the windows.

"Nah he can't be here," she speaks to herself as she continues to walk by the building.

As she stands waiting for the train with her back towards the building she senses she is being closely watched by _someone._ She turns her body slightly not wanting to alarm the pair of eyes she knows is observing her. Out of her peripheral vision, even with her sunglasses covering her eyes, she sneaks peeks at the building.

She cannot see enough the through the tinted glass, but there is definitely someone there. Her head tilts to the side just enough to make out a tall, slender, but muscular figure leaning heavily as if they are entranced. She fixes her glasses up higher on her nose to shield her eyes while attempting to get a better look at her secret admirer.

"Well it's a man thank god." She smiles. "Maybe it's the white dress," she utters pretending to surf on her phone. "It is a little late to be wearing white but I was told to dress for the occasion."

As she continues to look up ingredients for a new recipe, this pair of eyes continue to observe her every move. She has had men watch her from a distance in the past. Her mother and her Aunt Josie's best friend always told her she was a beautiful woman. To allow herself to _fall for Vermont_ and all the wonderful things it has to offer.

She did not believe in the fairy tale love. The kind of love her mother spoke of didn't happen in the real world. It is the love, where your vision locates pair of eyes from across the room and just know this person was always meant for you. Everything in your life would have brought you to this moment.

She cannot see the pair of eyes entranced on her from building, but just knowing just maybe her Momma was right causes her heart to quicken. "No," she scolds herself. "My life is not some Hallmark movie where I met Mr. Right or he saves me from death."

There is also a smaller figure inside the room, attempting to get the man's attention. She can see them tugging on an arm and waving a hand in front of their face. The movement is enough for her skin to prickle. She wonders why her body is responding to his unwavering gaze.

"What is my hair that bad," she wonders. "I knew I shouldn't have listen to her," she scoffs wondering why she listened to her best friend and did not straighten her hair for a more polished look.

From across the platform, the train going in the other direction stops to pick up its passengers right on time. The train stops for about thirty seconds to a minute permitting everyone to board the train. The whistle is blown and then it leaves the station headed to its next destination.

Out of the corner of her eye she notices movement. She glances up as a man approaches her. "Yes can I help you Sir?"

"Very much so," the man speaks to her with a sinister tone. "How about you forgo your train ride and come with me for a drink."

"Um sorry but I'm not interested. I have to board the train. It will be here any minute. Maybe some other time," she deflects his offer hoping he'll go away.

"I want you to come with me now darling," he coos brushing his hand over her arm. She moves away from him. "I swear I'll make it worth your wild."

"I'm not interested," the _Woman in White_ replies with conviction. "No please leave me alone." She begins to walk away but she is jerked into his arms. "HEY!"

"Come on baby you know I'd give you a good time," he leans forward ready to press his lips to hers. "Can't you feel how beautiful I think you are?"

"Get off me you Son of a Bitch," she hollers shoving him away from her then scratching his face. "I Said No. I am not interested."

"Fuck you," he rushes to her pushing her over the edge of the platform.

She screams out in horror just before she crashes onto the iron rails. The man who hurt her takes off running but does not get very far due to the extra security. As she lays on the tracks helpless, she hears muffled sounds above her. She hears a deep indistinct voice calling in her subconscious mind. She cannot make out the words, but he is speaking to her.

Then her body feels a warmth above her. The vibrations from the man's voice barely stir her from the darkness until she feels his hands on her face as he speaks. His warm breath tickles her skin as she swears she hears his name. His words are slurred together, but she swears he is asking her to open her eyes.

She can't open them. They won't work. There are weights are her eyes not permitting her from open them into the light. Her entire body feels heavy and lifeless.

She hears it. "WOO. WOO," the whistle from the train and jumbled words from the rich voice of the man trying to save her life.

"I am NOT leaving her. She'll be killed," Fitz screams at his agents and Theodora. "Miss the train is coming," his face hovers over hers. "God you smell like boysenberries," he coos as the smell engulfs his senses briefly.

 _Boysenberries_ she clearly hears him speak while she is unconscious. " _That voice,"_ she wonders. " _Why do I recognize it? It's eerily familiar."_

"FUCK," Fitz screams as he wraps his arms around the woman. Her body instinctually molds against his as is if was always meant for his. His face is buried in her neck. She feels as if she's being spun around in circles as the man presses his body into hers as a gush of wind blows past them as the train flies by. Her body is flat on a hard surface safe from the train and harm.

Her nose picks up woodsy spice scent. Its aroma permeates into her body as a large hand with long fingers lace into her hair holding her head up from resting on the hard ground. Her heavy eye lids begin to lift open just as the man who just save her life raises his head off her shoulder.

When their eyes connect his eyes widen. His pupils dilate quickly taking in the soft pair of molten chocolate eyes staring back into his. These eyes he's been searching for his entire life just became the most real thing in his world he's lead himself to believe.

The fairy tale moment they were both waiting for – just happened. Boom just like that!

She blinks rapidly as her eyes focus on the man who is on top of her.

"Hi," Fitz speaks with the softest most reassuring smile at on his face she's ever seen.

Her eyes lids become heavy once again gazing into this strangers eyes. She partially recognizes him, but why. Before her mind has a chance to process that this man who just saved her life is none other than Former President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, her eyes start to close.

Her body begins to shut down to shield itself from the injuries from landing on the tracks. Her eye lids feel as if there are switches threatening to block the light of from her hero keeping her safe.

Before she the darkness swallows her once again she silently mouths one word. One word only.

"Hi."

Her eyes flutter closed before she has a chance to respond to the man who just saved her life.

 **/**

 **TBC.**

 **Yes is it for this filler chapter. I know it was not probably what you were looking for but I think you needed some history on this mystery woman Fitz just saved. Now who do you think she is? Any ideas? Oh come on I'm sure you all MUST have a clue by now. I dropped lots of breadcrumbs in this chapter for you to find.**

 **If you are eager for what happens next please leave a review to let me know you still want more and are interested.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a good weekend…**

 **ME's**


	4. Breathing Slowly and Silently

**Hello my lovelies. Happy #TGIT**

 **Here is your next chapter. I hope it is enjoyed especially on this Thursday evening. Much of your questions gets answered but of course I'll leave you with more.**

 **Enjoy and thank you for reading…**

 **Me's**

 **Chapter 4: Breathing Slowly and Silently…**

" _ **Everything is about to change. We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday. A chapter ending but the stories only just begun." –Miley Cyrus, Andrew Dodd, Adam Watts**_

" **Where Were You?"**

"Hi," the _Woman in White_ mouths to Fitz. She inhales sharply just before her eyes blink quickly before closing. Her brain shuts down unable to keep her conscious any longer. Her mind may have "put itself" to sleep but her heart beats rapidly within her chest. It is aware of the man before her. He just didn't save her life.

He is and will become so much more. Its erratic rhythm seeks out a source of comfort. Her pulse quickens aching for reassurance she'll be all right and survive what has happened. Soon her heart begins slow hearing his voice speaking.

"No," Fitz pleads as the tension from her neck muscles fall limp in his hands.

"NO," Fitz cries. Her body is droopy underneath him

"NO!" This gorgeous woman who just walked into his life cannot die. She MUST be all right. From across the train platform he felt totally drawn her in a fashion that terrified the daylights out of him.

It appeared she was the only one boarding the train to Boston. The scent of _boysenberry_ as she passed the windows lingers even now. As he glances down at her unconscious form in his arms, especially her face, she is the most breathtaking woman he's ever laid eyes on.

"Where have you been hiding _all my life,_ " he scolds himself. "Has she been here in Vermont this entire time?"

His hands cradle her injured scalp in his hands. He feels the blood. He does not move them. He applies a small amount of pressure in the hopes to stop her bleeding. As his hands move in her hair, he realizes how soft her natural curls are. Her soft ringlets twirl around and through his fingers.

He's never felt hair so soft. As he moves his fingers in her hair, his nose picks up another scent. One he did not notice before. He lowers his face over hers. It's flowery. "God, just when I thought she could not smell any better." He is completely lost staring this _woman in white_ in his arms.

 _The Angel in White_ he mouths silently.

His heart pounds against his breast bone aching to keep her safe. He's kicking himself for not sending Huck out sooner, or going out there to talk to her himself. Fitz desperately wanted to introduce himself but he didn't. He should have. She felt his presence, his unwavering gaze on her. His heart won't permit him to admit it to himself.

"Open your eyes. Look at me," he pleads moving one hand to cup one her cheeks. "I don't know who you are but you cannot leave this earth without me knowing who you are," he speaks out loud, "or learning your name."

Then he wonders if she is the very same woman who Marcus was talking to when he arrived. "Nah can't be. How could she be?" It's just wishful thinking on his part. But what if they are one in the same.

Voices are louder attempting to get his attention.

"You have to be okay. I promise I'll get the man who did this to you. He will never hurt another person on this earth again. You have my word."

As the words leave his mouth her face instinctually twitches nuzzling into his open palm. His fingers can feel her pulse beating on her neck. Without Fitz's knowledge it's begins to beat in sync with his own. His mouth falls open as he senses the usual feeling wash through his body. It touches him in places no one has ever before. His arms to tighten around her.

He does not want release her – ever. His mouth feels parched as this sensation takes hold of his body. Goose bumps appear on his arms causing the hair to stick up.

"This is crazy. I can't be cold," he chastises himself as his body involuntarily shakes over her. To him minutes have passed but it's only been seconds since the train stopped. His world totally stood still with this woman in his arms.

This _woman in white_.

"Come back to me," he voices before he can stop the words from coming out of his mouth. His gulps not understanding where they came from. He has no idea who she is, but it felt right. She feels right to be in his arms. She must have a family. There is no way someone this beautiful is alone. She cannot be.

Fitz is brought back to world around him as he hears the shuffles of feet, sirens and voices. Familiar voices.

"Mr. President." Huck calls out on the verge of jumping down on the tracks.

"Mr. President." Tom is next speaking his name. "If you all right Sir, please respond."

"Mr. President!" His two agents, scream as they strain to look under the tracks. There is no train due to arrive. They will not jump down there. Not yet. "If you do not respond, we will jump down there."

Then he hears his precious Theodora calling for him. Huck, Tom and his team of agents continue to hold her back from jumping down onto the tracks.

The train does not stop until only the few train cars are next to the platform. Amtrak personnel usher passengers off the train in order to keep some semblance of order.

"Oh my God! Theodora," he bellows loud enough for her to hear.

She screams his name out in tears over and over again. He hears the panic in her voice just above where he and the _Woman in White_ are hidden beneath her. Her terror stricken tone rocks him to his core. He thought of no one but this woman, he had to save her. Not his agents, or Amtrak, but something within in him propelled him out that door like speeding bullet to rescue her.

To be the Hero.

No HER HERO – his mind stresses.

"No Miss you cannot jump down where they are. You could get hurt," Fitz's lead agent Quinn holds her back. She's been the head of his detail since before he left the White House. Mike, his lead agent trained her personally to be in charge before he retired. She met her husband Charlie in school. He stands with them keeping them both from jumping down onto the tracks.

"I will not," Theodora yells. "Let me go. I want…" but her words stop as Fitz stretches his hand up as far as it can go. Theodora sees his hand, wiggles out of Quinn's grasp, latches onto it. "You're okay?" Her face brushes against the tips of his fingers.

"Yes I'm all right," Fitz answers as Theodora reaches for his hand. Quinn looks down the tracks. Amtrak personnel have blocked off the tracks. There will be no more trains until this situation is resolved.

Huck and Charlie jump down on the tracks together hearing it's safe to do so.

"Mr. President," Charlie speaks with Huck at his side. "Can you move Sir? Are you injured?"

"No Charlie I'm fine." Just as Fitz finishes speaking Amtrak personnel are behind the agents. Questions are shouted. Fitz responds only what he can answer for sure. Fitz speaks to Huck quickly before helps arrives.

"I'll see to it Sir. Once you're out of there I'll go," Huck replies. Fitz nods.

"Sir, paramedics are on the tracks. They are coming now," Charlie explains quickly before they arrive.

In less than a minute the emergency services are there for Fitz and the woman. Fitz is questioned as to what her injuries are. "Her head is bleeding. My hand is covering the cut in the back of her head. I think I stopped it. But I'm not sure." Fitz swears up and down he's not hurt. He is instructed to move off her limp body in order for the paramedics to do their job.

He slips off of her as much as he can keeping his hands on the back of her scalp. An EMT slides a neck brace around her neck. Gauze is placed over her wound then her head is wrapped. Fitz still will not release her head. He's instructed to help glide her over to the stretcher. The EMT's and paramedics note the fear in his eyes.

"We got her Sir. The board is right here. She will not fall," an EMT explains. He reluctantly agrees. Once she's on the stretcher and secured, he's helped out of the opening. He sits on the edge of the tracks. The Paramedics check him over ensuring he's all right.

Theodora is too him quickly wrapping herself around him in tears. "I thought I lost you," she whimpers crying in his arms.

Fitz draws her small frame closer. "You didn't," he rocks her back and forth in his arms while she cries in his arms. His shirt becomes soaked from her tears. "You and I are two peas in a pod. I can't leave my best girl ever."

"You scared me," Theodora nuzzles her nose into Fitz's chest not smiling. She squeezes him tighter.

"I'm so sorry," he creaks as his voice becomes hoarse. "I wasn't thinking," he admits out loud. He was only thinking of saving the woman. His heart lead him out the door to save her. It almost killed them both. "Forgive me," Fitz coos.

"No more being a dingbat," Theodora warns as her eyes meet his. Fitz is cradling her his arms against his chest. "It's not nice." Fitz smiles finally at her harsh words. "I should have Huck put you time out."

Now he chuckles. "Huck wouldn't dare."

His eyes meet Huck's. "Wait would you?"

"No but I will. I'll put you on house arrest," Quinn states loudly. Fitz eyes widen staring into Quinn's eyes. "Are you trying to get me to have this baby early Sir?" Her hands rub her pregnant belly. She's 28 weeks pregnant with her and Charlie's first child.

"No," he smiles glancing into her eyes. Her eyes give him a warning not to do anything this reckless again.

The paramedics are ready to move the woman in white off the tracks. He lifts Theodora off his lap to sit next to him. She holds his hands tightly not wanting him to get up. "I'll be right back," he speaks wanting to talk to the paramedics.

"You better," Theodora warns him.

Fitz kisses her forehead before standing up. He walks to the paramedics as they begin to wheel the injured _woman in white_ off the tracks. He offers them assistance.

"Is she all right," he questions stepping closer to where her hands are on the gurney.

"It's too early to tell Mr. President. Her vitals are stable but her heart rate is a tad bit fast for our…" the paramedics stops talking when Fitz holds the injured woman's hand. Instantly her pulse begins to calm to a normal rate. The paramedics exchange a glance. "Sir why don't you walk with us to the ambulance?"

"All right," Fitz answers without hesitation.

Fitz along with his agents, and Theodora follow the paramedics to the ambulance. Huck whispers into his ear, "I have everything Sir. All the footage from their security cameras. Amtrak gave it to me quickly. No questions asked. They do not want a problem."

"Thank you," Fitz responds as they stop at the back of the ambulance. Fitz is instructed to release her hand before the _woman in white_ is lifted on board. He does so readily. He watches as she is settled in the back.

"Mr. President if it's okay with your agents, you can ride with us," a paramedic suggests to Fitz. He notes her heart beat has once again increased.

Fitz eyes meet Quinn's.

"I'm sorry but The President must ride in his SUV with Theodora. We'll meet you at the hospital. You can get the patient inside a lot easier without President Grant." Quinn leaves no room in her statement. No one argues.

The woman's pulse becomes irregular and spotty. The paramedics struggle to stabilize her. Fitz leaves Theodora's side and rushes inside the ambulance. His hand links with the injured woman's. He begins to speak. "It's okay. You're perfectly safe. No one is going to hurt you. Everything is going to be fine," he coos softly.

Her heart rate slows hearing his voice. His other hand is placed on her forehead. He lowers his head to touch hers. Her vitals have stabilized when Fitz's forehead connects with hers. The paramedics speak to Quinn while Fitz comforts the woman.

"Fine," Quinn acquiesces. "Phone the hospital ahead and let him know you are coming in with a VIP patient. We want to keep this quiet from the Press for as long as possible not only for you but for your patient."

They agree. Theodora calls for Fitz. He meets her eyes. "You'll be right behind me. I have to ride with her." This woman is not his responsibility but there is this pull within him to be at her side. "I'll see you at the hospital."

He sees the tears in her eyes not wanting him to go. The paramedics help Theodora on board with Fitz. He wraps an arm around her. She is clinging to him desperately. Her hand grasps the woman's. Her breathing again changes senses her presence.

"The three musketeers," Theodora utters meeting Fitz's eyes.

 **/**

 **Lucky To Have You…**

The paramedics agree to let her ride with Fitz. They are off to the hospital with a police escort because of Fitz. The woman's belongs are given to Quinn by the Amtrak staff. She brings it with her to the hospital to give to the doctor who will be in charge of the case.

The ambulance arrives at the hospital quickly. It stops at the back entrance where Labor and Delivery is located. When the back doors open, the attending physician is there to receive them and get the status of the patient. Theodora jumps out first rushing to stand by Quinn, Huck and Charlie.

The doctor, a Dr. Emelia Shepard greets Fitz warmly observing him with her patient as the woman in white is brought into an exam room. Fitz does not release her hand until he is instructed.

"Mr. President are you two together," Dr. Emelia questions Fitz noting his closeness to her new patient.

"No," Fitz answers somewhat flatly.

Dr. Emelia squints. To her they are together. Before she can question further Theodora announces, "He jumped onto the tracks to save her." All of the emergency room staff working on the woman stop and stare at Fitz. "He saved her life."

"Theodora," Fitz scolds.

"What you did," she answers. "You're her hero." Dr. Emelia comments to Fitz on his bravery. He plays it off as no big deal. The doctor instructs Fitz to step outside the exam room doors in order for her to complete her exam.

Dr. Emelia asks for her ID. The intern comes over quickly with her wallet in hand. "Go. Call her family. Tell them nothing of who saved her. I do not want to get on the former President's bad side." The intern quickly leaves the room while Fitz, Theodora, and their agents watch the medical staff work to stabilize her condition.

A time later, the door opens to her room. She is being wheeled out. Fitz hears Dr. Emelia. "I want a full CT of her head now. She'll be a priority because she is a VIP patient," smiling at Fitz. "We may need to book an OR."

Fitz begins to rush after her but Quinn stops him. "Sir let them do their job." One of Dr. Emelia's intern walks to Fitz explaining what floor she'll be on once she is placed in a room. She is in a special wing of the hospital because of Fitz. Once the intern leaves, Fitz is ushered to the ICU where the woman will be brought once she's in the clear.

Hours pass Fitz hears no word of her condition. He's a nervous wreck. There is also no family here which is to his surprise. His speaks to Quinn.

"Where is her family?"

"From what I heard they are out of the country. Her parents along with her Aunt or Uncle are on a European Cruise together. They just left the other day," Quinn explains watching activity out the window. So far no press.

"Is there anyone here for her accept us," Fitz inquires. "No boyfriend, husband…,"

"I have no idea Sir. The nurse is having trouble contacting another relative." Then it hits her. He should be in Boston. She notified the local authorities Fitz would not be making it today, but she did not tell anyone here in Vermont. "Sir, Mr. Walker."

"No Quinn. I do not need him here right now. As far as he is concerned I am in Boston with Theodora. He'll stress us out," Theodora comments for Fitz.

Quinn smiles. "Yes but you should phone him before we head back to your residence this evening. Just in case the local news stations here what happened. He should be warned."

Fitz eyes meet Huck who is on his computer. "Nothing has been leaked yet Sir." Huck is also a computer genius. "So far it appears no one realizes it was you who saved her life."

"Good. I'd like to keep it quiet," Fitz speaks to Huck in a tone with utmost conviction. "I don't want this poor woman swamped with reporters once she wakes up."

"But Sir you are a hero," Charlie blurts out before he can stop the words. Fitz smiles softly. "You should be happy you saved her."

"I am happy Charlie. I just want to ensure she is protected," everyone hears IT in his voice. "The local and national press will swarm her and this hospital like bees once they learn it was me who saved her life. She'll lose whatever privacy she has. For now we keep this quiet. All right."

Everyone agrees.

His eyes meet Theodora's. "What?"

"You saved her," she sniffles.

"Yes."

"Are you not happy you did it," she questions with a sadness in her voice.

"I am. But our life is here was fairly quiet until now. We are used to the press watching our every move when we go somewhere. This woman I saved today isn't. Eventually it will be leaked there was accident and a man saved her. For now I want it kept quite it was me," he explains to her.

Theodora nods. Fitz kisses her brow before going to stand by the window. "She'll be happy it was you," she states out of nowhere.

Fitz turns to her and smiles. "I'd like to think so but we'll see."

The agents bring some food a time later as Dr. Emelia comes into the room with an update on her condition. "We were able to locate a member of her family. They are on the way here now. If you want we can keep you here until after I have spoken to them." Fitz agrees to be kept hidden. "She did not have too much damage to her brain. No aneurism. We stitched her up and her head is wrapped."

"Is she awake," Fitz inquires.

"I'm afraid not. She's slipped into a coma." Fitz is too her quickly. The doctor literally backs away from Fitz not expecting him to be so close to her. "Mr. President."

"You assured me she was all right. Why is she in a coma?"

"She has some swelling in her brain from her head crashing into the train tracks. The medicine I gave her should allow her brain to heal naturally. I will start decreasing the dose once I after the first forty eight hours. She does have a concussion," Dr. Emelia explains to Fitz.

"When do you think she'll wake up," Fitz questions.

"I do not know Sir. Frankly she is extremely lucky. It is because of you," the doctor smiles.

"How is that possible," Fitz questions as Theodora comes to hold his hand.

"You saved her silly," she teases him. "The Lady in White would be gone if it was not for you." Fitz glances down to Theodora. "You did good."

Dr. Emelia walks to Fitz. "President Grant, the entire time you two were trapped between the tracks you kept her condition stable. You held her head in your hands so she would not bleed out. It kept any debris from going into her head, causing an infection. The warmth from your body, helped keep her in better condition. You got to her so quickly. Without you, she'd be a lot worse. Her family owes you her life and so much more," she speaks softly. "The family will want to meet the man who saved her."

"I prefer as of right now for them not to know it was me Doctor. I do not want to impede on her getting the very best care, or her families involvement," Fitz explains.

"I can assure you it won't happen."

A nurse comes in. "Doctor a member of her family is here to see you. They are waiting at the nurse's station."

Dr. Emelia eyes meet Fitz's. "I understand Mr. President why you want to keep this quiet. But her family will want to know who saved her. I will keep your identity confidential. But everyone has a cell phone. This will come out. When she wakes up, you need to tell her it was you. Think about it," she squeezes Fitz's hand then heads out of the room.

The doctor meets her cousin at the nurse's station before they are brought into her room. Dr. Emelia explains what happened. She answers any questions. Her close family member stays with her until visiting hours are over. On their way out, the doctors and staff are asked who saved her life.

"I'm sorry but we cannot reveal this information at this time. The person asked for it to be kept confidential." Her cousin squints. "You'll get to meet the incredible person saved her at another time." The woman in white's family member understands then leaves for the evening. Because she is in ICU Dr. Emelia sets up separate visiting hours for her family and Fitz. It will keep them from meeting.

For Fitz to visit, he can come any time between 6 and 9 in the morning. At night he is allowed to come after 7 pm and stay as long as he wants. When she leaves the visiting hours will change. But until she wakes up, she'll be here in ICU. The doctor senses he'd like to stay later during the day but it can't happen. Her family is given priority.

Also Theodora has left to go home leaving Fitz as the hospital with Tom, and Huck.

A nurse comes into his room. "Mr. President you can see her now." He feels incredibly nervous but he has no idea why.

"Her family," Fitz inquires as he is walked to her room.

"Her cousin will be back in the morning." The nurse opens the door. "You can spend as much time with her as you like. You don't have to leave." Fitz smiles at her kindness.

Fitz steps inside stops seeing her on the bed. They are electrodes on her forehead, brows, in her hair to monitor brain activity. She is breathing on her own. The woman he first saw on the platform looks frail and small on the bed with all these wires. He is unsure of what to do.

The nurses senses his apprehension. "You can talk, read to her and hold her hand. Patients in a coma can hear what is happening around them."

"Will she hear me?"

"Perhaps," the nurse nudges him to bed.

"Will she be able to remember my voice?"

"Maybe. You did speak to her when you were on the tracks right." Fitz nods. "Some patients no matter how deep their brain is in a comatose state, their body will respond to the outside world. It's like her muscles or nerves will instinctually know. You were with her when she needed you most. So there is a high chance, if she responds to anyone, it may be you."

Fitz meets the nurse's eyes. "How will I know?"

"Her brain waves will change. Her heart beat. The monitors will start to change," the nurse shows him. "Or if you don't want to talk, just sitting with her will help her to know she is not alone. I think she'll sense you're here."

She helps him sit in a chair beside her bedside. She lifts the woman's hand from the bed and places in Fitz's. She covers her limp hand with his other one. "She's lucky to have you Mr. President."

"No. I'd be lucky to have her," he utters on the verge of tears. He cannot explain why those words seemed right to speak. They just do. As the nurse leaves Fitz asks her one more question. "Can you tell me her name? I keep calling her the _Woman in White._ But I'd really like to know her name so I can talk to her properly. Who is she?"

The nurse looks at her chart. She walks over to Fitz showing him her first and last name. Another odd sensation shoots through his body he cannot explain. It's as if she's heard this name before but he cannot place it. The nurse watches him react. "Mr. President, do you know her?"

"No I just have this feeling," he stops before he can speak the words. The nurse leaves him alone with the woman watching him closely. She shuts the door behind her then stops at the window with Dr. Emelia. They speak quietly and the doctor stands there watching Fitz inside the closed room.

Fitz holds her hand and begins to speak to her.

"Hi," his heart constricts as the one word leaves his mouth. He scoots his chair closer. "Not sure if you remember me or not but it is Fitz." He will not introduce himself as The President. "I've never done anything like this before," he utters with a chuckle. "I've spoken to many people in my life but this is just… a little odd for me. Well I don't mean I've not spoken to a woman but," now he's rambling. "The doctor and nurse wanted me to sit with you and talk. They say you'll hear me."

He looks at the monitors. There is no difference _he can see._

"I am the man who saved you from the oncoming train this morning. You opened your eyes and looked into mine before you lost consciousness. If you want to get real creepy about it, I was watching you from inside that dark windowed room. You were so beautiful in your white dress," he admits. "Actually you are a vision," he blurts out.

Now he's embarrassed. "I don't believe I just told you that. You can't hear me. I'm just making a fool of myself," he scoffs as his face turns pink.

After a few moments he grows frustrated. "I can't do this," he chastises himself releasing her hand. It is then the monitors change. Her heart beat increases as he steps away from the bed. He whips around hearing to the distressed beep on the monitor. He slowly approaches her bed listening closely to the sound.

When he's close enough he sits on her bed with her then finally takes her hand in his own. "I'm here," he coos her name almost inaudible but she responds to it. Her pulse calms. "Well fuck me," he utters out the blue. "I'm here. You are not alone."

Dr. Emelia watches the encounter from the window. She sees the nurse who spoke to Fitz a few rooms away. Their eyes meet. The doctor only nods leaving the window giving Fitz privacy. Fitz ends up staying with her until almost midnight. He does not talk to her the entire time but he holds her hand.

He is woken up by the nurse coming to check her vitals. It is then he bids them goodnight and he'll be back the following day.

As he leaves the room, he leans to the woman whispering in her ear, "I'll see you soon. I promise I'll be back."

With those words he goes home for the evening unable to get everything that happened out of his mind and the beautiful woman whose name he will not forget out of his heart.

 **/**

 **Ten Days later…**

For the week and a half Fitz's mind has definitely been elsewhere. Only Huck, Quinn, Charlie, Tom, and of course Theodora knew what happened on the tracks. Fitz has no spoken of it to anyone who was not there the day he saved HER on the tracks. His parents nor his close friends, have any idea.

However the story did break on the local and regional news channels. There was no footage released of Fitz saving her life from the Vermonter Train 752. Huck saw to it. Amtrak did not release any video surveillance without Fitz's explicit permission.

Any Amtrak personnel who were there that morning, signed a non-disclosure agreement with Fitz and Amtrak. Anyone speaking of what they saw without Fitz's written consent would lose their job. Huck, Quinn and Charlie thought he was being a tad bit overprotective but he was adamant. This woman's life would change the moment the world knew it was him that saved her life.

"She needs to wake up and be normal," Fitz stressed to his most trusted agents who have become his confidants. "The moment the world learns I saved her, the press will never leave her alone. She'll be known as the girl who was saved by former President Grant."

"Sir does her family know it was you," Quinn asked him one night on his way over to visit her.

"No. The doctor is keeping us from meeting," Fitz sighs in the back seat. Then he recalls something. "Quinn have you noticed anything strange going on with Marcus. He said he had to attend to a family emergency but he didn't tell me what was going on. His parents are in good health. Do you know anything? He was off most of this week."

"I don't keep track of Mr. Walker Sir. But from what I've heard in passing conversation he's been on the phone a lot with a doctor. Maybe a family member is ill," Quinn explains.

Her eyes meet Charlie's who is a tad bit closer to Marcus.

"I have no idea Sir. We do not talk about our personal lives that often. We're close but we're not drinking buddies," Charlies chuckles.

Fitz's eyes meet Tom and Huck's. Neither have any idea what has been going on with Marcus. He's been off for most of the last week. Since coming to work today, he's been on the phone more. His talks have nothing to do with the Grant Institute. It's something deeply personal whatever he is going through.

Marcus still does not know Fitz never made it to Boston. When Fitz saw him the following morning, he acted as if he went to Boston. Marcus never questioned it.

Now over a week later, he wonders if he should have told him what happened. He just didn't want Marcus to push him to make a statement or bring this incident to the light. Of course the area knows Fitz is here, and has been for the last 9 months. His agents are with him wherever he and Theodora head out to.

He's out right refused to make it known to the public it was him who saved her. Huck handed it with the local officials, Amtrak, and hospital. When she woke up, she not to be surrounded by press swarming her when she left the hospital.

He sighs in the back of his car on the way to the hospital. It's nearly 8:00 pm, he is past his time to visit HER. His murmurs her name silently to himself. Quinn smirks in the front seat as Fitz is driven to Rutland Regional Medical Center noting a change in him over the week and a half.

Some mornings he could not make his visit to her. That night his agents knew he'd spend the night. Originally Fitz did not plan on staying, but in time he noticed if he left, her vitals changed sensing he was leaving. Dr. Emelia, the interns, and nurses always explained to Fitz her condition improved when he was near.

Especially when he read to her. It hadn't been there the first three nights. Her cousin left her favorite Christmas Book by her bedside hoping whomever was who saved her life would read it to her when a family member was not there.

Of course Theodora saw the book.

"Look it's my favorite Christmas Story. She loves it too," she coos sitting in Fitz's lap. "Will you read it to us?"

"You need to get going," Fitz began to reason with her but of course Theodora wouldn't listen. "I don't read this until after Thanksgiving. Halloween is just around the corner."

"Then why is it here? Please," she pleaded. The nurse stepped into the room.

She explained her cousin had been reading it to her every night because it was her favorite Christmas Story thinking it would help her wake up and believe she was going to be all right. It did not work. Fitz squinted at the nurse then Dr. Emelia when she came into the room hoping he would read it to her.

Fitz of course relented and began reading:

" _On Christmas Eve, many years ago, I lay quietly in my bed. I did not rustle the sheets. I breathed slowly and silently. I was listening for a sound-a sound a friend had told me I'd never hear-ringing bells of Santa's sleigh. There's no Santa my friend insisted, but I knew he was wrong. Late that night I did hear the sounds, though not of ringing bells._

 _From outside came the sounds of hissing steam and squeaking metal. I looked through my window and saw a train standing perfectly still in from of my house. It was wrapped in an apron of steam. Snowflakes fell lightly around it. A conductor stood at the open door of one of the cars. He took large pocket watch from his vest, then looked up at my window. I put on my slippers and robe. I tiptoed downstairs and out the door._

" _All aboard," the conductor cried out. I ran up to him._

" _Well, are you coming?"_

" _Where?"_

" _Why to the North Pole of course. This is the Polar Express…"_ Fitz read to her with his hand holding hers. He did so every evening for the next 7 days. Theodora was with him most nights but some evenings she could not be there. Tonight she is with him so they took turns reading.

What they did not know on this evening Dr. Emelia was listening to him read. His voice was very soothing listening to him read this very special Christmas story. It lead her to believe her patient would wake up any day. She stepped away to the nurse's station to do paperwork as Fitz read the final page in the story.

" _At one time, most of my friends could hear the bell, but as years, passed, it fell silent for all of them."_ Fitz shivers feeling a slight chill in the air. There are voices behind him but he continues reading while he holds HER hand.

Theodora lifts off his lap to stand at HER bedside. Her eyes are intently watching the Woman in White. Fitz smirks but continues reading the next line.

" _Even Sarah found one Christmas that she could no longer hear its sweet sound."_

Now Dr. Emelia, her intern, and the nurse have come into the room. "Keep reading Mr. President," the doctor instructs him.

He sighs deeply before reading the closing line of the story. However he does not need the book, he knows it by heart. His eyes lift off the book as he utters looking directly into the pair of brown eyes that have haunted his dreams for the last ten days.

" _Through I've grown old, the bell still rings for me as if does for all who truly believe."_

Fitz sits up.

"You're awake," he speaks to the _Woman in White_. Fitz stands up while their hands are still connected. She is squeezing it with what little strength she has. Her eyes glance around the room quickly but go back to Fitz. She sees the doctor, nurse, and other medical personnel coming to check on her.

Dr. Emelia speaks to her. "Hi. I'm Doctor Emelia Shepard." The woman looks at the doctor. "You're okay. You had an accident. But you are going to be fine." The doctor looks in her eyes with a light. "I'm going to ask you to talk for me. Can you do that? Can you say one word?" The doctor gives her a sip of water.

The woman's eyes widen staring back at Fitz. She's so tired and her entire body is on fire.

"Say something," Theodora urges Fitz.

"Hi," Fitz utters squeezing her hand for reassurance. Both his hands hold her one. He rubs his fingers on her hand to sooth her fears or confusion.

She does not respond for a few moments. Dr. Emelia is ready to send her down for an MRI until she hears…

"Fitz?"

 **/**

 **TBC…**

 **Is she seriously going to just leave it here? I sure am with the ONE WORD.**

" **Fitz."**

 **Now what will happen next? How is she? Does she remember Fitz saved her? Does she know who he is? Yes I dropped more clues who the** _ **Woman in White**_ **is. You'll learn soon enough. And of course who is Theodora?**

 **I also played homage to my very first Olitz Xmas Story I wrote in 2012.** _ **The Olitz Express.**_ **None of my stories that followed would have happened if it wasn't for that one. Any portion used from** _ **The Polar Express**_ **I meant no harm or copyright infringement.**

 **I was needed to help you all believe she'd be okay and wake up when the time was right. I hope Fitz reading that particular story helped.**

 **So as always thank you for reading and have a good weekend.**

 **I'll be looking forward to your thoughts and crumb to drop IF you are eager for the next chapter.**

 **Take care and thanks for reading,**

 **Me's**


	5. Somewhere In My Memory

**Hello #Gladiators**

 **Here is your next update for this story. A lot happens in this chapter I hope you are ready. I have read your concerns and I hope this update puts some of them at ease. ;-)**

 **Also the quote I open this chapter with is NOT mine. It was written by a fellow Olitz author who graciously gave me permission to use it. My utmost thanks to her.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a safe weekend…**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 5: Somewhere In My Memory…**

" _ **Rising from the darkness isn't easy, but it is possible if you have help from the right person." – Songbirdstrivestothrive (author of Right Kind of Madness.)**_

 **Do I Know Him? (10 days after Accident)**

" _At one time, most of my friends could hear the bell, but as years, passed, it fell silent for all of them."_

She hears _this_ voice by a presence who's been with her since her world turned dark. Her heart sends a signal to her brain to pump blood into her arms and legs. As the blood enters her tired bones, muscles, she wills herself to move but nothing happens. It's as if she's strapped to a board unable to shift them up or down.

"Come on move," she commands her lower extremities. It is then she detects a smaller hand touch hers with the large masculine hand. Her mind is conscious of this and of this person's hand. Both squeeze her together as the male voice continues reading. She recognizes HIS touch, the sensation his of hand in hers. It is more than familiar.

It has been with her every day, night since her world turned dark. Her heart quickens reacting to the man's fingers stroking the inside of her palm and the top of her hand. She pushes herself to reciprocate his tender caresses, but her hand won't move. There is a block between her brain and her body.

He must know she's aware of his presence now more than ever.

"Why can't I move my arms and legs," she scolds herself in the darkness.

"They are so heavy." She begins another attempts another movement – only a slight stir will get his attention, but this time a familiar sound stops her. The very depths of her heart recognize it.

"He's reading me _The Polar Express._ My favorite Christmas Story."

" _Even Sarah found one Christmas that she could no longer hear its sweet sound."_

" _Sweet Sound,"_ she utters in her head. This man's voice is MY sweet sound. The phrasing of these words – the intonation of the reading, the richness of HIS speech. The deep baritone sound she strives to hear slowly courses through her weakened limbs. She struggles to listen as his low-key, hushed reading begins to scratch the surface of her tired sleepy mind.

Then she hears more voices more clearly.

"Look at her heartrate Dr. Emelia," a woman's voice is heard. "It's changed dramatically."

"Don't stop reading," a younger voice commands Fitz.

The _Woman in White_ recognizes this voice as well. It has been with her every day since her world went black. She had grown accustomed of hearing every day since. Theodora squeezes the woman's hand tighter with Fitz's. She watches the doctor approach the bed while Fitz's eyes are focused on the book.

Dr. Emelia walk up to the foot of the bed as Fitz continues to read. "Her brain waves changed," the doctor comments. Her own heart races in her chest hoping the moment they all have been waiting for has arrived. "Keep reading Mr. President."

"Mr. President," the injured woman hears clearly. "President of what?"

It is then the woman's eyes move rapidly under her eye lids and flutter open. As her eyes adjust to the white room around her, they meet the pair of blue eyes who voice has been reading to her. This man, why does she know him. It startles him causing him to catch his breath loudly as the final words leave his mouth.

" _Through I've grown old, the bell still rings for me as if does for all who truly believe,"_ Fitz utters in shock as his own eyes meet the molted chocolate eyes he's been dreaming of for the last ten days.

"You're awake," Fitz utters dropping _The Polar Express_ onto the cold hard floor.

His heart stammers in his chest as she stares into his blue eyes. Their eyes lock into the other doing only a dance the other can understand. Fitz does not understand what is happening but he feels different, draw to her even more than he was prior. The need decrease the distance between them almost overtakes his rational mind.

Now that SHE is awake, the compulsion within him to protect her went from a simmer in his gut to a fast boil. He telling himself to pull away. She does not need him any longer. She is awake, but there is a glimmering hope within the remoteness of his soul, that she needs him still. He brought her out of the darkness.

He wished he'd been here when she first woke up but he did not think it would happen. Fitz rises out of the chair standing before her unable to keep away. Theodora releases her hand permitting Fitz to grasp her hand on his own.

The woman squeezes it with what little strength she has in her drained and exhausted body. She's afraid he'll walk away if she lets go. Her mind cannot place him but _her heart_ on the other hand, is absolutely somewhat sure who he is and perhaps even who he could become.

She does not want him to leave.

He cannot leave. NOT NOW. Her heart rate jumps rapidly thinking he is going to walk away from her and she'll never see him again. Fitz smiles softly at her hearing the heart monitor now going crazy. Her heart rate has quickened. His hands around hers tepidly kneed circles into the palm of her hand.

Fitz utters not a sound, only a smile and the touch of his hand, she realizes this man is staying. He will not leave her.

"Who is he," she attempts to utter but her mouth will not open. "I know THIS MAN, but why? Where have I seen him before?" Her mind races to figure out who he is. Her breathing increases as images of familiar faces shoot through her mind like a wild fire.

Dr. Emelia begins talking. "Hi. I'm Doctor Emelia Shepard." The woman looks at the doctor. "You're okay. You had an accident. But you are going to be fine." The doctor looks in her eyes with a light. "I'm going to ask you to talk for me. Can you do that? Can you say one word?" The doctor gives her a sip of water.

The woman's eyes widen staring back at Fitz. She's studying him intently as her mind flies through faces she's seen in the past.

"Does she recognize me as the man who saved her life," Fitz wonders. "Or Former President Grant."

She's so tired. All she wants to do is sleep. Her entire body is on fire.

"Say something," Theodora urges Fitz.

"Hi," Fitz utters squeezing her hand for reassurance. Both his hands hold her one. He rubs his fingers on her hand to sooth her fears or confusion. Her breathing increases dramatically recognizing his "Hi," but from where.

She does not respond for a few moments.

"Okay we need to move her for an MRI," Dr. Emelia explains to Fitz and Theodora. "I know she just opened her eyes but this is the best time to perform one. Her mind is beginning connect the dots. We can properly assess any damage." She glances down at her frightened patient. "I am going to bring you for an MRI. We'll right back."

Dr. Emelia gazes into Fitz's eyes for any sign that she should wait to bring her down for testing. Seeing no resistance, she begins to prep her for an MRI until she hears…

 **/**

" **First Words…"**

"Fitz?"

Her shaky – timid – broken voice shocks the entire room.

His name out of her lips completely rattles him like an earthquake. He falls into her bed for support while she squeezes his hand with what little strength she is able to muster.

"What did she just say," Fitz questions now sitting directly in front of the injured woman on her bed. He places his free hand over her body searching for her other hand. This sound of her voice, calling her name called him to her like a moth to a burning flame. Every piece of his timid soul aches to close the distance between them.

He's never felt this extensive of an attachment to a person he's only just met. Wait he didn't just "meet" her. Dare he concede to himself, he's spent the last ten days painting a mental image of this moment where she opens her eyes and it is HIM she sees first.

His dream just became a reality.

He never guessed she'd utter "Fitz," as her first word coming out of coma.

Theodora rushes to the opposite side of the bed to sit. She holds both Fitz's and the injured woman's hand. "She said your name," Theodora coos gently applying pressure to her other hand. The woman eyes shoot to Theodora.

"She couldn't have," Fitz utters in shock. His eyes widen. Could she have heard him when she was in a coma? Or was it from that faithful morning on the tracks. Does she remember?

"Ma'am," Dr. Emelia speaks while Fitz and Theodora continue to grasps her hands. Theodora stands up before walking to the same side of the bed as Fitz. She links her hand in his as he holds the woman's hand.

Dr. Emelia checks her vitals, vision, ears, and inside her mouth. She also listens quickly to her heart and lungs. "I am going to ask you some questions. If you can speak the word please do so, if not blink or squeeze our hands, all right?"

She blinks.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"No," she nods her head.

"Can you tell me where you are?" No response. "Are you at home?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"Work." She pauses. "Hospital?"

She blinks confirming Dr. Emelia's question.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"No," she mouths. Fitz and Theodora squeeze her hand.

"You were involved in an accident," the doctor begins to explain as she closes her eyes. As her eyes shut she vividly sees herself parking at the train station then walking inside. She passes the building where she hears she hears a voice. She keeps walking stopping on the train platform. Her phone is before her eyes just before some man is coming onto her.

She can see him clearly. Smell is foul stench.

"I'm not interested," she clearly utters. The man will not relent. Next thing she recalls is fighting him off. She senses herself falling in the autumn air, then everything goes dark.

Her eyes whip open.

"Train station," she mouths with no sound. D

"Yes," the doctor responds softly.

She begins to panic. What if the man returns to finish the job? Was he caught? Will he pay for his crimes? Is he out on the streets or behind bars? Her eyes begin to dart around the room in the fear he'll come and find her.

"You remember what happened?" Fitz states before the doctor is able to.

She will not stop panicking. Her breathing becomes shallow and erratic.

"Doctor we should stop," Fitz speaks forcefully sensing her distress. "This is too much for her."

Dr. Emelia glares into Fitz's eyes. "No. This is going to wake her mind up. Her mind is fresh right now. It's the best time to ask her."

Fitz does not like this. Something inside his gut is signaling she is not ready. No he will not let this go. "Why don't we wait till she can talk more before you ask her anything else about the accident? That way she can talk to us. She just woke up and is not strong enough."

The doctor and Fitz begin a small hushed argument. Fitz will not back down in his belief she is not ready. The heart monitor begin to go off. The nurse rushes along with Dr. Emelia to her bedside. They attempt to comfort her but nothing will work. Soon tears are streaming down her face that the man who injured her will find her.

His eyes meet Theodora's. "Go to her," she instructs him. "She needs you."

In a seconds Fitz is at the woman's bedside sitting before her. "He won't hurt you," he speaks as his hands now cup her tear streamed cheeks. "I promise," he whispers. The concern in his voice startles everyone in the room, especially the patient. Her hand covers his on her face. Their faces are less than a foot apart.

His eyes meet hers as she gazes into his. "You are going to get through this," Fitz utters.

She squints then her eyes widen.

"I believe she knows who you are Sir," the doctor comments.

Fitz heart stammers in his chest. "Do you know me?"

A quizzical gaze appears on her face. His heart beat increases as her eyes rake him over in an amused fashion. Dr. Emelia smirks wondering if she knows this is the man who saved her life or she recognizes him as the Former President of the United States.

"Who am I," Fitz questions. Her eyes narrow staring into Fitz's. Is it possible she recognizes him? Could she? When she does not answer, Fitz grows frustrated. He wants her to talk to him but she can't or won't. She continues to grip his hands as if her life depended on it.

"I can't do this," Fitz utters before releasing her face. He begins to away from her until he hears,

"Fitz-"

His entire body whips around to face her. There is no way she said his name a second time. His ears must be playing tricks on him.

"Excuse me," Fitz counters clearly out of breath.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III," the woman FINALLY speaks using a meek but firm voice. Her eye widen. She definitely knows who this is. "Mr. President," she speaks even more clearly with force behind her words.

"Daddy she knows who you are," Theodora coos exuberantly. She releases her hand clapping her hands.

"Yah," Fitz replies plopping himself down on her bed once again. This time she does not reach for touch. If he wants it, he'll have to make the first move. The moment she spoke his name, something drastically transpired between them. She is waiting.

"Ask who she is," Theodora suggests. She sits in front of her father impatiently eager for the question to be asked. For the last ten days, she has listened to him speak this woman's name as if he is Prince Charming who's found his Snow White, or Princess from another realm.

She remembers the instant she heard this woman's name for the first time. He had been at the hospital late after the accident. She saw him in the kitchen making a late night turkey sandwich – his favorite. Theodora tried as hard as she could to wait up for him to come home but she had fallen asleep. She heard noises in the kitchen, meaning he had finally come home.

She trotted down the stairs into the family room and the adjoining kitchen. "Theodora what are you doing awake? You should be fast asleep after the day we had. It's after midnight."

"I came down to see you," she eyes his sandwich.

Fitz smiles. "Let me guess peanut butter and bologna." She giggles. "Come on," he relents. He makes her favorite. He watches her take the first bite and cringes. Theodora rolls her eyes. "What?"

"It's good Dad. You should try it," she offers but Fitz scoots away from her and the sandwich like it is some nasty bug. Fitz still refuses but begins to eat with her. "So?"

Fitz stops chewing. "So?"

"Did the Princess wake up yet?" Fitz about spits out his food at her remark.

"Princess," he inquires but does not question her. She is a big believer in fairy tales. She cannot hide the dimples on her cheeks.

"No not yet. Dr. Emelia says she'll be a coma for a while," he answers sadly.

"I'm sorry Daddy," she hops down off her chair and into his arms. She nestles herself in his arms.

"For?"

"That _Woman in White_ didn't wake up," she answers truthfully. "I know how much you want her too."

"Theodora she has a name," Fitz scolds her.

"Well," she taunts tapping her fingers on the marble countertops waiting for him to respond.

Theodora feels she is in a real-life fairy tale hearing her father speak the woman's name for the first time. His eyes light up like the Christmas Tree at Rockefeller Center. His tone is soft, gentle and sweet. Her name falls off his lips like a prayer, a silent plea – Christmas wish she hoped would come true after they left the White House.

It was as if, SHE was meant to come into their lives. She was supposed to be there on the tracks waiting for the train that faithful day. Her father was supposed to be the man to save her life.

"What," Fitz questions watching his daughter stare at him intently. There is something different in her eyes he has not seen before.

"Nothing A-Da," she coos his nickname. She wraps her arms around him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispers lifting her into his arms. "You know you'll always be my best girl."

"I know," she kisses his cheek. As her lips leave Fitz's face, he begins to tickle her. She screeches and yelps as he carries her up the stairs to tuck her back into her bed. Once she snuggled in her sheet she asks, "Will you go see her tomorrow."

"Go to sleep Princess," Fitz pleads with a forceful tone. He kisses her forehead.

"But she'll need you to get better," she whines. Fitz stops and sits in front of her.

"Me?"

"Well duh," Fitz chuckles at her tone. "I may be kid but those machine beeps got slower when you sat with her, talked to her."

"Teddy," he sighs her nickname.

"What they did," she whines. "Go back and see her. Watch those thingies near her bed." Fitz does not argue with her. In her young years, she is extremely bright. Too smart for his own good. She tests above her grade level which places her at the upper levels of her elementary classmates. "Just pinky promise you won't stop seeing her even after she wake up."

"Theodora she has a family. There are people in her life who will be there for her. She won't need me," Fitz explains. As the words leave his mouth, an unexplainable pain shoots through his heart. The idea of never seeing her again after she wake up and getting well, literally is ripping his heart to shreds. It scrambles his mind but he has no idea who she is, or does he?

"And," Theodora chastises. "Her Mom, and Dad are not you. Trust me."

Fitz sighs deeply. "I'll think about it." Theodora does not argue with her father and eventually closes her eyes to go to sleep.

"Ask her name," Theodora beseeches Fitz a second time bringing out of his mind. He definitely was not technically here with them all a few moments ago.

 **/**

" **There's Hope..."**

Fitz eyes Dr. Emelia, and the nurse. "Go ahead Mr. President."

"Yes. I'm former President Grant," he scoots closer. "And you are…,"

She stares into his warm eyes with her hand outstretched for him to latch onto. It now must be his choice for them to touch. The moment their hands connect she speaks clearly, "Olivia. Pope."

Every nerve sparks within her as she voices her own name to the Former President for the first time. Her mouth is parched as her eyes connect deeply with his. There is a hidden chemistry brewing between them she cannot quite place or begin to understand. The rapid pounding of her heart can be seen on the monitor.

Fitz senses the air becoming thick and heated between them quickly. This is not what he expected.

He begins to remove his hand from hers as the same jolt she felt only seconds before enters his body. He shudders as the chill passes through him like a forest fire igniting a small flame he is unprepared for. His free hand grips the bed for stability in the fear he'll fall off.

He's already falling and he's powerless to stop it. But he'll do his best to try.

He's never felt THIS before, even when he held her on the tracks.

Theodora watches them both closely. "It is like a fairy tale," she speaks only to herself.

"Hi Olivia. I'm Theodora," Olivia eyes travel to the young girls. "You can call me Teddy," she suggests with adorable smile on her face. She grips Olivia's hand over her fathers. He moves his hands. "Everybody does." The playfulness of her tone garners Olivia's attention. "And you've met my Dad, Fitz."

As Olivia hears her speak her Father's first name "Fitz," she meets his eyes. For a fleeting second her mind recalls hearing that name before. Why is she drawn to his cerulean eyes? They are like the sea after a storm with fractals of light illuminating off his pupils beaming and piercing directly into her soul, and heart.

Theodora sits in front of her, in between Olivia and her father. "Hi," she coos. She almost sounds like her father. Dr. Emelia and her nurse leave the room to make arrangements for her MRI and other tests, giving Fitz, Teddy, and Olivia a few needed moments to bond. The nurse wants to call her family but Dr. Emelia won't allow it. She wants this time to be for them. All three deserve it.

"Hey," Olivia responds back clearly shaken over the new turn of events. All of sudden she feels apprehensive watching The Former President and his young daughter sit with her on the bed. It is now only them in the room. She has never met them before. However this is this sensation coursing through her body is signaling to her otherwise.

"We're so happy you are awake O-Liv…" Theodora begins

"Liv," she softly corrects Theodora. "Or…,"

"Livy," Fitz speaks before he can stop it from leaving his mouth. His hand flies over his face not believing he uttered it. He does not even know where it came from. Her eyes widen watching the former Leader of the Free World cheeks turn bright pink before her very eyes.

" _Livy,"_ she whimpers just above whisper. No one has called her it in a long time. Her parents call her "Libby," after her favorite food – Pumpkin. There was only one other person on this earth who called her "Livy" and he is no longer with us – her Grandfather – Joseph.

"You okay," Fitz picking up her sadness. She would love to explain herself but her throat hurts and she's extremely tired. She wonders how long she's been in a coma.

"Um Yah –" her eyes travel to the door wondering why her doctor had stepped out.

"Dr. Emelia will be back to get you shortly for some tests," Fitz clarifies in a gentle voice.

She smiles. She attempts to sit up in the bed. Fitz adjusts it for her then Theodora places a pillow behind her back. When she is comfortable begins to inquire how long she's been in the hospital. Her eyes fill with tears when she learns of the date.

"Ten days," she whimpers. Fitz nods. "The man," her voice hurts from talking but she must know. "Who…"

"Attacked you," he offers no more information. He motions for Theodora to step aside with an agent giving him this moment alone with Olivia. Yes his child was there. She does not need to relive the experience nor does he want her to accidently spill the beans it was him who saved her life.

"Is he in jail," Olivia sniffles. Fitz had heard he had gotten out and jumped bail. He does not want to tell her any of this. Not yet. However she picks up on what he is keeping from her. He does not have to utter the words. "He's out isn't he?"

"Miss Pope," Fitz addresses her formally hoping to deflect her anxiety.

"Olivia," she corrects him. Fitz eyes widen somewhat baffled.

"He's out." Fitz is silent. His non-answer is all confirmation she requires. Soon the tears begin to pour out of her eyes. Fitz remains rooted in his spot unsure of what to do. He wants to comfort her but he's unsure how or what to do.

"The hospital's security will protect you." Now her tears begin to stream down her face. Her monitors start going crazy as panic takes hold her body.

"No," she whimpers as her whimpers begin to turn to sobs. "He'll find me."

Fitz cannot handle it any longer. He abruptly rises from her bed, sheds his jacket, nestling into the small hospital bed with Olivia. He is mindful of her wires attached to machines as his arm snakes underneath her frail form. He moves her to nuzzle into his chest. A leg is thrown over her as Fitz engulfs her in his warm embrace.

She continues to cry "he'll find me," into his chest.

"I won't allow it," Fitz coos into the top of her head. "I promise." He rocks and sways her from side to side in the bed soothing her fears. He is lost how she feels in his arms. On the tracks where he held her, it was different. She could not react to his touch. Now on the other hand, she is. She has wrapped her weak body around his, and he's never felt anything so good.

He cannot explain it is as if she was always meant to be there.

She closes her eyes relishing in the comfort being in his arms bring. His eyes meet Huck, Tom, and Charlie who are standing just outside her door. Without uttering a word, Huck understands.

"Yes Sir," Huck comments as his turns to Tom.

"I'll see to it myself," Tom speaks stepping just side the hospital room. The agents return to their posts outside Olivia's door until the Dr. Emelia returns to bring Olivia to her testing. She cannot hold off any longer.

"Excuse Mr. President," the doctor addresses Fitz. "But it's time."

As Fitz begins to move off the bed, Olivia's grasp on his torso tightens. She does want him to go. He chastises himself for allowing himself to hold her like this. But he could not stop himself. Fitz could not handle seeing her crippled with fear and falling apart before his very eyes. He was powerless to keep her safe the first time, he vows it will not happen again.

"Dr. Emelia is just going to bring you for your MRI all right," Fitz explains softly into the top of Olivia's head. "Nothing to fear."

The doctor is at her bedside with Theodora. "Yes and your cousin will be here waiting after we are done."

"And you," Olivia mutters to Fitz and Theodora.

Theodora is ready to answer but Fitz stops her. "There's hope..."

His answer is enough for her to release him. Slowly Fitz stands. She grips his hand while the doctor, nurse and an intern prep her for testing. As she'll wheeled out of room Olivia will not let go of Fitz's hand until she has too.

"We got her Sir," Dr. Emelia's intern comments noting the tensing growing in the hallway. Fitz also cannot bring himself to watch her go. Both his hands encompass her weak hand not willing to separate them as of yet. The doctor, Huck, Tom, and Charlie walk with them until she must go into the elevator.

"Thank you," Olivia speaks to Fitz. He squints unsure the meaning behind her words. "For everything."

Olivia is unsure of why she is thanking him but she feels in her heart she must. He is here with her for a reason and when she is strong enough, she'll find out why. There is hidden light in the back of her mind just waiting to be lit. And just maybe the Former President is the one to help her out of the remaining darkness.

"Your welcome."

"We'll see you soon Livy," Theodora coos kissing Olivia's cheek. Theodora eyes meet her father's. "We're in this right Daddy?"

He nods unable to give a response. He smiles at her adoringly as his fingers grace against her cheek. Reluctantly she releases his hand. Instantly he longs for her touch.

Truth is HE IS in this with her. What _this is_ he has no idea and it frightens him half to death. Is he willing to allow himself to FALL even further or stop himself before it's too late?

 **/**

 **Yup I am just going to leave this here in this very spot. Yes seriously. I wanted to end this chapter differently but this felt right.**

 **A lot happened in this chapter. Not only did you finally learn the identity of** _ **the Woman in White –**_ **Olivia Pope, but you I finally dropped another huge breadcrumb in this story. Theodora. For those that guessed she is Fitz's daughter, you were correct.**

 **Many of you figured it out. How can came into his life- well you all are just going to have to wait for it. Sorry. I dropped two major crumbs this chapter, but it was time.**

 **And yes THIS Fitz is somewhere reserved and guarded in his developing feelings for Olivia. Hmmm….interesting. Yes?**

 **Next chapter there will be a few small time jumps but they are necessary to move this story along. As always thank you for reading….**

 **Me's**

 **P.S. A special thank you for** _ **Songbirdstrivestothrive**_ **for the use of her quote in the beginning of this chapter. I appreciate it. ;-)**


	6. Was He Real?

**Hi #Gladiators. Happy #TonyTuesday**

 **Here is your next chapter for this tale. I apologize for not updating last week but the holiday kept me too busy. So I hope you enjoy and please remember to keep an open mind when reading.**

 **Have a great rest of the week and please remember to drop me a #GingerbreadCrumb if you are interested in more.**

 **As always thank you for reading…**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 6: "Was He Real?"**

" _ **There's something to be said for people who genuinely make you feel safer. Even if they're far away from you, their existence is so calming and beautiful, that it make everything seem better somehow." – sophsmagotes**_

 **(Did I Imagine Him…)**

 **10 Days Later…**

It had been ten days since Olivia Pope had woken up from her coma. She'd like to say these ten days have been relaxing and refreshing but unfortunately she cannot. Every time she closes her eyes to rest or sleep, images of the man who pushed her onto the tracks flash before her eyes like a horror movie.

At times not only can she feel him making advances towards her, but smells him. This man has not been anywhere near her since that morning. To her knowledge he is not in jail. He jumped bail, and who knows if he's hurt someone else after her. She does not feel safe, even in this hospital room knowing he could come back to hurt her a second time.

The local police questioned her a few days ago about her altercation with him on the tracks. She told the police everything she could remember. When she inquired why he was not in jail, it was due to the fact there was not a positive ID made. The man who attacked her has been in trouble before but has always gotten out due to a good lawyer.

His lawyer was able to post bail, and with that he fled. No one can find him and she's heard from whispers in the hallway outside her room, he's record with the police is about a mile long. He's gotten to go free time and again because the women he hurts never press charges refusing to come forward.

She guesses from the whispers he's family is well connected, which is why he keeps going free. She vows once she's out of the hospital she'll do everything in her power to take him down ensuring he'll never hurt anyone again.

Her fears strengthen at night, especially when she tries to sleep. A piece of her longs for the days where she was unconscious. Her cousin spent as much time as he could with her but he also had to work. His employer knew he had a close family member in the hospital but he was hard worker, and did his best to juggle her hospital stay and his job.

During the daylight hours she is able to keep herself awake mostly due to her constant stream of visitors. Her parents Louis and Alice Pope had returned from their cruise, hearing their "baby girl" had been in a horrific accident. Because of limited cell phone towers and the remote location of the cruise ship, her parents did not find out she was injured right away.

They had learned of it a week into their trip. There was no way for her parents, Uncle or Aunt to fly home from a nearest port without paying a huge amount of money for a last minute airfare. Her cousin spoke to them every day, giving constant updates on her care, progress, and if she had opened her eyes.

Her godmother visited every day while she was unconscious, as did her team from her business, and her friend from Scotland. When she asked where he was, her cousin informed her he had to leave before she had woken up to do an emergency at the restaurant he's head chef. She misses him dearly.

He is due back, but she is unsure of when. However she has spoken to him every day since she has woken up. He calls her first thing in the morning, before his lunch rush, and of course before he turns in for the evening. Her cousin has been in multiple times a day staying with her until either her parents or his arrive.

She is _never_ truly alone – at least from what she can see from her hospital room and appears well guarded hallway. One would never know but the extra medical staff she is certain are agents placed there by The President. Anyone who enters her room, unless you have been cleared, Olivia notices they are stopped before even making it to her door.

The President ensured her safety, even though she has not seen him for the last seven days. The first three days after she woke up, he'd stopped by in the morning with Theodora before he dropped her off at school. Theodora apparently had been getting up an hour early, in order for them to stop by the hospital. She was due at school by 9:00 a.m.

Then in the evening, the former President visit her after he was certain she was alone. Olivia didn't understand his reasoning at first, but Dr. Emelia explained anyone who was going to be in a room with him must be cleared by the Secret Service. It would be taxing. No family member should be subjected to it.

President Grant spent as much as time with her as he could until he had to go home for the evening. Those three nights by the time she saw him, she was extremely tired. She had not gotten out of bed. Her muscles were weak from not being used for an extended period of time. Olivia was growing frustrated laying in a bed.

The doctor would not allow her up, until she had some extra help in the room. The first time she had gotten up she wanted The President to be by her side. It had nothing to do with not trusting her parents, or cousin, but she wanted HIM. It made no sense, confusing her to a point of madness.

Olivia felt safe when he was there. She had nothing to worry about if he was there. Her heart beat calmed the moment he would walk into her room. Well that was after they would first look into the others eyes. So far every time their eyes meet from across the room, or even if he's close to her, her heart flutters.

When Dr. Emelia had informed her they'd be getting her up, she began freaking out. She did not want to even attempt to get out of the bed. Olivia was terrified she'd fall even with Dr. Emelia, her intern and nurse in the room. Her heart wanted President Grant to be with her when she began walking. If she was unsteady on her feet, he'd be there to keep her safe. She was relieved her cousin was not there because he did not know, she had met the Former President as of yet.

To be frankly honest, she was not ready for him to learn of their meeting. It was not he could not be happy. From what she has learned about The President from casual conversation, and of course Teddy, he is good man. Whatever free time he has available, he spends with his daughter, assists in the community, and works for his foundation.

She heard of the Grant Institute before he moved to Rutland. There was a sign at the opposite end of town, closer to his house where he was setting up. She was driving in that direction over the summer and remembered the roads were blocked off. Olivia was slightly upset, because where she had to go was on the street.

She parked her car, and when she asked the local police, she heard the Former President was coming into Rutland that morning to cut the ribbon on the old abandoned building. The building was falling apart. She had heard from a reliable source it was purchased to be totally refurbished. She had no idea who it was until that moment.

President Grant had hired local contractors, electricians, plumbers, painters, and an architect to bring the building back up to code. He even wanted to restore it to somewhat how it looked from when it was first built but adding a more modern flare. It was no surprise he sought up from every local business to aid in the rebuild.

Olivia did not stay to see him arrive. This man is a devoted public servant. He had not lived in the Rutland area for very long, but his impact on the local community was a good one. He had met many people since he moved here, but she kept herself out of his radar, despite encouragement from her close friends she worked with and other family members.

Each time he visited her without Theodora, she wanted to ask him why he was spending so much of his free time with and why he was there when she first opened her eyes. Dr. Emelia had mentioned he came by the hospital every few days to volunteer. He spent time with patients who had no family or loved ones near-by and difficult cases.

When she came in, badly injured, the hospital could not contact her family. The President had be there, and decided to step in to be with her when no one else could. He did not want her to be alone. This man did not know who she was, but he felt this unwavering devotion to help her recover.

After those three mornings and nights she was in his company, she sensed there was more. There was also something strange and maybe wonderful happening between the two of them. Each time he came into the room her heart skipped a beat. Their gazes would linger longer than usual until Theodora would giggle.

Since she was becoming stronger, his daughter would sit in her bed with her and they'd talk, watch TV, and she'd even show her what she was learning in school. After Halloween her music class is beginning to learn songs for the Holiday Christmas Show and she wanted help picking a song to sing.

The President scolded Theodora for pestering Olivia, but truthfully she did not mind helping. They had it narrowed her top five choices. Olivia adored this little girl. She is an only child. She only had a few friends at school and was liked by all her teachers. But because she was known as the _The President's Daughter_ the other kids weren't sure how to approach her mainly due to her agents, namely Huck.

She was not only the brightest in her class but the youngest. Because of her test scores, the school wanted her to skip her current grade. Fitz did not allow it because he wanted her to socialize with children her own age.

Olivia understood this because when she was Theodora's age she could have skipped a grade also. Her Mother allowed her to do it when she was older, not in elementary school. Fitz's heart warmed observing Theodora bound with Olivia. She only had a few women in her life she was close to and didn't bound with strangers well.

But there was a sparkle in Olivia's eyes when she spoke to his daughter. Despite the amount of pain Olivia was in, she insisted on having her in the bed with her. Fitz protested at first, but Olivia assured him it was fine. He listened to them talk about her homework, even Math which she struggled with.

At times when Olivia did not think Fitz was paying attention, she could see him intently observing their interactions. If Olivia's eyes caught him, he'd quickly look in the other direction, read on his phone, or speak to the hospital staff. He did not mean to stare, but his eyes gravitated towards her every move, without him realizing it.

He was looking at her as if she was the perfect fit for them both. His heart begged him to move closer but he kept himself in the couch by the window permitting Theodora to have her time with Olivia. Then at times, his eyes wouldn't leave hers. This left her gasping for air. It made no sense. It was at those moments, her mind connected briefly connected the dots, and she swore she had seen his eyes before.

She shrugged it off of course because of course she had, he's been on TV many times, but her heart said there was more. A great deal hidden she felt he was doing his best to keep to himself. Her Momma, and Godmother always told her a man's eyes are the window to his soul. In the Former President's eyes, she sees hints of sadness, apprehension for her to see him fully, and to for once grant himself permission to lead with his heart.

President's Grant heart she gathers is one that has been broken. He did not date at all when he was President and lived in the White House. For State Dinner's his mother Lillian was at his side or one of his sisters. She remembered he was the middle child. His younger sister Elizabeth "Liz" would accompany him official White House events, or his oldest sister Catherine "Katie" Howard Grant. It was apparent they took turns helping their brother. However if it was for a Royal State Dinner, both his sisters, his parents, and Theodora all were in attendance.

He was surrounded by strong women. He never showed any interest in dating. His focus was on his Presidency, and spending as much time as he could with Theodora. Now that he was out of office, she was the main "lady" in his life. But if Olivia trust her gut – which was never wrong, the President perhaps was interested in her.

When Olivia had finally gotten up the courage to ask him why he kept coming to see her when she was certain he had a million other things to do, he no longer was coming to see her. At first she thought he was just busy, but now she's blames herself for relying on the safety she felt when he was near too much.

One day turned into two and so on. And now at this point, her family as hardly leaving her side. Her mother Alice, Aunt Josie, and Godmother were hovering over her non-stop. They each took turns spending the night. Her best friend Abigail Whelan who she was going to help in Boston, was also at her side practically non-stop. If her cousin came to see her, he did not stay long, because her hospital room was packed.

Now it was more than a week later. If he was not the first person she saw when she woke up, and spent all this time with her, she'd swear to herself she made him up. There was no way in hell the former President of the United States could have been at her bedside. He was not with her when she woke up. There were no agents walking the halls keeping her safe, and did not cry in his arms fearing for her safety.

He wasn't real. President Grant couldn't have been. If he was then why did he stop seeing her all of a sudden? Poof he was there, then poof he was gone. Her body tingled from his touch for days after she cried in his arms about her attacker being free. He was real. But where did he go.

The hospital staff had only managed to get her into a chair then wheelchair. If she tried to walk, her chest and back hurt from her bruised ribs. It wouldn't be until after Thanksgiving till she felt better. Even then she would have some pain. She just wouldn't walk on her own.

 **/**

" **You Are Real…" (Day 14)**

Dr. Emelia eventually put the pieces of her situation together. She did not mention a word to Olivia but managed to keep her family away for most of a morning and afternoon. She was not allowed to have visitors between 9 A.M. and 3 P.M. The doctor explained to Louis, Alice, Josephine and her Uncle she must go for testing, and therapy. It was medically necessary if she was going to be discharged, which was in three days.

It was nearly time for her to go for testing, when Dr. Emelia informed Olivia that she return in a few minutes. As the doctor was leaving room Olivia questioned where Fitz and Theodora were.  
"What happened to The President and Teddy?"

Dr. Emelia stopped at the foot of her bed. "I am not sure Olivia. I heard he's been busy with his foundation. He's hasn't been here since last week."

"He was real right," Olivia sniffled catching herself before a tear slips out of her eye. "I mean I didn't make him up. I hit my head really hard. But he was here when I woke up and the three mornings and nights afterwards," the doctor steps to her bedside as her eyes become glossy. "Those are agents in the hallway and outside my door."

"Yes very much so. All of it – HE is real," Dr. Emelia affirms.

"Did I do something wrong?" Dr. Emelia squints. "He hasn't come back to see me. I understand he's a very busy man, but…," she pauses thinking of the correct words.

"But..,"

"Why did he leave me all alone," Olivia inquires as more tears stream down her cheeks. "I am so confused.

"President Grant didn't leave _you_ Olivia," the doctor sits on her beside. "If it helps he does phone every day to check on your progress." Olivia eyes lift to meet hers. They share a small smile. "Like you said his free time is limited. From what I heard from his Press Secretary, something expected came up in his schedule preventing him from coming. Trust me I think he'll be back."

"Before I go home. I'm afraid if I leave without seeing him I'll never be able to thank him for everything he's done for me," she states without hesitation. "He's was here the entire time I was in a coma, including the day of my accident." Her voice trails off as blurry images from that day reappear in her mind. "Why did you send him into my room?"

"Because I felt it was the right choice for you as my patient. You're vitals improved when he was in your room," she smirks.

Olivia gazes deeply into her eyes. There is something her doctor is not telling her. "Ah huh. So you're saying he kept me calm when I was unconscious." Dr. Emelia nods. "His agents, and Theodora said he spoke and read to me every night. My heart is telling not to give up...," The former President did a whole lot more but that is not for her to divulge. She sees a tiny light appear in Olivia's brown eyes. "What?"

"Do you remember anything from your accident?"

"Only blurred images, voices and the attack beforehand. I am so confused," she admits with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I want to remember more but I can't." Dr. Emelia hands her a tissue. "Why can't I?" Olivia sniffles into it. "My gut keeps leading me to Fi—I mean President Grant."

The doctor cannot help but smile listening to Olivia speak about the Former President.

"What," Olivia questions.

"Do you know what I've learned from being a doctor and studying the human brain?" Olivia squints. Her doctor holds both her hands. "You went through a painful ordeal. Not just your body but your brain, and heart. It takes time to regain your strength for your mind to place all the pieces together. The mind works in mysterious ways. You were knocked out after you hit those tracks. If I am correct, your heart will help you remember what happened."

"Is that possible," she questions. "I mean even the parts where I'm unconscious."

"For some yes. Some of my patients can recall hearing conversations of their loved ones around them when they were unconscious. I cannot even begin to understand it. When one of your major organs is shut down, the other pick up the slack. So don't be surprised if your other senses help you recall events from that day before you mind can put all the pieces together. Do not force it. It will happen when the time is right. Okay?"

Olivia nods.

"I'll be back for you in a few," Dr. Emelia explains heading out of her room.

Olivia remains in her bed waiting for the doctor to return. The TV is on. As if the universe is either conspiring against her or for her, Fitz appears on the screen. He is giving a Press Conference concerning the Grant Foundation and the first major fundraiser he's holding. It's public record where his library and Institute was going to be built.

She was not privy to any of the details but heard it was going to be black tie affair.

"Blah, I hate getting dressed up," she grouses. "Well I'm staying clear of wherever he's going to hold it."

Growing frustrated hearing him speak, she switches off the TV. It has been more than ten minutes since Dr. Emelia had left. She is growing antsy and has this urge to get out of bed but her wheelchair is in the corner by the bathroom.

"I am tired of laying in this bed. I can do this by myself," she speaks to herself giving her mind the necessary talk to get up out of bed on her own. She scoots to the edge of the bed, throwing her legs of the sides. She slides easily to the foot of the bed. Olivia eyes the distance between the bed and the chair.

"I sure as hell can walk less than three feet on my own," she huffs. "I'll never get out of here if I don't at least try." Olivia shifts her bottom to the edge of the bed permitting her feet to touch the cold hard floor. "Holy shit this floor is cold!" She eyes her "fuzzy socks" on the night stand. "Dammit Momma is going to kill me for not wearing those." She eyes the empty room. "Well what she doesn't know won't get me into trouble."

Olivia lifts her bottom off the bed. Once her legs are straight she realizes how long it's been since she's stood on her own. "Wow," she winces. Olivia turns her body around in order to place her hands on the bed for support. Then she slides towards the metal footboard. With both hands gripping the metal she straightens her posture.

Her breathing increases as she is finally standing up straight on her own. "Holy Hell this hurts," she grimaces as the pain rips through her rib cage. Out of the corner of her eye she can see the chair. "I can do this," she utters. With one hand on the bed for support she begins to step away.

Once she cannot walk any further without holding onto the bed she stops. "Please Lord don't let my Momma, Aunt Josie, or my God-Momma walk in and catch me. They will wheel me outside to pick a switch," she chastises herself with a half-hearted chuckle and long eye roll.

"Here goes nothing," she utters as her hand lifts off the bed. Olivia stands there frozen ensuring she is balances correctly on her cold bare feet. "Well I'm still standing," she speaks proudly. She takes one step on her own then another. Olivia is pleased. "I got this," she scoffs. But as she lifts her leg a sharp pain shoots from the opposite leg into her upper body.

"OUCH," she cries out losing her balance. "SHIT," she hollers as she begins to fall onto the floor. She closes her eyes, just before her body crashes into hospital's floor. Seconds before she hits a pair of strong warm arms catches her from behind. Her body jerks then calms as it presses against the hard chest of the person who caught her. The arms tighten around her torso, as her head rests on a shoulder.

She is completely disoriented until her entire body begins to respond to the touch of the man holding her.

"This can't be happening," she voices silently to herself.

"Christ, are you all right," she hears HIS voice. Olivia does not respond. "What in the hell where you doing," she questioned.

There is no way she did not hear him come into the room. There is no way the one she's been longing to see for over a week is suddenly here with her and she is in his embrace.

"It can't be," she murmurs loud enough for HIM to hear.

"Liv?" His voice courses through her body like a roaring fire after being left out in the cold. She gasps as her legs give out her mind processes who it is. Chills shoot through the entire length of her body like ice water was just thrown on her pajamas. His grasp tightens not allowing her to fall.

She is carried back to the hospital bed. Slowly she is lowered onto the bed. His arms remain on her petite frame keeping her nuzzled close to his chest.

"Look at me," he pleads leaning forward. The sound of his softened voice echoes and fades with her the beating of her heart.

"No. You are not real," Olivia utters. She is terrified if she opens her eyes, the man sitting with her, is a figment of her imagination. The weight shifts on the bed. Suddenly she is the only one sitting there. But her "hero" has not left her.

He couldn't leave – even if he wanted to. He tried for the last 8 days and it did not work. His heart willed him to stay away, but his mind, and of course Theodora convinced him he was wrong. He was moody, short tempered. Quinn, Huck and Charlie threatened to drive him over to see Olivia whether he wanted to go or not.

Even the minimal household staff kept their distance.

"I am very real," Fitz murmurs lifting her trembling hands resting them on his face. "Open your eyes."

"No."

Fitz chuckles. "Please," he coos. His hands cups her cheeks.

"You won't leave again," Olivia questions.

"Not if I can help it," he answers with no reservations. "If I try, Theodora told me she'd never forgive me and share our favorite jam with me again." Now a small smile slowly creeps on her face.

"Smart girl," Olivia teases.

"Yes." Fitz is silent taking her in. Her hair is in its natural curls wrapped in a scarf. Her skin is softer than before. There's a hint of pink in her cheeks. He notes the bags under her eyes. He has them as well. She is not the only one having trouble sleeping. Fitz has only known her for a short time, but Olivia Pope has wiggled herself into his life so quickly.

"Well," he mutters.

"That's an awfully deep subject Mr. President," she chastises. Fitz cannot help but snicker.

"Look at me," he beseeches.

"You best not be a figment of my imagination because so help me God," she growls. Fitz shutters as the intonation of her words hit him like a ton of bricks. Her voice is harsh enticing his body to respond. He will himself not to, but of course it does not work.

"Just open you blasted eyes Olivia," he commands.

She cannot help but laugh at him.

"And if I don't," she challenges. She hears him exhale deeply. His hot breath hits her body, going straight through her pajamas. Then it hits her. She is not wearing a bra. Her hands fly off his face to cover her chest. Miss Alice would kill her if she saw her in front of any man not wearing a bra.

Her quick arm movement startles Fitz. But once he realizes what she's covering, he covers his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "I've seen boobs before," he announces before he can stop the words from leaving his mouth.

"Oh hush," she warns.

Fitz reaches for a chair to sit before her while he waits for her to open her eyes. There is an eerie silence between them as he wait for her to open her eyes.

Slowly she lifts her eye lids and meets his perfect blue eyes. They are shimmering as the sunlight from the nearby window hits his face. His hair is perfectly combed taming his unruly curls. He scoots closer unable to keep himself away. She is in between his resting hands on her bed.

"Hi," he coos. Fitz reaches for her hand but she snatches it out of his reach. Her eyes widen. He really is here. "O-Liv-," he sputters but she silences him. Now that he is really here before her, she's pissed.

"Where did you go?" He squints. "The last week and a half…," Her voice breaks. He understands.

"Let me explain…,"

"Ah huh," she warns. "You were the first person I saw when I woke up." His heart races within his chest. "Yes I remember it was you. The next three days I saw you and Teddy. You came with her in the morning, then on your own at night. Then POOF you were gone. What the hell? I thought I was going crazy."

"Why?"

"Why because you were here one minute then you were gone!" Her voice increases with intensity and volume. "I hit my head pretty hard on those damn tracks. I thought you were a hallucination."

"Liv-," he whimpers in a broken tone. It was his intent not to hurt her. He kept his distance once he heard her family had returned from their vacation. Dr. Emelia informed him she was never alone. A close friend, or relative was always at her side. There was no way he could see her until the doctor made this happen for them today.

"No. I close my eyes at night and I see the man who attacked me." He scoots closer. Her face is wet. "When I try to sleep I can feel him touch me, smell his nasty cologne. I know that bastard is not in jail." Fitz raises his eyes thinking he had been caught. Huck is at the door. He heard Olivia and without a word from Fitz, leaves to call the police. "I'm going home the day after tomorrow and he's out. I heard he'll come back and finish the job to avoid prison."

"It won't happen. You are safe. My agents have not left you," he murmurs softly hoping to ease her fears.

"Yes but they are not you." The words fly out of her mouth before she can stop them. Her voice betrays her. She is not supposed to need THIS MAN but her heart is pulling her towards him. Fitz sits up. "I WANT YOU. And I have no idea why!" Olivia has no clue where this is coming from. "And you LEFT ME ALL ALONE DAMMIT."

The damn of emotions burst open. Her face falls into her hands. Olivia's sobs begin to grow in intensity as her injured body succumbs to her greatest fear. She's has never been afraid of anyone of anything in her entire life. But because of the man who attacked her, she is now.

And then there is her growing feelings for The President. She is not supposed to want anything to do with him. Maybe they could be acquaintances. But there is hidden connection developing between them. The Former President has stirred emotions within her she's never thought she could feel for anyone.

It is driving her to the point of madness. But as she gazes in his eyes, he's keeping something from her.

"Livy," he whispers barely loud enough for her to hear but she does.

In seconds he's standing then lifting her in the air. In the corner of her room in a rocking chair. He sits cradling her in his arms. Quinn sees a blanket on the bed. She retrieves it then gives it to Fitz. With her help they are wrapped up like a cocoon.

Olivia clings to his shirt desperately as she cries into his chest. The trembles from her body transfer into Fitz. His heart shatters listening to her. Her sobs are muffled into his chest. Fitz's hands cascade up and down her back to sooth her cries. He buries his head into the top of her scarfed head.

"He won't hurt you," he murmurs pressing his cheek to the top of her head. He will not release her until she stops crying which has already been a while.

"You don't know that. I heard police talking to my parents. This man has gotten out of jail numerous times because his lawyer is so good. When I go home he'll get to me." Fitz eyes Quinn. "I can't go home alone because I'm not strong enough. My parents, Uncle or Aunt cannot take time off work to care for me. My cousin cannot either."

"Then come home with us," Theodora announces stepping into the room. Olivia stops crying the moment she hears her.

"Theodora what are you doing here," Fitz grouses. She is supposed to be at school.

"We got out early. Half day. Teachers had to go to school," she explains. Fitz notes the time. He totally forgot. He did not keep track of how long he had been with Olivia already. She rushes to her father, then reaches for Olivia's hand. The young girl squeezes her hand as she sits in front of them. "Hi Libby."

Olivia lifts her cheek from Fitz's wet shirt. Theodora is already in her personal space. "Hey…," she murmurs. She does not ask why she was crying because she heard pieces of their conversation before she came into the room. "Did Daddy help you feel better?"

She can feel Fitz's eyes on her face. "A little."

"Did he say he was sorry for not coming to see you," Theodora questions.

"Theodora," Fitz growls.

"Really Daddy you didn't." Fitz is about to object until Olivia sits up to gaze into his eyes. She is fairly close to his face. He's lost in her eyes. "Well…," his daughter huffs dramatically with her hands on her hips.

Olivia bites her lip to prevent herself from laughing. "Well Mr. President."

"It's Fitz," he corrects her. Olivia's eyes narrow.

"Um no it's Mr. President. I cannot call you by your first name. That would be inappropriate," she exhales. Then she realizes she is in his lap. She begins to lift herself off his lap to move to her bed but Fitz's arms snake around her drawing her closer. He won't let her go.

"You said it when you woke up," Fitz reminds her. Does she not remember? "My first name was the first word you said."

Olivia eyes meet Theodora's. "Yup you did." She is silent. She really cannot recall much of anything from when she first woke up. Those first few moments were all a hazy fog in her mind, except that HE was with her. Her eyes keeping glancing over to her empty bed. "Daddy she looks tired maybe she wants to lay down."

Fitz does not protest his daughter's request. Slowly he stands up with Olivia in his arms, then assists her into the bed. Once she's there, he sits in front of her. Teddy snuggles up to her side.

"I missed you Libby. Daddy was big poo-baa last week," Theodora explains pressing her face into Olivia's chest. Olivia squeezes her in an attempt not to laugh and hurt her rips.

"A poo-baa huh," Olivia questions eyeing Fitz.

"Yup. But he missed you too. He just won't say it to you yet. He was mean to everyone," Theodora is spilling all Fitz's secrets.

"Theodora," he groans removing himself from the bed to hide his embarrassment.

"She's spilling all your tea isn't she," Olivia giggles. Fitz hears her soft laugh for the first time. Instantly he turns around to face the scene before his eyes. Theodora and Olivia are both giggling on the bed at his expense. The sound of their laughs mixed together warms his _cold_ soul from within.

His daughter became fairly attached to Olivia rather quickly. He thought was best to nip it in the butt and stop seeing her. Unfortunately it was fruitless. Both missed her more. He willed himself for his life before her to return to normal but it did not work. He longed to be in her presence.

"So Daddy can she come home with us," Theodora questions a second time.

Before Fitz can answer he hears another voice.

"Hi Libby." The voice gasps seeing Fitz in the room. "Mr. President what are you doing here?"

 **/**

 **TBC…**

 **Yes I am just going to leave this here. Now I am sure you are wondering who just came into the room. Who could it be?**

 **Well leave me a #GingerbreadCrumb and learn the answer.**

 **Fitz did his best to stay away in this chapter, but it the end he gave in. He returned to her. Yes he's keeping his distance but why? You'll learn those answers in time I promise. And don't you just love Miss Theodora. She's just spilling her Daddy's tea ain't she? She'll be sticking around I promise.**

 **Next chapter will contain at least one small time jump, and possibly another. With Christmas quickly approaching, I'm doing my best to keep this story current.**

 **I'll be looking forward to your reviews. As always thank you for reading.**

 **Egg Nog, Gingerbread Crumbs Oh my…**

 **Me's**


	7. Safe, Warm and Home

**Hello #Gladiators. Yup here is your next update.**

 **The beginning of this contains a small flashback moment. I also did not proofread this so I apologize for any mistakes. I will go back and correct them later.**

 **Take care and I'll be looking for your reviews on the flipside.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a great week…Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 7: "Safe, Warm, and Home…"**

" _ **Sometimes home isn't four walls. It's two eyes and a heartbeat." – Unknown**_

" _ **I felt his arms go around me holding me tight. I was safe. I was warm. I was home." – Ally Carter: United We Spy**_

 **(Flashback to before Fitz returned to Olivia)**

Theodora is nestled against Olivia's side watching her father, the Former President of the United States shield his face from her prying eyes and of course Olivia's. Her Dad was down-right nasty and moody to everyone for the last week and a half. She wouldn't admit at first but it was because he missed Olivia Pope.

 _Livy_ he calls her when he thinks no one can hear him.

The last ten days were extremely rough for Theodora. Each day she had woken up early to come to visit Olivia in the morning before school. To her dismay it did not happen. The first couple of days she was upset but just hoped she could see her a night or the next day. One day turned into two, and then more.

When she questioned Fitz why they were not going any longer he explained that her family had been there non-stop.

"Teddy," Fitz cooed a week later. He used her nickname at times to sooth her fears. And right now she was afraid Olivia would be out of their lives forever. "We can't see her right now?"

"But why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Why would you think that," Fitz questions yanking his daughter into his arms and into his lap. They are sitting in her bedroom. She did not want breakfast this morning which is rare, considering their favorite jam is in the house.

"Because Libby hasn't called to talk to me," she sniffles. "I thought she would have after the first day we didn't see her."

"Teddy Miss Pope hasn't called because she does not have our number," Fitz explains. Her eyes widen. "No I never gave to her and the hospital can't give out our information."

"Oh. They'd get into trouble," Fitz nods. "But why can't we see her?"

"Her mother and Aunt barely leave her side. Olivia's godmother is there also. Her father and Uncle are there also. From what I heard she's never alone," he grumbles softly. He misses her too. He longs to see her but right now it's not possible. He's kept his growing feelings for her hidden, but Theodora always has been one to sense his moods.

"Well do something Daddy," she whines.

"Excuse me," he questions.

"Do something?" Fitz squints. "Theodora," he scolds. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Make a call so we can see her again. I miss Libby Daddy. You do too," she dramatically states. Fitz's eyes widen. "What _you do_ Daddy," she complains in a bemused tone.

"Theodora you are going to be late for school," he clips not in the mood to discuss Olivia any longer. As he jumps up Theodora begins to sniffle on her bed. He stops hearing her cry. As he spins to face her, tears are streaming down her cheeks. "Teddy," he mutters guarded. He cannot stand seeing her upset.

"Why don't you want to see Libby?" Her question is short and quick.

"Teddy," he whimpers. "It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. Call Dr. Emelia and ask to visit Libby. You miss her more than I do." Theodora's lifts her eyes to meet her fathers. He's been just as miserable this week without seeing Olivia, perhaps worse than her. He's been busy with the Grant Institute and working with the designers for the Grant Library.

Marcus has also been keeping him on his toes. He's too has been visiting a loved one in the hospital. But he has not been there as much. With the fundraiser coming up December 1st, he's been working tirelessly with Fitz to ensure all the caterers agreed on a menu. Then the music, decorations, and all the RSVP's have been returned.

This event is a month away and Marcus along with Fitz, his parents and both his sisters want to make sure this first "holiday" fundraiser goes off without a hic-cup. Normally he would spend Thanksgiving in California but this year he wanted to spend it here in his new home with Theodora.

Rutland, Vermont, and this house is their home. It is something he's longed to give her since she was a tiny and placed in his arms. The White House he knew was no place to raise a child. It wouldn't not have been a normal life for her always under the media's watchful eyes.

If is he was older – in her teen's it would been different. Fitz yearned for better – a chance at normal. He came to Vermont when he campaigned for President. He fell in love with the area's vast mountains, evergreen trees, local craft fairs, and neighboring towns around Rutland.

It's a perfect place to raise her properly. Yes the press would always be on his heels, but not as much as if he still lived in the White House. This place was supposed to be about them. She is the sole focus of his life now, along with his foundation in helping those punished for crimes they did not commit and bringing light to issues glossed over by the federal, state and local officials.

Things were fine until Columbus Day weekend. The weekend a _woman in white_ blew into his life like a warm summer day in the middle of winter. He's just to forget her, placing a distance between them. Theodora was drawn to her immediately but not as quickly as him.

That moment on the tracks is plays over in his mind like a romantic movie. At times he can still smell the hint of boysenberry when his mind recalls the instant she passed him in the building. After all this time, he suspects there is a lot more to Olivia Pope than meets the eye.

His eyes to be exact. Every instant their eyes met from across the room, or if he was inches from her, he yearned to be closer. Her eyes, the molted rich deep chocolate brown sucked him like a dark hole he never wanted to leave. They crept into his mind in the middle of the night permeating his dreams.

Fitz had become attached to her too quickly and he couldn't be. He heard from the doctor her family had been there, which meant there was no need for him or Theodora.

However whether he needed to be there or not, his heart _wanted_ to be by her side more than anything. As the days went on his missed her more and more. He got snippier with everyone, even his daughter.

Without his knowledge Theodora spoke to Huck, who had a conversation with Quinn. She called the hospital speaking to Dr. Emelia. The doctor herself then called Fitz informing him she made arrangements for a six hour window in order for him to visit Olivia alone. He almost did not go, until Theodora made him promise to see her.

So he went.

His heart leapt out of his chest as he approached her room. His pace quickened as he got closer to her room. Fitz stopped outside her door as his hands began to sweat. Olivia's room was open but he wouldn't step inside until he calmed down. It felt like he was picking her up to go on a date, not visit at the hospital.

Fitz eyes widen as he got his first glimpse of her standing then walking on her own. He had seconds to react watching her collapse before his eyes. He caught her effortlessly. Her body snuggled securely in his arms felt like heaven.

She felt like _home_.

He always thought home was a place you build out of brick, wood, and mortar with windows, furniture, and your personal belonging. His mother Lillian warned him, "Dear you may have built a house for you and Theodora but it won't be a home until you allow love into your life and heart."

He _did_ permit love into his life. Fitz loved his daughter. That was the only love his required in his life. What more could he a man need? Fitz had his health, his parents, sisters, friends, and Theodora. He was loved by all. Fitz did not need anyone else. And he fell in love with Vermont.

His life was just as it should be until Columbus Day weekend. Olivia Pope came into his life like the sweetest jam he's ever tasted. She tore through _some_ of his defenses, spinning and twisting his world off its axis.

Was there any room for anyone else in his life?

More importantly, could he let that person in without getting hurt? It was not just him alone any longer. He had to protect Theodora. She was his everything. His daughter was the most important person in his life. Was there room in his shielded heart for another?

Whether he wanted Olivia to have a spot there or not, Theodora brought him back to her.

Every nerve ending tingled with anticipation as her eyes connected with his as he held her in his arms before she hit the hard floor of her hospital room. Every rational part of his body wills him to release her, but his heart won't allow it. He felt like absolute crap listening as Olivia cussed him out for _leaving her._

She still does not remember it was him that saved her life. He's relieved. Then he knows she's right, there is something magical happening between them. _Too magical_ and as they say on Theodora's favorite show _Once Upon a Time,_ "magic always comes with a price." For Fitz, is he willing to pay it?

The cost is unbelievably high. His heart and Theodora's.

"Daddy," he hears bringing him out of his mind. "Can Libby please come home with us?"

"Teddy," he steps closer to the bed ready to reason with her before this idea of Olivia coming home with them ferments even further into her mind. Once his child gets an idea, she runs one hundred miles an hour with it or more, not stopping for gas along the way.

 **/**

" **Know Each Other…"**

Just as Fitz is about to rationalize all the reasons why this is a bad idea, he hears, "Libby," her cousin stops seeing him in the room. "Mr. President what you are doing here?"

"Marley he's my guest. And you don't raise your voice to him," Olivia scolds her cousin.

Her cousin stares at Fitz and Olivia. "Can you NOT call me _Marley_ in front of my boss Libby," he pleads. "My name is…,"

"Oh come Marcus lighten up," Olivia snickers.

Fitz mouths falls open. "You two know each other."

"Daddy they're cousins," Theodora giggles. Olivia bites her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing and hurting her ribs. Her eyes meet Olivia's then Marcus. "Sorry Daddy is having a brain fart."

"Theodora," Marcus snips keeping a straight face. However Olivia cannot hold it together and begins to laugh at Fitz's expense. "Olivia this is not funny."

"What is it Marcus," Olivia snickers. "Is this what you wanted for us to meet?" Her eyes meet Fitz. "Right. So now we met and know each other." Olivia announces these words as if it's the most natural thing in the world. Marcus stands there completely speechless.

Theodora waves her hand in front of his face. Marcus's eyes travel between his boss, Former President Fitzgerald Grant and his cousin. He's spent the last three quarters of a year desperately persuading Olivia to come by the estate to meet his boss, but she constantly came up with an excuse.

She literally had no free time on her hands. Olivia was non-stop hitting the ground running one hundred miles an hour or more. She barely had time for herself since her business got off the ground. Month by month it grew with popularity.

"Marcus sit down before you faint," Olivia chastises him. "Have some water." Marcus does not comply. He continues to stand then slowly approach his cousin's bed.

"Mr. President, how exactly did you meet my cousin Olivia," Marcus inquires.

Theodora begins to open her mouth. However she's stopped from the death glare of her father. She nestles closer to Olivia. "I was volunteering here. The doctor asked me to come in and sit with her because she was unresponsive." He offers no more information. Marcus has no knowledge he did not go to Boston.

"He was here when I woke up," Olivia admits. Marcus sits down completely confused. There is something he's missing from this conversation. "Marcus what's wrong you wanted us to meet. And now we did." Olivia admits as if it's no big deal. "I know you wanted to be the one to introduce us but…"

"No Lib's it's all right," Marcus sighs running his hands over his face. "I am just happy you two finally met."

"It can't be her," Fitz utters to himself. Is this who Marcus was talking to that morning – the day of her accident? He steps to the bed then stands front of her then his eyes meet Marcus.

"Sir are you all right," Marcus questions Fitz.

"Yes I just… I'll be right back." Olivia reaches for him in fear he won't return. Her hand connects with his. Fitz stops.

"You promise," Olivia whimpers afraid he'll leave and she'll never see him again. Shocking Marcus she presses her cheek to Fitz's open palm. Fitz sits on the bed before her. Marcus mouth falls open watching them. He begins to open his mouth to speak but Theodora's nudges him to "hush."

"I'll be right back," he assures her caressing cheek gently with his thumb. "I won't leave and not come back okay?" She nods. "Teddy," he motions for her to sit with Olivia while he steps out of the room.

He strolls down the hallway stopping at the window. Charlie and Quinn flank his sides keeping an eye on the hallway. A short time later, Marcus approaches Fitz.

"Mr. President," Marcus utters his name softly.

Fitz's head is leaning on the window. "Yes Marcus."

"Why didn't you tell me it was you," he inquires.

Fitz breath catches. He inhales and exhales deeply before turning around to face him. He's in no mood for twenty questions but for now he understands. "Me what?" Their eyes meet. Fitz keeps his defenses in check – for now.

"I felt something was off about you for the last three weeks or more. There was someone visiting Olivia at a different time when I couldn't when she was in a coma. Was it you?" Fitz sees no point in lying. He nods. "Why didn't you tell me you knew her?"

"Marcus I never knew she was your cousin," Fitz answers truthfully. "She never spoke about you by name."

"Really?"

"Yes. She just called you her annoying pain in her ass cousin Marley…," he chuckles. Marcus eyes widen then blushes.

"Oh lord she didn't," he grumbles.

"Why Marley," Fitz inquires.

"It's from the dog…," when Fitz covers his mouth to prevent himself from laughing, Marcus realizes he figured it out. "Apparently I listened about as well as the dog Marley when I was a child, and teenager. Libby gave it to me. I've been stuck with it since." They stand there a few minutes. "So my parents nor my Uncle Louis or Aunt Allie have not met you either?"

"No. I felt it was best not to be introduced. I didn't want to get in the way of her healing, or being a distracted." The look on Marcus face causes Fitz to laugh. "It's true. You've told me yourself that your Mom and Aunt both think I'm…" he pauses unable to utter the words.

"Hot," Marcus snickers. Fitz blushes. "You're probably right Sir. But whether you like it or not you'll be meeting our entire family soon."

"I know."

"Sir...about her going home with you?"

"Yes?"

"I'm more than capable of taking care of her for my Aunt Allie and Uncle Lois. My parents can help out up to a point as well," Marcus offers as a suggestion. He's never invited a woman over to his house for personal reasons. Marcus is aware he does not want the distraction.

"Marcus," Fitz begins to interrupt but his hand goes up to stop him.

"Sir. My family is very close. We can figure it out. Lib's won't be alone," he explains keeping his voice calm. "We got this."

"Teddy wants her with us Marcus. And the man who attacked her…,"

"Is out," he finishes for Fitz. "She's terrified to go home alone afraid he'll get to her. My cousin has never been afraid of a thing her entire life. Nothing scares her - until that day on the tracks." Then he stops. Fitz gulps. "Sir, do you think you can help us find the man who saved her life?"

"Marcus…,"

"Please it would mean so much to my family. Olivia especially. When she gets back on her feet she'd like to do something special for him. I've spoken to Amtrack. They will not release any information to me." Fitz remains silent not offering any explanation.

"Maybe the rail line can't." Marcus squints observing Fitz closely. To his knowledge Fitz went to Boston the day Olivia was attacked. There are multiple train stations in Rutland. One North of the City and South. His estate is closer to one than the other. If it was Fitz, he's sure his boss and friend would have told him.

He drops the line of questioning for now, but he senses something it up. Especially since the hospital would not reveal the man's name who saved her. Marcus also recalls his cousin's accident making the local news. There was no picture or video. It's reported her life was saved by a good Samaritan who jumped on the tracks.

"No it can be him," Marcus tells himself. "There is no way Huck, Charlie or Quinn would have allowed him to put his life at risk for a stranger."

Fitz observes the wheels in Marcus head turning. "Marcus," he waves his hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Sorry." He apologies. "Mr. President," Marcus speaks his name.

"I'll see what I can do. I don't have the pull of the White House behind me, but I'll try," he explains.

"Thanks." They stand their silently for a few minutes before Fitz begins to walks towards her room. "Mr. President?" Fitz stops then faces Marcus as he stands next as his side. "I hate to say it but she likes you." Fitz shifts on his feet uncomfortably.

"Of course she does Marcus. I rather have her like me than hate me," he voices nonchalantly as if it's no big deal.

As he begins to walk Marcus touches his arm. "Sir, with all do respect; that is not what I meant." His voice is unbiased, short, and brusque. Fitz begins to protest but Marcus prevents it. "I have perfect eye sight and I know what I saw in her hospital room. I'm going to ask one thing of you."

"All right."

"Don't hurt her," Marcus warns.

"You've known me a while, longer than most. I would never intentionally cause Olivia any harm." Marcus hears something in his tone – a softness he's not heard before. Theodora steps out into the hallway looking for Fitz.

"Daddy?"

"Coming," Fitz answers. He grasps Marcus hand. "I won't hurt her Marcus." There is no room for discussion as Fitz heads down the hallway back into Olivia's room. Marcus stays with Olivia Fitz until it's time for them both to leave. He got a message from his parents and Olivia's they were on the way to the hospital.

Marcus leaves first leaving Fitz and Theodora behind.

"We'll see you on in a couple of days okay," Fitz explains.

"Wait am I…," Olivia questions unsure of where she's going.

"Yes. You'll be coming home with Theodora and I. Marcus is going to go by your place to pick up some things for you. He said he'll be back later and you can give him a list. And I should be prepared to meet your parents," Fitz reiterates his plan to her.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Truthfully he's not sure but he'd never forgive himself if she went home and got hurt. If with him is best then that is we're she'll go.

"Yes. I'll see you for 11:00 on Friday," he assures Olivia gently. This is the most time he's spent with her. He hates to leave but he must. Theodora climbs into bed with her and hugs her before leaving.

"Bye Olivia," Fitz utters stopping at her door.

"Bye," she sighs. As he leaves her room she utters his name. He does not hear it and continues his path down the hallway.

 **/**

 **Two Days Later (November 3** **rd** **)**

The morning arrived for Fitz to pick up Olivia at the hospital. However after speaking to Marcus and the Secret Service, they felt it was best if Marcus retrieve Olivia from the hospital and bring her to his estate. If the press got wind that Fitz was going to be bringing Olivia to his home, there would be too many questions asked. He was looking to protect them both.

Olivia's parents that she was not going to go back to her apartment. Marcus assured Miss Alice and his Uncle Louis that she will be with him and not to worry. He informed his parents of the same, and her Godmother. Miss Alice knew Marcus had an important job with the President.

She insisted to come and visit her when he was at work. "No Aunt Allie. I'm not working all weekend. I have her. Don't worry. I'll come get you on Monday. Give her the weekend to rest with just me."

"Marcus you know I don't like not helping my baby girl," Miss Alice warns. "And you two fight like cats and dogs."

"We'll be fine Aunt Allie."

"I know you Marcus. What aren't you telling me," Olivia's mother questions suspiciously. "Are you really going to be able to care for my baby girl?"

"Yes Aunt Allie I promise," he assures his aunt but he knows it's only a matter of time before she find out where Olivia will be staying.

Marcus arrives to pick her up on time. Dr. Emelia handed Olivia her discharge papers. "Marcus why didn't he come," Olivia questions in a wheelchair as they are wheeled down the hallway. She spots Tom at the elevator waiting for her. She smiles at they stop next to him.

"Security concerns," he explains. "Plus I have to take you to your apartment remember. You insisted. I know you wanted to go buy shop but you are not strong enough. Our Momma's are there holding down the fort. Abby is there also. Plus I know your staff has been talking to you constantly. Everything is handled there."

"I know," she huffs in annoyance.

Marcus assists Olivia in getting into the SUV. Tom drives them both to her place. She steps inside her apartment after more than three weeks of being gone.

"Marcus," she whimpers.

"It's all right," he assures her.

Tom stands behind them as he closes her door. "Ma'am we cleared the area around your building and inside. There is no one here but us. I'll wait here while you and Mr. Walker pack any last minute things you'll need. When we arrive at his estate, lunch will be served shortly thereafter. Miss Theodora should be home after 3:30 from school giving you time to rest Miss Pope."

Olivia squeezes his hand. "Thank you Tom."

"It's my pleasure," he answers remaining by her front door.

Marcus assists Olivia going into her room. About an hour later, an extra suitcase is packed with extra clothes, outfits, pajamas, toiletries, etc. She also arranges extra outfits for Marcus to bring later once she's feeling better. Once she's packed Marcus speaks to Tom so Olivia can take a shower before leaving. Tom does not see an issue with it and phones Fitz.

Thirty minutes later she appears. As they stand by her door to leave she hugs Marcus. "Lib's?"

"Marcus you're boss does not have to do this?" He smiles. "Then why is he?"

"Because he's a good guy and cares," his voices trails off leaving the statement open for her to interpret. Tom walks them down to the SUV waiting out front. They sit in the car. Olivia sits in front with Tom as he drives. Marcus is in the back. He's waited so long for her to come to see Fitz's house. He just wishes it was for other reasons.

More than thirty minutes later, they stop at an intersection in the road with two guard houses. "Are they?"

"Yes Miss Pope they are agents," Tom explains as the agents perform a quick search of his car. "This is also a private road. The President owns it. No car can drive down this road unless you are cleared by the Secret Service."

"Oh," she exhales in awe. They begin to drive by black gate surrounding a massive property in the background. "Marley holy shit," Olivia exclaims glancing out her window at the piece of land. "Does this all belong to…,"

"President Grant – yes."

Tom smirks in the car.

The black iron gates seems to go on for miles surrounding the property. The trees are huge with a mixture of evergreens, local Vermont pine, maple, and she's certain she saw fruit trees in an orchard towards the back of the property. The SUV slows down at stop at a huge gate at the base of a driveway.

"Marcus," Olivia stutters.

"It's okay," he assures her.

The two agents at the gates notice Tom and the vehicle. From the guard shack the gates are opened and the car drives inside and up the driveway. Slowly it creeps up a small incline. As the house comes into view Olivia gasps.

"Holy shit Marley. This is gorgeous," she utters totally in awe of Fitz's house. The SUV stops under a huge portico. The instant Tom places the vehicle in park, the front door opens and Fitz is there waiting with a huge smile on a face. Olivia instantly is overcome with how handsome he is.

He waves excitedly as he strolls to the car. The pair of jeans fit his legs perfectly showing his defined legs from his feet all the way to his hips. The light blue sweater he paired with the jeans reflexes the light off his eyes. They sparkle as he closes the distance between them.

Before Tom or Marcus can open her door Fitz is there. He motions for Tom and Marcus that he'll get her. Fitz slowly opens her door. Once it opens he bends down in front of her. He reaches is hand out for her to latch onto. Their hands intertwine as she stands before him.

A feeling he's never experienced washes over him. Her two eyes bore into his as his heart now beats in sync with hers. She smiles as he stands there before her bashfully thinking of the correct word to welcome her to his home.

She feels frozen standing before him as her heart beats rapidly in her chest. He hasn't said a word to her but if she recalls there is one word which will help the situation. As she steps into his space she utters, "Hi."

His mouth falls open. Then a huge smile appears on his face as he stares into her eyes. He utters the one word in return recalling the last time he said it in this very spot….

"Hi."

 **/**

 **TBC…**

 **Yes darlings that is it for this update. I want you all to know that I typed this entire update today. I started it this morning and was able to finish it. I normally can't do this do to my time being limited so I am grateful I was able to type and post this all in one day.**

 **I hope you got your wish. You now know Marcus is her cousin and Fitz is aware who she is, well mostly. There is more to Olivia Pope you'll discover the same time Fitz will.**

 **And Marcus enlisted Fitz's help to find the man who saved Olivia. Hmmm I wonder how that will work…**

 **So always thank you for reading and take care until I update again. Next chapter will contain at least one maybe two time jumps.**

 **Gingerbreads Crumbs and More…**

 **Me's**


	8. The Woman In Me, Needs the Man In You

**Happy Sunday Gladiators.**

 **Here is your next chapter for this tale. It is quite long. Along with some time jumps a lot happens in this update. I'm eager to read your thoughts so I'll let you get to it.**

 **As always keep an open mind when reading and please remember to drop me a #Crumb on the flipside.**

 **Take care and have a great week…Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 8: "The Woman in Me – Needs the Man in You…"**

" _ **Your task is not to seek for love, but merely to seek and find all the barriers within yourself that you have built against it…," -Rumi**_

" **Pumpkin Promise…"**

Olivia bashfully stands before the Former President. The moment she said "Hi," he realized in who she is. Since the hospital he's swore he's heard her voice before. But he could not figure where until her cousin – Marcus Walker arrived. He of course knew Marcus because he had been working along Fitz since six months into his term as President.

They're playful bickering in her hospital room, opened his mind to the possibility it was the woman Marcus was speaking to over the phone that morning before he went to the train station. Her voice to this very day began to heal his chilly heart he kept hidden except for all those who he is extremely close to.

Fitz however, did not want to believe it was Olivia and the voice on the phone were one in the same. Or was it. He heard enough of their spat to recall his cousin was meant to come by the estate shortly after he arrived and got settled in Vermont. Marcus had mentioned on numerous occasions she'd come when she could steal a few free moments away.

She rarely had any free minutes. Even then her mind was going over one-hundred miles an hour. Marcus described her as a person who never likes to sit still. They were extremely close.

Fitz also began to wonder if this was the same relative who made the delicious jams Marcus brought to the White House and of course Fitz has now in his house. Fitz has no prior knowledge how big Marcus family is, but could Olivia Pope be the creator of the jams, he's been eating since Marcus came to work for him in the White House? If so why has her name never been mentioned to him before?

He shuts his mind down as he gazes into her eyes. She stands before him attempting to shield herself from his penetrating gaze. Olivia is the woman he saved from the train and she is slowly become so much more to him.

That faithful beautiful morning changed his life and his daughter's forever. Fitz and Theodora both have had trouble gaining any resemblance of a normal life. It is the reason he moved to Vermont. It was quiet here. Where he built their house, the press has difficulty even with their high-tech cameras getting pictures.

Fitz is extremely mindful Theodora is his first and only priority. She grounds him – keeping him on his toes. She is his entire world bringing love into his life he didn't think was possible. What more could he need? It's his job to protect and keep her safe.

A quick gust of wind suddenly blows up between Fitz and Olivia's joined hands. Fitz trembles as her hands squeeze his tenderly. Under his light blue sweater goosebumps shoot from his hands into his arms. He steps forward gazing into her eyes. Their hands shift positions. Their fingers intertwined weaving through the other.

A second gust of wind sweeps through suddenly. It comes from behind Olivia blowing her beautiful natural curls towards the front of her face. The long tendrils span out gracing Fitz's upper arms. Olivia opted to not put any styling products in her hair due to time constraints.

Her hands re-track from his, shoving her jostled curls out of her face. His face falls missing her touch. She raises the scarf around her neck to cover her hair then face partially. His mind instantly brings him back to the day on the tracks. He's entranced in her movements fastening the scarf.

"What," Olivia questions as he continues to stare into her warm brown eyes. Her sudden utterance snaps him out of his trance.

"It was you," he probes making sure his suspicions are correct.

"Me?"

"On the phone with Marcus." She keeps her poker face. Her eyes stare directly into his not wavering. "Columbus Day weekend."

"Maybe," she sighs in a fake innocent tone biting her inner cheek.

"Miss Pope," he grouses stepping into her personal space. He is now a foot away. He smells her body wash. It entices him to be closer, inching nearer. "Really." His admonishing tone almost causes her to snicker. If he wants answers he'll have to work harder for them.

She shrugs her shoulders playing off his comment. Her eyes widen as he towers above her. She did not realize how tall he was until now. She aches to look anywhere else but directly at Fitz. She finds herself completely lost in his darkening blue eyes.

His arms cross over his chest defiantly. When his foot begins to tap she giggles. "Oh come on," Fitz hisses. "I know it was you."

With one hand on her scarf she utters, "Fine I pumpkin promise it was me," she mumbles in a soft tone. His heart rate quickens as her hand brushes against his. His mouth opens as he stares down into her eyes. "I just wanted to make you work for it. Anything you work hard to acquire is always worth it, Mr. President."

Her sultry tone causes Fitz to shiver. He's been addressed but his formal title since he's taken office. He heard many people say it. But _how_ Olivia just spoke it, it is incredibly sexy. Against his will, his body respond. He adjusts his stance.

"You're staying here Olivia. It's Fitz," he corrects staring deeply into her eyes.

"I…," she stutters. His name was the first she spoke when she opened her eyes after being in a coma. She has no recollection, but everyone who was there, has reminded her. It was easy, but now she can't. If she does, he'll see right through her. He'll know her feelings for him are growing.

He reaches for her hand. "Please say it. Fitz," he pleads. His fingers ghost lightly over her soft skin.

Suddenly the wind picks up again. The scarf literally is taken out of her nimble hands. "SHIT FUCK," she hollers ready to chase after it.

Her words causes Fitz to break out laughing lightening the mood. There is no doubt it was Olivia on the phone with Marcus the morning he went to the train station.

Olivia becomes flustered standing in his presence. She shields her face from his shimmering gaze. As she readies herself to step away to look for her scarf she feels something tap her leg. Then shortly thereafter heavy breathing. Her eyes leave the Former President's and fall to her missing scarf.

"And who's this," she utters kneeling down.

"Quincy," Fitz speaks the golden retriever's name. Quincy has her scarf in her mouth. His eyes meet Quinn and Charlie who has the dog's leash. "How did you get out here?"

"Sorry Sir he got away from us," Charlie admits embarrassed.

"Us! You," Quinn whacks her husband on the back of his head. Charlie head stings slightly. Olivia snickers.

"Teddy didn't tell me you had a dog," Olivia eyes him curiously.

"When we saw you last at the hospital we didn't have him yet. We picked him up from a Golden Retriever Rescue. It was a surprise for Theodora. I didn't want to tell her unless I was certain we were going to get him. He's only a year old," Fitz explains.

She's pleased Fitz got Quincy from a rescue. "Why was he at a rescue?"

"I believe his owner is in the military and could not find a friend or family member to take care of him when he deployed. A close friend of his posted on social media for Quincy to go to a loving family. I saw the message and contacted the rescue. Quincy hadn't been there a week yet. Theodora has been asking me to get us a dog," Fitz states kneeling down to Olivia's eye level.

Quincy continues to nuzzle Olivia's legs with her scarf. "My, aren't you a sweetheart," she coos scratching his face and behind his ears. Slight flutters are felt within Fitz's heart. A tiny piece of him wishes she'd speak it to him. "And handsome," she sighs rubbing behind is ears. The dog whimpers.

Quincy nudges her and she topples over onto the ground. "Quincy," Fitz scolds.

"I'm fine," Olivia assures Fitz. "This fall was nothing compared to the last one." Fitz plays off her comment. He inches closer.

Olivia opens her legs tapping them for Quincy. He scurries to her placing is head on her upper legs. Fitz watches them in awe. He had planned on Quincy and Olivia meeting after lunch but it appears his dog had other plans.

"What" Olivia inquires as their eyes meet.

"He just really likes you." Olivia blushes unsure if the former President is speaking of himself or Quincy. She feels his eyes taking in all of her as their hands rub down Quincy's back. Her hand stop at the dog's head. Fitz is not paying attention. His hand meets hers. Their eyes widen feeling the jolt between their two hands.

Fitz quickly removes his hand from hers. "I reckon so," Olivia answers feeling her cheeks become warm. "What's not to like. Plus he already behaves better then Marley."

"I heard that Libby," Marcus chides coming out of Fitz's house.

"Good at least I know you haven't lost your hearing," Olivia chastises. Fitz chuckles. This moment decreases the tension between them, Olivia asks, "Quincy is a good boy."

"Somewhat. We haven't had him that long. He needs a tad bit more training," Fitz explains.

Fitz watches Olivia suddenly straighten her posture then stand which he follows.

"Sit," Olivia commands Quincy and the dog complies. "Shake." The dog tilts his head glancing at her strange. "Paw." His paw his raised and placed in her hand. "Drop it," she utters and her scarf is dropped in her hand.

Fitz mouth hangs open. "How did you do that," he utters in awe. "I've been working on commands. He looks at me like I'm crazy."

"Maybe he prefers a woman in command," she utters. She bites her lip unsure of where the comment came from. However Fitz hears her flirting with him. "My parents always had a dog when I was growing up. They still have one now." Quincy nuzzles into her paw, then flops onto the ground for his belly to be rubbed. "You just have to show him your leader of your pack Mr. President."

"Leader of my pack," Fitz inquires with an uncertain tone.

"Ah huh," she stands. Quincy begins to stand but she stops him. She gives him a few short commands and he stays.

Fitz eyes widen. "So you run a dog training business then?"

She laughs. "No," she giggles. "Not exactly. But this adorable guy is welcome in my shop any day," she coos. He stands there with his hands in his pockets as she taps her leg for Quincy to come. Once he's at her side her eyes meet Fitz. He's staring at her so deeply. Her body reacts. "What?"

"It seems my dog has a thing for you," he wistfully mutters. Olivia blushes doing her best not to show how much his words affect her. He gestures for them to enter his home.

Marcus and Tom help Olivia inside the house. Marcus gives Olivia his arm which she readily accepts. Once she is inside Fitz's house she gasps. "Wow." She stops in the center of the room. She spins slowly taking in his massive family room, adjoining kitchen, Dining room, fireplace, and the upper level she can see from the ground floor.

Even Marcus is surprised with Fitz's improvements. He's made room for Olivia to get around with extra light. He notes books, puzzles she'd like, and of some board games Theodora is eager to play with her. There are fresh flowers in the kitchen, dining room table, and coffee table in the family room.

Marcus glazes at his boss never expecting the slight but meaningful changes he made in lieu of Olivia's arrival. Olivia is touched. Her eyes take everything in. Tom walks up to her with a small bouquet of flowers. "Ma'am," he hands them to her. She squints. "Miss Theodora instructed me to give these to you in case The President forgot."

Fitz blushes forgetting about the flowers– the light pink and yellow roses. Marcus eyes widen never recalling ever seeing his boss give fresh flowers to any woman before.

"Thank you Tom," Olivia mutters highly embarrassed. Her eyes meet Fitz's. "Your little girl is quite the charmer. These are really from her."

Fitz shrugs his shoulders. "Kind of." His sheepish grins tickles her heart. "She wanted to make you feel welcome. We grew those in our small botanic garden. My Godmother and my mother have green thumbs. They taught Theodora," he explains.

"Ah," she replies walking with Marcus around the room. He gestures that lunch is ready. On the table there's a crock pot filled with soup, and bread next to it. She glances to Fitz. "Did you make this?" He nods. She nudges Marcus. "You told me Marley he couldn't cook."

"Umm," Marcus stutters.

"It's been a while since your cousin had my cooking. I've improved. Please sit," he gestures and they have a nice lunch. She is shown her room after lunch, the second master bedroom across from Fitz next to door Theodora. Olivia lays down for a short nap until Theodora arrives home from school.

She is excited to have Olivia staying with them. Wherever she goes, Theodora is at her side ensuring she does not need any help and does not fall.

 **/**

 **Momma's Little Girl…**

This is the norm for Olivia, Fitz and Theodora. During the weekend, Fitz and Marcus kept a close eye on Olivia. Marcus spent Friday, Saturday and Sunday night at Fitz's house to help with Olivia's care. She pestered her cousin to go home, but he would not leave her.

Fitz and Marcus worked on the Grant Library, Foundation, and of course the fundraiser Gala. While they worked, Theodora kept Olivia company either in her room or if she was up for it, in the house's main living room. Olivia was either helping Theodora with a project or they were watching TV.

From the minute Theodora eye's open in the morning, she would peek into Olivia's room. She had gotten used to waking up around 6:30 to visit her in the hospital. Her tiny body is having trouble allowing her to sleep longer. During her first weekend, Theodora tried her best to sleep later, but she was too excited.

On Monday morning, Olivia heard her bedroom door creak open. "Come on Teddy," she called out.

The young girl was so shocked. "Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not. I'm half-awake anyway. Come snuggle with me until it's time for you to have breakfast and get ready for school," she suggests reaching her arms out for her to join her in the bed.

"Daddy only lets me on the weekends," Theodora states walking slowly into her room.

"Well I'm not your Dad," she smirks. "Now come," Olivia pleads. She lifts the covers and Theodora quickly joins her in the bed. A short time later, Quincy would sneak into her room and hop on her bed. Within a few minutes they would all be asleep.

When Fitz discovered Theodora was not in her room, he panicked. He soon realized where she had gone. He opened Olivia's door a little over an hour later to find his daughter, Quincy and Olivia asleep. His heart dang near exploded. It was perfect- everything he longed for his child and if he dared himself.

For Theodora's bedtime, she'd request Olivia help Fitz put her to bed. Fitz would give her a bath. If Olivia was up to it, she read her a story. Olivia learned Teddy loved Harry Potter, and a series about Dragons called _Wings of Fire._ The books were meant for a child with a fifth grade reading level, but Theodora understood the material and loved them.

After Olivia's first weekend at the house, Marcus drove home that morning and arrived back a few hours later with his parents, and Olivia's. His Aunt Alice, Uncle Louis, and his own Mother and Father had no idea why they were being brought to the house of the former President.

His mother Josephine was a fit to be tied by the time his car pulled through the gates. Miss Allie, his Aunt was ready for him to pick a switch by the time they stopped.

"Marley why on earth did you bring us here," she scolds as the car stops. "I don't have time to meet President Grant right now. I want to see my baby." Alice yanks him by the collar after he assists her out of the car. "Where is she? You told me you cared for her all weekend and I need not worry. Now Child, where is she?"

"Momma be nice," Olivia coos standing just outside Fitz's door with him beside her.

Her mother spins around. "Livy," she coos. "Why on earth are you here with…," then she notices Fitz. "Mr. President."

Marcus mother Josephine heart covers her chest. "Oh my heavens," she mutters taking Fitz in. The man is fine as a glass of expensive wine.

"Now Allie be nice," Louis warns walking up to his daughter with open arms. He winks at Fitz. Fitz smirks. "It's a pleasure Mr. President. Thank you for taking such good care of our little Libby."

"Daddy," Olivia chastises as her face becomes heated. "I'm not little anymore."

Louis turns to his daughter. "You'll always be my little girl Libby." He places a short kiss on her forehead. His eye meet Fitz's. Louis sizes him up as well. Fitz swears he's feeling he's meeting a girl's parents he's interested in dating.

"It's my pleasure Mr. Pope," Fitz utters. They shake hands.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope have you been staying here," Miss Alice bellows. She is now in front of her daughter cradling her face in her hands. She whips to Marcus. He retreats next to Fitz for an extra _layer_ of protection.

"Yes Momma." Miss Alice eyes Fitz. He was not nervous before but he is now. Marcus was not kidding. Her mother is extremely protective. He understands why the hospital kept them separate during visiting hours.

"I see," she scowls as her eyes glance over Fitz. He gulps. Miss Alice shares a quick glance with her sister just before Marcus walks over to introduce his parents to Fitz. He speaks to them briefly as Olivia mother brings her daughter into her arms for a close inspection. Her mother's hands caress every area of her body, checking her thoroughly.

"Now Allie stop it," Josephine chastises. "Marcus told us both she'd be fine with him all weekend."

"Fine with him Josie, not HIM -" she eyes Fitz up and down then point her finger at his nose. "You didn't cop a feel on my baby did yah; or sneak in her room at night for a quickie."

Fitz eyes enlarge the size of saucers. He becomes flustered and utterly mute standing before her mother. The thought never crossed his mind. She there because he wants her safe. The Secret Service bite their lips to prevent themselves from laughing. Marcus was given fair warning concerning his family.

Especially Olivia's mother, but he had no idea Miss Alice was such a spitfire. Now he understands where Olivia inherited from.

"MOMMA!"

"AUNT ALLIE!"

Miss Alice stares into Fitz's blue eyes. Former President or not, she must know if he's a mind with integrity – a moral compass or not. She's heard horror stories of powerful men taking advantage of women who do not have their wits with them. That is not her daughter. Her nephew told Miss Alice on occasion the type of man Fitz is, but she has to be sure.

This is her baby. She'll protect her with every breath and bone in her body. Miss Alice hurries to Fitz with her hands on her hips. Olivia stands in front of him to protect him from her mother. "Child don't even go there. He's a big boy. If he can handle those World Leaders I'm sure he can handle little ole me."

"Momma this man was President of the United States," Olivia gently reminds her in an even tone.

"I reckon so. But he's still a man with needs child," she coos touching her daughter's face. Olivia body is still shielding Fitz from her mother. "And I want an answer."

Olivia begins to protest but Fitz's hand on her back stops her. She turns as he steps directly on her side wrapping a protective arm around her body. Miss Allie's eyes widen as he draws her daughter close. Olivia wraps an arm around his waist.

"Mrs. Pope. Mr. Pope. Mr. and Mrs. Walker, I can absolutely assure you my intentions are honorable. I invited her to stay in my home with my daughter and I because we feared for her safety. I wanted her safe." He pulls her closer. A warmth spreads through her body. He has not really touched her all weekend. "Olivia has come to mean a great deal to Theodora and myself."

Olivia hears it in his voice. Her eyes meet his face. But he will not look into her eyes. His focus is on her family and Marcus. He wants to assure them no harm will come to her in his presence. Ever.

Fitz places a hand out for Miss Alice. "I promise you Mrs. Pope. I would never do anything to…," his voice breaks before he can speak any further. Marcus has seen him emotional before but not like this.

Miss Alice two hands clasp around Fitz's. "Thank you." She is conveying so much through her eyes to Fitz. With those words Fitz's invites them into his home where they are given a tour, and have lunch. They do not meet Theodora until the following week for Thanksgiving.

It is during this meal with Olivia and Marcus's parents Fitz suggests they come to his house for Thanksgiving dinner. Marcus mother was quite taken with his invitation. "Mr. President my son has worked for you for a long time. We appreciate it, but won't you be with your own family?"

"Unfortunately not Mrs. Walker," Fitz answers. "My parents, along with the rest of my family will not be coming. They will be here the following Friday for the Gala for the Grant Library and Institute. My parents could have stayed for the week, but my parents have obligations on the West Coast."

"Ah," Josephine sighs. "You could always come to us. Right Allie," she glances at her sister. During the meal, she's noticed the former President casually watching her niece especially when she speaks. He hangs on her every word. "We have plenty of room for you and your daughter."

"Mom the agents," Marcus reminds her.

"Yes I know. I didn't forget them. They are more than welcome," Josephine suggests. "They appear to need a good meal to fatten them up." Fitz chuckles.

"Aunt Josie I think President Grant really would like to have his first Thanksgiving out of office in his own home with Theodora. This is the first year here right," her eyes meet Fitz's. She splays her hand across the table, facing up hoping his hand will join hers.

He's resists but only for a moment. Their hands entwine together with their fingers meshing together. He exhales deeply as their fingers fuddle with the other. Fitz is nervous holding her hand in front of others but the reassurance in her eyes quells his fears. Any instant he looks in her eyes, all of his fears leave him.

Olivia squeezes it gently. Miss Alice clears her throat garnering their attention.

"If we come Mr. President there is no professional chef. We handle dinner," Alice scolds as she eats a bite. "Plus my baby girl graduated top of her class from the best cooking school in New York City. I think we can manage. Plus it's the least we can do for all your help with Libby." Fitz begins to objects but both Olivia and Marcus nudge his legs at the same time.

"That would be perfect," he answers as his eyes meet Olivia's. They linger only for a moment before he glances away and removes his hand from hers. His body misses her touch. "Also the Secret Service have all your information. So anytime you want to see Olivia please do so." Her family is touched and they finish their meal before heading out.

 **/**

 **Two Weeks Later…(Nov 20** **th** **)**

Miss Alice and Aunt Josie became a constant presence at Fitz's estate in the two weeks following.

They arrived shortly after nine in the morning, sometimes earlier and left before Theodora arrived home from school. She was quite upset not being able to meet them but Fitz assured her it would happen on Thanksgiving which was that week.

Plus her mother and Aunt had other errands and shopping to do to prepare for the meal. The Monday before Thanksgiving Josie and Alice came by early to speak to Fitz about the menu before he headed to his Foundation. Once the main dishes and sides were chosen, Fitz had offered to reimburse Miss Allie and Josie for the food. They outright refused.

Olivia had warned him to be prepared for an out of this world meal. He even suggested to go to the grocery store with them. Olivia's mother insisted he keep his ass at home. "Momma you can tell The President to keep his ass at home," she scolded.

"Technically I'm not the President," Fitz corrected her as he ushered them outside to their SUV. Olivia glared at Fitz while he shrugged it off. However when his back was turned and her family was not looking, she chucked a snow ball at his head. They had gotten a dusting the night before and there was just enough to make a snow ball.

"OUCH," Fitz winced rubbing the back of head. He turned around to see Olivia with Quincy and his agents keeping an eye on them both. He waited till her family left before throwing one back hitting her directly in her perfect shaped bottom.

"HEY," she yelped. Fitz stood there with his hand in his pockets. She placed her hands on her hips. "I know that was you Mister," she half flirted.

"Well I know you hocked that first snowball at my head," he challenged walking up to her.

"Did not..," she gasps when he stops inches away from her. Charlie and Quinn leave giving them some privacy. Over the last week, their bantering has increased with one another. He tell her one thing, and she'll do another or vice versa. Theodora and Olivia would gang up on him at meals. He's been aching for payback.

Now is his chance.

"I know you did it Livy," he coos her name. It rolls off his lips effortlessly. His voice dips low.

She closes the distance between them standing less than six inches from him. "Oh yah. Prove it," she counters. The power behind her words weave through every inch of Fitz's body. He's no longer cold, but hot under is clothes. When he fails to answer her, she begins to walk away.

"Hey," she squeals as he pulls her back. His arm wraps around her torso. His large hand covers her stomach. When lifts her head his face is inches from hers. Her breath catches as his eyes for the first time fall to her lips. There is no way he wants to kiss her not when he's never shown any slight interest before.

"Say it," he challenges in a deep voice.

"No." His eyes widen. She holds her ground, despite her heart racing within her chest. "I'll make you."

"Bull Shit," she blurts out. Instantly she regrets the sudden outburst when Fitz spins her around then lifts her in the air. Her face is inches from his. He carries her to a nearby tree with snow on the branch. It's not a lot but it's enough to make them both cold.

"Well."

"That's a deep subject," she huffs. She does not care if she's in his arms. If he wants to play this game, she'll gladly beat him and win.

"Huck. Charlie, Tom," he calls out. The agents are there. He nods and they shake the tree limb allowing snow to fall all over them.

"You ass," she hollers as she's covered in a light dusting of snow. Fitz laughs loudly. "Put me down."

"Do you yield? Admit it you hit me with a snowball in the head." Truthfully he does not want to put her down but he must be mindful of her ribs. He wiggles his eyes making her laugh.

"Fine. I hit you," she admits as her eyes take in his.

"Was it worth it," he questions.

"Yes." He squints. He places her down on the ground. Her hand touches his cheek. "You finally did more than make googly eyes at me or hold my hand." His mouth. "Now the ball is your court Mr. President. I'll be waiting for your next move."

His mouth drops open. Fitz is so shocked and cannot do anything but stare at her as she walks inside with Quinn. His own feelings have intensified but he wouldn't allow himself to act. Until now. Fitz should not want her but he does. Question is what will he do about it?

Also in the last two weeks, Olivia has become more independent and is able to get around on her own. Her ribs still hurt and she has dizzy spells but each time he notices her strength returning, spunk in her step, and a sparkle in her eyes. This light burns brighter he notices when he is near.

He does want to admit it, but he loves it. She brings out a side of him he did not know existed. He's not all business when Theodora is at school. Marcus has even noticed something happening to Fitz. He won't question him, but it's there. He's happier, and once all their work is done at the office, he yearns to go home – to her.

During second week Abigail Whelan made her first visit to the estate. Abby only called the first week giving her updates on the business. But by now Olivia missed her best friend. She was completely blown away that her best friend was staying with the former President and his daughter.

The times Abby came to visit, Fitz was not at home. Abby had heard he was a kind, gentle and wonderful man. She knew Marcus well and he spoke of his boss all the time in a positive light. Olivia was able to convince her to bring her to her shop. When she arrived her team, were thrilled to see her.

Tom was the only agent that knew because he accompanied Olivia wherever she went. He kept the secret had her safely back at the estate before Fitz arrived home. Fitz would not be "too" upset that she was going out, but he feared for her safety. And he felt she was not strong enough.

Fitz's feelings for her continued to strengthen. Once Theodora went to bed they would sit, watch TV, and hold a casual conversation. He would speak to her about his library, time in office as Governor and President, and Theodora. The moment he spoke his daughter's name his eyes would light up. But there was also a sadness there he did not linger on.

There were nights in the previous two weeks were he didn't want their time to end. Then the next morning, he'd be distant. As if he was shielding himself. If Fitz caught himself observing her too much, he'd quickly stop. He was beginning to love having Olivia in his home a little too much.

 _Eventually she'll have to go home_ he told himself. This is not her home. _She'll go back to her old life and it will be as if they (him and Theodora) never existed._ He keeping his distance because what other choice does he have. Olivia had a life before her accident, a job she loves, family – friends who depend on her.

Is there a man in her life? She only speaks of her best friend – a Scottish chef whom he wonders he'll meet. They are extremely close. At times he hears she has him on speaker phone and he hears the gentlemen. This man has no idea she's staying with him and that will be surprise. He's due to return to the states for the holidays and can he handle meeting him if they are more than just friends.

Then there's her business she speaks of. She worked terribly hard to get where she is today and her shop is doing well. He is aware she cooks he's just unsure where in town she works. He has not been there, but the agents have taken her there periodically to retrieve things she needs.

She's transformed Fitz and Theodora life and the house in the two weeks she's been here. His house is warmer – with more feminine touches. He sees her shoes by the front door, and jacket. Her favorite fleece blanket on the recliner with her favorite book. Next to his coffee pot there's Pumpkin Spice Coffee and Pumpkin Chai tea.

The last two Sundays, she's sat with Fitz to plan out a menu for the week. He won't permit her to cook – not yet, but Marcus warned him it's only a matter of time. Fitz has gotten better cooking himself. When he does, she sits and watches him trying not to laugh. He obviously knows his way around a kitchen but truly he's in for a treat Thanksgiving.

 **/**

 **Thanksgiving November 23** **rd** **…**

Thanksgiving came and went in the Fitz's home. Olivia and Marcus were not exaggerating when they warned Fitz it would be like nothing he'd ever seen before. Thanksgiving was a fairly big deal with their family, but not as much as Christmas. Then off course after Thanksgiving, Olivia, and their mothers hit the stores for Black Friday shopping.

Olivia was devastated she could not go, and threatened to send Marcus in her place. But once he pointed out she could Black Friday shop online at midnight, she was ready to go. She not only did her Christmas shopping on black Friday but took care of family birthdays, mother and father's day, etc.

Thanksgiving morning when Marcus arrived she already in the kitchen surprisingly with Tom, Quinn and Abby who arrived shortly before Marcus. Abby had seen Tom before and Olivia knew she kind of had a "thing" for him so she assigned them to help prep homemade cinnamon rolls so a small brunch could be prepared.

When Fitz woke up that Thanksgiving morning, he heard extra voices in his home. He of course knew Olivia best friend would be coming over. He showered and came out his room around 8 A.M. As he rounded the corner he was stopped in his tracks as his eyes spotted Olivia.

She was dressed in white leggings with snow-flakes, a grey shirt to match. Her hair was in tiny braids which she did not have yesterday. As she turns her head, he notices some of her braids are red interspersed. He arrived home late last night and did not see her. When he checked on her she was asleep with her hair wrapped up in a scarf.

He heard her mention getting her hair done to Theodora who insisted she wait until she got home from school. It was kept out of her face by an animal print head band. He always thought she was pretty, but now she's just even more so. He watched his daughter interact with Olivia, Abby, Marcus and Quinn.

"So where is FA-POTUS host," Abby teases.

"I'm assuming you mean me," Fitz steps into the room in a fitted pair of jeans, and red t-shirt. Olivia eyes widen staring at him. Most of her stay with him, she's seen him in fitted tan pants, or dress pants, but never in jeans until today. Her heart quickens as their eyes take in the other in front of everyone.

Abby nudges Olivia. "Liv aren't you going to…,"

"Oh sorry," Olivia blushes as Fitz eyes walk all over her body. She shivers under his gaze. "Abby this is President Grant." Fitz crosses his arms at her formal introduction. She still will not call him Fitz. For some strange reason she has not been able too.

Fitz walks to Abby. "Please call me Fitz. Maybe you can get your best friend to do so. She hasn't done it since she woke up in the hospital."

"Oh here we go," Olivia chastises. He watches her waltz to him without any difficulty with a cup hot black coffee in her hand. This is the strongest Olivia had been the entire time she had been staying with him. "Drink your coffee Mister and behave." The taps the bridge of his nose with her index finger, winks then sashay's off. She's opening flirting with him.

"You know how he likes his coffee Libby," Marcus questions surprised.

She giggles. "Yes. Black."

"Apparently that's not all," Abby counters glancing between Fitz and Olivia. He's barely taken his eyes off her since he came into the room. There is a spark brewing between them ready to set the kitchen on fire.

"Abigail," Olivia stomps over to her and wings a towel at her bottom. Abby jumps out of its path before it can hit her. She is ready to go after her again but her mother and Aunt Josephine arrive. Charlie and Huck assist them inside.

Theodora clings to Olivia as Miss Allie and Josie steps to meet her. "Momma. Aunt Josie this is Theodora." She is hugging Olivia. "Teddy this is My Momma and Marcus Momma." She perks up.

"Nice to meet you," Miss Alice coos. She winks at Olivia. Once Theodora is comfortable breakfast is served and cleaned up. Marcus reminds Fitz they must head to a local homeless shelter to serve a thanksgiving brunch. Teddy is due to accompany him. Olivia assures her they will all be there when they return early afternoon.

By 2:00 pm when Fitz returns home, the ladies are sitting in the living room relaxing. Louis and Marcus father have also arrived. "Liv?" He does not see her.

"Nap time Daddy," Theodora explains snuggling with Abby on the couch. They are watching _A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving._ "Her Momma made her take a nap."

Fitz eyes meet Miss Allie's. "My Pumpkin was getting tired. She needed to rest. Today is the best she's felt and I want her at her best for dinner."

"I'll go check on her to see if she's all right," Fitz replies heading up the stairs to see for himself. He believes she is resting but the urge to see her for himself, overwhelms him. Her door is partially opened as he steps inside. On her bed he finds her snuggled with Theodora's _Elena from Avalor_ blanket. Her tablet is on her chest.

He steps to her to place it on her night stand. He removes it and as he steps away she reaches for his hand. "Don't go," she pleads.

He sits in front of her. "You need your rest…," he pauses. "Pumpkin."

She buries her face in the blanket. "

"Why does your entire family call you Libby and Pumpkin," he finally questions. He's been meaning to ask her since meeting her family but kept forgetting. She sits up in the bed, tells him the story of the day she was born. Her mom was making Pumpkin Jam and water broke. "So Libby is from,"

"The Libby's can pumpkin," Olivia cheeks heat up even more. "Funny thing is I love pumpkin everything."

"I do to," he utters. His hand is still in hers. "When is your birthday?" She mumbles it. He cannot make out her words. His eyes soften.

She acquiesces. "Valentine's Day." He smile broadens reaching his eyes. He has never liked the holiday. But has he gazes deeply into Olivia's soft eyes maybe he will. It could become something special for both of them. He listens to her explanation of her mother's spoiling of her on her birthday.

They speak for a few moments more until she realizes it's time to start dinner. Fitz steps to the side allowing her to get out of bed on her own. He walks to the door with her behind him. "Have you found anything on the man who saved my life?" He freezes.

"Liv…I…," he stutters. He's been wanting to tell her the truth for the last two weeks but hasn't gotten up the courage. He's afraid.

She reaches for his hand. "It's okay. I just want to know who he is. He saved my life and I hope he understands how much he means to me and my family."

"He knows," Fitz utters as she steps to be at his side. His words cause her to glance in his direction. At times she can read him like a book and other's he's so mysterious. They hear her Aunt Josie calling. He follows her to the top of the stairs, and all the way down until she enters the kitchen to start cooking.

A few hours later Thanksgiving dinner is served. Louis sits at end then Fitz offers Marcus father the opposite. Olivia sits between Fitz and Theodora, while everyone locates a chair. "Libby I think you should do grace this year," Louis suggests. She nods. "Everyone please join hands."

"Dear Heavenly Father. We thank you for these gifts, this food, and the company that have entered into all our lives this year." She exhales deeply thinking of her next. "I would also like to you to help thank the incredible man who saved my life." Fitz heart races in his chest. "I still have no idea who he is but I owe him my life."

As the words leave her mouth her eyes meet Theodora who releases her hand and snuggles into her side. "I'd also like to say how grateful I am for this little girl and her father." Fitz eyes widen. "I wish I had met them sooner. I was a tad bit afraid."

Marcus and Fitz connect eyes. _Why would she be afraid to meet him? It makes no sense,"_ he speaks to himself. She feels his eyes on her. Abby nudges her under the table to continue. She notices the former President unable to remove his eyes from Olivia. It is what she suspected. The feeling is mutual.

Abby taps Olivia foot lightly enough in order for her to continue.

"Marcus reminded me his boss, is a down to earth – caring – compassionate man, who lead this country with both is heart and mind. I believed him. My cousin always reminded that he was extraordinarily lucky to work with President Grant and I would lucky to finally meet you. But I want everyone here today to know as we celebrate a holiday for which we give thanks, that is it I am who am grateful for you both."

Her grip tightens on Fitz's hand. Olivia eyes finally lift to meet his. "I wanted you to know Marcus was right, I am lucky to have you." Her throat tightens. Her heart is ready to beat out of chest. She removes her hand from his to cradle his cheek. It then she utters, "Fitz." The words leave her mouth.

Over the last weeks she's been aching to tell him how she feels.

He's trembling, breathless, the room spins. He's been at the top of a rollercoaster since she arrived, tipping over gradually but not fully going down the tracks. The other day when he held her in his arms under the tree covered in snow, he almost let himself fall. He stopped it not wanting to believe she wants HIM.

He's hoped for weeks Olivia would speak his name, daring to hope she would. And now she has. FINALLY. Fitz never experienced this kind of madness. Olivia has been running circles in his mind since he first heard her voice on the phone. Her voice created a chaos in his chest he was unprepared for. However it's nothing compared to what he's feeling now.

His chest burns as his eyes stare into hers. A soft smile slowly grows on her face watching his body react to her words. He feels refreshed, renewed as if he can save the world again, all because she said his name.

The entire table whispers watching them, except Abby. Inwardly she's cheering for her best friend. Abby picked up on Olivia developing feelings for the Former President.

Olivia blushes under his unwavering gaze. As she begins to remove her hand from his face, Fitz cups her face. "Livy," he murmurs. He cannot utters another sound because he can't. She becomes embarrassed remember where they are.

"Ah hem. Finish Grace Pumpkin. Your Momma is hungry," Miss Alice chastises her daughter. Instantly everyone laughs.

"Momma," Olivia blushes finally looking at her mother. Miss Alice winks. Olivia finishes the prayer and they hold casual conversation through the meal. The men are tasked to clear the table and do dishes. No one dares object. Dessert is served and once this set of dishes cleaned, Olivia's family, Marcus, and Abby leave for the night.

Olivia and Fitz are finally alone once Theodora is tucked in for evening. He finds her in front of the fireplace downstairs on a blanket. She senses him coming behind her. "Hi," he utters sitting in front of her.

"Hi," she bashfully answers. He sits there lost in her beautiful eyes. He is thinking of something – anything to say to her but he can't. Today was like a dream – actually better. This was the thanksgiving he dared dream for him and his daughter. Except it was magical. She stands then moves to the couch.

With the remote in hand, and a tap on the sofa, she urges him to join her. He readily complies. A TV program is chosen. She lifts is arm, snuggles into his side. Before the TV program is over she's asleep in his arms, bringing Fitz with her.

 **/**

 **Five Days before December 1st**

The few days things were a bit awkward for Olivia and Fitz. He was preparing for the Fundraiser Gala on December 1st. When Olivia woke up the next morning she was not in Fitz's arms on the couch. She was in her room, asleep with Theodora. She figured he'd carry her to bed and maybe stay with her.

She was disappointed when he didn't. That morning at breakfast they he'd a casual conversation until Marcus arrived. Olivia noticed a new tension brewing between her cousin and his boss. She did not want to believe she was the cause of it, but deep down it was because of her. Marcus had always been protective of her concerning men and from what she can tell, it's not about to change.

Over the Thanksgiving weekend, Fitz started to bring out Christmas Decorations which kept him busy and his mind occupied. Olivia and Theodora helped him decorate everything but tree which would be put up over after the gala. During the week, he was at work with Marcus focusing on the Library and working on the final touches for the gala. He returned home for Theodora, and to help make dinner with Olivia and Abby, who came by often.

Every instance he was around Olivia, he found it more difficult. It was not because he didn't want to be. He did more than anything. True is he needed her more and more. He started to want ALL of her in ways in never imagined and wouldn't grant himself permission too. In the month passed, he learned what made happy, sad, what pissed her off besides Marcus. When she smiled at him because of something he did or said, his heart flew to new heights.

At nights when they were alone, there was a comfortable silence between them. But on the Monday night before the gala as they watched the news, she saw the worry in his eyes. She had been talking to him but she watched his face turned white and his eyes bulge nearly out of his head.

"What?" She turned to the TV. "Oh Shit," she groused.

"Oh Shit is an understatement," Fitz grouses. He reaches for his cell phone. Olivia sits next to him. "Marcus I need you here first thing in the morning…."

 **/**

 **TBC…**

 **Yes that is it for now and a full month has happened in this chapter. I had planned on doing a time jump, and I hope this was agreeable to move this Christmas story along. I am not sure if the Christmas chapter will post next week, but I'll do my best. No promises. But I will continue to write and finish this once the holiday season is over regardless.**

 **Also Fitz still has some things to learn about Olivia and vice versa. Those key moments are coming. (Yes you are doing to have to wait for it.)**

 **But if you did notice, she admitted her feelings for him. He obviously cares for her, but he's holding himself back. (I wonder why.) What will take for Fitz to finally go over that hill at the top of his own rollercoaster? Thoughts…**

 **As always thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed and I'll be looking forward to your reviews on the flipside.**

 **Gingerbread cookies, Egg Nog, and Milk…**

 **Me's**


	9. Home Falling From a Place to a Person

**Happy Valentine's Day #Gladiators.**

 **Here is your next update for this tale. I hope it was worth the wait. It took me a long time to write because I wanted it to be just right. I am keeping my fingers this is what you are all kind of hoping for.**

 **As always thank you for reading. Your support means a great deal to me.**

 **I'll be looking forward to your crumbs on the flip side.**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 9: Home** _ **Falling**_ **from a Place to a Person**

" _ **Home is not where you are from, it is where you belong. Some of us travel the world to find it. Others, find it in a person." – Beau Taplin**_

 **Night of November 27** **th** **…**

 **Nor'Easter on the Way…**

" _The National Weather Service has issued a blizzard warning for much of New England starting in the early evening hours of November 30_ _th_ _into early Saturday morning of December 2_ _nd_ _. This includes parts of Connecticut, Rhode Island, and Massachusetts. These three states could see snowfalls reaching over a foot or more._

 _However in Northern Massachusetts – The Berkshires Mountains, New Hampshire and Vermont could see snowfall amounts reaching eighteen to twenty-four inches. Snowfall amounts could be over two and a half feet in higher elevations._

 _This first massive storm of the season will bring high winds, which could not down power lines in surrounding towns receiving more snow. Wind gusts could reach over twenty-five miles an hour causing snow drifts to reach over three to four feet in some areas. Airlines and Public transportation in major Metropolitan cities are already cancelling routes due to the upcoming blizzard._

 _By the time the storm moves out to sea, it will be snowing for over thirty six hours in Greater New England and surrounding areas. It could start snowing as early as the evening commute in some areas on Thursday evening. It will start out light but gradually as the blizzard moves inward, it will pick up moisture from the Atlantic Ocean, dropping more snow on the region and surrounding towns._

 _Local authorities are urging residents to stay at home during this time. ONLY NECESSARY personnel should be on the roads. Parking bans will be in effect around the area starting Thursday afternoon in downtown Rutland. If you have a car on the street please remove it for snow removal. Many airlines have cancelled their flights into Boston's Logan airport, and other airports around the area._

 _Rutland, Vermont and the surrounding towns are in the path of the storm where it could drop over two feet of snow in the area. The Governor of Vermont will issue a State of Emergency once the massive Nor'easter enters our area, which means if you are not mission essential personnel (Local-State Police, Fire Department, Electrical, or Medical) please stay indoors out of the storm._

 _If you must travel, we urge you to allow extra time to arrive safety._

 _Please follow us on twitter, Facebook, for continuous updates on the Blizzard. Thank you…"_

The Local Weather man signs off….

"Yes Marcus I need you here first thing in the morning. I just saw the Blizzard warning on the ten o'clock news," he snips tossing the remote into a nearby chair. He had been busy all weekend decorating with Olivia and Theodora he did not pay attention to the news. Olivia is still next to him on the couch. She slides away from him slightly to give him "some space."

"Sir I can come now," Marcus offers. "We can come up with a plan on moving the Foundation Gala to next week or week after. I'll get my keys and see you in like 20 minutes."

"No Marcus. The people we need to contact we can't. We'll start fresh after I get Teddy off to school. I'll have Huck drop her off. Be here for 8:30. Plus it is way too late at night," Fitz explains standing up walking to his big open bay windows facing a portion of his back yard.

"Sorry Sir. I don't want to wake Teddy or Lib's," Marcus utters thinking they are both asleep.

"Thanks but Liv is with me watching the news." Marcus ears perk up. Fitz hears him make a low grumble.

"Marcus…,"

"Oh I'm just thinking Mr. President," he explains quickly not wanting to speak about the some things he's noticed between them happening since Thanksgiving. He is not dumb. The spark between has not dwindled. It fact it is only burning brighter and getting larger every day they are together.

"I'll do some leg work tonight and I'll go over it with you in the morning," Marcus offers.

"That works," Fitz then wishes him goodnight then hangs up the phone. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK," he snaps ready to explode. He tosses his cell phone onto the end table where Olivia is sitting. Olivia has never heard him this upset before.

For a brief moment he totally forgets she is there. "Is that your favorite curse word," she inquires getting his attention. His eyes connect with hers as he plops down onto the plush pillow bench in front of the windows. He exhales deeply staring into her hopeful eyes.

"No but it may be after this stupid snow storm," he grouses leaning is head back onto the cold window. He closes his eyes.

"It's just a snow storm," she offers leaning on her hands. He scoffs loudly at her comment. "You live in Vermont now. Did you not think it we weren't going to get a massive snowstorm?"

He huffs lifting his eyes. "Of course I did. Just, why does it have to be this weekend? This is my Foundation's big fundraiser. I've been planning this for months. My guests will need to switch their schedules around. My entire family is flying out from California. I am unsure if we can get another venue this close to Christmas." The irritation in his tone is evident. She bites her bottom lip to stop the smile from growing on her face. Fitz however sees it. "What?"

"You're a Former President. Call Mother Nature and tell her to rearrange her schedule for you," she chastises. "I'm sure she'll be accommodating."

Fitz wants to be mad at flippant comment but he can't - not when she's poking fun at him in an attempt to make him feel better. She's also incredibly cute sitting there in her oversized fleece shirt and leggings. Her knees are pulled into her chest. He forces himself to stay away and not pull her into his arms.

"I wish," scoffs. "I do not have those kind of superpowers Liv." He closes his eyes again leaning back on the window. The cold his helping the headache beginning to form.

Olivia watches from a distance. It's very hard for her to sit where she is and not want to literally climb on top of him, wrap herself around him to help ease his pain. IF he wanted her, she'd be over there. Looking at this sexy man up and down she can only imagine what kind of superpowers he has. She shakes those thoughts out of her mind as she stands.

"Well maybe you do," she softly mutters. He quickly exhales not believing her at all. He is unaware of her approaching him until she sits next to him laying her hand on top of his. "I believe in you. Nothing is impossible and you have me," her sweet bashful tone is enough for Fitz to begin open his eyes.

"If that is what you want I mean…," she stammers unsure of herself and words. There is so much hidden in them. It is up to him to decide. She will not push because he's become _more than just a friend_ in her mind and heart. But losing the relationship they built is also not an option, so she waits for him to make a move.

A most beautiful smile graces her lips as she gazes into his eyes brushing her fingers over his bare skin. Her hand squeezes his. His free hand covers hers as he looks deep into her eyes permitting himself to get lost in their warmth – only for just a minute. She believes in him the man – not just the office he formally held. He scoots closer to cup her soft cheek. He exhales deeply as she nuzzles her face into his palm.

"Liv?" Times like this is what drive him to the point of madness. Just when he think he could possibly let her go, be without her, she speaks words like this to him. He has longed for someone like her to enter his life so long. Now she's here and it scares him half to death.

What if everything between them is not what it seems? He cannot risk getting hurt again.

"Either way WE – you and me can do this," Olivia utters with confidence. He squints dropping his hand from her face. She stands quickly, walks to a chair to sit in front of him. She opens her hands for him to hold, which he does. Their fingers lace together. Her soothing touch calms his racing heart. He sits up.

"You and me?"

"Yes. I got your back," she murmurs slightly unsure of herself. Her fingers caress his hands gently in a soothing circular pattern. "You just have to let go and allow me to help." Now he's confused. "You're wondering how." He smiles. "Changing the date of the gala won't be an issue. Everyone coming will not want to fly or be here in the middle of a blizzard."

He sighs deeply. "Airline tickets. Hotel Reservations for all the guests?"

She rolls her eyes. Little does he know, she's planned big events before just not in this of a grand scale for her best friend in Scotland and other local officials.

"Airline tickets can be changed. Your guests are watching the weather. Your parents, family have been here before. Some may have already changed their flights. If not, use your political power as an advantage. Offer the airlines something in return for their help." His mouth drop opens. "You're a former President for Christ sakes. Use what you got and _work it baby!"_

Her words send him into a hearty laugh. He cannot recall the last time he laughed this hard.

"Work it," he smiles squeezes her hands.

She stands. "Well if you got it honey then _Work. It,"_ she prances around the room dramatically strutting her stuff like a runway model. Fitz covers his mouth to not wake Theodora. Olivia really is something else. He's never encountered another woman like her before. She could be anywhere now that she's feeling well, but yet she is still here with him.

He leans against the window observing Olivia "work it" for his benefit. She stops feeling her ribs being to hurt.

"Another venue. If I cannot find one," he counters. "What do I do then? So much is riding on this fundraiser."

She exhales deeply before sitting next to him in front of the window. "Then I'll use my connections around town." He squints. "After all this time you STILL don't know who I am. Do you?"

"You're Olivia Pope. The woman I…," he stops. Her head tilts to the side curious as to why he stopped talking. He is better with her than without. Day by day he is coming to realize this fact.

"I…,"

His words…the words he's never said to anyone are at the tip of his tongue, begging to come out.

"I don't know what I'd do without and that I…," he gulps. Her heart flutters in her chest.

" _Do I tell her I was the man who saved her from the Vermonter 752? Would she forgive me for keeping it from her all this time? What if I lose her? Wait she's not mine so how can I lose someone who is not mine."_

He's lost in his thoughts.

"Hey where'd you go," she questions as his eyes fall upon her. He exhales deeply unsure of everything except for her. "After dinner Wednesday I'll bring you to my business. Then you'll realize it."

"I will."

She giggles. "Absolutely," she coos fluttering her eye lashes. She remembers clearly what she's seen in his kitchen cabinets and refrigerator.

"And then what? If I can change the venue. I know I'm a retired former President but if no place in town has an opening then…"

"We hold your fundraiser here," she counters. His mouth drops open. This incredible woman is one of a kind. "Yes I'm serious. It can be done. You have between 50-75 people coming, maybe more. We can do remote video cameras or a live stream for those who cannot make it. We move furniture around to have plenty of room."

"Food?" She crosses her arms across her chest not pleased with his question. "I'm serious Olivia. I have to call the caterers and rearrange the menu."

"God you're an idiot," she blurts out.

"I am not," he gaffs pretending to be upset. He falls backwards with his hand over his heart. He is ready to tickle her but her eyes wander up the stairs and he stops. He exhales defeated.

"I graduated top of my class from the Culinary Institute of America, Mr. President," she scolds now lightly brushing her hand over his stomach. Her heart rate increases feeling his muscles tighten beneath his shirt as she ghosts her hand over the material of his sweater. She gazes deeply into his eyes "Trust me…I got this."

 **/**

 **Promise to Catch You…**

Swallowing hard he feels the air changing between them. "You got this huh," he sighs as she removes her hand. His body begs to close the distance between them. But he won't. He can't. What if HE is not who she wants.

Could he be good enough for her? Being a Former President is out in left field. This is Fitz the single father and man. The person is said he did not have to be because Theodora was going to be his only focus. There was no room for a relationship or love in his life. That was until he heard Olivia's voice on the phone and saved her from the train. She changed everything and has no idea.

But most of all is Fitz the man she deserves? Can he be?

What if she wants more but he can't deliver?

Can he trust Olivia not to break his heart or Theodora's?

She hears the apprehension in his tone. There is an internal struggle brewing in his eyes due to his fearful heart. If he gives in, will he be able to recover if whatever is happening between them goes pear-shaped. Fitz couldn't bear to see his daughter hurt if Olivia were to walk away and never return.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," he murmurs apprehensively.

She bends down to gaze into his soulful blue eyes. In his eyes, are the window to a soul yearning to be loved to love in return.

"Hey," she clips softly.

He exhales deeply.

"You're the only woman I trust with my….," he stops before he utters another word. To his amazement her hand covers his heart. His eyes widen. She knows him _to well._ It's scaring the shit out of him. A shaky breath escapes before he is able to stop it. He must understand she'd never steer him wrong or break his heart.

She sniffles noting his fear. He lifts herself off her chair then opens his arms to place herself in his lap. He gulps as Olivia wraps his arms around her back. Instinctually his arms pull her closer. Her hands cradle his face gently in her palms. "I have this, you most of all…" she pauses. "Fitz."

"Liv," he croaks hearing her coo his name. Coming from her lips, it's a prayer to save him from the darkness he's been in for so long. He's falling…not just for Vermont. He fears _for her._

"No matter what happens at your Gala, I will not leave your side. Nor break any piece of your heart you are keeping hidden," she utters the words he is afraid to.

"What if I fall trip and fall face first in the snow that's coming." His meek tone causes her to whimper. He's unsure. Terrified of failing everyone who counts on him. But most of all - HER. Failing her is not an option.

"Then I'll catch you," she answers as if it's easiest thing in the world. "Plus that is what pillows are for."

He chuckles.

"I'll hurt you Olivia. I'm a tad bit broken," he mutters finally granting himself permission to be vulnerable.

"And I'm not Mister," she snips playfully. He opens his mouth to object but she stops him. "I am broken and bruised just like you. _This is me._ I am not the woman who broke your heart." His eyes widen.

"Did Marcus," he huffs partially annoyed if Marcus spilled his secrets. His Chief of Staff was there with Fitz through his darkest times. He vowed never to betray his trust.

"No Marley," she snickers, "would never break your confidence. But I just have this hunch it was a woman who broke you so badly. What else could it be?" He gulps listening to her. "If you keep permitting this to rule your life, you won't get the chance to find happiness, or the love that has been waiting for you and Theodora to come along."

Needing some space between them, he removes her from his lap to stand. He walks to the fireplace. His back is to her. "Life is not a fairy tale Olivia. I am not Romeo waiting for his Juliette."

"Nah I like Casanova better," she quips. Fitz cannot stop the snicker from erupting.

"Olivia," he chortles shaking his head. "My life would have turned out so differently. My life here is not like Storybroke on Once Upon a Time either."

She struts to him quickly. "I never said it was." Her hand is on his back causing him to turn around. "All books have a bit of light in dark on each chapter – like all of us. Your story is not over. In fact it's just beginning. The next chapter is ready to be written. All you have to do is start."

He releases a hard breath. "I have no idea where to begin." He dejects. He's been alone for so long. He gave up on love long ago. Is it possible that it is standing before his very eyes?

She holds both his hands. "Oh yes you do," she steps into his space.

"Okay what if it's crap," he counters.

"Then you keep writing until," she stops really gazing into his eyes. His eyes widen as her hand falls on his chest over his heart. "It feels right." She swallows hard as his breathing changes.

" _Feels right," he speaks to himself. "SHE feels right. Does this woman before his eyes have any idea how incredible is? How her words, touch affect me? The importance she's beginning to have in my life. Does she understand how much I'm beginning to realize everyday how desperately I want her in all the ways I denied myself from all these years. I'm falling for her so fast I may not be able to stop it?"_

"I….,"

"Stop overthinking and just feel," she coos softly hoping he understands. If he had any idea how he himself has made her feel. He's given her so much hope, a life she never dreamed she'd want or need until he came along. Olivia has placed the ball in his court just hoping he'll catch it – her and hold on.

"Just feel huh," he snickers. "Then what? I suppose I get hurt, used, taken advantaged of like always."

"No." Her tone shocks him. "I told you I AM NOT them," his eyes widen at his affirmation. "That individual who hurt you, is a fucking bitch." Fitz coughs never hearing her swear before. "And if I ever find the person, I'll personally burn their ass."

"Livy," he snickers truly amazed by her. Marcus uttered not a word about his past but yet she still understands him in a way no other person has. "It would destroy me if I ever did anything to hurt you or Theodora."

She begins to step away but he grasps onto her hand. "What?"

"I don't want to fall Livy," he whimpers her nickname. The tears in his eyes are aching to fall down his cheeks. He won't let them appear. Truth is he's been falling since before he even knew who she was or appeared his life that day on the tracks. Olivia notices something in his eyes. The feelings are there just waiting for one or the other to act.

"Do you really believe I'm not falling too," she admits bashfully. His heart stammers. "I never expected this to happen either." His mouth drapes open at the implication of her words.

"Then what?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Sometimes falling is exactly what you're supposed to do." He gulps. His heart flutters within his chest wondering if she has any inkling of the effect she has upon him. She releases his hands then cups his face. His eyes gaze deeply into hers. "I'll catch you and Teddy."

Only for a moment he gives into his heart's desire. He draws her into him quickly. She's momentarily stunned but relaxes in his embrace. His arms snake around her body. "Promise?" His forehead rests on the top of her head. "This is not a game," he points out.

"I never said it was. But for the record I play to win and for keeps," she mutters holding his gaze. He pulls her body closer.

"For keeps," he challenges. "If I go for it – and win – I won't ever let go. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Just _work it,"_ she challenges in a southern tone as she shimmies in his arms making chortle. She wiggles her pinky. He laughs. She is the only person besides Theodora who can make him laugh like this. "Yah Pinky Promise?" Their pinky fingers link onto the other. They squeeze the other tightly. He presses his forehead to hers needing her close.

"Always." They stare into the others eyes communicating words neither are prepared to utter. She begin step out of his arms.

"Goodnight Livy," he murmurs.

She pushes up onto the balls of her feet. He feels the warmth of her breath on his skin. His heart increases exponentially as she presses a light kiss, barely touching Fitz's cheek. His hand whips to the mantle for balance unprepared for the sensation coursing through his body. She shields her eyes and face instantly noting his loss of balance.

"Goodnight Fitz," she murmurs stepping away leaving him utterly paralyzed. He practically chokes as her eyes briefly blink towards his.

 _Fuck she kissed me._

His hand covers his cheek where her lips just were seconds before. His grasp on the mantle increases as she backs away headed for the stairs. Olivia's eyes fall to the floor unable to keep her eyes on his any longer. His unwavering stare bores into the very depths of her soul. She turns to walk up the stairs.

 _Say something to her you Moron! Just don't let her walk away!_

"Olivia," she stops abruptly only on the second step hearing the panic in his voice. He approaches her tentatively afraid she'll bolt up the stairs any moment. Her eyes close feeling the heat from his body now directly behind her. His head lowers to just above her shoulder. The smell of her bath gel is enticing.

"Yah," she murmurs.

Fitz smiles. The bold, daring, unafraid woman who was with him mere seconds ago is gone. His places his hands on her arms to turn her around. Her eyes are on her feet. He tilts her head in order to look into her eyes. He steps into her personal space closing the remaining distance between them. Her entire body tremors under his touch.

"Are you real," Fitz questions. He's imagined a woman just like her in his dreams for ages. He never believe she was out there – for him – waiting until Olivia came along.

Her eyes bashfully open. An adorable smile graces her lips. "Yes. You aren't going to pinch me are you?"

Fitz chuckles. "No." He stares into her eyes for almost another minute longer causing her to become increasingly aware of his every breath, and touch.

"Look I know we'll be busy with Marcus all day tomorrow," she rambles. "But you'll still come someplace with me after dinner Wednesday night," she blurts out. He squints. "I'm not telling you where it's a surprise."

"The agents…,"

"I'll make sure Tom hooks us up," Olivia counters.

"What kind of surprise is this," Fitz inquires. "Come on just one hint?"

"Well," she bites her lip. "It concerns something you been wishing you had for a while." She leaves the comment open for him to process. She steps out of his arms to ascend up the stairs. As she reaches the top step Fitz rushes to her. His body is millimeters from hers. The heat from his body makes her feel flush and hot.

"And what do you think I could be wishing for Olivia," he dares to ask.

She spins around. Their faces are less than a foot apart. "Only you can answer that question Casanova," she teases. His smile widens. "But if it helps," she pokes his stomach. "It's something you seem to never have enough of." She leans forward to kiss the opposite cheek. "Night Fitz. See you morning."

Before Fitz has a chance to process what happened, she's in her room. He sits on the top of stairs staring at her door. Quincy hurries up the steps dropping his head in Fitz's lap. He wags his tail staring at Fitz. "I guess you guessed I kind of really like her huh." He licks Fitz's hand. His eyes widen.

"I don't believe I admitted it out loud to a dog." Quincy licks his face. Fitz chuckles. "Now what do I do about it boy."

Quincy sniffs his face before trotting to her door. He sits wagging his tail looking into Fitz's eyes. Fitz silently laughs at his dog as he lays down with his head on his paws staring at her door then at Fitz.

"Ruff," Quincy barks silently.

"No Quincy. Not tonight. Let her rest," Fitz sighs.

Fitz sits for a few more minutes before heading into his room for bed with Quincy on his heels. He climbs into bed for a night's sleep with Olivia more than just on his mind. Whether he likes it or not, she's wiggled her way into his heart. He is beginning to realize it the place she was always meant to be.

 **/**

 **Next morning (Clean Bill of Health)…**

After Fitz woke up, showered, and got dressed the next morning, he headed downstairs for breakfast. He found Olivia's door open. As he stepped into the kitchen he found Huck, Quinn, and Charlie with Theodora but no Olivia.

"Where's Olivia?" He walks over to the coffee pot. Of course she made it black just for him.

"She's not here Daddy."

He places his cup on the counter. "What do you mean she's not here?"

"Miss Pope had an early doctor appointment this morning Mr. President," Quinn explains. Fitz glances at the calendar. _Dr. Shepard 8:00 A.M._ "Then I believe she had an errands to run all day with Miss Whelan. She's also going by her business. She said she back around dinner time." Fitz begins to look for Tom.

"Tom is with her Sir," Charlie utters noting the worry in Fitz's eyes. "He assured us he'd wouldn't leave her side the entire day."

Fitz sits down at the kitchen island next to Theodora a little sad really wanting to see her this morning. He also realizes they are still out of their favorite boysenberry jam. It's been a while since they've had it on the house. Marcus is has been unable to get it.

"She'll be back Daddy. Livy promised," Theodora leans on his arm. Fitz kisses the top of her head. "But she did give me something for you."

Fitz turns to look at his daughter confused. "Oh she did huh?"

"Ah huh," she giggles. Theodora places a folder down in front of her father. He squints until he opens it. "Livy says everything you need is in the inside." The meaning of her words hits him hard.

"She must have worked on this after she went to bed," he speaks to himself. Olivia left nothing out from their discussion last night. He inspects each piece of paper while Theodora watches him closely. He smile continues to grow reading each piece she left. "Daddy?

"Yes Teddy," he faces her. She leans into his arms giving him a tight hug then kisses his cheek. "That is from Livy." A breath escapes is lungs quickly. "And she said not to worry and you got it all in here," her tiny hand covers his heart. Fitz instantly blushes. "Daddy your ears are turning red. That only happens when you get that fuzzy feeling in your belly." Fitz coughs. "You okay?"

"Perfect Teddy," he coos her nickname.

"So you going to ask her right," she questions. Fitz squints sipping his coffee. "To be your date for the gala." He swallows it quickly causing him to almost choke. He faces Theodora. "Oh come on Daddy what's the hold up?"

"Theodora," he chokes.

"Daddy," she sighs his name dramatically. "Come on just ask her to be your date. You can't go alone." Fitz stares at her.

"Teddy I'm not…," he's mutters clearly frazzled.

"She likes you Daddy and you know it too. She'd even share the last piece of apple pie with you – likes you. Plus both of you look at each other with hearts in your eyes," she chastises her father. "You're the Prince, so go get your Princess. Stop being a sissy and get the girl." His eyes widen chewing his bite of toast with Jam from their favorite store.

Huck, Charlie and Quinn rush into another room before they lose it in front of Fitz and Theodora.

"Eat your breakfast Sweetie," she suggests as his eyes raise. She nods. He draws Theodora into his arms for a hug. He closes his eyes hoping the day passes quickly so he can see Olivia. Teddy finishes her food then heads out the door with Huck to school.

At 8:30 Marcus arrives.

"Morning Sir," he utters stepping inside the home.

"Morning," Fitz smirks. Marcus stops noticing something truly different about Fitz. He's walking with bounce in his steps. There is this slight smile on his face along with a sparkle in his eyes. "Lib?"

"She had an appointment with Dr. Shepard," Fitz explains.

"That was today," he utters looking at his phone. "Dammit I forgot." He notices a text from his mother and Miss Alice. "It seems that my aunt and her Momma remembered. They are with her. And apparently so is Tom," he turns his phone around to show Fitz a photo of Tom sandwiched between Miss Allie and Josie.

"Yes Tom went along for her safety." Marcus nods. He sits down ready to begin. "Sir I figured we'd begin with…," he stops as Fitz places the folder in front of him. "This is Libby's handwriting."

"Yes. She helped me brainstorm some ideas last night." He watches Marcus turn the pages. "What do you think?"

"I told you she was brilliant," Marcus squints inspecting her work.

Fitz however is not dumb. He notices the tension in his posture. The veins on his forehead are showing. Marcus cannot be upset for Olivia willingness to help. "Do you have any other ideas Marcus? I'm all ears." He sits in front of him. "She just wanted to help."

"And she did," Marcus utters looking over it all. He closes the folder. He swears she went into the wrong profession. She could have been a lawyer, political fixer if she wanted. This is proof and made it job a lot easier. "We'll brainstorm a few more ideas. By lunch you make a decision, then we'll hit the ground running."

"All right," Fitz utters.

For the rest of the day Marcus along with Fitz are on the phone with donors, hotels in the area rearranging the entire Gala. By the time Theodora arrives home from school, a new date was chosen – December 15th. Fitz and Marcus were still working on the location. Fitz was not opposed to holding at the house, but he still felt a local venue in the area would be more practical.

Theodora sat down in the kitchen and began her homework. Marcus received a text. His eyes raised. "Is it Livy," Theodora questions.

"Yah." Fitz stops what he's doing. "She will not make dinner. Abby and the crew at her business decided to surprise her with a dinner. Abby made her favorite and she cannot say no."

"Ah," Fitz smirks. "Is Tom?"

"Yes Tom is there. Her doctor appointment with Dr. Shepard also went well. She'll give us all details when she sees us," Marcus explains. Fitz can only nod. Marcus opts to not stay for dinner with Fitz and Theodora. He'll keep Fitz up to speed via phone until tomorrow morning.

Olivia returns, as Theodora comes down the stairs from her shower and getting into her pajamas. Fitz goes into his office briefly for a phone call. He's involved in an important conversation. She hears the door open to the house and runs into her arms. "LIVY!"

"Hi Pumpkin," she coos coming in from the cold.

"I missed you today." Fitz steps into the room hearing his daughter scream her name. Their eyes meet. "Daddy really missed you too," she nuzzles her face into Olivia's sweater. Olivia closes her eyes on her head.

She opens them to see Fitz staring lovingly into her eyes from across the room. "I missed you too." He smirks. She's speaking them both. "Hi,' she mouths.

"Hi." Marcus kept him busy all day but he missed her. He could not help but long for her to be in his presence sooner rather than later.

"Did Doc Emelia give you a good grade," she questions. Fitz steps to them seeing something different in her eyes.

"Liv what is it," Fitz inquires sensing something is wrong. "You're okay right."

"I am. Doc Emelia gave me a clean bill of health. My ribs will still hurt for a couple more weeks but there is no residual effects from my fall onto the tracks." Fitz steps to her. "As my Momma says I'm right as rain," she sniffles.

"Then why are you sad," Theodora questions.

Olivia sits with Theodora on the couch. Fitz sits in a chair just off to her side. "I can return to work but no more than a 6 to 8 hour day." She stops. "There is no need for me to stay here any longer. I'm okay to be on my own. I can go home."

"You're leaving us. I don't want you to go," Theodora whimpers flinging herself in her arms. Olivia wraps her in a tight hug. Fitz heart as well breaks. He swallows hard. "Please don't leave me and Daddy." Olivia eyes meet Fitz. "Daddy please do let her leave."

"Theodora," Fitz coos rushing to her. He's sitting next to them on the couch. His hand covers his daughter's back as she cries into Olivia's chest. "I can't make Olivia stay. If Dr. Emelia cleared her to go home then she can."

Olivia lifts her into her lap. Theodora wraps her arms around Olivia's neck crying into her neck. Fitz sits by helpless watching his little girl in Olivia's embrace. This is what he feared. Theodora would grow close to her and when the time came for Olivia to "move on – out" she be devastated.

He too keeps his own feelings at bay. The thought of her leaving also hurts more than he ever expected. Since her strength returned, she greets him most mornings with a coffee she made just for him. He still didn't allow her to cook except for Thanksgiving. Their late night talks are little moments he found himself longing for in those days nothing went right.

Those evenings he found himself wishing would never end, unless it was with her sleeping and waking up in his arms. Olivia made the house he built in Vermont for Theodora and himself _a home_. Olivia continues to sway Theodora back and forth in her arms. Her hand is on the back of her head combing it gently.

"Teddy," she whimpers. Her eyes open to meet Fitz's. Her own heart breaks seeing the sadness within them.

"Do you really not want to be here with us anymore," Theodora sniffles into Olivia. She places her hand open on the couch for Fitz to hold. He drops his hand into hers seeing the tears in her eyes. She squeezes it before lifting it away then lifts Theodora's face. She reaches up to touch her face.

"Teddy," Olivia coos. "I'm not going anywhere all right." Theodora stops crying.

"So you stay here with us?"

"Not forever," Olivia answers truthfully. She has an apartment in town. That is where she lives but here with Fitz and Theodora is THIS is home. Home is where the heart is and her heart is here with them. Theodora begins to cry again. "Hey listen to me all right. I may have my own apartment in Rutland but _home is not where you are from. It is where you belong. Some travel the world to find it."_

Olivia stops as her throat tightens. Her eyes meet Fitz's. She lifts her hand to his face. He swallows hard.

" _Others find it in a person,"_ Fitz whimpers staring into her teary brown eyes. An audible breath escapes her mouth before she can stop it.

 _Did he mean to say it,_ she fears.

Fitz hand covers hers on his face. He presses his face into her soft open palm. He brings both Olivia and Theodora into his arms holding them close. He won't say the words but he does not want her to leave either, especially now. He kisses the top of his daughter's head then rests his cheek on Olivia's head.

"Bed time Teddy," Fitz softly mutters. He separates himself from them before he is unable too. Theodora will not go to bed without Olivia. She willing helps Fitz put her to bed.

"You'll be here when I wake up right," Theodora whimpers.

 **/**

 **Never Leave Your Side…**

"Pinky promise," Olivia gives Theodora her pinky finger. Fitz smiles at her door watching them do the very sweet gesture they did the night before. She kisses her goodnight. Fitz comes into the room allowing Olivia to leave unhindered. She rushes into her room leaving the door open. When she can no longer stop the tears they come down her cheeks.

She has no idea how long she's been crying when Fitz hears her. He's to her in only a few short steps. "Liv? You don't have to leave." She can't look at him. "I'd like you to stay as long as you want." She smiles. But her tears won't stop. "What is it?"

"I got a call from the police chief," his heart quickens. Her eyes lift and meet his. "He called you too right." He nods. "It's who you were talking you before I got back."

"Yes." Fitz stands away with his hands in his pockets to refrain himself from touching her. It will give her the space required to speak about this on her own.

"They caught the man who attacked and pushed me onto the tracks." Fitz steps closer. "Over the next few days before the blizzard four witnesses will be in to the police department to identify him." Huck, Charlie, Quinn and Tom will be headed over to the station to pick this man out of a line up to keep him in jail.

"Yes the Police Chief told me," Fitz softly responds. He steps slightly in front of her as she clings to herself in front of the window.

"I had no idea others saw what he did to me," she explains. "There is another witness I believe, the person who saved my life going on Thursday." Fitz heart quickens.

"Yes I heard what was going on. With those witnesses it will be enough to hold the man who attacked you," Fitz reiterates inching closer.

"Then I have to go," she creaks. "Marcus says I can't control everything but this – when I chose to see this jerk is up to me. I have to go make a positive ID but I can't do it until after the snowstorm. I can't. I need time." He steps closer.

"Yah," he murmurs watching her body begin to shake before is eyes. She's hanging on only by a thread.

"You'll be with me right," she meets his gaze. His eyes widen. Of course he'll be there but he was unsure if she wanted him to be. "I can't do this without out. I need you to be there. To catch me if I fall…" her voice finally breaks.

"Livy," he coos. "Of course I wouldn't dream of letting you do this alone. I'll never leave your side," he manages to croak just before she flings her arms around his neck. Fitz pulls her tightly into his chest. They are chest to chest, legs to legs. Every inch of them is against the other. He buries his nose into her neck breathing her in. She cannot stop sobbing.

His grip tightens as she clings to him with everything she has. He raises her onto her tip toes as her tears fall onto his neck. His throat tightens wishing there was something he could do to ease her pain. Then an idea pops into his mind.

"Come with me," he pleads into her ear. She shifts her head slightly to gaze into her wet brown eyes. A soft smile graces his face. She sniffles. It's his turn to lead her – but not only with his heart but all of him. It time to step up and deal with whatever happens.

"Wh…,"

"You asked me last night if I trusted you." Her hands are holding his upper arms. She never realized how muscular Fitz is until now. "Now put your faith in me and let's go. I got this and you. Okay?"

Finally a small smile appears on her face. With an arm wrapped around her, he walks them down the stairs. He puts on his shoes. She does the same. He puts on his winter coat, then helps Olivia with hers. He reaches for her hand to escort her out into the back yard, walking off the back deck into the grass.

"Where are we going," she inquires just as they step in front of massive oak tree with a single - whole board swing – painted red. He releases her hand then strolls to it. He steps behind it then leans on it with both hands gazing at her adoringly. "Um…,"

He chuckles. "Come sit and I'll push you."

"What," she bellows. He steps to the side of it holding out his hand. "You're serious."

"Very," he smirks.

"Did Marley tell you what happened the last time I was on one of those," Fitz squints. "I was swinging with my older brother – Eli. Marley was pushing, daring me to go higher. Well he made the mistake of standing in front of me and I threw up all over him."

Fitz breaks out laughing. "Then I guess I'll have to sit with you in my lap and make sure it doesn't happen." Her mouth falls open. He sits down on the swing. He taps his thighs for her to take a seat. Her mouth literally falls open. "What's the matter," he challenges. "Trust me I plan on _working it baby."_

She is unable to stop the loud cackle from erupting out of her mouth. Olivia has to hold her stomach from laughing so hard. Fitz leaves the swing and walks to her. He grasps both her hands stopping her.

"I promise to never let you be sick or fall. And to catch you always if you do," he murmurs sitting down in front of her with hopeful eyes.

"Pumpkin Pinky Promise Fitzgerald," she challenges with her small finger in front of his face.

He links their fingers. "Yes."

She exhales deeply before turning around. Fitz is ready as she slowly sits in his lap. He wraps his arms around her waist, drawing her into his chest. His chest is against her back. He nuzzles his face into her scarf.

 _God she smells good._

Fitz inwardly scolds himself feeling himself respond to her bottom sitting on his member. Of course he's attracted to her. It's intensified as her eyes meet his. He wants her. She bites her lip as his member hardens under her bottom.

"You best not drop me Mister," she warns half-heartedly as he begins to push the swing backwards. Without warning he lifts his legs causing the swing to jolt forward sending them into the air. She squeals loudly making Fitz laugh harder. The branch above them creaks. "Are you sure this thing is safe?"

"Yes both of us are safe." He laughs as she holds onto his hands on the rope for dear life.

"Oh that's a loaded question," she giggles as he moves them back and forth in the air. She buries her face into his terrified to look.

"Open your eyes. I won't let you fall," he coos continuing to swing them. She opens her eyes to meet his. He continues their movements gazing into her eyes as if she is his everything. Finally his legs hurt and he stops. The swing slows on its own then comes to a halt.

"You didn't drop me."

"No."

She turns just enough to face him. "So what happens now?"

"Whatever we want," he sighs. His eyes fall to her lips. His hand reaches into the back of her hair. His fingers thread into her curls. Her heart races within her chest. He wants to kiss her. _Really kiss her._

His thumb brushes over her bottom lip delicately. "Fitz," inhaling sharply as his warm breath hits her face, then lips.

"Livy," he whimpers inching closer. "I shouldn't. I want to – want you more than anything," he admits.

"I know."

"Kiss me Fitz." His eyes widen. "I know you want too. Right here. Right now."

"It will change everything…," he stammers leaning closer. "If you knew the truth." His throat constricts. She does not know it was HIM who saved her – not yet. "What if you hate me later? Once you learn the…"

"Never," she interrupts.

"I won't be able to let you leave or go," he whimpers feeling his will power slipping away cradling her face in his hand. He's tried for weeks to keep his distance, to shield his heart from her, but he's learning he's powerless when it comes to Olivia. He was the most powerful man on the planet. He did so much with his time in office.

But he'd change it in a heartbeat if would have brought her into his life sooner. He is not supposed to want her but he does. The heart wants what it wants. And Fitz wants her.

"Who says you have to," she admonishes.

He closes his eyes. "Theodora?"

"To hurt her is a non-nonstarter for me. I rather fall onto those tracks again and wait for the train to kill me then allow anything or anyone hurt your daughter," she voices with conviction. Her words shock him. He smiles. His mouth opens to speak but she stops him with her finger tips on his lips. "Yes I'm very real. Now please for the love of God, stop being a sissy-pants."

"Sissy pants," he cracks a smile.

She bits her bottom lip. His eyes travel watching her every move. He craves her more. A shaky breath escapes his mouth as he closes the distance between his lips to hers. His lips hover over hers he hears, "Mr. President."

He growls. "Yes Charlie."

"I have to get Quinn to labor and delivery. She's having contractions. We're not sure if they are Braxton Hicks."

Fitz stands with Olivia. Olivia rushes to him with Fitz on her heels. "Where is she," Fitz utters.

Charlie steps aside. Fitz and Olivia rush into the house seeing Quinn on the couch. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. You could be in early labor," Charlie blurts out.

"I am not," Quinn argues before another contraction hits. "It's nothing. Baby is not ready.

"Tom," Tom rushes into the room. "Get them to the hospital now. Keep us posted." Quinn does not argue. She reaches for Olivia wanting her to come. Olivia eyes meet Fitz. "Go Livy. I'll see you in the morning." Tom and Fitz help Charlie get into the car with Quinn.

Olivia turns to see Fitz staring at her before she gets into the car. Quinn taps her shoulder. "Go," giving her the motivation. Olivia rushes to Fitz throwing herself into his arms. She holds his face in her hands. He presses his forehead to hers.

"Come back here okay…" he pleads. "Don't go your apartment."

"Home is where the heart is," she murmurs. The corners of his mouth curl into a soft smile. She pulls his head towards hers placing a sweet but chase kiss on his cheek. His heart skips a beat. She hears Quinn having a contraction.

"Go," he lets her go. He watches her get into the car. Tom gets into driver's seat knowing he is there to protect Olivia. Huck along with Mitch, Jamal and other agents are there with Fitz. Fitz watches the car leave and out of the gates. He steps inside his house and heads up to his room for the night dreaming of HER and the kiss they almost shared.

 **/**

 **Answers…**

The next morning Fitz wakes up to a message from Charlie. Quinn was having Braxton Hicks but the hospital decided to keep her overnight to be sure. After he's showered and dressed he heads to Olivia's room. Her door is open. He steps inside to see Quincy curled up with her sleeping.

"Sleep Livy," he sighs relieved she is here.

He steps away from her door closing it partially. He's met with Theodora. She peeks inside. "She's here."

"I know," Fitz smiles as they head down the stairs. Fitz tells explains to her about Quinn not feeling well but she'll she her later. He does not want to worry about Quinn or the baby. He sees Mitch and Jamal who informed him Tom and Olivia came home after 2 in the morning. He smiles then feeds Theodora breakfast.

It is then he notices a jar of their favorite jam.

 _Boysenberry_

"How did this get here," he wonders glancing at the agents.

"Don't know Sir," they smirk.

Theodora cannot believe it. They dig in for breakfast. Huck arrives just in time to bring Theodora to school. Fitz opts to stay behind waiting for Olivia to wake up. A short time Marcus arrives. "Hey Marcus," he notes the time. He is running behind. "Running late this morning."

"Mr. President," Marcus clips.

"Everything all right," Fitz questions.

"Not sure," he responds. "Lib?"

"Right here Marley," she teases coming down the stairs stopping when she sees Fitz now eyeing her over his coffee mug and the jam on the counter. "Morning," she speaks to Fitz. He stands.

"Hi," he mutters. Marcus notices the air between them charging with own known force. She walks to the counter with her purse and jacket. "Liv?"

"First day back at my shop." She eyes the jam. "I have a lot of work to do and I must prepare for the Gala. Tom and Jamal are coming with me. Right Marcus."

"I guess," Marcus answers. He seems off. She waltzes up to her cousin. "You all right." Her hand touches his forehead.

"I'm fine Lib," he clips brushing her hand off. Her eyes narrow. "I swear."

"Ah huh," she sighs. "Oh Quinn and the baby are fine. It's not born but she should be home by the end of the day. Her OB wants her home resting until after the snowstorm. Charlie will be with her," she explains to Fitz and Marcus putting on her coat and scarf.

She strolls by Fitz. "I'll see you later." She stops to fix the collars on his shirt. Her cheeks flush noting how he's staring into her eyes. "Behave," she mouths eyeing Marcus. He looks like he's ready to pop.

"Wait," he calls out after she steps away. He walks over to her forgetting they are not alone. "You'll be back."

She giggles. "Yes."

"Be safe." He leans down to kiss her cheek. Her breath catches as his lips just brush over her skin. "Bye Livy," he whispers now staring at her lips.

She nibbles her inner cheek as the warmth from his lips courses through her body. "Bye Mr. President."

Olivia walks to the door and is gone. Fitz sighs deeply before turning around to see Marcus. He's staring at him unsure of what he's witnessed. "Marcus…?"

"Sir we need to talk," he blurts out. Instantly Fitz is alarmed.

"Look I don't know what you think you saw but…," he stops as Marcus hand flies into the air. But this is Fitz's house. No one tells him what to do. "I would never hurt her."

"Oh really," he snaps.

Fitz steps forward. "Of course not."

"Prove it," he challenges. Fitz squints. Marcus walks over to the DVD player. "This came in the mail yesterday. It's from Amtrack. Security footage from Liv's accident."

Fitz keeps his poker face. "I asked them to send it to me Marcus. To assist in the investigation."

"I gathered," he snips. "Aren't you curious if I watched it?"

"No."

"Fine you really want to do this," he counters. He presses play on the DVD. "There's Lib waiting for her train. The 752. There is the man who attacked her, pushing her onto the tracks. You can see who he is." Fitz steps closer. "Then look there's TOM and HUCK."

"Marcus…"

"Then look who comes running to save the day. It's FORMER PRESIDENT FITZGERALD GRANT jumping onto the tracks to save her from the oncoming train, saving my cousin's life – who I thought was in Boston."

Fitz exhales deeply seeing himself clearly on the video.

"I can explain…,"

 **/**

' **Ish just got real darlings.**

 **Yes I am seriously just going to drop this here.**

 **I would say a lot happened in this update. Fitz and Olivia made some serious progress in their "relationship." You got some sweet pecks on cheeks. Fitz is even coming out of his shell. I know about time right. More on his past to come...**

 **Speaking of time, I know I take my time getting Olitz to where we all want them. Together. But I ask you to please continue to be supportive and understand that I personally do not know how to write any other way. This is my style…take it or leave it.**

 **Also I've seen other writer's being attacked for not writing their fics the way in which the reader's believe they should be. Or better yet, not understanding Olitz's journey in a story. I will ask the readers to remember this please, we (myself included) as writers DO NOT get paid for this. If you do not like a fic, its timing, path, journey, DO NOT READ.**

 **Sometimes it's very hard to sit down and craft a story. I think people forget that. I am not calling anyone out, but the posts I've seen on social media concerning certain fics, the author's visions, and reviews have been down right cruel. I never speak up but I am now. If you have nothing nice to say, please don't come into an author's reviews and attack them for their style.**

 **They should be true to who they are and their writing without fear of being attacked on social media for it. I am only writing Olitz the way I SEE FIT as are my fellow writers. I am not only sticking up for myself but the other writers who are dear friends of mine.**

 **So a little kindness goes a long way to make a writer feel good. Those reviews mean more to us then you could all ever know.**

 **I apologize for this rant but enough is enough.**

 **As always thank you for continued support and reading. I hope this update was worth the wait….**

 **Me's**


	10. Boysenberry

**Yo #Gladiator Momma's HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! How are you all doing since #Scandal ended? A part of me feels the show is on summer hiatus, even though I know it's not. Thursday nights are not the same.**

 **I apologize for not updating sooner. But I hope this new chapter makes up for it and make this Mother's Day even more special. Please drop a #JarOfJam on your way out and let me know what you think.**

 **As always thank you for reading…**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 10: Boysenberry…**

" _ **It's the sweet, simple things of life which are the real ones after all." –Laura Ingalls Wilder**_

 **Amtrack Video…**

Marcus stands before Fitz ready for his explanation. He had become his Chief of Staff in the White House when Cyrus Beene hand picked him to take over without his knowledge. Cyrus had found Marcus teaching a Political Law class at Middleton University in Philadelphia. He sat in on a few of his classes. He was approached towards the end of the semester to join Fitz's campaign.

Marcus initially did not want to leave the University. He loved teaching. It was until Fitz came to see him personally with Annalise Keating his mentor. At the time she was a tenured professor at Middleton University, She still is but has become head of the Law Department. Marcus had no idea Annalise knew the then Governor of California.

It was through her recommendation and Cyrus Beene's he joined Fitz's campaign for the Presidency. Marcus was apolitical but believed the change America needed was through Fitz and his eventual Presidency. He won the Election, closest in our Country's history against Samuel Reston. Cyrus, became his Chief of Staff until he stepped down after a heart attack.

Cyrus was in his office next to the Oval when the heart attack happened. He was diagnosed with heart problems before Marcus joined the campaign. He kept it to himself until Fitz heard James, his husband freaking about him slowing down. Fitz stepped into the room making Cyrus come clean. He kept a close eye on him, even in the White House.

Cyrus wore a medical alert necklace at all times. Even in the White House - Fitz insisted. Fitz was in a meeting with the Joint Chiefs when Cyrus's alarm went off. He rushed out of the Oval finding him on the floor. Fitz stayed at his side, keeping him alive and conscious until the paramedics arrived.

Marcus rushed into the room finding Cyrus on the ground with their boss at his side. As Cyrus was placed in the helicopter, he told Marcus to go to his desk, retrieve a file and give it to Fitz. Marcus complied with his boss's request. During Cyrus's open heart surgery he gave the file to Fitz.

"Marcus do you know what this is?" Marcus shook his head no, "In the event if Cyrus had a heart attack, he would automatically resign making you my permanent Chief of Staff."

"Excuse me," Marcus gaffed. "Are you serious?" Fitz nodded handing him the paperwork. Marcus eyes widen seeing it was true. "He really did this. Why?"

"Because he trusts you to handle the White House and me. He never told me, but I suspected. It's why he's been insisting you be there anytime he was in the Oval. He groomed you for this," Fitz smiled. "I trust you. We'll have to do a Press Conference."

Marcus nodded. "This is not how I imagined getting the job. He'll pull through this though. Right?"

"Yes."

From that moment, Fitz and Marcus had an incredible working and personal relationship. Through Fitz's time in office he relied on Marcus's words of wisdom, keeping him on the straight and narrow, and what was best for the country. Over time Marcus confided in Fitz about his frequent trips home to Vermont once every six weeks.

Marcus would leave work on a Thursday. Fitz initially thought it was because he had a girlfriend or wife in Vermont, but it was due to his close relationship with his family. There was an invitation extended for his family to come to the White House. His parents eventually made the trip. But Fitz often wondered about his Aunt and Uncle he was extremely close to and the cousin he spoke of often.

The cousin _who made the best jam_ he ever tasted – especially boysenberry. He knew of her accolades in her cooking career. Where she went to school. Marcus brought jam to the back to the White House every time he went home. His cousin's jam and jellies became the only one used in the White House.

Marcus spoke of Olivia often, just never by name. Fitz knew he was extremely protective of her. She was an incredible cook. During his last year in office, she finally opened her business, which was now thriving.

Once Fitz and Theodora moved to Vermont, Marcus was able to stop by her business to help whenever he could, especially on the weekends. Marcus pestered Olivia for months to come to Fitz's estate for an introduction. Fitz had been eager to meet her. She kept brushing him off reminding him she was too busy, had no time, and one excuse after another.

Marcus could not have imagined Olivia would have finally "met" Fitz in the manner she did. Problem is Olivia has no idea to this very day it was Fitzgerald Grant who saved her life on the tracks that faithful day in October. And from looking in the dazed and shocked eyes of Fitz himself, he was not ready for Marcus to learn the truth either.

Problem is _the truth always comes out._

Marcus had stopped by the Grant Foundation last night on his way home. He remembered he left a file with phone numbers for donors he needed to call for the Gala. Things were falling into place but there are a still few loose ends to tie up. There was still so much left to change and rearrange to ensure everyone who was still able to come December 15th.

The staff at the foundation was limited when Marcus arrived. The receptionist left to go home. He walked into his office to retrieve the necessary file. He stopped by Fitz's office to make sure he did not forget to take anything home. In the center of his desk he saw the envelope from Amtrack.

It wasn't just addressed to Fitz. It was addressed to President Fitzgerald Grant care of the Grant Foundation.

"He's been waiting for this," Marcus spoke to himself. He placed Amtrack's envelope in his briefcase. After he arrived home he did not think of it until the next morning. After he ate, he packed what he needed. Marcus stopped deciding to open it. He found a letter inside from Amtrack ensuring Fitz this would help put the man away who attacked Olivia.

Marcus popped the DVD in and watched as his cousin walked onto the platform. He saw her speaking on the phone and at times a small alluring smile appear on her face. She was being observed by "someone" but she didn't know by whom. Shortly after Olivia disconnected the call, the man who attacked her appeared on the screen.

He hit on her once.

Olivia blew him off.

The second time Olivia pushed him but he attacked her sending her onto the tracks. Before Marcus could blink, a rush of men appeared on the screen. Marcus could not see their faces at first but he recognized Fitz.

"It can't be. There's plenty of train stations in Rutland. He can't be at the same station as…," the words catch in his throat finally seeing Huck, Charlie, Quinn, and Tom. "Oh please no…," he utters in horror watching his boss jump down onto the tracks. Fitz attempts to stir Olivia but there is no luck.

"HOLY SHIT the train is coming," Marcus screamed at the laptop. "GET OUT THE WAY," he yells wishing Fitz could have heard him. Before he blinks, he observes in horror as Fitz rolls Olivia and himself off the tracks out of the incoming train's path. "OH GOD," he cries out eagerly waiting for it to go by,

The camera angle changes once the train is passed. He can clearly see Fitz on top of Olivia in the small alcove. He squints observing their interaction. His mouth drops open realizing Olivia opened eyes seeing Fitz. Their eyes connect for only a few seconds, but it was enough.

"Love at first sight," Marcus utters in disbelief. "Whether they realize it or not."

Marcus watches the remainder of video including when Olivia is placed onto the ambulance. Fitz steps away but he notes the paramedics call him back. The video stops once the ambulance doors close and it drives away. The laptop screen goes black returning Marcus to the present.

Fitz gently shuts the laptop. He closes his eyes gathering his thoughts before looking at Marcus. Over the years, Fitz has grown accustomed to his various moods and outbursts. Marcus never truly lost his cool around Fitz while in office. If he felt Fitz was not staying true to himself or his goals as President at the time Marcus told him point blank what he was doing wrong.

They never had a screaming match. Came close a few times. As his boss, Fitz swore he'd be straight with him about everything in a professional capacity. That had not changed since leaving the White House. Even on a personal level, Fitz never lied to Marcus.

Until now…

In his mind it's not really a lie. He just omitted the fact he did not go to Boston. It was him that saved Olivia that day at the train station. In retrospect, Marcus never asked Fitz if it was him either, so he did not lie.

 **/**

 **An Explanation….**

"Mr. President," Marcus hisses startling Fitz. He steps closer, opening the laptop back up. He begins the video again, stopping it clearly on him, Huck, Charlie, Quinn and Tom. "This is you isn't it."

There is no point in lying. "Yes."

"Did you know Olivia was going to be on your train that morning to Boston," Marcus decides to begin with the easiest questions. If Fitz knew, then Olivia coming to his estate was a waste of time.

"No."

"So when my cousin walked by you, because I'm going to assume she did, you had no idea who she was?" Fitz shakes his head no. "Did she see you?"

"No. I was inside the small building with the Secret Service. I did not know who she was when she waltzed past me. She was a vision in white. All I…," he's pauses remembering the smell of boysenberries as she passed by the window. It literally left him aching to be introduced to her.

"All you what?" Fitz strolls over to the counter picking up the jar of Boysenberry Jam. He places it on the coffee table between him and Marcus. "What does a jar of jam have to do…," but he stops his train of thought. "She smelt like this flavor of jam right," Fitz blushes. Marcus offers no more information.

It is obvious Fitz still has no idea who Olivia is as of yet. To his knowledge, she's taking him somewhere this evening. If his suspicions are correct she's bringing him to her business. That will be an eye opener.

"I never smelled anything so sweet, wonderful in my life, until she blew past me like a breath of fresh air in a gorgeous white dress," Fitz explains wistfully with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Her head was covered with a scarf. She turned, faced my direction sensing my presence. I almost couldn't breathe when she was staring into the glass. She literally took my breath away. Livy still does."

"Livy," Marcus snips.

Fitz stiffens. "Yes. LIVY."

"So why didn't you tell LIVY," he sneers, "it was you that saved her. Or ME for that matter. I thought you and Theodora went to Boston."

"Marcus I can explain." Marcus crosses his arms across his chest. "Theodora and I didn't go to Boston. I went with Olivia in the ambulance. Her heartbeat and breathing improved when I was with her. I stayed until I was forced to leave her side. After you left her room, I was there until very late in the evening."

Then it dawns on him. "You were with her a lot of the nights she was unconscious."

"Yes."

"The times my family could not visit her it was because you were there. The Polar Express…,"

"I read it to her and Theodora the night she woke up," Fitz admits. "My name was the first word she said when she woke up."

"Holy hell," Marcus gasps. "I stayed away from her – or tried to until my adorable daughter gave me hell and we went back to see her. I was miserable." Marcus remembers but he never knew why. "I missed seeing her."

"So why bring Lib's here?"

"For her protection because the man who attacked her was still out there. If something happened and I wasn't there, I'd never forgive myself," he admits shedding a small tear.

"But it's almost December. This happened Columbus Day weekend. She's spent all this time here with you and Teddy…."

"Yes." Fitz is at a loss for words. He's gone over this very moment when Marcus learnt it was him that saved her, but in Fitz's mind, he told him on his own.

"Well," his hands move to his hips waiting. "Don't you have anything to say? I need an explanation." Marcus decides to make it a little bit easier. "Look I get obviously why you didn't go to Boston. You saved her life. But come on Sir, why didn't you come to me at least in the hospital and say it was you who saved her life?"

"Marcus," Fitz stammers.

"What," he grouses becoming impatient.

"I don't know what you want me to say…,"

"Really. You want go to this route," Fitz eyes narrow at his tone. "You owe me an explanation. You kept this secret from me why?"

"I didn't want the press notified," Fitz divulges. "I didn't want my face to be all over the press as the man who saved her. Yes it would have helped our efforts to raise funds for the Foundation, my library. But I didn't move to Rutland to be on the 5 o'clock news every night. Theodora and I have been under the radar since moving here. She's happier. So am I. I do not want any added complications to our new life here."

"Any added complications," he huffs. "I didn't know saving my cousin was a complication."

"Marcus you know damn well that is not what I meant," Fitz snaps. "You best not call her that in my presence." His tone alerts Marcus to something more.

"Fine," he snips. "But for the record, if you would have asked me not to inform the Press it was you who saved her, I would have done it. I may not agree with your reasoning, but I would have done it. We are a team. Whether you believe me or not, I am on your side." His voice softens only a little.

"Right now you're not. You're on hers."

"Because she's our Libby," Marcus half coos. "I was there when my Aunt Allie went into Labor." Fitz eyes raise. "I don't remember much but can tell you I was one of the first to hold her after she was born. Lib and I have always been close. I'd protect her with my life any day over you – from any man who'd hurt her." Fitz mouth drops open. "I'm sorry Mr. President it's just how it is."

"I understand."

"Lib and I made a pact – to always be there for each other. _Cradle to Grave_. She has an older brother but they are not as close as we are. He's a good man but he's got his own life, kids, family. She's his little sister, but everyone in the family has always favored Libby. It guess it's because she's so…,"

"Fucking easy to love," Fitz admits out loud without a second thought.

The words literally knock the wind out of Marcus. "Oh my god now I get it. I can't believe you don't."

"Get what?"

"Why you don't want her to know the truth?" Fitz arms cross over his chest. "You're falling for her."

"WHAT!"

"You're falling in love with Olivia. Hell forget _falling,_ you ARE in love with her," Marcus realizes it. He sits down at the realizations hits him like a tidal wave. His words affect Fitz. His heart flutters at the idea but he buries deep not daring to admit to himself. "And you're terrified she doesn't love you." Fitz scoffs walking to the back door.

"Marcus that's not what's going on...," he snips gazing out the window. He sees the tree with the swing. Memories of their almost kiss flash into his mind. He wanted his lips on hers desperately that night but couldn't do it. It wasn't right. Not yet. But he never wanted anything – anyone so much in his life.

"Oh HELL it is," he lashes out. Fitz spins around noting his sudden voice change, "You LOVE her. But you're more afraid Olivia is falling for you too. Just as hard. She's not the other women. Lib's will never break your heart. But you want her to love you as Teddy's father, Fitz the man, not the person who saved her life."

Fitz swallows hard walking to the fireplace. A photo of Olivia and Theodora is on the mantle. They are posing in the snow with Quincy. It's perfect. His little girl only smiles like that around Olivia. He reaches for it and the one next to it. It's one of him holding her up in the tree just as the snow topples on them when she first arrived.

Both were freezing, but the smile on his face – with her, says it all. He's holding her – so close. The way their looking at each other – as if the entire state of Vermont faded away. It's only them, in their own little world. For the first time in his life he's happy. Truly. This is the life he always wanted – with someone special.

Marcus tentatively strolls next to him. Fitz is deep in his mind. He does not hear him. "You have to tell her the truth. About everything." Fitz jumps at his words. "She won't leave, hurt, or use you. Olivia will not run away either."

"I know." He sighs. "I was going to tell you."

"When the first of the year," Marcus quips. "Or when you finally got off your ass and ask her to the Gala to be your date then be with you." Fitz heads whips to face him. "I'm not stupid Sir and your daughter likes to sing like a canary."

Fitz chuckles. "Yes I know." He pauses. He waltzes over to the coffee pot. Pours himself a cup and offers it to Marcus. He places out his other hand for him to shake. "Marcus I should have told you the truth. I'm sorry." Marcus smells the coffee. It's his cousin special brew. A soft smile appears on his face.

Marcus is hesitant. "No more keeping secrets. I meant it. You're lucky I'm not Cyrus." Fitz laughs as they shake hands. Cyrus and James will be coming to the Gala as surprise. They sit down with their coffee. "Fitz," he addresses him. "I am right. You're falling in love her. Whether you want to admit it, I can see it clear as day in your eyes. Hers too."

Fitz sips his coffee. "I'm not sure how I feel to be honest." He gulps. He's not ready to admit his growing feelings to himself never mind Marcus. "I don't want to lose her. Theodora loves her so much. You've seen how they are together."

"She's grown very attached to her," Marcus admits. "So have you," he points out. "My cousin has changed you, your life here for the better."

"Livy has," he coos. "Marcus with her in my life I feel as if I can do anything. I find myself waiting and watching for her through the day. I need to hear her voice. See her smile. Smell her perfume when she walks by." Fitz mutters clearly lost in his thoughts. "When I hold her, she fits perfect in arms. I never want to let her go."

"Dang," he mouths to himself never hearing Fitz speak this way about a woman.

Fitz catches his gaze. "Marcus stop looking at me like that," he chastises clearly flustered. "She's gotten to know ME. Not the man who saved her- the former President of the United States. Me as in Teddy's Dad. I wanted to give her…,"

"Some normal before things turn bat-shit crazy," Marcus utters for him.

"Yah," Fitz sighs leaning back gazing around as his home. It's now longer a house, it's a home because of _her._ Olivia's small touches are all over now. Every place he looks, he not only sees her, but feels her presence. It's a warmth only she can create.

"For the record, Libby is used to normal. In school she was always at the top class. She never strived to be the best but she was. It came naturally. But always I felt, even when she was little, she was meant for something greater…," his voice trails off then his mouth drops open staring at Fitz.

"What?"

"You and Teddy…," Fitz squints. "You're her _something greater,"_ he utters as if it was always supposed to be this way. "Her greatest accomplishment and dare I say love."

"Marcus," Fitz scoffs.

"Do you remember what you told me about wanting to move here?"

Fitz smiles. "That my term as President was only one part my life. Theodora was another. I felt there was something better, greater, out there watching – for me."

"And…,"

"Waiting for me to come along and catch it." His eyes widen. "You think it is Olivia."

"It is Olivia," Marcus points out touching Fitz's arm. He walks to the mantle then returns with their picture. "You DID catch her. She literally fell into you're your life –heart. Now all you have to do is hold onto her for dear life."

Fitz gulps. "What do I do?"

"Well for starters, you can stop worrying if Lib's will hurt or use you like the others because she won't. It would destroy her. And lastly," Marcus pauses. "You need to get off your ass and stop thinking with your head and follow your heart. That heart of yours has been pulling you towards her since you were in the White House."

"How?"

"Oh I can't tell you that. But when you realize it, nothing or no one will be able to keep you away from her or your feelings. Trust me," Fitz smiles. "Now you saved her from a passing train. Wait her eyes opened right." Fitz nods. "Did she see you?"

"Yes I believe so but she doesn't remember. I've tried at times to help but nothing I seems to work." He slumps down further in the couch. "I want her to realize it was me on her own. Marcus she is going to hate me when she learns the truth."

"Hate you…no. But she will be pretty pissed off. Worse than me. You have to tell her before someone else does. It has to come from you Fitz," Marcus warns.

"I know. But how," Fitz questions.

"Help her remember WHO you are," he suggests with a gleam in his eyes. "I can't tell you how. This is something you have to figure out on your own." Fitz agrees. Marcus gives Fitz the Amtrack footage to store in his office. For the rest of the day they work side by side on the gala, ensuring everything is set for December 15th.

 **/**

 **Bertie…(8 hours later)**

"Theodora," Fitz approaches his daughter. She is finishing up her homework before dinner. "Have you seen Olivia?"

"I don't think she came back yet Daddy. I heard Huck talking to Tom. She's going to be a little late. So much to do at her business," Theodora smiles. "But she'll be here."

"I know," Fitz kisses her brow. "I'm going to check on dinner." She gives him a look. "What?"

"You and whole chickens don't get along Daddy," she chastises.

"Hey that was a long time ago," he teases.

"So you say," she calls out as Fitz leaves the room. "Smoke will be coming out of the oven."

Fitz laughs. "Will not," he shouts walking down the stairs. But then his eyes widen seeing smoke. He bolts down the remaining stairs rushing into the kitchen. He stops abruptly not only to catch his breath but to take in HER. Olivia has the oven open with the chicken sitting on top of the stove.

She checks the chicken quickly. "It's not burning," she speaks to herself. "Then where was the smoke coming from." Fitz leans on the wall observing her bending down. "Found it," she announces proudly reaching into the oven with heaving grill gloves on and utensils retrieving a piece of food smoking on the bottom. She flings it into the sink.

She bastes the bird, before sliding it back inside. "That man is lucky to have me," she mutters sliding off her gloves.

"I can't argue with that," Fitz coos standing directly behind her. His face hovers over her hair. The scent of her conditioner drifts into his nose prompting him to inhale. She involuntarily leans into him. Since the other night, he finds himself unable to keep his distance. He's an arrow on the search for its intended target – her.

He yearns to brush and lay his fingers against her soft caramel skin. He's never felt anything so soft. Ever…

 _He gravely missed her today._

She spins to face him. "You?" Instead of fighting it, he pulls her into his arms. Her mouth drops open. His large hands rest on her tailbone. He gazes into her eyes with an unreadable expression. There's happiness, joy, relief she's return and something else. His eyes are brighter as they gaze upon her.

"You're lucky I was here Mister," she impishly quips.

His smile widens.

"Thank you for saving Bertie," he guides her closer. The tips of his fingers depress into her back, relaxing her in his arms. "I am lucky to have you," he confesses before he can stop the words leaving his mouth. The significance is not lost on her or Fitz.

Is he _finally_ following his heart.

Instead of dwelling on it, she opts with teasing him instead.

"Bertie," she snickers. "Who in the hell?" He raises his eyes to the oven. "Oh no. You named the chicken." He laughs. "You are crazy," she cackles attempting to wiggle free of his grasp. She barely gets an arm length before he draws her back. His chest is pressed against her back. She feels perfect.

So good.

So right.

 _She was MADE for him – ONLY HIM!_

"Where do you think you are going," he softly whines into her ear. She smiles enjoying this side of him. "I _truly_ missed you today." Her eyes close as he presses his cheek to hers. "Like a lot."

Twice in a span of a few minutes he's not shielding himself. He's giving in.

"You did huh," she bites her lip nuzzling her face to his.

"Very much," he coos with his lips over her soft skin. "I'd even share the last scoop with you."

"Is that so," she jests. She aims her face to gaze into his eyes.

"I don't like to share," he murmurs. Her hand cups his cheek. His arms coil around her tighter. Their inches away from each other. Her heart flutters rapidly noting _how_ he staring into her eyes. He's different. Something happened – changed. Two nights ago he barely acted on his feelings. NOW he is. There is no way she'll stop him.

It's about time.

She'll relish every moment in his arms as if it's their last.

"I missed you too," pressing her forehead to his. His large hand cups her face preventing her from moving away. His eyes dart to her lips. "Fitz," she sighs barely breathing. Their noses brush each other. "What do you want?"

"Livy," he murmurs. His grip tightens.

"I won't ever leave." She holds his hand over her heart. "I promise." His eyes bore into hers. Before she came along, he could do anything. But now with her he CAN do anything. However in this moment, all he yearns for is her.

She is his heart's most desire.

"LIVY YOU'RE HOME," Theodora proclaims running into her arms. Fitz's daughter hugs both tightly. Her choice of words is not lost on Fitz or Olivia.

"I am," Olivia mutters. Fitz holds both of them. "It's a good thing too because your Dad almost burnt dinner."

"I DID NOT," he rebuke's half-heartedly.

Olivia and Theodora laugh. "There was smoke coming out of the oven again wasn't there Livy." Olivia sniggers even more. Fitz blushes.

"Yes but it's not from dinner. Something fell and I fixed it," she explains.

"So Daddy didn't burn Bertie," Theodora teases.

Olivia wiggles free of both of them. She faces Fitz. "No _Bertie_ is fine. What is it with you two naming dinner?"

"Tradition," Fitz quips. She squints. "It used to be Burnt-Tee." Now she really laughs. "Hey I thought you two loved me," he blurts out before he can prevent it.

"We do Daddy. Right Livy," Theodora speaks hugging Olivia. His daughter clings to her hoping she'll admit it. Olivia leans down kissing her forehead. She whispers something ONLY Teddy can hear while gazing into Fitz's warm blue eyes. "Shhhh…it's our special secret. All right."

"Ah huh," Theodora eyes her father.

He saunters to Olivia and Teddy. "Care to fill me in?"

"Nope," Theodora quips. "It's between us girls."

"Oh really," he reaches for Teddy scooping her up carrying her out of the room. He drops her onto the couch with Olivia watching from the kitchen. He begins to tickle her but his daughter holds her ground spilling not a word. His eyes meet hers. "Watch it. I'll get you."

"Oh I can ONLY hope Mr. President." Her sultry tone sends shivers down his spine. His arm hairs stands up.

"Consider it handled Miss Pope," he winks. She rolls her eyes daring not to hope. She turns to the stove continuing to finish dinner. When it's ready, Fitz helps her set the table and all three eat listening to Theodora talk about her day at school and upcoming play. Olivia helped her chose a song. She's been practicing non-stop during music class, and home.

Fitz offers to clean up from dinner, while Olivia speaks to Tom about their "trip" in the other room. "Everything is ready Olivia," he assures her. It's taken her weeks to get him to stop addressing her formally. He finally relented the other day. He notes the worry in her eyes. "When he realizes WHO you are, trust me he'll lose his shit."

"TOM," she cackles. She whacks him on the shoulder when Fitz notices their playful bickering. He observes one of his most trusted agents with Olivia. He figured they had gotten close, friends possibly but to see Tom's playful side is something he figured he'd never see.

They continue their bantering until Fitz clears his throat. Olivia eyes meet his. Tom instantly straightens up noting his stare. Even Huck, who entered the house to signal their ride is outside exhales deeply gazing at Tom. Huck has never seen Fitz jealous, but there was never a reason before now.

"What's so funny," Fitz questions in a rather business like tone.

"Olivia and I…," Fitz eyes raise as his hands ball into fists in his pockets. "Excuse me Sir, I meant Miss Pope…,"

"Thomas," Olivia whacks him again. "Don't let him scare you. We'll be right out," she squeezes his arm before walking to Teddy. Huck as helped her with her coat. "Go with Huck pumpkin. Your Dad and I will be right there."

"Is Daddy in trouble," she inquires. She winks. "Oh no," she snickers before walking out the door with Huck.

Fitz struts to her with jackets in hand. He assists her then does his own. When he spins she grabs him by the collar yanking him into her. "Cut the shit," she warns.

"I didn't…,"

"AH!" His mouth falls open at her tone. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not…,"

"Bull shit," she warns. He bites his lip to prevent himself from smirking. "Don't be jealous of Tom."

"Jealous," he gaffs. She exhales deeply. "I am not," but he's stopped from speaking with her hand covers his mouth. Olivia holds it there until he relents. "Okay maybe I was a smidge."

"A smidge," she chastises holding his face. She shrugs his shoulders. "Before we leave and you know who I really am please remember this." He waits. "I _only_ want you - us. No other man – ever. Fitz I think I'm…,"

He stops her pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Livy," he murmurs. "I'll always be there to catch you when you fall. I feel…," he admits softly.

Her eyes meet his. She nestles into his chest. He squeezes her tightly before he keeps an arm around her walking out the door. Huck opens their door to sit in the car. Olivia is first, followed by Fitz. As he sits, he notices Theodora already snuggled in her arms with Quincy.

"How did he?"

"I didn't want to leave him Daddy. He's whines for us when he's left alone," she explains. Quincy head is against Olivia in perfect bliss.

"Lucky dog," he scoffs.

"Stop," Olivia warns noting the same look he was giving Tom moments earlier. He winks causing her to chortle. As they approach her business Olivia moves Quincy to sit next to Theodora. She retrieves a blindfold.

 **/**

 **Boysenberry…**

"You can't be serious," Fitz admonishes. Her eyes say otherwise. "Fine." She covers his eyes then Teddy's. Five minutes later the car stops. The doors open. Olivia steps out. Tom helps Theodora while she assists Fitz. Once out the car, Fitz asks. "Well…can we take these off?"

"Yes," she utters becoming overtly nervous holding Fitz's and Teddy's hands.

The blindfolds come off. Both her hands are squeezed. "Liv," Fitz utters not believing where she brought them. "This is…,"

"OH MY GOD," Teddy exclaims noting where they are. "I've always wanted to come here," clearly able to read where they are. "Daddy this is…"

Fitz smiles down at his daughter. "Where we got all our jam from." His eyes meet Olivia's. "Liv do you happen to know the owner?"

Olivia giggles. "I do." She stretches to kiss his cheek. Fitz eyes widen. "Come on. I have it on good authority we are more than welcome to go inside."

"It's after hours," Fitz points reading the sign.

She rolls hers eyes. "You'll see," with an eye wink she walks them to the door. With a key she unlocks the door. Fitz's mouth drops open. "Trust me all right? I can assure you we won't get arrested."

Theodora laughs.

They step inside and the lights turn on. Olivia leads them to the center of the room, before dropping their hands. They look around briefly before their eyes notice the round tables. On each table are jars of jam off every flavor with two spoons. "Go ahead. Try them. Some are not out in stores yet."

Fitz squints. "Liv?" She urges them to taste each one. Fitz swears each one is better than the one before. There is also a cupcake to match the flavor of the jam. Fitz and Theodora are in heaven. They continue to taste each one until they get to the last, then they turn to see Olivia coming with one final jar and cupcake. They are still warm.

She is now wearing an apron and hat on her head with the name of the business. He's even more confused. Olivia motions for them to come closer.

"Open," she instructs Theodora first. She complies quickly and when she tries it her eyes widen.

"LIVY," she squeals. "That's…," Theodora gasps as her minds joins the puzzle pieces together. "Wait…you're the…," she gets it.

Olivia nods. Fitz's confusion is getting the best of him. "Ladies I don't…,"

"Just try it Daddy. This is the last piece of the puzzle. It's the best one yet," she urges him closer to Olivia.

He opens his mouth to sample the cupcake then followed by the jam. His eyes widen knowing this flavor anywhere. HIS favorite since the first time he tried it in the White House. _"Boysenberry,"_ he coos in pure heaven.

Olivia's mouth drops open. "What?"

His eyes meet hers. "Boysenberry," he repeats in the same wistful tone.

She rests the tray on a nearby table to approach him carefully. Her heart stammers in her chest. Olivia's breaths are erratic. His intonation – the softness, yearning, longing, in it – she's heard it before. Fitz's eyes narrow observing Olivia's mind go into overdrive.

"It can't be," she murmurs under her breath. Was it him? Did FITZ save her? "Say it again?"

"Olivia," he mutters closing the distance between them. The taste of the jam is still in his mouth. She lifts a spoon loaded with warm jam to his mouth. She eats some first. He opens it easily. His tongue slurps the jam off the spoon. Outwardly he groans as its sweet taste engulfs his mouth.

" _Boysenberry,"_ he sighs softly cupping her cheek. His eyes bore into hers seeing a glimpse – a hope perhaps of what she is coming to realize. Marcus told him to trust his gut. If she is going to remember it was him who saved her, he is to let it happen. He won't hide it from her.

"Yah," he whispers. Theodora smiles then explores around the room.

Her mouth falls open. "Fitz," she stammers. She can recall little about that day she was pushed onto the tracks. Blurry images appear in her mind. In her dreams however, she there are hints of more – of HIM, the man who saved her life. She longed to find him. To thank him. As of late, she's fantasized it was Fitz.

In her dreams since her attacker was captured she pictures Fitz running to her aide. Calling out to her from the platform. Then jumping down to save her, even moving her out of the way of the train coming into the station. Just when she's safe, her eyes open for a moment and see the man who saved her. Just as the man comes into focus he disappears but her mind keeps brining her to Fitz. But why?

She inwardly scorns herself for those crazy thoughts. There is another train station in Rutland. More than one train was headed to Boston that morning. Marcus told her Fitz was leaving later in the day, or was he.

Her mind gears up, begins to work overdrive. "Olivia are you all right," Fitz questions.

She nods. It is then it dawns on him. Is the vail of darkness over her accident lifting? There's a twinge of recognition in her eyes staring up at him. But if she KNEW it was him, why isn't she asking.

"This is my favorite jam. But why did you bring us here," he inquires.

She nervously giggles. "Daddy you still don't know," Theodora chastises. "Livy tell him."

Fitz glances between Olivia and his daughter. "Fitz read the label."

He shrugs his shoulders. _"Gladiators Can Jam. We're Momma's recipe is the best you can HOPE for."_ She urges him to keep going.

" _Made in Hope, Vermont. By O.P and Associates."_ His eye meet hers. It is at this exact moment Abby, Harrison one of her pastry chefs, and the rest of her staff appear. "Abby what are you…,"

"We are HER associates Mr. President," Abby snickers clearly amused.

"Her," his eyes follow Abby's landing on Olivia. "Liv," he creaks. "This is…YOU ARE OP. This is your business." His heart flutters then skips then ten beats in mere seconds.

"Yes." Everything now makes sense. "O.P is me Fitz. I'm the Jam Maker," she admits bashfully.

All the jam he's gotten over the years, from Marcus cousin, who opened her own business, was from Olivia. He rests the jar on the table then walks to Olivia. His eyes take in ALL of her, from her feet, up to her head. All of her is perfect, for him.

NO him and Theodora.

Her eyes are a rich deep brown created from the most expensive vat of chocolate in the world, only an experienced chocolatier would be allowed to mold and create a sculpture. Her hands are small but carry a strength, his to be exact. Fitz had wanted to meet her since his first taste of the jam in the White House.

His eyes fall to her plush lips. Years had passed since he kissed a woman,

He denied himself the pleasure in fear he'd get hurt – used. His heart has kept him hidden, recoiled in terror afraid of taking the chance – even with Olivia. Does he dare it or risk losing her forever. She wants him, she's told him so. His eyes darken as he approaches her – stalking her like a lion.

Her eyes widen. "Fitz, please don't hate me or be upset. When Marcus worked for you he kept bugging me to meet you. I wasn't ready. I wanted to tell you before now but I was afraid. I thought you wouldn't want me or…"

"Quiet," he utters stopping directly before her. His thumbs lightly brush over her cheeks just before his hands fully cup her face lowering his lips to hers for a FIRST kiss not only in front of his daughter but her entire staff. Gasps can be heard, and Theodora squealing, observing her father, and the woman he's longed for kiss for the first time.

"YES. YES. YES," Theodora cheers running over Abby, who shushes her quickly.

His pulse gallops as his lips eagerly wait for her response. Olivia's stance falters as Fitz pulls her delicious frame into his brushing his lips over the red petals of her mouth. His kisses are soft giving her a chance to stop him. Her hands fly into the air remaining there until one cups his cheek, before kissing him back.

Before the staff, Secret Service and Theodora witnesses any more, Abby and Tom scoot everyone out of the room, into the kitchen leaving Olivia and Fitz totally alone.

She whimpers as his grip tightens. His lips made her entire store disappear. The open mouth kisses are not enough. Her lips part, offering Fitz free access to the delightful taste of the sweet jam left behind. His senses go into overdrive. Fitz pours all his lingering feelings he's fought for weeks in this moment. Every waking and sleeping moment he thought about this and wished for it. Now there lips are one and he'll never have enough.

Her hands wrap around his shoulders for support as he dips her backwards. His one hand cradles her face as his lips move effortlessly over hers. His lips move softly over hers, and with a swift gradation of pressure he deepens it. She clings to him for mercy, She melts into him. She's dizzy. His mouth parts her shaking lips, causing her body to shake.

He groans into her mouth as she yanks Fitz closer. She doesn't want him to be gentle. He lifts her into the air, walking her blindly across the room into a stool. He sits her on it, shoving her backwards until her back is against the wall. He flicks his tongue into her mouth, attempting to calm his raging thirst to devour her whole.

Her legs wrap around his waist, pressing him into her further. She feels ALL of him. His rock hardness pushing against her warm center igniting a yearning for the other that has been simmering for weeks. Olivia squeaks and stiffens as Fitz hips begin to move against her. She sinks into him, giving herself to him in a fiery acceptance.

"I am ALL yours," she whispers in fraction of a second before he's kissing her hard once again. He's falling more and more until her legs tighten their hold to prevent him hitting the floor. She will not let him fall. Even though he has been since the day they met. He continues to kiss her until there is no air left between their bodies.

In a loud POP, he separates their lips. His eyes flutter open as hers continue to remain closed.

"Oh Livy," he coos kissing her face all over. "Look at me," he pleads hovering just above her lips.

"No."

He smirks. "Why?"

"I'm afraid you'll regret what just happened," she admits with a stray tear threatening to fall. "I've wanted this for so long…," he kisses her again gently this time cradling her face in his hands.

"Never," he murmurs. He kisses her lips, softly, tenderly, giving her the assurance to open her eyes to connect with his. Her lips part at what she sees. There is not only a light within, but a trust, hope, and dare she believe LOVE she had not seen before. He's not trying to hide it. And if she dare believe it is ALL for her.

"Hi," she sighs cradling his face.

"Hi," he pauses. "Sweetheart."

"Fitz…," she flutters her lashes.

He lifts her off the stole. He walks them to a nearby chair, sitting her in his lap, facing him fully. They are chest to chest as he brings her as close as he can. His large hands nestle her close.

"Spend the night with me tonight," a sharp breath escapes her mouth. "Nothing will happen I just want to sleep with you finally in my arms." He kisses her. She nods. Now's he's even happier. "Go with me to the Gala," he asks with no hesitation. Her hand covers her mouth. "I don't want to be there without you."

"Are you asking me to go as your date?"

"No," he quips. "As my Girlfriend?"

"Excuse me," she blurts out. "What makes you so sure I'd want to go, and be your girlfriend ALL at the same time? Especially after only sharing one kiss with you."

He snickers. "Do I have to keep kissing you to get you to agree – to both," he warns. "I promise Livy I'm UP for the challenge." She removes herself from his lap. "HEY…,"

"Maybe. I'm going to make you work for it and EARN IT, Mr. President. I just don't give my kisses and Jam to anyone you know. Or dates for that matter."

Fitz stands countering with, "Well if you do say yes Livy you best be prepared," he pauses. She waits. "If you agree to be ALL IN this with me, I'm never going to let you go. Like ever. You'll be stuck with me," he steps closer, "all my issues and…,"

"And me," Theodora rushes into the room. She heard her father ask her to the gala and to be his girlfriend. Abby and the staff kept her back as long as possible. She's now in Olivia's arms. "Please say yes date US." Theodora's eyes sparkle as they look into Olivia's. "Daddy and I are a packaged deal."

"You are huh," Olivia chastises. "Is this date my Dad and get me too."

"Sometimes the sweetest and best things come in the most unusual packages," Theodora counters. Olivia eyes lift to find Fitz right next to her. His arm coils around her, pulling her into his chest along with his very observant and bright six year old daughter.

"Are you sure you just don't want me to get an unlimited supply of fresh Boysenberry jam," she quips eyeing Fitz to challenge.

"It's not just the _boysenberry_ I want." Her heart races hearing IT again in his voice. "I want it all," he lowers his voice not hiding his desire. Did HE save her? Fitz retracts slightly noting the look in her eyes. She kisses his lips stopping him.

"If you both play your cards right you can have it all," she coos pressing her face to Fitz while glancing down at Theodora.

"We all already do," Theodora coos. "We have you." Olivia sniffles. "So will you please date my Daddy and put him out of all our misery."

Olivia cannot help but laugh. Her staff has now come out. "Yah Liv say yes for love of God. Put us all out of our misery," Abby chastises. "I'm tired of watching you two making puppy eyes at each other from across the room."

"If I say yes to be your date for the Gala and your Girlfriend, what happens next," Olivia questions.

Fitz eyes his daughter. She steps out of their embrace. Fitz lifts Olivia off the ground. "HEY!"

Her arms are around his neck and fingers in his curls. Her face is inches from his. He mutters ghosting his lips dangerously close to hers, "Then I get to kiss you anytime I want." She bites her lip. "Livy," he warns aching to kiss her.

"How can I refuse," she exhales. His mouth drops open. "Yes Fitz I'll be your Girlfriend and your date for the…," but she's cut off in her words as his lips connect with hers for another "first" kiss she'll never forget and ensure will leave them both wanting more.

 **/**

 **TBC…**

 **Yes my darlings that is it. I hope this chapter delivered some major OLITZ moments you have all been waiting for. #FitzKissedTheGirl and their FIRST! Boy did Fitz not hold back at all. The man certainly laid it down. Phew! He put as much as his feelings as he could into that first kiss. It has to be on his terms, and when he was ready to take that leap.**

 **They kissed, she's going to the gala with him, and THEY ARE COUPLE.**

 **All in one chapter!** _ **(Yes seriously it's not a joke.)**_

 **Is she starting to remember it was Fitz who saved her life? With all the Boysenberry Jam dropping you tell me. He's not going to stop her from remembering, but when she does how do you think she'll react. And our man Marcus…their talk was definitely needed and some truths were dropped.**

 **Anyway thank you always for reading. I truly appreciate it. I'm definitely interested in hearing your thoughts on the flipside.**

 **Take care and please treat your Momma right or if you are a Mom – well Happy Momma's Day.**

 **Me's**


	11. Falling For You

**Hello my precious loves. Here is your next chapter. Before you begin reading please keep this in mind.**

 ***HAVE TISSUES HANDY. You will need them – like for real.**

 ***Clutch your pearls, laptops, or phones because I don't want anything broken.**

 ***Olitz is always endgame.**

 **Take care and please leave a #crumb on your way out. TY for reading.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 11: Falling For You…**

" **And think not that you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, directs your course." – Kahlil Gibran**

 **Bedtime Tales...**

"Livy, can you read to me tonight," Theodora calls out holding _The Polar Express_ in her hands. They finally made it home after Fitz was formally introduced to all Olivia's staff at _Gladiators Can Jam._ He met Abby at Rose Point, but he not anyone else. He spent time with each staff member taking the opportunity to thank them for everything they did to keep the shop running until Olivia was able to return.

It took another hour for the shop to be cleaned for business the next morning. Unopened jam jars were returned to shelves, dishes, pots or pans washed, tables wiped clean, and kitchen tidied up. Fitz and Theodora lent a hand out front while Olivia worked in the back with her staff. Abby assisted in both areas making sure she teased Fitz and Olivia about finally getting together.

Olivia was the last one to lock up with Fitz and Theodora. He kissed her outside leaving her momentarily breathless. He just couldn't stopping kissing her. He was "addicted" to her lips, the taste of her mouth, how it stir deeper feelings within him. She kept her distance inside her shop while they locked up because anytime she was within arms-reach, he'd pull her into his arms and kiss her. She loved but it delayed them closing.

As they were kissing outside, Abby drove by with Harrison yelling, "YO GO GET A ROOM!"

Tom, Huck, and Charlie could not suppress a giggle watching their boss and Olivia get caught making out on the street.

Not to be outdone, Fitz yelled, "I DON'T NEED A ROOM. I HAVE AN ENTIRE HOUSE I'M TAKING HER TOO." Olivia mouth dropped at his admission. He held her face. "I intend to make up for lost time where I should have kissed you sooner."

"Bad boy," she chastised.

Harrison honked his horn as they drove down the street then finally out of sight. Now finally back at Fitz's home, Olivia is helping put Theodora to bed while Fitz is making phone calls concerning the Gala on December 15th. Everything is falling into place but there are still donors to contact and arrangements to be made.

Fitz had given Theodora a bath. She picked out her favorite pair of pajamas. Now she's eager for Olivia to read _The Polar Express_. It's tradition to read it every night before and including Christmas Eve. Olivia loves the story. It's also her favorite. The book is in Theodora's hand as Olivia snuggles beside her in bed.

"Sure. This is also my absolute favorite Christmas story," she responds opening the first page of the story.

"It is?"

Olivia nods and smiles. She reads the entire story to her. She places the book on her nightstand. Theodora snuggles into her chest. It amazes Olivia how much she loves this little girl. She always wanted children but never found the right guy to settle down with. Her eyes close thinking of Fitz. _Is it him,_ she wonders to herself. The beating of Olivia's heart soothes Theodora. "You know we can actually ride the Polar Express."

"We can. How? We don't live at the North Pole," she questions catching Olivia's gaze. "We live in Vermont."

"True," she snickers. "The local train station at the opposite end of the city, transforms into a Winter Wonderland. With it, a steam train for the Polar Express. The old steam again is only taken out once a year for this occasion. It's black just like the one in the book. Many stations around this area do so."

"Really," she questions. Her eyes sparkle with excitement. She's ridden a train before but never a Christmas train. "So I'll see Santa and the elves?"

"But of course. It's the POLAR EXPRESS." Fitz hears Olivia. He pauses coming up the stairs. He heard of the special train ride through Marcus and his parents. He'd love for his parents to take her but they'll have to wait and see. They'll be here for the gala and the Christmas holiday. He cannot wait for them to meet Olivia in person.

Now he has Olivia – finally – maybe they can ride it as a family. His heart beats rapidly in his chest. _Olivia completes us_ , he speaks to himself. He wipes a tear out of his before it falls. "I won't lose her now that I have her," he mutters only loud enough for him to hear.

He leans on the banister listening to them speak.

"I volunteer my services every year. I normally help Thanksgiving week. I bake cookies, supply hot coco, and lend a hand as one of Santa's helpers for one weekend," Olivia explains. "I help choose the first gift of Christmas." Then Theodora notices her become sad.

"Will you not help this year because you were hurt?" Olivia is surprised by her question.

Her breath hitches but only slightly. "No of course not. I was not well enough before now. Abby, Harrison and the rest of my staff have gone to help out every weekend though."

"Are you afraid to go to the train station?"

Fitz stands.

"A little. But I have Tom." Fitz eyes raise. A twinge of jealousy courses through his body.

"Tom's cool. He likes you but nothing like my Dad," she points out matter-of-factly.

"Oh I know," Olivia sighs. Her fingers covers her lips remembering the kisses they shared already. "Teddy are you really okay with me dating your Dad? I mean being his girlfriend."

"But of course," the little girl exclaims. "You're the FIRST Girlfriend." Fitz smirks. "It was about time he made his move." Fitz rolls his eyes at her comment.

"I am _The First Girlfriend_. The press still takes your picture right."

"Yah but nothing like the White House. It's why Daddy moved us here. To get those buzzards away from us," Olivia breaks out laughing. Fitz covers his mouth in the hall to stop himself from being heard.

"Buzzards huh." Theodora snickers. "You got that from Marcus."

"Yes Ma'am," she affirms gleefully. "Livy?" Olivia faces her. "Are you really okay going near train tracks?"

"I'm a little nervous but I have your Dad and you silly," she kisses her forehead. "Both of you will keep me safe. Plus this station is not the one where I was pushed on the tracks." Olivia studies her. She's never spoken with her about that day. There's a twinkle within her pupils. There is no way this little girl could have been there unless it was her father who saved her. She pushes the idea out of her mind. If Theodora was there, she would have said something by now. "Would you and your Dad like to help? As long as you two don't burn my cookies."

Fitz stops just outside Theodora's open bedroom door. He smiles hearing his little girl asking if they can help Olivia bake. He loves helping his Mother and Godmother bake during the holiday season.

"For sure. But make sure you watch Daddy. He loves to eat the cookie dough," she pauses. Her eyes blink rapidly catching the tears before they appear.

Olivia leans forward. "Teddy…."

"Can I show you something?"

"Of course."

Theodora leaves her bed to retrieve a photo. Olivia has been in her room a number of times but she's never looked around. It wasn't her place. This photo normally sits next to the bed but Teddy moved it. She hands it to Olivia. She examines it closely then her eyes meet Teddy's.

"Teddy?"

 **/**

 **Tale of Two Daddies…**

At this this moment Fitz steps into the open door. Theodora hears her father's footsteps. Her eyes meet his. Olivia sees him. His blue eyes mirror his daughter's exactly. So much pain hidden only awoken by a photo – a memory never to be forgotten.

"Go ahead Pumpkin. You can tell Livy anything…," he presses softly stepping closer to the bed. He sits on Teddy's opposite side. "She's part of our family now," he utters staring into her eyes. He holds her cheek. She mouths his name. She shifts to sit in Fitz's lap. He bring Olivia into his arms. "I won't let her go," he confesses kissing her quickly.

He kisses Teddy's brow then Olivia's cheek. His hand cradles the photo in Teddy's hands.

"This is my real Mom and Dad," Teddy explains meeting Olivia's gaze. Olivia squints. Teddy looks directly at Fitz. "You're not my real Daddy." Her hand covers her heart. Teddy shows her the picture. "This is my Dad and Mom. I'm adopted?"

Fitz sighs. "Yes."

Olivia is stunned. She looks and acts so much like Fitz. "Fitz," she creaks. "Really?"

He smirks. "Really."

"Can I tell her how I have two Dad's and one Mom," Theodora beseeches eager explain how she came to be Fitz's daughter. He nods. "My real Mom and Dad of course had me. I grew in Mommy's tummy. Mom had both my real Dad and my God-Daddy there when I was born. He was the first to hold me."

Theodora reaches for her photo album. She hands it to Olivia. In it our photos of her Mother pregnant, and Father. In many of the photos she sees Fitz.

Olivia gets it. "Fitz you were God-Father and Governor of California."

"Yes."

"Then God said it was time to take my Mom and Dad home heaven." Theodora utters these words as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "There were so special he needed them in heaven to help heal people up there. I was little when it happened. Which is where they are now. In heaven. Right," she responds looking at Fitz.

"Yes Sweetheart." Fitz keeps his tears at bay. Not a day passes where he doesn't think and miss them.

"They made sure if they ever went to heaven before I was old enough, that he," Theodora touches Fitz's face, "would become my Daddy. So I have two. It all legal," she points out. Olivia smiles. "I'm one lucky girl."

"Yes you are," Fitz teases. He then instructs her that it's time for bed. Theodora does not protest because after tomorrow she won't be in school due to the incoming snow storm. Fitz tucks her in then kisses her goodnight. Olivia the same.

"I'm so happy Daddy has you Livy," she utters as she hugs Olivia. "His heart has needed someone for a long time." Fitz places his hands in his pockets.

"Oh yah?"

"I'm happy he has me too."

"Let me tell yah, it was like pulling teeth to get him to ask you out. I wasn't getting any younger," her off the wall comment causes Fitz to stop at her door. Olivia bites her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Oh now that you two are a thing, I want a baby brother and sister." Olivia coughs. She holds her stomach to prevent herself from cackling at Fitz's facial expression.

"Goodnight Theodora," Fitz warns.

"But Daddy I know babies come from lots of kissing. You've been kissing Livy like A. Lot," she stresses. Olivia holds her breath to prevent her from laughing. "Maybe there's a baby coming now," she blurts out.

"Theodora Rose bed," Fitz warns a second time. His ears are bright red.

"Yes Daddy," she coos fluttering her eye lashes. "Night Livy." Olivia kisses her forehead. Theodora hands her the photo album so she can look at it with Fitz. He reaches for Olivia who readily takes his hand. They step out the room, close the door. Once out of ear shot, they both giggle.

He presses her into a nearby wall. He cannot stop himself from touching her. His hands trail upwards from her thighs, hips, stopping on her mid-back. "Livy, if me being all over you is too much just…," his words are cut short when she yanks his head down kissing him hard.

He gleefully takes over the kissing lifting her into the air pressing her harder into the wall. The desire she's stirring inside him is too much. He's never wanted a woman this much and so soon. Fitz has been denying himself for long, his body responds to her quickly. But his attraction is more than physical. As he kisses her, it feels it in his heart.

He separates their lips when the air between them is too thick. Their eyes flutter open. He blushes taking in her flushed face and thoroughly kissed lips. She smirks.

"Don't ever apologize for wanting to touch me or be all over me," she sighs. "I've wanted you from the moment I woke up in the hospital. Being in your arms like this is…,"

"Everything," he breathes keeping her against the wall. "I meant what I said." She squints. "I won't be able to let you go, now that I've have you." His grip tightens.

"I won't let go of you either. You and Teddy," she murmurs kissing him softly. He smiles. He kisses her hands before leading her down the stairs to the living room. She stops on the bottom step with him in front of her. Her eyes widen seeing what he did.

"Fitz…," she coos.

He faces her. "You like?"

"Yah. I do," she replies feeling the warmth from the fire. They are now blankets in front of the fireplace with two wine glasses and a bowl of popcorn. "Are you trying to woo me Mister?"

He winks. "It's our first night as a couple," he meanders backwards leading her to the blanket. "Do. Not. Go. Anywhere," he warns. She grins. The fire heats her body. Fitz struts into the kitchen retrieving the wine from the counter. He hasn't had a glass of in so long. His parents gave him this bottle after he closed on the house. Fitz saved it for a special occasion.

Tonight.

His eyes drift to the warm fire. He stops opening the wine distracted by the woman he's lucky to have in his life. The fire dances off her hair, giving it gold highlights. The flames illuminate her face. She's glowing. Literally like an angel – sent down from the stars into his life to save him.

Ironically she's in white – his white cardigan that hangs by the front door. Slowly he observes her as she flips the pages of Theodora's photo album. Each photo has a description underneath written by her Mother. This way Theodora would always know about the photo and who was in it.

She faces him feeling his gaze on her.

"What," she sighs with her legs crossed slightly uncomfortable under the steer intensity of his gaze. No man has ever looked at her like this before. She swears she sees all of Fitz's feelings in his eyes. He won't admit them out loud, but his eyes give it away.

He meanders over to her with added swagger in his steps. "Nice sweater."

She blushes. "Don't tell my boyfriend I stole it. He may be upset."

He sits beside her. "Why?" His arm snakes behind her back.

"Well I hear from his daughter it's his favorite. He refuses to share. I took a chance tonight he wouldn't mind. I've been eyeing it up and him since he brought me here." His smile widens.

"Is that so," he cups her face. "Well can you keep a secret…," she bites her lip. "He's wanted you from the first moment he saw you and held you in his arms." Her cheeks become heated. He's refused to admit his feelings for her. Now that he has, he can't stop himself from telling her.

"Then why'd it take him so long to make me his," she chastises.

"Because…," he cups her face. "I knew once I gave you all my heart Livy, I'd never want it back." Her breath hitches. "I denied myself this –," his hand covers his heart with hers, "you for so long. I didn't believe you could ever want someone like me."

She crawls into his lap. "Someone like you?"

"Rich. Famous. White." He points out.

"And Former Leader of the Free World," she quips. He chuckles. Then she sees it. The fear he's still not enough. "Even if you were none of those things Fitz, I'd still want to be yours." Tears sting his eyes. "Why can't you see…," she kisses his lips. "You complete me."

Her words send wash over him like a cool rain on a hot day. Fitz longed for a woman to see him for who he is, not for his job, money, or family name. He gave up long ago thinking there was ever such a woman. She was a fairy tale. Little did he know he find her – in Vermont _falling_ into his waiting arms.

He shifts her body to wrap her legs around his waist. "Livy…," he mutters in awe. "Can I keep you? His arms coil around her tightly.

"Definitely." The album catches her eyes.

 **/**

 **Godfather, Daddy and Man of the People**

"You want to know how I became Theodora's father," he sighs. He becomes tense as the memories invade his mind. She begins to break free of his grasp but his grip tightens. "Don't leave me."

"Never," she voices with conviction. He lifts her off his body. She hands him the album. He taps his hand on the sofa. She joins him. He opens the first page. Tears begin to form in his blue eyes. "You don't have to tell me – if you're not ready."

"No Sweetheart," he coos cupping her cheek. "This is important." He sips his wine and begins. He points to the first picture. "This is Mark Sloan and Alexis "Lexi" Grey. Theodora's parents." Olivia recognizes the name. "Yes the very same Sloan – Grey hospital in Seattle. It was named in their honor after they died."

Olivia is silent.

"Mark, Derek Shepard and I had been the best of friends since undergrad." She's heard of Derek Shepard as well. He's a famous neuro-surgeon.

Then it hits her. "Meredith Grey is…,"

"Yes. She's Lexi's older sister and married to Derek Shepard." He sips his wine then opens a nearby end table. She gives her a photo of Derek, Mark and himself from their college graduation. They are all about the same age. "This is us."

"Wow. You all look good," she replies. Derek and Mark are very handsome but nothing like Fitz.

"After 8 years of college I joined the Navy. Mark and Derek became doctors. They urged me to run for Governor of California and become President. Derek of course met his wife when he moved to Seattle. Mark followed him eventually and fell head of over heels with Lexi. Derek and I were both best man at Mark's wedding."

He shows her the photo. All of them in a tux is almost too much for her to handle.

"So I gather we look pretty good huh," he quips.

"Extremely. We won't show my Momma and Auntie this. You all giving Shemar Moore a run for his money," she winks. Fitz's cheeks flush.

"I'll remember that," he kisses her cheek. "A few months later Lexi found out she was pregnant with Theodora. I was named her Godfather. Meredith is her Godmother. She was born right before I announced my candidacy for President during my second term. I was the first to hold her besides her parents."

His eyes tear flipping the page of to that photo. "Mark had yearned for a child. I vowed to protect her always. She became the light of my life."

"She still is," she murmurs nestling herself in his arms.

"As are you," he admits without reservations. Her breath catches.

"So how did she become your daughter?"

"When Theodora was three months old, Lexi was involved in a case were a couple left a young baby behind. They died in an accident. Both sides of the family fought for custody ripping those who were left behind apart. Lexi and Mark did not want that to happen to Theodora. They came to see me when she was only six months old," he sighs glancing at more photos.

"They drew up adoption papers…," she inquires.

"Yes. Meredith and Derek agreed if something ever happened I could legally adopt her without their interference." Her brows furrow.

"Did they not want her?"

"On the contrary. Meredith and Derek have children of their own and each other. They are not alone. Mark and Lexi knew my feelings towards dating and find the one," his eyes bore into hers. Her heart beat increases. "They didn't want me to be alone. And always thought I'd be a great father if the right woman ever came along."

Her heart nearly stops. Could she be her? The words linger between them before he continues. "I signed Theodora's adoption papers right then and there. If she ever lost her parents, she'd become mine instantly. No waiting period. Mark and Lexi believed I'd win the Presidency. I swore if I did she'd become my top priority."

Now she understands. "It's why you didn't run for a second term."

"Yes. I wanted more for my baby girl. I got her out of DC. She loved the White House but loves here more. Especially now," he sighs tilting her face to meet his. He's lost in the mirroring feelings he sees within them. "I yearned for more for us both."

Her hand covers his on her cheek. "How'd they die?"

"They were called out on a hit and run. The ambulance they were riding in had just pulled into the bay," he sniffles. "Mark had gotten out. Another ambulance rushed in and crashed into it. The force of the crash sent theirs onto his side crushing Mark and Lexi. Mark was able to get pulled out but he was pretty bad. His head hit the ground, fracturing his skull. Lexi was crushed inside. Once she was freed, the internal bleeding couldn't be stopped. She died."

"Oh my God," Olivia whimpers.

"Mark was on life support until Derek and I made the decision to let him go. I was only a year into my Presidency," he whimpers. "Teddy was only a little over three. She wasn't mine until Derek pronounced Mark dead."

"You were there?" He nods. "I remember seeing something in the papers about it. I'm so sorry."

"Me too. We set up barricades to keep the press back. I stayed out there for as long as I could but eventually I had to return to the White House. The staff in the West Wing and Residence were eager to welcome me and Teddy home. My parents got there ahead of time and made up her room. Her things from Mark and Lexi's arrived later. I'm surprised you didn't know," he questions Olivia.

"Marcus told me you had a daughter. I just never questioned it. I had seen photos of you with her when she was little. I'm sure it's known you adopted her right." He nods. It's a matter of public record. She's fairly certain he must have done an interview about adopting his Godchild. "I never looked into it. Marcus told me about Teddy. You and that was it. Is Theodora is the reason why you don't date, or I hadn't seen you with anyone."

 **/**

 **Finding The One…**

Fitz releases a labored breath. He stares intently into her soft brown eyes. Should he tell her? How does he even begin to explain? Where all those wrong women put in his life for a purpose? Was it their job to lead him to Miss Right? Could it be the woman sitting before his very eyes? He never believed in serendipity but as he gazes upon Olivia, he feels it in his heart.

He brings the wine glass to his lips. She holds his face in her soft hands. Her thumbs grace over his semi-wet lips. She sees his reservations. He kisses her forehead before standing up needing the space to process. She sits on the couch waiting granting him time and space he requires. He stands by the bay window glancing out at his property.

"Fitz…," she calls out. "What did they do to you?"

He faces her. "When I was Governor of California I dated casually. A few dates with career orientated women who I thought wanted me for me. Cyrus, who was my Chief of Staff at the time said it was a good idea to see me out on the dating scene. No one would think I was gay."

"For real." He nods. "None of the women lasted."

"No. Then I met lovely women named Nichelle. She was – whom I thought at the time to be the right woman to have on my arm and at my side. We got serious, I believed I loved her. When I got ready to propose, I learned she didn't want children. If she ever got pregnant, she'd make sure to never carry my child to term. She wanted the title of being my wife but not a mother," he grouses.

"Holy shit!"

"I guess she dated some rich guy and got pregnant with his child before she met me. She got rid of the baby before he knew about it. I found this out one night when she was on the phone talking to one of her friends." He leans against the window. "I ended it shortly thereafter."

"And then…,"

"Derek and Mark tried to set me up on some blind dates. I refused at first but then gave into one. The date went fairly well but I learned later she was like Nichelle. She was looking forward to being an ornamental political wife. Not having to work and using the _Grant_ name for her advantage. If she had any children, nannies would raise them, not her. There was one other after her. She actually liked me for me, but she never got over her ex," he exhales.

He walks to the coffee table picking up his wine glass. He finishes it with one gulp. He pours more then returns to the window.

"Then you through yourself into your career," she guesses. The wine glass in her hands is ready to break. She's so upset.

"Yes," he sighs. "I decided to run for the Presidency. I didn't date until after I won the White House. Cyrus before he left office wanted to set me up again with the right women but I wouldn't go for it. Then when I thought I was ready, Mark and Lexi died."

"Your focus became Teddy."

"She became my entire World. Until…," his words catch in his throat.

"Fitz you don't have to tell me…," she beseeches noting the sadness in his eyes. Her wine glass is in her hands. She swears if she squeezes it any tighter, it will shatter.

"No I need to." He sits in the window's bench. "There was this reporter. She was doing this story on me being a single father in the White House..."

"Lillian Forester," Olivia announces. His eyes raise. "I remember. It was in the papers. Marcus didn't like her. You two didn't date for very long? A statement was released you two broke up."

"You could say that," he hisses. "She was going to use me."

"To further her career like the others," she guesses.

"No worse," he snips. "She was going to trap me with an unplanned pregnancy."

"SHE WAS GOING TO DO WHAT! THAT BITCH," she hisses. She about throws her glass but stops herself, He smirks. "WHY? WHAT FOR?"

"Lillian knew I was not going to marry her. She was pushing for me for a ring three months into our relationship. She wanted to be First Lady. We hadn't slept together yet. My parents had Theodora. I planned a romantic evening. We were in the Residence, my bedroom, and I went to change. I had condoms by the bed."

"Oh NO SHE DIDN'T," Olivia hisses loudly. She looks up the stairs hoping she did not wake Theodora. Fitz doesn't have to tell her. Olivia figured it out. She places her wine glass down. She stands ready to fling herself in his arms. He stops her needing to say it.

"I tiptoed out of the bathroom in pair of boxers and robe. To surprise her. She didn't hear me behind her. As I stepped closer I watched her poke holes in every condom in the box. I watched in horror. Lillian was also texting a friend saying if it worked, and she conceived, she'd force me to get rid of Theodora because the child wouldn't be truly ours," he admits with tears in his eyes. "She didn't want to be her Mother. I kicked her out of my life that night."

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER," Olivia bellows tossing a pillow across the room. "Where's my phone I want to call Marcus so I can fly to DC and kick this chic's lying ass."

As she begins to search for her phone, Fitz is to her in seconds. "Put the phone down." He's hovering over her.

"But…,"

"Olivia put your phone down," he pleads now holding her hands. She's texting Marcus.

"Fitz she needs her ass…," she's cut off in her words when he crashes his lips to hers. He kisses her hard, deeply. The phone drops onto the floor. Her hands fly into his hair as he lifts her off the ground. He lays her onto the couch. She swears he's making love to her mouth. She never been kissed _like this_ before. Unlike their first kiss, this is different.

He pours his lingering feelings into her mouth. His hot breath mixes with hers, every sweep of his tongue, placement of his lips, and firm presses of his entire body over hers – displays his full heart to her what she already means to him. He will not utter the words, but his heart pours all the emotions he's kept hidden since meeting her.

She's lost in the feel of him until he separates their lips. His opens his eyes to see hers closed. "Look at me." She complies. "Do you have any clue how much I care about you?" She remains silent. "Just you saying you'd fight her, kick her ass, for what she did is enough."

"But it's not," she objects. "This Lillian chic needs an ass kicking. I lay her sneaking reporter ass on the street bare for all to see."

He smirks. No woman has defended his honor before. "Yes she does. But Marcus and my administration took care of her. She never bothered me again." He sits up with her still in his arms.

"She ruined you."

"And the others yes," he admits sadly.

"I'm so sorry," she kisses his cheeks healing him from every woman who hurt used him. "I am NOT nor will I ever be the women who broke you," she affirms with conviction in her voice. "You. This place," her eyes leave his briefly to glance around the room, "and your precious little girl are my - _everything_ Fitz," she stresses.

And she is his….

His breath catches escaping his mouth. He coils himself around her upper body encasing her fully hovering over her on the couch. Happy tears form in his eyes. Every fiber in his body aches to be as close to her as humanly possible. The urge to feel her everywhere is so powerful, he loses his breath. He's fully pressed against her but it's not close enough.

"Livy." He sniffles. "It's just," he pauses resting a hand on her face. "Nichelle, Lillian, the others…,"

"Are stupid users. If I am ever in a room with them, I'll personally shove one of my knee-high fuck me boots up their ass," she blurts out.

Her comment makes him laugh. "What does your boyfriend have to do to get you to wear these _said_ knee high fuck me boots?" He wiggles his eyes. Now it's her turn to laugh. "I'll do whatever your desires." The arousal swims in his eyes.

"Um…well…me…," she answers voicing her desire to have him make love to her. She tilts her hips into his hardness. She feels ALL of him. His mouth drops open not expecting this answer. His body says "take this incredible woman to bed," but his mind and heart understand he must wait. Not yet.

"We'll have to see about that," he leans her backwards pressing her into the cushions. Her legs part for him to settle between them. Her hands pull him closer.

"If it helps I understand why you protected your heart?" He squints. He leans into kiss her again. "Fitz," she whispers. "I…understand what happened because I once dated a guy from a very Christian family. We were actually engaged."

"You were?" He sits them up.

"I was in college," he situates himself next to her on the couch. "Richard was from a Southern family and I dated him for a while. When he proposed I said yes." A twinge of jealousy shoots through his veins. She cups his face. "I'm yours now." He relaxes. "We waited to have sex because his family believed in waiting until marriage. He had a lot of brothers and sisters. Richard had nine siblings."

"You met his family?"

"Yes. I had met them before and after we got engaged. His parents learned I was on the pill. They told me that once I became his wife, their son would control me. I had to join their church and stop my birth control because it kills babies. God wanted to you be fruitful and multiply. I had to service their son whenever he wanted it. They basically told me I had to be off the pill by the wedding."

"Excuse me," Fitz hisses. The anger he now feels is unmistakable.

"I argued with Richard after we left. He never treated me poorly when we dated. Ever. I told him there was no way I was stopping my pill until I was ready for a child. No one will dictate to me when to get pregnant. I'm Catholic and would never get rid of a child within in my body," she whimpers. "But his family was going to force me to get pregnant."

"Livy," he coos. He squeezes her tiny body tightly. The heat soothes her.

"Then one night, I caught him throwing away my birth control pills," she creaks into his chest. His pulse rises. "I broke up with Richard right after. He tried to get me back. I had to put a restraining order on him to keep him away. My best friend all through college, and number one in our class, not only threatened to kick his ass, Stephen actually did."

"Stephen…," he inquires softly.

"Yes my friend I talk to in Scotland. He's my best friend." Fitz hears them on the phone constantly. He shouldn't be jealous but he is. "He's not you Fitz." Their eyes meet. She kisses him. He relaxes.

"Good. I'll never tell you he can't be in your life. But I do have to meet this _Stephen_ ," he teases with his eyes semi-sparkling. "I have to meet the man who's competing for my girl's affections."

"So I'm _your girl,"_ she laces her fingers into his hair.

"I reckon so Buttercup," he drones in his best Southern voice.

"Buttercup," she challenges. He laughs softly. "Whatever you say _Blue Eyes_ ," she breathes out heavily fanning herself with her hands.

He squints. "My Godmother calls me _Blue Eyes,"_ he asserts with a hint of wonder.

"Well she's a smart lady." Fitz nods. "You will meet Stephen. I see him around the Holidays," she smirks. "And for the record Mister," she chastises holding his cheeks. "There is no competition for my affections because you have them all. There is no other for me BUT you."

"Livy," he murmurs shaken by her words. Her hands cover his fluttering heart.

"Don't ever fear my feelings for you." He exhales holding her face in his own hands. He loses himself within her soft brown eyes. Olivia, his Livy is able to render him mute. A hard task considering he's a former President.

"So why did your ex dislike Stephen?"

"Maybe he thought Stephen would worm his way into my heart, then bed because he's such a remarkable chef. Richard told me once we got engaged I had to cut ties with him because it wasn't right to be close friends with a guy when I was going to be married to him. Richard never approved of my friendship but as my boyfriend he couldn't object. That was until he put a ring on my finger. He always thought Stephen wanted to get into my pants."

"Does he?"

"Bloody Hell no," she gaffs. Fitz chuckles at her Scottish Accent. "He's a big flirt with even me. He was my wing -man when we went to bars. He kept the creeps away."

"Good to know."

"He's harmless…unless it comes to me." Her comment causes Fitz to take pause. "He'd do anything for me. Stephen has been my rock for so long. We still talk all the time. He came to see me when I was unconscious." She doesn't remember he was there but Stephen flew out. "He would protect me with his last breath."

 **/**

 **Unforgettable…**

"Well that is my job now," Fitz hints with a warning vibrating in his voice. "No one will EVER hurt you again Sweetheart."

She nestles herself into his chest. "I know. Something tells me you have been. Since the very beginning," her voice trails off remember how he vocalizes _Boysenberry._ She tilts her head, burying her face into his neck whispering _boysenberry._ Instantly Fitz's pulse escalates. Her eyes close detecting it immediately. His grip tightens.

"Fitz…,"

"Yah…," he stammers his hand massages circles into her back.

"The man who saved me," she probes faintly. He keeps calm. "Why do you think he hasn't come forward?" He's quiet. "Do you think he really doesn't want to be found or he doesn't want anything to do with me?" Her last words cause him to look at her. Unleashed tears pool in her eyes. "If it wasn't for him I would not be here – with you."

"Liv," he murmurs. His voice catches.

"He saved me. I know that," she whimpers as her tears spill down her cheeks. "I didn't know why he risked his life to save mine but I realize why now." He squints. "This man saved me for you – for us so we both could _fall in Vermont_ and be caught." He closes his eyes at her admission. He never thought it about but that's exactly what happened. "I'm happy he did it."

"I know he is too," he murmurs. "I think he hasn't come forward because he's afraid you'd only see him as the man who jumped in front of the train and nothing else." She begins to protest but he stops her.

"I would never…,"

"Oh I know that," he explains smiling softly. "And I'm certain he'll come forward when he feels you're ready."

She smiles. "Do you think he forgot about me?"

"Never," he mutters gracing his fingers over her soft lips. "You are absolutely unforgettable." Her pulse increases staring into his eyes. The blue they've become radiate his amplifying emotions. His eyes never waver from hers. "You are engrained in his very soul."

A shaky breath leaves her mouth. She presses her face into his chest needing to be closer. "He'll come find you when you are both ready Livy. I promise. All right."

She nods. He lifts her face noting how sleepy she has become. He raises himself off the couch lifting her into his arms. Her arms wrap around his neck. He carries her up the stairs into his bedroom for the first time. The lights are off. He places her down on the mattress. He removes his sweater, then tucks her under the covers.

Her face buries in the pillow as he readies himself for bed. He returns quickly but freezes in place. Olivia is sleeping in his bedroom and his bed. This is the first woman he's ever shared this room with. If he's willing to admit it, the last. No other woman will be in any bed he's in unless it's Olivia.

He sits in front of her brushing her hair from her face.

It's all hitting him.

 _This land._

 _This house._

 _The Orchard and mountains behind them._

 _Every nail, wooden timber, windows, stone, marble, etc….in all the rooms._

Rose Point is a house he built to shield himself and Theodora from the Nation's Capital. It was built to keep them safe. This place was built to protect his heart. So they could live a quiet life in the shadows. Theodora was all he needed.

Until now.

Rose Point is his house with Theodora until Olivia fell into his heart and life making it _their home._

"Stop staring at me Mister and get in this bed," she flutters her eyes open glancing at Fitz. He smiles.

"Our bed," he corrects her lifting the sheets and bringing her into his arms. "God you feel so good." Her body molds against his. She fits against his side perfectly. She's the missing piece to a long lost puzzle.

" _So right,"_ she exhales laying her head over his heart closing her eyes.

"I'm keeping you," he murmurs kissing the top of her head.

"You better," she quips. She smiles into his chest.

He closes his eyes looking forward to what their snowed in weekend will entail. Fitz will have her and Theodora. It's all he needs. They will also tackle Monday, where she identifies the man who attacked her as a couple. He'll never leave her side is one guarantee she can count on.

 **/**

" **I've got you. You're Safe…"**

 **Monday December 4** **th** **…**

"Dad," Theodora nudges her Father. He opens his eyes then quickly sits up in bed realizing Olivia is not beside him. It's nearly 7 and she should be leaving for school in an hour. "I have a two hour delay. Livy put a note on the side of my bed." He rubs his eyes. "She's is downstairs making French toast. Come on it smells really good."

She kisses Fitz then rushes out of the room. He flops back down in the bed. He must get up but he just wants to lay there. The snow came late Thursday evening not stopping until Sunday morning. Since then they been having snow squalls and flurries mixed with freezing temperatures. The plows began clearing the roads yesterday afternoon.

Every day Fitz, Olivia and Theodora played outside the snow sledding, making a snow fort, and building a snowman in the front yard. If it was possible, they left the estate, and helped local businesses and neighbors shovel or start their snow blowers. In the beginning the snow was light and fluffy making it easier to shovel. By Saturday, it was too heavy. The Secret Service wouldn't allow Fitz to leave the premises due to the deteriorating conditions in the area.

Fitz loved every second he spent with Theodora and Olivia. They cooked meals together and did some baking. He begged her to make jam but she did not have everything she needed. Marcus found out they were a couple first then her Mother and Father.

Her parents called daily checking on her. She finally told them they were indeed a couple. He heard her Mother scream, "My baby girl dating a former POTUS. My little pumpkin got herself a hot man!"

"Momma," Olivia chastises knowing Fitz heard her from across the room.

"He best treat you right pumpkin," her mother warned realizing Fitz could her.

"You have my word Miss Alice," Fitz screamed back from the Living Room.

"Tell him I'll skin his ass if he hurts a hair on your head Pumpkin," her father warns on the other line. Fitz heard his warning.

"All of her, not just her hair as safe with me Mr. Pope. Hurting her I just can't even…" Fitz pauses unable to find the right words. "She's my – everything. I'd be utterly lost without her."

"Dad you have google maps," Theodora piped in sending the room into laughter.

Since that conversation, Olivia felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She didn't want to tell her parents so soon, but opted to be honest. She never hid things from them in the past. The truly liked Fitz and were rooting for them since their first meeting. Plus they'd know as soon as they saw them together.

Every morning since they took the step to become a couple, she's woken up in his arms. She'd open her eyes and see Fitz watching her sleep. The first morning, she was completely embarrassed to find Fitz watching her. But he kissed her, silencing her objections, and she find herself lost in him all over again. Each kiss only increased his carnal desires.

After some heavy make out sessions before Theodora came in with Quincy, They'd talk more about the gala, their pasts – making a promise to never be the people who broke their hearts. She changed Fitz. Every morning he woke up with her and night he fell asleep with her in his arms, he realized it more and more.

At times he finds himself just watching her. Whether it was cooking in the kitchen, playing with Theodora, helping with schoolwork, or just cuddling with him on the couch, he found himself _falling_ under her spell more and more. It's happening fast. Too quickly. He's powerless to stop it.

He _never_ wanted to be without her – even now with her _only a floor way_ in the kitchen.

"Daddy come on," Theodora rushes into the room. "She made pumpkin French toast." _Pumpkin French toast…_ he's up out of bed as Theodora hits the top step. Her hands fly to her hips. "Geez Daddy you need some of Livy's sugar bad?"

"Teddy," he groans waltzing his daughter as she bolts down the stairs.

"Theodora is your Dad coming or…" Olivia's words are cut short when she sees Fitz. His unruly curls stick out in different directions. His pajama shirt and bottom are a wrinkled mess. He looks like he fell out of bed. She snickers.

"What," he growls walking towards her. She hands him coffee. Black. No cream.

He places it on the counter. "Fitz," she squeals when brings her into his arms. His lips press to hers before she can protest. Theodora giggling separates them.

"You left me alone," he teases. "I missed you this morning."

"I'll keep that in mind Mister." She kisses him quickly. "Now sit. Breakfast then the little Miss has school and we have to go to the station." He nods. They sit and chit chat with Theodora. Fitz is eerily quiet. "You all right," she questions as they tidy up the kitchen. "Fitz?"

"I'm just worried about you," she squints. "When you see the man who attacked you."

She holds his hand. "I'll be fine. I have you."

He exhales. "Always."

They finish up the kitchen then head upstairs to shower, change, and get Theodora to school. Huck and Charlie bring her to school. Marcus arrives at the house.

"Hey Marley," Olivia coos as she waits for Fitz to come down. "Where's Momma and Daddy?" She really didn't need her parents there but they insisted on being there to support their daughter.

"Hey Libby." He brings her into his arms for a hug. "They are going to meet us at the station." They talk until Fitz enters the room. "Mr. President."

"Marcus," Fitz shakes his hand. They head for the waiting SUV.

Olivia steps outside first. Once she's out of earshot Marcus asks, "Did you tell her?" Fitz nods no. "What? Why?"

"I didn't want it ruining our weekend okay," Fitz hisses stepping by. "She's knows all about my past Marcus. I told her everything."

"No you didn't," he snips as they walk to the car.

Olivia watches them bickers they approach her. They have nothing to worry about but she senses something off between the two. Fitz and Olivia sit inside his SUV while Marcus follows in his own car. The police station is a short drive.

The police chief is waiting for Olivia and Fitz at the entrance. He greets Fitz then Olivia and ushers them inside. Her parents are not there yet. She checks her phone. They are running late. As they walk to the double mirror interrogation room, Olivia asks, "Did the witness positively identify my attacker?"

"Yes Miss Pope. He was here on Thursday," the police chef utters not looking at Fitz. "Now it's up to you. He's going to go away for a long time. We have video from Amtrack and with you ID he won't get out of prison." She had no idea about the video. "We're ready when you are?"

As she reaches for the door Fitz stops her. Marcus is now there. "Livy if you don't want to do this it's okay?"

"No I have to do this so I can move on with my life," she holds his face. "With you." Her words are not lost on Fitz. "This has to be in my past so WE can have a future."

He brings her close. "You are my future. My dream."

"You are mine." She meets the Police Chiefs eyes. "Let's do this."

He opens the door. Fitz and Olivia step inside. Marcus waits outside. The attacker's lawyer is there. "Now when the lights go on take your time. Only answer when you're sure you see him or don't. If you do, tell us what number." Olivia nods. "Okay lights on."

The room on the other side of the mirror illuminates. Olivia gasps. "It's number 4," she utters quickly. Fitz is right behind her. His hand is on her back. The police chief instructs the line up to give a profile view. It does not change her mind. "IT'S NUMBER FOUR," she utters louder.

"Let the record show, the witness chose number 4," the police chief announces. His lawyer quickly leaves the room.

Shortly thereafter Olivia runs out blowing past Fitz and Marcus standing in the hall. She bolts to the bathroom to wash her face. When Fitz finds her, she's crotched in a corner shaking. "Livy," he rushes to her. Marcus is now there. He speaks to Fitz. Her eyes are closed tight as she rocks herself back and forth.

Then she hears Fitz.

" _Can you hear me,"_ she doesn't respond. Her heart flutters. He lifts her chin to look into her eyes.

" _Livy if you can hear me open your eyes. It's Fitz."_ Marcus talks but Olivia only hears Fitz. Her breathes become shallow.

"Mr. President, maybe we should get help," Marcus suggests never seeing Olivia shut down like this before.

" _I'm not leaving without her. I got her."_ He leans his head on hers. He holds her tighter. Marcus goes for help.

" _God you smell boysenberries."_ Her pulse quickens. She gasps. Olivia's entire body begins to shake. She feels her entire body come alive.

" _I've got you. You're safe,"_ he murmurs lifting her into his arms placing her in his lap.

Her hand covers her mouth. She sits up abruptly staring at Fitz. She jumps out of his arms leaving him startled.

"Liv?" He gets closer and her hands fly in front of her to stop him. Unsure of what else to say he utters "Hi."

Shake breathes and gasps escape her mouth. "Hi."

He approaches her slowly. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go," she squeaks. Fitz reaches for her unsure of what is happening. Tears form in her eyes as she looks at him. Before Fitz can reason with her she bolts blowing past Marcus. He attempts to go after her but Marcus suggests they give her space. But he too is unsure of what's happened. Hours later they do not hear from her.

Fitz is frantic looking for her. She left without Tom totally on her own. Marcus searches for her. Fitz calls her but all calls go to voicemail. She's not at her business. No one can find her. Fitz finally enters the house. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees what's on the big screen TV and Olivia watching it.

"Olivia…,"

She walks to him with tears streaming down her face. "Marcus gave this to me after I tore him a new asshole." Fitz swallows hard. "This is the Amtrack video of the day I was attacked which I had no idea why you had, until now. On here shows the man who saved my life."

"Liv?" Her hands whip up to stop him from coming closer. She pauses it showing Fitz himself. He sees himself then glances at her. His heart breaks seeing her in this state. "Let me explain…,"

"No. First you are going to say it." He squints. "You are going to tell me what you've been keeping from me since the beginning, since I woke up in the hospital." She walks to him stopping only a foot away. "Who was the man Mr. President who saved my life the day I was attacked?"

"Livy…,"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION," she growls unpausing the video. It shows him jumping on the tracks and saving her life.

Fitz releases a labored sigh. "It was me. I am the man who saved your life Livy."

 **/**

 **TBC…(yes I promise)**

 **Yes my sweet loves that is all for now. I am going to leave you with the ultimate cliff hanger. Shit is about to get real! You learned a lot this chapter. Fitz's past was revealed. Yes those women broke him. Now you understand his reservations. Olivia too shares similar demons.**

 **But most of all, OLIVIA REMEMBERS IT WAS FITZ WHO SAVED HER LIFE! She got Fitz to say the words himself – it's HE who saved her. She knows now. So oh my heavens what do you think is going to happen next.**

 **Well I can promise it won't be easy but OLITZ is together and they'll stay that way. This new road will be bumpy but you'll just have to trust me.**

 **So if you are eager for me and maybe this to update sooner, please drop some #PumpkinSpice on your way out. I'm curious to hear your thoughts and predictions.**

 **Take care, have a great week and thank you for reading.**

 **Me's**


	12. Love Sometimes Requires Letting Go

**Happy #TonyTuesday #Gladiators**

 **Here is the next installment. This chapter took me a long time to complete. It's heavy, highly emotional and you should have some tissues handy. Just an idea.**

 **Rest assure Olitz will be all right. You just have to remember to trust me. That's all I can ask and to keep an open mind.**

 **Have a great week and thank you for reading… Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 12: "Love Sometimes Requires Letting Go…,"**

" **If you love something set it free. If it comes back, it's yours, if not it wasn't meant to be." - Unknown…**

 **Believe in Boysenberry…**

He said it.

Out-loud.

Finally.

"It was me. I am the man who saved your life Livy," his words chime throughout the room. Tears threaten to drip down her cheeks. She suppresses them - barely. One sneaks down her face triggering Fitz to inch towards her.

"Livy," he implores in a broken whisper.

"Stop," she forewarns with a hiss. She withdraws backwards closing her eyes shielding herself from his gaze. She JUST can't look at him.

His clutches his chest feeling his heart fall apart. The urge within him to shield – hold - kiss her heartache away almost overtakes his free will. But he's the cause of it, so how can he even begin to fix it.

Marcus was right, he should have told her sooner. So why didn't he? Truthfully when would it have been the right time? The day in the hospital when she woke up or shortly thereafter when she was strong enough to absorb the news? Before he welcomed her into his home – heart and became an integral piece of his life.

She longed to hear these words since her lids lifted from the man who saved her from the incoming train. She yearned to locate and thank him. For weeks she's dreamt of him, the sound of his voice, its intonation, the richness and warmth it bestowed over her when she was in the darkness.

It made her feel safe when her world literally came crashing all around her – when the train was barreling in her direction. If it was not for this man – the guardian angel who risked his life for hers – she would not be here WITH Fitz.

As the weeks progressed flashes appeared in her mind like photographs. A few seconds blurred images of his face. It never came into focus – until the Police Station when Fitz found her shortly after she positively identified her attacker. Now it's a premiere movie.

She catches sight of herself walking down and into the train station. The black parked sedans garner her attention as she enters. "No it can't be. He can't be at this station," she recalls.

Her heels click on the marble floor as she walks outside and pasted a glass room. The blinds are slightly closed. Someone extremely important must be inside hidden and protected from the crowd. She senses a familiar presence she cannot explain

However it's not what she sees, it's what she HEARS.

BOYSENBERRY.

One word.

Her favorite jam, echoes in the crisp autumn air. It caused a slight hiccup in her step as she approaches the train platform.

The voice.

"It can't be him," she scolded herself daring to believe HE would be there. The HE - Fitzgerald Grant III, the retired President she spoke only one word to earlier. His voice yielded a lukewarm sensation she's never experienced. She's heard his voice countless times on TV and the radio.

Hearing him address her - his "Hi," rocked her to the very core. She couldn't explain it nor did she want to overthink it. There is no way one word exchanged between the two of them could mean anything – or could it. She didn't know him even though Marcus spoke about him constantly.

"Boysenberry," remained in her head even while she was unconscious in the hospital. It never left her, neither did HIS voice. It's sweet sound.

It helped her BELIEVE.

In the coma, she heard Fitz's muffled voice speak to her on the tracks. Who he was. His name. He wouldn't leave without her because she died due to the Vermonter 752 charging in their direction. She dared to hope it was him who saved her- even though she how could it have been.

When she finally opened her eyes and saw Fitz, time stood still. The man she longed to meet but was terrified to. He was good, caring, man. She knew of this not only but looking into his blue eyes but from Marcus.

She knew he read "The Polar Express" to her while she was in a coma. His voice soothed her, willing her to open her eyes and fight the darkness as it dared to overtake her. If it won, the man who pushed her onto the tracks would win and get away with it. It couldn't happen.

In the weeks since she's remembered more and more but only in small chunks. Even in Fitz's constant presence, it was difficult. She struggled day to day. Her mind wouldn't give her the final piece of the puzzle. Fitz was there every step of the way since. He hadn't left her side.

He saved her. He brought her back. Before he arrived, she was just living day to day but never truly alive. It ALL finally makes perfect sense. Every last piece of it.

"Olivia," he murmurs inching closer.

 **/**

" **Why Didn't You?"…**

He's observed her from across the room retreating from him. Now however, he's done, he's had enough. He did it ONLY to protect her. He'd never hurt her. H

Once she knew the truth – would she walk out of his life forever? She swore, making an unbreakable vow, she'd be with him and Theodora always. She'd never bolt – only if it was to him and he'd be there to catch her.

If one FELL the other would be there. He's fallen hard – utterly, completely. Fitz belongs to Olivia Pope – If she's still wants to be his.

He tentatively encroaches on her unable to handle the separation.

"Don't you dare," she hisses – a warning not come close. She retreats further. Her arms cling to her torso willing the pain in her heart to leave.

"Livy please," he begs with tears leaving his eyes. "Let me hold you."

"No," she announces between erratic breaths.

"I can't lose you," he murmurs inching his way closer. "Promise me you're not going to run from us – from what we have." She's silent. "Livy I've fallen…,"

Her eyes widen. She rushes in his direction but stops just a hare short of his reach. "Uh-uh," she snips unprepared for his next words. If he voices his inner most feelings, hidden below the surface neither will be able to partake in this conversation.

"But I," he implores aching to say the words he's certain of. "I'm in…."

"NO," she screams into his face covering her ears. He cannot do this now.

He's closed half the distance between them. His hand reaches for hers. She whips it from his touch scurrying from his grasp towards the bay window. He relents and does not move from the center of the room. She cannot look at him. She peers into the backyard. It's quite. Serene. A squirrel runs through the yard.

Her eyes spot a family of dear. Two adults and a fawn. They stop meeting her red eyes in the window. Normally they continue to walk through the yard but THIS TIME this family does not. Fitz hears her gasp. He treks silently to the window.

"Deer," he murmurs.

Sensing Fitz's presence in the window, the deer meander closer. Olivia sits on the sill moving closer to the glass. Fitz leans on the opposite side. Her tears stream down her cheeks but halt when the baby walks up to the window on her own. Olivia fingers press against the glass. Her hand covers her mouth as the fawn becomes close enough to touch the glass.

"Don't move," Fitz utters softly. His opposite hand reaches for hers. Their fingers lace together as he kneels down. They squeeze together as the baby deer presses its nose onto the cold glass.

"Hi," Olivia squeaks with tears running down her cheeks. Fitz whispers "Hi," as well. The deer lifts his head to stare at Olivia then Fitz. It blinks, wags its tail, then scampers away and is gone with the adults. He squeezes her hand as she begins to whimper with her face against the glass. It was a beautiful moment.

Once in a lifetime.

"I'm so sorry," Fitz murmurs kissing her hand. His lips linger for a minute relishing in her taste. "I should have told you it was me who saved your life from the beginning," his tears fall into her palm. "Forgive me," he croaks. She tugs it from his grasp covering her heart. Locating a nearby chair he sits behind her.

She weeps into her hand. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know."

"BULL FUCKING SHIT," she hisses daring him to object. She bolts to the center of the room.

"Olivia," he sighs.

"Tell me why – all this time we've spent together. I gave you plenty of chances since I came here to admit it was you. I've been here for weeks and nothing. It makes me believe you were never going to tell me," she huffs staring into his eyes.

"I always planned on telling you it was me ," he answers. "I just didn't know how."

She huffs under her breath. "Oh yah. When." No answer. "At the Gala. Christmas. Did you plan on giving me the video as a gift?" His arms cross over his chest. He exhales deeply. This is getting them nowhere. "Put it in a big red bow…,"

"Oh come on. I'm not that stupid," he rebuts.

"And jumping on those tracks was smart," he utters not a sound. It wasn't but he'd do it again to save her. In a heartbeat. The mere idea of not meeting her at all is too much to bare. "Oh wait New Year's right. Great way to start a new."

"Olivia stop it," he warns. His pulse quickens.

"What not then either. Wait our year anniversary," she announces. He's quiet. He just doesn't want a year with her. He aches for a lifetime. There will no one else. "Then when Mr. President. When were you going to do it? I need an answer."

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY. THE TIME NEVER FELT RIGHT. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU?" Her hands fly to her hips clearly unamused. "OH BY THE WAY OLIVIA NOT ONLY AM I THE RETIRED PRESIDENT AND TEDDY'S FATHER BUT THE MAN WHO SAVED YOUR LIFE."

Her eyes widen. He's never lost his temper in her presence before. Her mouth parts.

"You should have told me the night I told you I wanted to be yours Fitz. When I'd always be there to catch you when you fell. My feelings have strengthened. I never not once shielded my heart, inner most desires from you. You've made me feel as if I can do anything." He's on the verge of tears. "I am ALL IN this relationship no matter what you had done or who hurt you. I'll never run, use, or belittle you or us. You didn't trust me."

"I trust you Livy with all that I have," he announces edging closer.

"If you did you would have told me the truth. You saved my life Fitz. I don't understand why you kept it a secret," an exasperated sigh leaves her. A dull pain is forming in her head.

"The newspapers, local, national, international news Livy would have never left you alone. I couldn't allow myself to be thrown in your life like that. You would have been in the spotlight, under a microscope for the rest of your life because I saved you. I am not just any man – I'm a former President of the United States," he explains.

"Not to me," she whimpers. "You're my Fitz." A shaky gasp of air leaves him. "You made that choice to keep me out of the spotlight. But being with you one day I will be. I'm your girlfriend." Her statement gives him hope. It's in the present tense. They're still together.

"Girlfriend," he half smiles.

"Yes. Problem is me learning you saved me didn't matter enough..," she sniffles. "WE didn't matter…,"

He rushes to tower over her. His hands cradle her cheeks. "You matter. We matter. You and Theodora are the most important people in my life. How could you think so little of me?"

"NO," she points in his face whipping his hands off. "How could you think so little of me," she counters. "This is what you don't understand. You mean me more to me than any other man before. MY feelings terrify me to death. When we're together I feel so in out of control teetering on the edge of losing my shit any second."

"Oh Sweetheart," he coos lifting his hand to touch her.

 **/**

 **Ruined…**

"I'm scared out of my mind because I know I'll never feel this way again." His eyes tremor at her admission. "YOU RUINED ME for any other man."

"YOU RUINED ME!" He yells. She steps back. "IF YOU KNEW WHO I WAS FROM THE START YOU'D RUN IN THE OTHER DIRECTION. I hoped you to want to be with me for who I am, Teddy's father, not the man who saved your life. I was terrified all you'd see was the hero."

"Do you really believe all I'd see was the man who saved me and not you?" He's silent. She hit the nail on the head finally. "Fitz," she moves towards him but he retreats. "Talk to me. Tell me what's in your heart."

"I saw you for the very first time Livy and I was a goner. I dreamt of you my entire life. And then there you were. I didn't think you'd want me. You made me feel things I'd never thought I'd feel for a woman. It rattled me." His eyes meet hers. "It still does. I'm in so deep with you I don't know how to handle this. From the instant your eyes connected with mine in the hospital I knew I'd never be able to leave you. Each time we talked I felt more and more drawn to you. I wanted to be around you more and more."

"That's why you stayed away in the beginning," he nods. "Teddy made you come back."

"She did. My little girl figured out quickly where my heart was – with you," he admits on the edge of falling apart.

"I felt the same…,"

"I know," he exhales staring into her eyes. "You are everything I dared to dream for Livy. You're perfect. I feared most of all once you knew I saved your life, all you'd see was him – not the Retired President, Teddy's father, or just plain me. I didn't realize it at the time but I couldn't risk losing you. If I haven't already."

She walks to him. Her hand touches his face. His hand covers hers nestling into her touch. "God you are such an idiot," she rebuts. "Why would run if you were what I've been waiting and watching for all my life."

He gasps. Tears stream down his face. Her free hand caresses his face. "I have fought to deny my feelings for you Fitz. I couldn't. The more time I spent with you – the more it hit me, I am made to be yours," tears stream down her cheeks. "But if you don't feel the same….," she turns to walk away but he grabs her hand pulling her into him. "Stop."

"You really don't believe I feel the same," he questions with an incredulous tone. Her shoulders shrug. Her eyes are cast downward. She cannot look at him. "Livy my problem is I want you TOO MUCH from the second I saw you, hell tried your Jam in the White House."

"Really?" She bashfully questions.

He smirks. They sit down on the sofa. "Yah. I remember the first day Marcus brought it in. It was the sweetest Jam I had ever tasted. It made me feel alive. I asked Marcus to set up a meeting between us but he couldn't seem to make it happen." Her eyes widen. She bites her lip to hide her embarrassment. "Olivia?"

"I had a huge crush on you." He squints. "Still do." It's his turn to blush. "You should have told me from the beginning," she mutters. She's not fighting him but she has not relaxed.

"I know. I've regretted it every day since," he begins to draw her close but she tenses. He stops. "I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you IF you'll have me." Her eyes close unable to meet his gaze. "There's still hope right."

She exhales. Her eyes meet his. "You cannot lie anymore or keep things from me." He nods. "I can't do this if you do."

"I understand," he utters linking their hands. "I'll do whatever you want Livy but letting you go. It would destroy me and Teddy."

She sniffles. His phone vibrates. "It's Marcus. I'll call him back."

"I had to force it out of Marcus." His eyes raise. "Yah he found me. He came here. I slapped him because I knew the truth."

"You hit him?"

"Yes. I'm not proud of it. He let it slip that you had the Amtrack video. He was forced to give it up. He tried to explain things but I wouldn't let him. I kicked him out and told him to stay the hell away from me," she snaps.

"Marcus only wants what is best for you," he explains hoping to reason with her.

"FOR ME OR FOR YOU?"

"That's not fair," he raises his voice.

"Oh no," she stands needing space. "What's not fair is you two feeding me bull shit and keeping me in the dark," she clips. He begins to object but with only a look from her he stops. "Marcus and I made a promise to each other we'd be there cradle to grave. I am closer to him than to anyone else in my family. I don't think I'll be able to trust him after this."

He gulps. "I should have listened to him."

"It's too late now," she huffs. "You knew from the beginning who I was."

"No. I had no clue who you were until that day in the hospital when Marcus came into your room." She scoffs. "It's true Olivia. He warned me not to hurt or break your heart. Marcus loves you Olivia," Fitz softly utters staring into her eyes.

"Very much." She swallows hard. His gaze doesn't waver from hers. It's been in his own heart from the moment he first tried her jam in the White House. Seeing – meeting her only finally only strengthened it. She's in his veins. He's hers – if she wants him.

He cannot lose her now. He moves closer.

Her hands fly up. "You don't keep this kind of secret from those you love Fitzgerald," she points out. More tears stream down her face.

"In his defense he only found out just before the blizzard."

 **/**

 **My Person...**

"And that makes it right," she challenges. He nods no. "That's what I thought." Then it hits her. She faces the screen. "Theodora," she whimpers.

"Liv?"

Her finger whips to the screen where Fitz is shown on the tracks with Teddy leaning over them. She presses play. They hear her scream for Fitz to move out of way before the train arrives and kills them both. The horror in her young voice breaks her heart.

"Teddy saw it all," she asks Fitz knowing the answer.

"Yes. I'll never forget her scream when I rolled us out of the way of the incoming train. I could hear her above us," he admits with tears in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you risk your life for me? You have a precious little girl who already lost both her parents. She had to watch you jump onto the tracks put yourself in harm's way for someone you didn't even know. She begged you to leave me. But you wouldn't. Why," she challenges for an answer.

"I couldn't let you die Olivia. Not when I could save you," he admits with confidence.

"No one asked you to," she utters hoping to make him realize how irrational it was to jump on the tracks.

He meanders in her direction. "You're right no one did. But what the hell was I supposed to do. Leave you on the tracks to die."

"Of course not," she counters.

"If you were in my place what would you have done," he counters waiting for a response.

"I would have called for help."

"And…,"

"If no one showed up I would have jumped down there to save you," she huffs. "That's not the point Fitz." His hands rest on his hips. "It should not have been you to save me."

"Why not?"

"Because of your daughter," she hisses. He softens instantly thinking of Theodora. "You didn't think of her at all did you?" He's speechless. She's right. He finds it most endearing. "It's not just your life you were risking, it was hers too."

Tears form in his eyes. "Liv I…."

"You made Lexi and Mark a promise to protect Theodora always. She'd be your number one priority. When I was attacked, I took her place and you didn't even know me. You have agents Fitz. Huck, Charlie or Tom could have gotten to me." His lips part. It is what he should have done. It cannot be changed.

"What's done is done Olivia," he utters without a hint of fear, or regret. "I do it all over again – leaping on those tracks."

"You don't regret it. Even now," she inquires.

"No. I do it in a second if it meant saving you," he closes the distance between them. His stomach turns soar at the idea of not being there. "Having you in my life. I wouldn't think twice. If the train was any faster, you wouldn't be here."

He's right. If was on time, she'd be dead.

"Huck. Tom, or Charlie begged you get back onto the platform. The three of them could have lifted me off the tracks to safety. You rolled us both out of harm's way." Her minds recants the video as Fitz rolled them out of the path of the incoming train. His quick thinking saved them.

"Even then I couldn't leave you," he shrugs off.

"You could have lifted me yourself," she points out. It's true but something within him couldn't. It HAD to be him. "You didn't let the agents help. WHY?" He could have died for her. All this, where they are now would have never have happened, if he died. For what – for her, whom he never met.

"I don't know what to say…," he pauses observing her body tremor.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Her voice carries through his home. "THEODORA WOULD HAVE BEEN ALL ALONE." She throws a pillow at his head from across the room. He shifts just before it smashes into him.

"Olivia!"

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO RECKLESS AND IDOITIC?"

"Liv," he utters observing her falling apart.

"YOU HAD NO IDEA WHO I WAS SO WHY RISK YOUR LIFE TO SAVE ME OUT OF ALL THE ASSININE THINGS." He's rooted in place listening. All of her is shaking.

"YOU COULD HAVE LEFT HER ALL ALONE!" He sniffles. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ME. I AM NOT WORTH IT." He steps closer. She's crumbling. "IF I HAD LIVED AND I LEARNED YOU DIED." His eyes widen. "HOW WOULD HAVE THEORORA AND I GONE ON WITHOUT YOU," she screams ready to throw something else in his direction. "SON OF A…,"

He's to her before she has the chance. He grabs her wrists. "HOW COULD YOU NOT THINK OF HER WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ME?" He wraps his arms around her. "OH NO YOU DON'T," she bellows attempting to wiggle free.

"OLIVIA!" He's desperate to reach her. "STOP IT," he tightens his hold on her small frame. "I didn't die. I'm right here – with you," he presses softening his tone.

"BUT IF THAT DAMN TRAIN WAS GOING ANY FASTER YOU COULD HAVE. DON'T YOU SEE? LET ME GO."

"NEVER." His words momentarily stop her. Her eyes meet his. She shivers under the sheer intensity of his gaze. This look is different. She sees what's been hidden in his heart since. What he's kept buried because he was terrified she'd hurt, reject and use him.

It's painful.

Difficult.

Life-changing.

Extraordinary.

"NO," she squeals. Their hearts in sync is smothering her. She can't breathe.

It's too much. He's too much.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She fights him using her hand to push against his chest.

He grasps her forearms.

"DON'T YOU DARE STAND HERE IN MY HOME, IN MY ARMS AND TELL ME AFTER ALL THIS TO LET YOU GO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I FAUGHT MY FEELINGS FOR YOU? I'VE DENIED THEM SINCE I HEARD YOUR VOICE ON THE PHONE. EVERY TIME YOU CAME INTO MY PRESENCE, I WANTED YOU MORE AND MORE."

The admission startles her.

"YOU CHANGED ME OLIVIA POPE. BEFORE IT COULD STOP IT – MY HEART BELONGED TO YOU. MY EVERY FEELING IS CONTROLLED BY THE LOOK YOU FACE. IF YOU'RE HAPPY I'M HAPPY. ANGRY I WANT TO LOCATE THE REASON AND MAKE IT BETTER. IF YOUR HURT, ALL I WANT TO DO IS HEAL YOU."

"Fitz," she mouths covering her lips.

"Anytime I held you in my arms it scared me half to death. I never believed a person could be made for another until you. That day at the station, you fit in my arms, against my body like a missing puzzle piece I had been searching eons for. Something drew me to you. I was powerless to stop it," he admits between shaking breaths.

She exhales quickly.

"I did my best to not let you in. I told myself what I felt wasn't real because I dared to dream you felt the same. I have been waiting and watching for you. IT SCARES ME HALF TO DEATH BECAUSE WHAT IF I LOST YOU."

Her lips part.

"YES YOUR'RE RIGHT I COULD HAVE DIED THAT DAY. I WASN'T THINKING. I REACTED." Her hands cover his beating heart. It's ready to come through his chest. "I saw YOU needed me. You waltzed by me and time stood still. All the paths I had taken in my life, from the Governor's Mansion to the White House I finally understand because they lead me to you in that instance on the tracks."

"Fitz," she mutters.

His hands cup her face. "Do you really think I didn't want to go out there and introduce myself to you before you were attacked?" She squints. "I did. Huck asked but I chickened out. I was a mess you'd reject me because of WHO I am. You'd look at me like the others, even though my heart told me different."

"I…,"

"And then that horrible man came up and hit on you. You had it handled until he struck you and you fell backwards. My feet carried me out the door so fast Livy. I had to save you. IT HAD TO BE ME. I was at a crossroad in my life until that very moment. But the truth is I didn't save you that day – you Sweetheart saved me. It wasn't just you that fell that day on the tracks because I fell right along with you."

"Oh God," she whimpers feeling her legs become weak.

"Truth is I've been falling for you every day since. I tried to stop but couldn't. We made a promise to each other to always catch the other. We'll I've fallen hard for you Olivia Pope and there's nothing you can do to change it."

His words are too much.

"I…," she aches to break free of his hold but can't. She promised she would never run. But this is not what she expected to hear. His admission rings her in ears like a powerful song. She's sensed it but hearing it is makes it real.

"I need a minute," she pleads.

"No." He pulls her closer. His forehead rests against hers. "I've been broken for so long Livy and you are the only one who was able to save me."

"Please I can't breathe," she begs.

"Livy," he coos as ear piercing sounds leave her as she struggles to get free. Her hands, forehead fall to his chest. He draws her closer wrapping her securely in his arms. She stands there not permitting herself to cry.

"Sweetheart. I meant every word. I have fallen for you," he sighs into her hear. "My last thoughts are of you when I go to sleep. My first are ONLY of you when I open my eyes. You're in my mind all the time." Tears stream down her face soaking his shirt.

"I'm here. Safe. With you. I'm not EVER going anywhere. We're all going to be fine. I promise," he coos into her ear. He's catches her as she slips. "No one will ever hurt you again."

Her body convulses. "Livy," he murmurs into her hair.

"Olivia," he grunts catching her before she hits the floor. He lifts her effortlessly carrying her over to the couch. He sits with her in his lap. He rocks sways her in his arms as she cries against him.

Fitz chastises himself for admitting he's fallen for her. She wouldn't permit him to say those three little words, but had to tell her. Maybe it was too soon but she had to know. He's done hiding it.

Her body goes lifeless. Fearing the worse he lays her head on a pillow. His pulse calms seeing her eyes still open. He hovers above her cradling her face in his palm.

"Liv?" No answer. "Talk to me Sweetheart," he beseeches. She's silent. His forehead presses against hers. "I….,"

Her fingers cover his lips.

"I've fallen for you too," she utters just above a whisper. "You're my person." Happy tears sneak out of his eyes cascading down his cheeks. Her arms lift, reaching for him. In one swift motion she's raised off the couch into his lap. She's cocooned against his chest, nuzzling her face in his neck breathing in his scent.

He lifts her chin gently to gaze into her warm brown eyes. "And you – are mine. Always."

"Even if I fall on my ass taking you with me," she sniffs biting her bottom lip.

"Then I'll massage it and make it feel better," his hand cups her bottom. "But it's difficult because every part of you is perfect."

She shifts facing him in his lap. Her feet dangle off the front of the couch. His arms wrap around her. She cups his face. "You really saved me," she asks.

"Yah," he hand snakes up her back bring their chest together as he gazes up into her eyes. "Don't hate me," he pleads.

"I could never hate you," she coos as his face inches closer.

"Livy," he coos ghosting his lips over hers. The scent of her perfume wafts into his nose. Her hips shift feeling him harden between her legs. Their hot breaths mix together. The air between them becomes thick.

"I'm ALL yours Fitz," she rubs herself against his jeans aching for relief. "All you have to do is claim it," she moves his hand under her blouse. Her fingers unfasten a few of his buttons on his shirt. His gasps when she caresses his bare chest. He wants more – it all.

 **/**

 **International Shipping…**

An "ah hem" is heard just before their lips touch.

Olivia shifts off his lap.

"Tom," he growls. He makes no attempts to fix his shirt. His hand possessively remains on her upper leg.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this arrived for Miss Pope through an international currier," he explains carrying large envelope. She walks to Tom. "We checked it out. It's clear." He hands it to Olivia. "Also Miss Theodora has play rehearsal today after school. So won't be home for another hour. Huck is with her."

"Thank you," Fitz answers clearly annoyed. Tom steps out of the room hoping to ease the tension. He heard the yelling and screaming hoping the issue would be resolved.

Olivia stands, strolls to the fireplace. "Bloody Hell," Olivia gasps opening the envelope.

Fitz walks behind her. "Everything all right?"

"I swear I'm going to kick his ass next time I see him," she hisses. "He sent this from Scotland. Of all the stupidest, lame brain ideas. I told him not to," she huffs becoming irritated. "This is expensive. What is with the men in my life not listening?"

"Liv?"

"I swear is this the day all three of you agreed on to piss me off," she growls facing Fitz handing him the contents. "Stupid bloke."

"Who sent you this," he grunts keeping his anger and jealousy hidden.

"Stephen…"

He reads it. His blood pressure rises. "Why the hell he sending MY girlfriend a plane ticket leaving tomorrow morning," he growls restraining himself from tossing it into the trash. Olivia is quiet. "You said there's nothing going on between you two."

"There's not. I don't have feelings for him." She steps forward hoping to reassure him.

"Then what the hell is this," he points out finally throwing it into the air. "You said he wasn't in love with you."

She exhales keeping herself calm. Another screaming match will solve nothing. "Stephen is not in love with me. He's been dating his girlfriend for a while. He loves her very much."

"Then why is he's willing to fly you around the World on less than a day's notice. It's a direct flight into Edinburgh. No man would do that just because…," Olivia is quite. "I want answers," he walks to her. "Who gives him the right to fly my girlfriend half way around the World? He's taking you away. It's not his job to spoil you it's mine."

"Fitz," she pleads reaching for his hands. His breathing becomes erratic.

"If he wants you he'll have to come through me and my agents." Her mouth falls open. "I will not lose you to him. To anyone," he grunts stepping around her looking for Tom. "This is not happening."

She steps in his path wrapping her arms around his torso. "He's not after me Fitz." He's not holding her. He exhales deeply. Her mouth is dry. "He did it because of you."

"Me?" She nods into his bare chest. "Why?"

"I called him in hysterics because…,"

"You learned I saved your life and kept it from you," he admits relaxing wrapping his arms around her. She agrees kissing his chest. All of sudden he understands. "He sent this for you to get away so you could think." Her breath hitches. "He figured the separation would do you (us) some good. Help clear your head."

Her grip tightens. "You are what I want. No one else," she mumbles into his chest. His head falls on top of hers. Her mind recalls her conversation with Stephen earlier. "But he asked me a question?"

His fingers tilt her face to meet his. "And?"

"He wants me to make sure you want me because of what's in your heart and not because you saved me," she utters.

"Olivia?"

"Do you want me because you've fallen for me or because you saved my life?"

"How can you ask me that after I just told you I've fallen for you Livy," he counters holding her face gently in his hands. "You are the most important person in my life besides my little girl. Why do you want to be with me?"

"Because you see me Fitz. The real me," she counters cupping his cheeks. "I wanted it to be you who saved my life for so long, Now that I know, it doesn't matter. It brought us together, but it changes nothing of what's in here," she covers his heart with her hand.

He smiles. "You're still MY Fitz."

"Livy," he coos. He leans up to kiss him but he stops her. "I believe you but...," he stutters. "I want you to go…,"

"Go where?" He steps to the fallen ticket and hands it to her. "To Scotland to see Stephen why?" She's out of his arms. "You said I'm your girlfriend – you want me."

"I DO – more than anything. You're in my head – heart all the time," he admits. His heart races in his chest.

"Then why in the hell would you want me to hop on a plane to Scotland," she counters. "IF WE ARE IN THIS TOGETHER THEN WHY SEND ME ACROSS THE ATLANTIC OCEAN." He steps to her. "NO. I DON'T GET IT." He squints. He reaches for her. "Don't."

"Liv?"

"Don't Liv me," she warns. She ready to hit him. "I'm everything to you right?"

"God Livy yes," he exhales closing the distance between them.

"In your heart you get I'm not like the others who used you. I have every reason to walk away from all this right but yet I'm still here. I meant it Fitz. I am ALL IN this relationship with you even after learning you saved me."

"I know…," he exhales moving towards her.

"All right then why in the hell would you let me JUST get on a plane to see another man," he winces at her choice of words.

"He's your best friend," he counters. His voice is low and even. He trusts her even though he's never met Stephen personally.

"Yes he is. Stephen has been there through thick and thin picking me up after terrible heartbreak. He's supposed to arrive next week to help me cook for the Gala." Fitz did not know this. "He's been the man in my life since my ex hurt me so deeply. He'd only step aside when he knew I found the right guy – the one."

Her words stop Fitz. "Have you?"

"I'd like to think so – as long as he figures his shit out." Fitz's eyes widen.

 **/**

 **Calling Your Bluff…**

"Call Stephen and tell him you're coming. It will help make sure here with Teddy and I is where you want to be. Where's your phone," he reaches for it hoping to find his number.

"PUT DOWN THE DAMN PHONE," he's startled by her words. He drops it. "Stephen said something to me very wise today. He told me to give you – the person who means more to me than life itself whatever you want – after I heard you out. So I'm standing here before you to find out WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT."

"Olivia…," he exasperates her name not ready for another go round.

"Do you want me or don't you?"

He scoffs. Of course he does. That is not the problem. He wants her TOO much.

She's had enough.

"You cannot fix the fact you saved my life and I know the truth. You cannot fix the fact I want to be with you and Teddy more than anything else in the World. I've told you time and again, I'm not going anywhere. I'm in this WITH YOU. I think you still don't believe me," she sighs walking in his direction. "You believe if I get on that plane I'm never coming back. If it happens now you'll be able to move on."

"You're wrong."

"Am I," she challenges calling him out on his bull shit. One minute he as in her in his arms refusing to let her go, then next, he's pushing her away because he's apprehensive she'll break his heart. He's quite. "What's it going to take to prove it to you?"

"Olivia," he clips her name.

"Fine I'll make the decision for you," his eyes widen reaching for Stephen's ticket. "I'll get on this fucking plane tomorrow but YOU MISTER are going to bring me to the airport." His mouth drops open.

"I will do no such thing," he hisses. He won't survive watching her leave.

"YES YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL," she bellows throwing the ticket into his face then shoving him into the sofa. She straddles his lap shocking him. She leans over him pushing him into the back of the couch. She holds his hands down. Her face is inches from his. "I am not something you can string along if you're board, lonely or horny."

"I would never…," he stammers clearing fazed by her close proximity and perfume.

"Huh! I will not be Whitney Houston at the end of The Bodyguard running into your arms while music plays in the background. I AM NOT LOVE SICK GIRL YOU GET AT THE END OF THE MOVIE."

He gulps.

"If you are willing to send me across the ocean then fine. I'll go. I will call your bluff," she hisses over his lips. His body responds to her. He's flushed, sweating, beneath her.

"You truly believe I won't come back. I can see it in your eyes. Since you're so eager for me to go, YOU WILL TAKE ME Fitzgerald. You will drive me to Boston, full detail and all. You'll clear security because I know you can, and walk me to the gate. Then watch me board that plane and it take off in the air."

His heart is beating rapidly in his ears. It hurts. Olivia leaving is one thing, but being the one to bring her to Logan International Airport in Boston then watch her board the plane to leave is entirely another. He'll be a walking mess. He'd have Tom drive her.

"I…," he mutters. "This is not fair."

She raises his hands placing them on her face. "Nothing about you willing sending me away is fair. You said we're in this together but a piece of you is still scared. I get it. I truly do but you have to put the past behind you and move on before you lose me – forever."

He utters nothing. He cannot because she's right.

"Fitz, I don't want the man who saved my life. ALL I want is you. Just you. You just happen to be him. I am NOT like the others. But apparently…," she pauses as it hits her. "I have to earn you."

His breath catches.

"That's it. So," she leaves his lap. "You are going to watch me board the plane tomorrow and wait for my return." He stands. Her hand flies between them stopping him from coming any closer.

"Liv?"

"NO," she clips exhausted from this conversation. "Teddy is on her way home. I have to start dinner. You are telling about tomorrow. Not me."

"She'll be devastated," he sighs running his hands through his hair.

"Well you best figure out. I refuse. I can't do it," she sniffles on the verge of tears. "Handle it Mister President." She stomps past him retrieving her ticket. She hides it in her purse. She runs up the stairs to grab her overnight bag placing it by the front door.

 **/**

" **Giving Up What You Love…"**

Teddy arrives a short time later. Instantly she feels the tension running into Olivia's arms. "Livy you okay?"

"I will be," she glares at her father. "Hug your Dad. Come help me cook then we'll have dinner. I made spaghetti. I'm working on the sauce."

Teddy walks to her father, noticing the Amtrack video. She keeps quiet. She assists with dinner and they eat talking about school, the Christmas pageant, her song, homework, and her Grandparents coming for the Gala. They clean up. Fitz and Olivia barely utter a word unless Teddy is speaking to them both.

"Teddy," Olivia coos after she cleans up the kitchen. "I have to go to my apartment tonight."

Fitz eyes widen. She cannot sleep there with him. It will only make matters worse. "Why? You don't want to stay with me and Daddy anymore."

She pulls Teddy closer. "More than anything."

"You know it's Daddy right," Olivia's eyes widen. Fitz sits in a nearby chair. Olivia eyes remain on Teddy. "You know he saved you from the train."

"I do. How?"

"I saw the DVD case," she points to it. Then her eyes see the overnight bag by the door. "You're leaving us." Tears sneak out of Olivia's eyes. Teddy crawls into her lap. "Why?"

"Because….,"

"Olivia's friend wants her to come visit him in Scotland," Fitz utters fighting his own tears. "He sent her a plane ticket Theodora. It's too good of an opportunity for Livy to pass up. It will help us both think."

Teddy whimpers into Olivia's chest not understand any of this. "I don't want you to leave. Why do you have to go? Did he offer you a job?" Olivia begins to rock her back and forth.

"No. It's best Theodora," Fitz scoots closer to his daughter. "Stephen is her best friend and he'd like to see her." She clings to Olivia for dear life.

"He can come here," she utters between her sobs. "Don't leave me and Daddy. It's because he saved you and you don't want to be with him anymore."

Olivia swallows hard. "No. Never," she answers lifting her face. Her puffy eyes break her heart. "I want to be with you both more than life itself. It's just."

"Daddy's heart is not fixed enough yet," she responses wise beyond her years. Fitz eyes raise. "It's still too broken. You are ready but Daddy isn't." Fitz stands unsure of how his little girl figured this out before he could. Olivia draws her close unable to respond. "I don't want to lose you Livy."

"You never will Pumpkin," she utters squeezing her tighter. Teddy's hand flies over Olivia's heart. "Whether your Dad figures it out, you'll always have me. You're my precious girl. I love you very much."

Fitz whips around hearing her affirmation. She cannot look at him. Tears stream down his face.

"I love you too," Teddy murmurs wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck. Fitz moves towards them but stops when Olivia's waves him off. If he holds them both she'll never be able to go home to her apartment. He excuses himself quickly stepping outside into the cold leaving Teddy and Olivia alone.

Once outside he leans on the railing permitting his tears to fall onto the snow. The weight of what happened comes crashing down. His true feelings. The love he won't admit. The fear she'll still run. Everything. He can barely breathe.

"How did it get so messed up," he wonders to himself. The tears won't stop. Is forcing her to go to Scotland the right call? He only wants her happiness. His mind, their heated argument sends his mind into a tailspin. He's unsure how long he's out there until he hears footsteps behind him.

"Huck," he wipes his face. Then Teddy appears. "Where's Liv?"

She clings to Huck clearly upset with her Father. "Tom gave Miss Pope a ride home Sir. She asked me to tell you she'll expects you at her apartment four hours before her flight. Miss Whelan is meeting her there."

"Theodora," Fitz murmurs barely keeping together. His little girl is broken and he's to blame.

"You sent her away," she hisses. "YOU MADE HER LEAVE ME – US- YOU! BECAUSE YOU"RE SCARED! YOU LOVE HER DADDY AND YOU'RE TO CHICKEN TO TELL HER."

"Teddy," he growls not willing to allow her tone of voice. Before he can utter another word, Teddy runs straight into her room. She locks her door. Fitz races after her. She will not unlock her door so he sits outside to wait. A short time later his phone rings. It's his parents.

"WHAT THE HELL FITZGERLALD," his mother and father scream into the line. They know it all from Teddy. He cannot get in a word. They warn him to fix it and fast. After he speaks with his parents, Teddy finally opens her door. Her eyes are red, bloodshot and swollen.

"I'm sorry Daddy," she whimpers. She won't go to him. It breaks Fitz's heart. "Can you help me get ready for bed?" He nods. She's cleaned up and in her pajamas. By her bedside is The Polar Express and a teddy bear. "Livy left me her favorite bear," she cries clinging to it for dear life.

"Do you want me to read it you?" Teddy nods. Fitz reads. When the last words are read she's asleep. He leaves her room then enters his own. He sits on the bed flopping backwards. Something falls on his face.

"Livy," he whimpers lifting his sweater. She wore it all weekend refusing to take off. It no longer carries his scent. The lavender, and hints of boysenberry permeate his nostrils. He doesn't bother to change. He curls up on her side in a ball and hopes he'll cry to fall asleep. He's made a mess of everything and he has no idea how to fix it.

 **/**

 **Next Day…**

"Liv there's someone at your door," Abby announces moving closer. "If it's HIM," she seethes, "he's early."

"Just let him Abby. We can leave early and get this over with. Plus I can say goodbye to Teddy," she answers stepping into her Living Room.

Abby opens the door. "Oh Liv…,"

"Just send him in," but she stops in her words seeing who it is. "Stephen," she creaks dropping everything onto the floor.

"Hey Liv," he utters. Tears stream down on her face realizing her best friend made the trip all the way from Scotland. He steps inside her apartment. She makes a bee line towards him, propelling herself into his arms just as Fitz shows up at her door. Abby eyes widen seeing Fitz look stricken as Stephen embraces her.

"I could kill you," she hisses staring at Stephen. "First the ticket now you're here."

"I hopped on the red eye to be here when you woke up. You needed me," he explains grateful he slept on the plane. "I had to come. I came to get you out of here myself." She utterly speechless.

"Ah hem," Abby clears her throat as Teddy flies into her apartment.

Stephen steps to the side as Teddy flings herself into Olivia's arms. Her eyes meet Fitz's standing in her open door way. He's a mess. The dark circles give him away. He didn't sleep. Not without her. Abby mouths, "He just got here."

She introduces Stephen to Teddy.

"You're Livy's BFF," Theodora questions.

Stephens bends down. "I am."

"You best send her back to me and my Daddy," she snips. "Livy isn't yours."

"Theodora Rose," Fitz warns. "That's enough."

"I can promise you and your Dad I'll take good care of Libby." Stephen explains meeting Teddy's eyes then walking to Fitz who has stepped into the apartment. "Mr. President." His hand is out.

"Stephen Finch?"

"Yes Sir." Stephen eyes narrow. There's so much he'd like to say but won't. This man – The President saved her life, and he sees it. But there's so much need to get going. Stephen along with Tom carry her luggage.

Fitz attempts to speak to Olivia but she won't hear it. "You wanted me to leave." He reaches to touch her. "Well Stephen came to get me. Now deal with it and the choice you made for us. I don't want this you do."

She whips around stomping away. He follows her to the waiting cars. She opts to ride alone with Teddy while Stephen goes with Fitz. She's apprehensive but Stephen winks setting her fears aside. The two men get into SUV and ride Fitz's Residence. When they arrive, Olivia steps out of the car seething and confused. Her eyes find Stephen and Fitz.

Things appear to be tense and heated.

"Everything okay," she questions both.

"Yes we're good," Fitz utters. Off in the distance a helicopter is heard. Olivia is puzzled until she realizes it. "My ride to Boston."

"Yes. No traffic," Fitz offers. "We're landing near the International Terminal." No other words are exchanged as all five board the helicopter. It lifts off arriving in Boston in record time. Their luggage is on being cleared by customs. Stephen leaves her to say goodbye to Fitz. Fitz and Teddy will still be able to see her board the plane and take off.

"Say goodbye to him Liv. You'll regret if you don't." He steps aside giving her and Fitz privacy.

"Olivia…," he steps closer completely broken. It's too late to change it now.

"Stop," she utters meeting his eyes. "Everything is ready for the gala next week. I'm not sure when I'm coming back but my team is ready. I'll let you know when I make it there."

"Okay," Tears stream down his cheeks.

"I have to go,"

"Livy," he mutters with Teddy by his side. She faces him. "I've heard that when you love something you let it go. If it returns, it's meant to be," tears stream down his cheeks. "So if you return be prepared for me to NEVER – EVER let you go. I want you to understand before you leave." He releases Teddy's hand.

She's silent.

"The problem is not wanting you because every piece of me does. I want you TOO much. So when your return be prepared to share your life with Theodora and I – I hope to be the man you so deserve by then."

Her feet carry her to him. Her hands cup his face. Her lips find his in a soft kiss. His stance falters. His hands flare out. Her lips separate from his before he can hold her tight. Her eyes meet his. She steps out his embrace before it's too late.

She walks towards the elevator which will bring her to the gate. Just before she boards she utters, "I love you Fitz."

Before he can react, airport security shuts the elevator and she's brought to the plane. He watches inside a secure area the boarding. She's one of the last to board. He sees a glimpse of her pass by a window. Fifteen minutes later, the plane is backed out of the gate. She waves from a window hoping he sees her because she sees him and Teddy.

Fitz stays at the airport until the plane lifts into the air from the runway.

It is then he finally speaks, "I love you too Livy."

 **/**

 **TBC…**

 **Yes my darlings that is it. Phew this was a huge chapter. I am sure you all have concerns but please don't worry Olitz will persevere. They will survive and come out stronger. I promise even though right now I'm sure you have your doubts. They are endgame.**

 **I also wanted to let you all know THIS story, IS the Christmas story for this year. I am sorry but I cannot start a new one because this one is not complete. With the holiday season upon us, it will fit perfectly. I hope you continue to read because there is OLITZ holiday cheer on the way even if you don't believe it right now.**

 **Just #TrustInMe's and you'll see.**

 **As always thank you for reading and I'll be looking forward to your thoughts on this roller coaster ride of a chapter.**

 **Peace, Luv and Pumpkins…**

 **Me's**


	13. I Believe

**Hello loves. Here is your new chapter. I hope to update again before Christmas but I cannot make any promises. I'll do my best because this is my holiday fic this year. For those who have stuck with it since I started it and new readers, enjoy.**

 **I'll look forward to your thoughts. Thanks again for reading and believing in me. Have a great weekend. …Me's**

 **Chapter 13: "If You Just Believe…"**

" _ **Believe in what your heart is saying. Hear the melody that's playing. There's no time to waste… Believe in what you feel inside and give your dreams the wings to fly. You have everything you need, if you just believe." –Josh Groban: The Polar Express…**_

 **Magic's Slipped Away**

" _What have I done? I'm so stupid. Why did I let her leave before I told her I loved her? What if she never returns and she has no idea how in love I am with her,"_ These thoughts plague his mind like a virus. He permits himself _one – minute_ only for his tears to spill.

HER plane is in the air.

" _I let her go,"_ he inwardly scolds himself. _"If I told her I loved her, she would have turned around and ran back into my arms."_ His eyes notice the elevator descending. With a glimmer of hope he watches the doors open.

"Tom?" He nods. "I ordered you to go."

"Miss Pope," he pauses to use her words. "She told me to _get my sorry ass down here. My job to protect you and Teddy._ My services are unneeded where she's going. Stephen will keep her safe."

His admission hits Fitz's heart like a hammer breaking it to pieces. "Mr. Finch is a good man. Something tells me you already know that."

"I do," Fitz affirms remembering his conversation in the car with Stephen Finch himself. The moment the car left from Olivia's apartment her long time BFF let him have it. It was an eye opener and reality check.

" _I promised I'd behave," Stephen stresses. "Hell with it. You're a complete fuckwit and horses arse," he utters using his Scottish accent staring directly at Fitz._

" _Excuse me," Fitz counters. He's well-respected. There is no need for insults._

" _I called you a horse's ass Mr. President," Stephen utters clearly and slowly. Fitz growls. His guest is not intimidated. "And a fuckwit."_

" _I am not a fuckwit," Fitz retorts having no idea what he means. "You have no idea who you're speaking to," he hisses ready for this fight. If a fight Stephen Finch wants, he gladly oblige._

" _Oh on the contrary," he quips. "You're the 44_ _th_ _President of the United States. You attended Harvard Law and were a Navy fighter pilot. You have a doctorate. With all your charm and wit, I'm looking at the most daft, colossal idiot I ever seen."_

 _"You will treat me with respect Mr. Finch," Fitz reprimands, with a warning._

" _As you did Libby," Stephen clips. "In all the years I have known her I've never seen no heard her so upset. YOU FUCKING RUINED HER." He screams the words into Fitz's face. Tom instructs the driver to keep going. Stephen and Fitz must do this now before they reach Rose Point._

 _Fitz swallows hard. He too is ruined. "My best friend in the entire world, is a complete mess. You Mr. President are to blame. If you respected her, you would have told her the truth. It was you who saved her."_

" _I do respect her." Stephen crosses his arms. He huffs defiantly beside Fitz. "You think I don't?"_

" _Actions speak louder than words. You should have told her the truth from the beginning." The distain in his tone is evident. "Olivia longed to find the man who saved her life. To thank him. I told her to not give up hope and he'd appear when she least expect it. He just wasn't ready." Fitz listens. "Do you know how much she prayed it was you?"_

 _Fitz utters nothing. He learned this only yesterday._

" _I assured her if it was you, you would have fessed up. You ran the country honorably. Why would you keep something of this magnitude from her?" Fitz is quiet listening. It's true. "You're her hero."_

" _I don't want to be anyone's hero Mr. Finch," Fitz huffs. Inwardly however his heart flutters._

" _Then you should have kept your ass off the tracks." Stephen notes the fire in his eyes. "You have agents. They could have saved her. It had to be you. Something drew you to her." Fitz eyes narrow. "This very second you wish she was next to you. She's like gravity."_

" _I do feel this magnetic pull towards her. It's only strengthened," Fitz admits. "I tried to keep myself away, placing a distance between us but I couldn't. I longed for her presence. Her smile. The look in her eyes when she met my gaze. Olivia changed my house, my life. Theodora's. She literally takes my breath away."_

 _Stephen knows the feeling._

" _After you kissed her, becoming a couple, she called so happy. She painstakingly waited for you to make a move. When you kissed her, admitted you wanted her, she was the happiest I've ever seen. But there was this little voice nagging he's keeping something hidden. It wasn't just your past. It was more. Her gut is never wrong. She prayed it was you who saved her. But…," Stephen stops._

" _But what?"_

" _If it indeed was you, surely you would not kept her in the dark. I understand your reasoning concerning the press. Those paparazzi are vultures. I don't blame you. However, you didn't trust her enough. You were afraid, still are. You believe all she sees is the hero, not the man who has her heart. In doing everything to keep her, you may have lost her," Stephen replies without mincing his words._

" _I haven't lost her. Olivia is still MY girlfriend Mr. Finch. Not yours," Fitz growls._

" _Oh I'm aware," he snips. "You're one lucky bloke. But if you will, explain," Fitz exhales waiting. "Are you truly ALL IN this relationship?" Fitz nods. "Then why in the hell are you letting the most incredible woman we've both met, just get on a plane and fly half way around the world?"_

" _I don't have a choice," Fitz snips._

" _That's a crock," Stephen snaps._

 _Fitz exhales deeply remaining calm. "I pushed Olivia too far. She had enough." Stephen heard Fitz insisted she take him up on his offer to fly to Scotland giving them a break. He didn't believe The President would actually be willing to let her leave. If he did, did he truly love her the way Olivia felt he did._

" _I don't blame her. She never hid her feelings. Olivia left her heart on the line for you ONLY to grasp and hold onto." Fitz gasps. "You always have a choice. Olivia's choice is you. She bewitched you. Your heart. It's the same for her. It will always be you and Theodora. Why can't you see it?"_

 _His words shock Fitz. He wipes a tear. "Do you know what really pisses me off and boggles my mind," Stephen breathes out._

" _No."_

" _SHE LOVES YOU! YOU," he exasperates keeping himself from coming across the car and slap the shit out of Fitz._

 _Fitz's grasps his heart. "Yes Mr. President she told me herself. Olivia Carolyn Pope loves you."_

" _Livy," he whimpers. He blinks away his tears. "I wanted to tell her," he pauses. "I love her too. She wouldn't let me."_

" _Because you're not ready. Once you say those words, they can never be taken back. She'd never be able to move on. I sent her the ticket because you two need the space to figure all this out. She is ready for you, but you are not," Stephen reminds him. "I'm here to pick up the pieces of her broken heart."_

" _You're here to steal my girlfriend," Fitz warns gripping the car door._

" _I don't have to STEAL HER. You're willingly putting her on a plane to fly across the globe because you're too daft to admit you're in love with her. You're broken - letting your past ruin the life you could have with her," he points out without hesitation. "She told you she didn't want to go. But you're insisting on it. Libby is leaving. With me." His choice of words is not lost on Fitz._

" _What do you suppose I do," Fitz counters unamused. Stephen is silent. "I can't keep her here if she doesn't want to stay." Stephen sighs deeply. "You of all people know how stubborn she is."_

" _Very. I have nothing to do with your relationship." It's true he doesn't. "You are terrified."_

" _Of what?"_

" _Olivia."_

" _Olivia Pope does not scare me," Fitz snips averting his gaze to glance out the window._

" _She bloody TERRIFIES the shit out of you" Stephen grouses. He leans forward inching closer. "You believe she won't hurt – use you. Deep down you fear she will. If she does you'll never recovery because for the first time in your life Mr. President she made you feel something you thought you never feel – love. Olivia Carolyn Pope is your soulmate. She is the light in your life and you are to chicken…"_

" _You don't know me Mr. Finch," Fitz snaps staring into Stephen's eyes. Stephen does not back down._

" _I know enough. You have THE GIRL of your wildest dreams, and she wants you. You. You're her hero. So what. It changed nothing. Olivia still wants to be with you and Theodora. She wanted it to be you for so long. Her heart belongs to you. No man will ever enter her life because you have her whole bloody heart. And you're just letting her go," he breathes exasperated._

" _I'm am not…"_

" _BULL SHIT," Stephen raises his voice._

" _I can't change it now," Fitz hisses. "Why do you care?"_

 _Stephen inches closer. "Because of HER," he stresses._

 _It's in his voice. "Mr. Finch is why YOU are here?"_

" _Liv needed me," he admits freely. "I've always been there for her."_

 _Fitz is aware. "You sent her the ticket. That was more than enough. Tom is willingly to fly to Scotland so she wouldn't be alone."_

" _And your point is…?"_

 _Fitz leans over the center of the car. His face is less than a foot away from Stephen's. "Why. Are. You. Here?"_

" _I couldn't handle being across the Atlantic hearing her in so much pain. I had to be here. She's…" Stephen stops ensuring Fitz' hears IT in his tone._

" _You love her," Fitz swallows hard._

" _I do. Very much in fact." His words hit Fitz like a ton of bricks._

" _But Livy said….,"_

" _I wasn't in love with her." Stephen smirks. "I've hid it well all these years. She's my best friend. Has been since we met in college. We click especially when we cook together. She's the sweet to my savory, and spicy. She mellows me out. Helps me see recipes in a new way."_

 _His admission spikes Fitz's curiosity. "Why didn't you ever tell her how you felt?"_

 _Stephen glances out the window as the leave the town of Rutland. "Truthfully."_

" _Of course."_

" _I'm no good for her." This shocks Fitz. "I was a player in college. She very rarely saw me with the same woman until I truly got to know Libby. She became my wing-woman. Olivia helped me keep it in my pants. As time passed I dated different girls, I found myself comparing them to her. Wondering what Lib's would think or do. None could compare."_

 _Fitz feels the same. "And now?"_

" _She's perfect. But I don't have to you that," Stephen meets his gaze. "Until I met Georgia."_

" _Livy's my angel," Fitz sniffles. "Mr. Finch…,"_

" _Look," Stephen interrupts. "I always knew I had to be a better man in order to be with her. It never felt right. I kept my feelings hidden because I knew she'd never feel the same. Now after all these years I get it. She was waiting for you."_

" _Me?"_

 _Stephen nods. "If I am half the man you are, maybe I'd have a chance. I'm not."_

" _Olivia wouldn't think so," Fitz words soften._

" _Who knows," he counters. "Truth is I can never give her the life she's always deserved and wanted. You can. And if she loves you half as much as you love her, I know my best friend will be fine."_

 _Fitz releases a labored sigh. "You believe I love her that much…,"_

" _I know so. You wait and watch for her." Fitz eyes raise. "I see it now. You keep looking at the SUV hoping you can see her."_

 _Fitz smirks._

" _You have a girlfriend?"_

" _Yes. I'm in a committed relationship with a wonderful woman. My Georgia. She's a teacher and puts up with all my quirks and shit." Fitz smirks. "Georgia knew I had feelings for Libby when we met. She didn't shy away from it or me. She called me out on my crap and in time I started to fall for her."_

" _She's okay with you loving Olivia," Fitz wonders._

" _Georgia is secure enough to realize I would never jeopardize my BFF status with Lib's and do anything stupid. I love her far too much for that. Olivia never felt the same. In time I learned to live with it and move on. I rather have her in my life then not at all. I was there after she got hurt. I wished I could have stayed until she woke up but I couldn't. Then she called and told me about you."_

" _Me?"_

" _Yes you and Teddy," Stephen smiles. "She found herself wanting to be with you. I spoke to her every day since she woke up – until the man was caught who attacked her. It may only be for a couple of minutes. She was okay because she was with – you," he stresses staring into his eyes. "She was also getting pissed because she sensed you had feelings for her but wouldn't act."_

 _Stephen and Fitz are quiet._

" _Do you regret it," Fitz question shifting his position in the car to gaze into Stephen's eyes. "Not telling her how you feel – I mean."_

" _I did for a while. Even when I moved home to Scotland – I missed her all the time. I didn't want to lose her. Seeing how happy you are capable of making her – IF you stop being so daft and a fuckwit –no." A soft chuckle emits from Fitz. "You know I'm right Mr. President?"_

 _Fitz sighs deeply then agrees. "So how do I fix the problem?"_

" _Oh no," Stephen announces loudly moving his hands rapidly in the air. "You created this mess with Liv. Only you can repair it and her broken heart. But I will tell you this." Fitz waits. "If you love something - they say let it go. If she returns it's meant to be. If not, then you know the answer."_

" _So I have to risk losing her?" Stephen touches his arm. "If she doesn't come back – then what?"_

" _Then you'll have to earn her," Stephen suggests. "Just swear to me if she forgives you, you'll never break her heart again. Because if you do, I swear I'll personally carve you up and make haggis out of your sorry ass."_

" _You have my word," Fitz utters placing his hand for Stephen to shake._

/

 **Basket of Boysenberry...**

Theodora's whimpers, sniffles bring Fitz back to the present. She's placed herself in front of the window watching Olivia's plane. He kneels behind his little girl.

"Teddy," Fitz creaks still with tears streaming down his cheeks. "We have to go." Her eyes have not left the sky where Olivia's plane is seen. "I have to get you to school."

"I don't want to go to school today," she sniffles watching the plane ascend.

"You can't miss school," Fitz softly scolds. "You have play rehearsal. Livy would be upset at both of us."

He brings his daughter into his arms. Her eyes won't leave the horizon. "I can't Daddy. I'm not leaving this spot until Livy's plane is above the clouds where I can't see her. She said she'd text me a photo of the clouds and her taking off." Fitz's eyes raise. "I want to see what Boston looks like from up there."

"Teddy," he beseeches keeping his own tears inside. They saw very little of it because of how they landed.

"What if she didn't leave Daddy?" Theodora's broken voice brings ushers more tears.

"Look at me," he pleads running his hand down her hair. "We saw her board."

"No," she cries. "I can still see her plane. Look," she points. "The pilot is turning."

Fitz eyes follow his daughter's finger. The plane is headed over Boston Harbor. "Maybe she asked to turn around and come back. She can do that right?" Fitz cannot answer. "She's your girlfriend. Right," her voice breaks as it clears the clouds. It's above the clouds. She can no longer see it.

"Teddy," Fitz cajoles rubbing tiny circles into her back. The intensity increases. It echoes in the room they are in. Fitz turns her face to meet his. Teddy finally looks into her father's tear stricken eyes.

"She can make them turn around and come home," she cries out. "She made a mistake. Livy loves us – YOU and wants to come back."

"Theodora," he croaks. "The pilot will only turn the plane around if there is a major problem. Livy cannot make them do anything."

"But you can Daddy. You're a former President. Can't you order the pilot to turn around and bring your girlfriend back? She belongs here with YOU not with Stephen in Scotland."

He holds her closer. "I can't."

"Why," she whimpers between silent sobs. "You love her. I heard you say it. She just didn't hear you. Just tell the airplane pilot. He'll bring her back. Better yet have them put you on the intercom in the plane so Livy hears you."

"Sweetheart I can't use my power like that. It's wrong," he attempts to reason with his daughter.

"Then call Tom," she stops noting the glare in her father's eyes. "President Kirkman. Aren't you two President Besties or something?" She's half right. President Tom Kirkman and Fitz grew close after he won the election. They speak every few weeks till this very day. He never would have expected it to happen.

His successor has become one of his closest friends. His two children Leo, and daughter – Penny, along with his wife Alex are planning to attend his foundation's Gala next Friday. They will be an unannounced and surprise guest. The invitation was extended for Fitz and Theodora to return to the White House to see the Christmas Decorations and stop by if they were ever in DC.

"Daddy," Teddy's tugs on Fitz's arms. "Please call President Kirkman for help?"

Fitz sits with his daughter in his lap. "Sweetheart I cannot. It's wrong. Olivia nor the other passengers are in danger."

"What if she never comes back," she whimpers through her tears.

"If she doesn't, then I fly to Scotland and bring OUR Livy home. I love her too much for THIS to end. Our story is only beginning. I'll do whatever takes Teddy to earn her back. I swear. Livy is the love of my life," his words cause Theodora to stop crying. She gulps hearing the certainty in his voice.

"She is?" Her voice is filled with hope and elation.

Fitz nods. "I love Olivia more than life itself. I promise you Sweetheart, once she's here in my arms, I'll never be away from her again. Neither will you." He kisses her forehead.

"Then why didn't you just tell her?"

"I wasn't ready. And because I'm a chicken and according to her BFF…,"

"A man with poop for brains," the little girl blurts the words out.

"Theodora Rose…," he scolds. "Where did you hear that?"

"Last night on the phone with Mom-Mom and Pop-Pop. I heard them say it," she admits. "But those weren't the exact words." Fitz cracks a smile. He heard that and a lot more. "Are we going to be okay without her?"

"Sweetheart we have to be. We survived before," Fitz explains Theodora. His voice is soft, gentle hoping to ease her fears.

"That was different. She changed us both Daddy. Livy made you better. Um…," she thinks. "She put you back together."

"Yes she did," agreeing with her. He stands up with Teddy in his arms. He motions for Tom to lead them out of the terminal to the helicopter. Shortly they are cleared for lift off. Theodora snuggles into her father's arms for the entire ride home to Vermont. It's only when she lands, does she reach for her father's phone.

Late in the day, the video Olivia sent of them lifting off the ground is there. "Daddy she sent it," she shows it to Fitz. He cannot hear Olivia's voice only Stephen's. When they clear the clouds it turns off. He glances at his watch. She's missed more than a half day of school. Fitz decides to keep her at home. It will do them both some good anyway.

When he steps inside he notices a basket on the counter. It's "boysenberry" fabric covers the contents inside. Theodora rushes to it. "Daddy it's from Livy! Look it's her writing?"

It is from her. He glances at Tom. "Miss Whelan dropped it off after we left. I told her it was okay."

Fitz smiles. Teddy rushes to open it while Fitz reads the card.

Tears pool in his eyes when he reads, " _Boysenberry. I know it's your favorite. You best share with Theodora. Don't forget me because you are both in my heart. I miss and LOVE you both very much. Always…Livy."_

Fitz eyes lift to find boysenberry jam, scones, cupcakes, and syrup for pancakes and waffles spread out over the counter. "She made this for us to share. I had no idea she did all this Daddy."

"Me either Little Miss," Fitz coos gracing his fingers over everything. "Come on let's watch TV and see if she'll call." His daughter's eyes widen. "She's on really long flight Sweetheart. We'll probably be in bed before she lands." Theodora spends the remainder of the day with her father.

Before she goes to bed, Teddy receives a message from Olivia on her tablet. Olivia landed in Edinburgh and is doing as well as it could be.

"See Daddy I told you she would let us know."

Fitz smiles. That night he sleeps in Theodora's room. He's unable to go into his without her. Olivia's scent is all over the sheets. He misses her more. Until she returns he will not sleep in there without her. She made it their room. And that is how it is going to stay.

 **/**

" **Is There Still Hope…"**

 **December 5** **th**

In the five LONG days without Olivia, Fitz and Theodora have been going through the "motions" without her. Marcus does not come to the house, giving Fitz time to adjust without his cousin, whom he's not spoken to once. She called informing him she was in Scotland with Stephen. Marcus didn't say much he just listened.

At the end of their brief conversation, Marcus apologized for keeping the truth hidden. She understood why he did it – to protect Fitz, them both, but he should have said something to help Fitz come clean on his own. Olivia will forgive Marcus in time but not forget. She also speaks to her parents every day.

They heard what happened between her and Fitz. Miss Alice attempted to rush out the door to Rose Point to give Fitz a piece of her mind, but Louis stood behind their car preventing her from doing so. Louis warned her the Secret Service wouldn't let his wife harm a former President. Miss Alice did not care and was determined to smack some sense into Fitz.

Marcus arrived with is parents, and luckily all three got her to calm down. Her sister, Josie cajoled her out of the car into the house promising her they would speak to Fitz when the time was right. "Right now Allie it's best if we stay out of it. Let Libby and the President fix this on their own."

"But Josie THAT MAN kept it from her. He saved her and didn't tell her. She's been living with him in his home since she came home from the hospital. My baby girl is broken because of HIM," Alice tosses a pan into the sink.

"Trust me Aunt Allie, President Grant is just as broken – more so actually," Marcus replies interrupting their chat.

"You hush. You are on both our shit lists because you knew and DID nothing," Alice warns him already standing in front of him. "If you weren't my sister's son and my God-son I'd kick your sorry ass."

Marcus gulps. Olivia definitely has her Momma's temper. "Aunt Allie. The President – he's in love with her." Alice's eyes widen. "She's the love of his life."

Alice staggers backwards. "My Libby is…,"

"Yes."

"He told you this," Josie questions her son.

"No. He told Stephen," Marcus admits. "The day Lib's left."

"Then why did The President let her go," Allie huffs in annoyance. "He really can't be that stupid."

Marcus, Louis, and his parents laugh. "According to Libby HE is," Marcus sighs deeply with a smile. "Honestly Auntie they need this time apart. It will help my boss fix what he broke and most of all himself. She'll come back. Lib's has to."

"My little girl best come back. If she opts to remain in Europe, the President best get on a plane to Scotland to bring my baby home or I'll go get her myself." Josie smirks. "I want some grandbabies dammit."

"Now Allie," Louis scolds walking to his wife. His hands rest on her tense shoulders. "Marcus is right, our daughter will return. She loves him to."

Allie can only nod. She faces her nephew. "Then why did he keep the fact he saved her a secret." Marcus explains Fitz's reasoning. Allie sits. Then she asks, "Why didn't he allow the agents to jump onto the tracks?"

"Aunt Alice I have no idea. You'll have to ask him yourself –after you ream him a new one of course." Marcus holds his aunts hands. "You know, I believe The President has been in love with her since he first tried her jam in the White House."

"Oh Honey-Bun," she coos in a southern tone, cupping Marcus cheek. "A way to a man's heart is through his stomach. My little girl's jam is the sweetest there is. One little taste, it hits a man directly in the heart. It has to be the right man, however to win hers in return. President Grant just has to be willingly to hold onto her."

Marcus kisses Alice. "He is Auntie. Don't worry. He won't lose her again."

"He best or I swear I'll drag him outside and maim him myself," she warns with a devious smile.

Five days later, Marcus notices the small changes his cousin left in everyone she graced with her presence. Quinn longs to speak with her about the baby. She's due by the end of the year. Charlie was grateful to Olivia for keeping his wife when she went into early labor. Tom and Olivia grew close through the last weeks. He was her guard and slowly became a friend.

Huck stays close to Theodora, who seems to only smile when Olivia contacts her. They speak every morning before school and before bed. From current smile on her face this morning, she's speaking to her now.

"Livy," she coos with a huge smile on her face. "There a fawn that keeps coming to the window looking for you Daddy says. We see footprints, and her waiting in the yard. Daddy and I named her _Hope."_ Olivia smiles before wrapping in a blanket, in bed, in Stephen's spare room. It's twelve thirty in the afternoon. Her smile changes now realizing it. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Sweetheart don't worry. I'm okay," Olivia coughs. " _Hope_ huh," her voice is barely audible.

"Livy no you're not. You sound terrible and your nose is all red and puffy," Teddy pushes not wanting to talk about the fawn. She searches the stairs for her father. He should be coming soon.

"Teddy," she coos before she begins to cough. She wraps the heated blanket around her. "You're teeth are wiggling Livy."

Fitz hears her name coming down the stairs. He stops dead in his tracks seeing the woman he's grown to love on the screen. It's the first time he's seen her in five days. He inches closer realizing she does not look well.

"Sweetheart I'm fine really," Olivia utters between coughs. Olivia does her best to explain but she's can't. She can barely talk. Her throat hurts.

"You are not fine," Fitz booms alerting her to his presence. He's now behind Theodora. She sits in her father's lap.

"Shit," Olivia hisses seeing Fitz. She hides her face in her heated blanket.

"I've already seen you," he warns. "Olivia talk to me. I haven't seen you since you left. You were healthy what the heck happened."

"Lib's time for your medicine," Georgia utters, speaks coming into the room with fever reducer. Olivia eyes the monitor. "Well it's too late now Darling. He can plainly see you look like a field of cows ran over you. Mr. President."

"Georgia. Mr. Finch's girlfriend." She smiles.

She mouths to Olivia off camera. "Your boyfriend is hot," she fans herself.

"Stop," Olivia tosses her box of tissues towards her.

Olivia rolls her eyes before burying herself under the covers. Georgia picks up the laptop moving it off her lap. "Livy," Fitz calls out seeing himself being moved.

"You can still see her Sir," Georgia explains. The laptop is on the dresser facing the bed.

"Turn it away. I don't want them to see me," Olivia pleads. She chooses her words wisely, not wanting to upset Theodora.

"Go Daddy. Livy's hiding from you," Teddy pleads with her father.

"She needs me Sweetheart. I'm not leaving this screen until she talks to me." Georgia's eyes raise at his tone. "I get she's upset but I just want to see her."

Olivia head peaks out of the covers long enough for him to get a glimpse. Her hair is a mess. Pajamas all wrinkled and damp. "You see me. Happy," she clips clearly agitated. Her hand flies to her throat. She leaves the cameras view takes her med's before stepping into the bathroom to shower. The door closes hard.

"OLIVIA," Fitz calls out.

"She's fine Mr. President." Georgia explains softly. "Stephen and Olivia got caught out in a rainstorm two days ago. He insisted she go horseback riding. Stupid – daft man." Fitz cannot help but smirk. "The weather went from sunny – to a downpour in seconds. They both came inside soaked to the bone."

"And Mr. Finch?"

"He's worse off than she is," Georgia explains rolling her eyes. "He caught himself the flu. Daft man. I told him not to drag her out but he insisted. Your Livy," she emphasizes. Fitz heart stutters. "Has strep. We took her to the doctor for antibiotics."

The bathroom door flies open. A roll toilet paper flies across the room hitting Georgia in the head. "HEY! Don't make me tell your man to fly out here and tie you up." Fitz blushes. "It appears he'd like that idea."

Olivia opens the door in her fluffy robe. Luckily Fitz cannot see her. "STOP IT!" She squeezes her throat. If she could, she'd hurt Stephen for dragging her out in the rain. "I miss him enough all right," she hisses before her voice cracks.

Fitz hears her. "I miss you more." Olivia leans on the door hearing Fitz's words. The last five nights of not being in his arms have been torture. She searches for him in the night, missing his warm body cocooned around hers.

"He's moody without you," Theodora quips. Olivia smirks biting her lip. She closes the door to shower. He continues to speak to Georgia until she finishes. She walks out in her robe and hair up in the towel. She stays clear of the screen until she is properly dressed.

Georgia yanks her in front of the screen to talk to Fitz. There is no doubt in her mind, these two stubborn souls belong together. "Talk to him." Olivia points to her throat. "Then type it. THEY," she points to the screen. "NEED YOU."

Georgia winks at the screen before leaving the room. Theodora smirks at Olivia before hoping off her father's lap to finish getting ready for school.

"Hi," Fitz whispers aching to hold her. Touch her. Do anything in his power to make her better. She'd probably be well right now. It's his fault she's sick. He made her go because he wasn't ready. Each day he's woken up without her he thinks of new ways he'll make it up to her.

Olivia sniffles and mouths "Hi." Even the movement of talking hurts.

"I miss you Sweetheart," he types onto the screen. "So," he glances around him ensuring Theodora is not around. "Fucking much." Her eyes close. She nods. "I should have…,"

Her hand fly up stopping him. "Don't. Please not now," he sees at the bottom of the screen. Her fever is climbing and needs to go back to bed. She has not been this ill in a long time.

"Okay," Fitz types. "What do you need."

 _Him._

She utters only to herself. As sick as she is, Theodora would get sick.

"Unless you can pull this nasty cootie," Fitz lips curve into a small smile at her word choice. "From my body then nothing."

"I can fly out there. Take my girlfriend back," he types out. "I feel as if I lost her." Her hand flies over her heart. "She's my life you see and I'd like to know I haven't totally been a fuck-wit and haven't lost her forever."

"Fuck-wit," she covers her mouth preventing a laugh.

"That's what you BFF calls me." Olivia rolls her eyes. He reaches his hand towards the camera. "I wish I could make you chicken soup, hold you, health your pain – from everything. All the heartache I caused you. Us."

"I know," she mouths.

"Livy…," tears prickle his eyes. "I am so…," he stops seeing her eyes widen.

"I heard." He squints. "Theodora and Stephen told me. You can tell me all you want, as much as possible, when you are ready." He opens his mouth to object but waits watching her fall apart on the screen. "We're in two different places – literally."

"So," he writes. "You're coming home then. Tell me there's hope."

"There's hope," Olivia speaks.

Olivia eyes feel heavy glancing at the screen. "Bring the laptop. I'd like to stay here until you are asleep." Her eyes narrow. "Please." She complies. It's lifted to an end table by the bed. She places it there, slips under the covers. As soon as her head hits the pillow, she's out.

His eyes widen noticing her hand. Only her thumb, index and pinky are displayed straight out while the other are tucked into the palm of her head. Tears sneak out of his eyes. She cannot utter the words but she finds a way to tell him _"I love you."_

"I love you too Olivia Pope," he utters loud enough hoping she hears. A soft smile etches to her face as she sleeps. He watches her until Georgia comes into the room. She'll keep him posted. He thanks her and their chat is ended.

 **/**

 **Seeing is Believing: December 15** **th**

 **Day of Gala…**

"Theodora, where are you?" Lillian Grant calls out to her granddaughter. "Get in here. I am not done with your hair yet. I have to take your pin curls out." She's been searching the house for her for the last few minutes and has been unable to locate her.

Fitz's parents arrived on Monday- five days before the Gala to help with their grandchild, and with any instructions left by Olivia, her staff at her Jam shop and Stephen. Theodora hold told her Grandmother how sick Olivia was last week and they talk every day. The last few days their conversations have been shorter and she only calls at night.

Olivia only spoke to Fitz last week and not since. Stephen insisted she was on the mend and the medicine cleared up any lasting infection. She sent a few photos from Scotland but he knows she's been helping from across the ocean. She's been in constant contact with her staff, ensuring everything is ready for tonight.

The menu approved before she had gotten sick with Stephen's help. The staff from the Jam shop has it covered and had been prepping for tonight since before Olivia left. The caterers Olivia hand-picked herself already at the hotel just on the outskirts of town between Rutland and Killington. Fitz and Marcus had been over there all morning keeping tabs on the decorations and table settings.

By noon everything had been set up. A massive 12 feet Christmas tree was in the center of the massive picture windows looking out at the mountains. It was decorated in silver and gold garland with white twinkling lights. The ornaments were handmaid by the local school districts in the area including the high schools.

Local businesses donated ornaments placed on smaller trees from local Christmas tree farms in the area. Each tree had a purpose. One reminded Fitz of his time in office, filled with ornaments issued by the White House. Another, was only Theodora adorned with decorations from Mark and Lexi's. Fitz cannot help but shed a tear.

Other trees are scattered through the room, highlighting Vermont, it's season, and of course there's one that catches Fitz's eye. "Marcus," he questions. "Why is this tree empty?"

"Olivia insisted. It's to be decorated tonight by the guests. She though it would be fine and something those who have not done it in a while, or those who suffered heartlessly for so long, a way to bound. Each table has a theme. Liv saw it to Sir," Marcus explains.

"Did she… I mean is our table…"

"Yes yours too Mr. President. But you won't know until tonight." Fitz nods as they leave the room.

He decides to pick up Theodora early for school just after lunch. On their way home they drive by Olivia's business. The car slows dramatically. There are no lights.

"Tom why is her shop closed?"

"Because of the Gala. The entire staff is helping," Tom explains.

The car heads home. Fitz's mother makes lunch, and gives Theodora a quick shower before setting her hair in pin curls. She been sitting under the hair dryer. Lillian is now ready to take her hair out while Fitz readies himself in his room.

"THEODORA," Lillian screams.

"Coming Mom-Mom," she rushes into her room. "Hope came to visit again looking for Livy. I was talking to her from the deck."

"You and that fawn," Lillian scolds. She begins to take out her curls. Lillian finishes her hair then helps her get dressed.

"Wow," Fitz utters stepping into the room.

"Daddy," Theodora coos rushing into his arms.

"I got her Mom," Fitz smiles. Lillian leaves them alone allowing her and Big Jerry to get changed. Fitz notices how sad she is. "Teddy?"

"I thought she'd be here." Fitz draws her close. "Why isn't she?"

"I don't know but Livy made sure we don't have to worry about anything tonight." He fixes the bow on her dress. He meets his daughter's sad eyes. "I miss her too. But I can't give up hope she'll come home. When she does Teddy, I plan on earning her till my last breath."

"Really. You want to marry her some day?"

"I do. If she'll have me and when we're ready." Fitz cradles his daughter's cheek. "Yes Sweetheart I've changed a lot these last ten days." He glances at his watch. "Speaking of time. Marcus will be here soon and we have to leave shortly. We have to be there when all the guests arrive. You still going to be the girl on my arm tonight right."

"Yes Daddy," she coos happily.

"Good." He kisses her cheek then leaves the room. She follows him and heads downstairs where she finds Marcus waiting with his parents. She perks up thinking she'll see Olivia but Marcus nods a solemn no. Fitz then appears with his tux jacket, overcoat and unfastened bow tie. Marcus offers to tie it but he'll wait till they arrive.

Marcus rides with his parents in one car, while Fitz his parents and Theodora. They arrive at the hotel earlier than planned. "Marcus have you heard from President Kirkman and his family?"

"Yes. They'll be the last to arrive; 6:30 I believe. Marine One is in route." Fitz smiles. He opens his mouth to question about Olivia. "I have not heard from her at all this week Sir. Only through Stephen. But I do know she's spoken to Teddy almost every day."

Theodora nestles into her father's side until the agents open the car doors. Everyone is escorted inside. The ballroom is fully decorated. Candles and the trees are lit. The ambience in the room is perfect. As he glances around the room something on the massive tree, something catches his eye.

He walks to it with Theodora. "Daddy?"

He shrugs his shoulders. He retrieves it. "It's a note," he squints opening it.

"What's it say," she questions.

" _I believe…,"_

Fitz glances at his daughter uncertain. He shows the note to her.

Teddy utters, _"I believe."_

They stare at each other.

"I believe," is uttered one final time but it's not from Fitz or Theodora.

"LIVY," Theodora screams rushing away from her father towards the grand staircase.

Fitz spins around to see Olivia gliding effortlessly down the grand staircase. The white velvet cape covering her gown drags on each step. Her parents are now standing with Marcus's and his.

"LIVY," he breathes. Fitz drops his bow tie onto the floor before running across the room meeting her just as she's a few stairs away. Teddy is already in her arms. She whispers something to the little girl and before removing her shawl. Teddy scammers off to retrieve the dropped bow tie.

"Wow," he coos taking in her off the shoulder red Badgley Mischka red gown. She steps down to the bottom step. Theodora hands her the bow tie.

"Hi," he murmurs as his eyes take ALL of her in. She blushes as she fixes his tie. It's tied in a perfect knot.

"Hi."

"You're here."

"I'm home – with you," she murmurs. "FITZ," she cackles when he yanks her into his arms. His lips press against hers for a light, soft and tender kiss. He kisses her as if she'll disappear. His entire body reacts and he draws her closer deepening it. His tongue slides into her mouth not caring they have an audience. He kisses her sensually making her cling to him desperately.

When they finally separate, their eyes flutter open.

"I love you," he speaks with conviction. "I am SO in love with you Olivia Pope."

She cups his face. "Fitz. I love you too."

 **/**

 **TBC…(I promise)**

 **Yes that is it for this update and I'm seriously leaving it here. I finally finished it and on the actual day of the gala. Dec 15** **th** **. No didn't plan it this way but I'm happy it worked out.**

 **For those of you who trusted me enough to make Olitz right, I thank you. I understand the last chapter was upsetting but it had to be done. BUT she returned HOME to Fitz and Theodora. They are Olivia's heart. You'll learn how much Fitz truly changed in their separation. He has his girl back and like he said, he'll never let go.**

 **I cannot wait to hear your thoughts. As always thank you for reading and have a great weekend.**

 **Me's**


	14. Fall On Me (With All Your Light)

**Happy #FitzFriday #Gladiators**

 **Here is your next chapter. I apologize for the length of time between updates. I have been writing this for a while and I'm happy to have finished it.**

 **I'd like to think (wink – wink) this update will be in your favor and worth the wait.**

 **To all of you who read and support my work I thank you. I'm eager to read your thoughts when you are finished.**

 **Happy reading…Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 14: Fall on Me (With All Your Light)…**

" _ **I thought sooner or later the lights up above. Will come in down in circles and guide me to love. But I don't know what's right for me; I cannot see straight. I've been here too long and I don't want to wait for it…" – Matteo and Andrea Bocelli (The Nutcracker)**_

 **Seeing is Believing….**

"Livy," he coos kissing her lips again and again. Over and over his lips press over, against hers needing more. Always more. Ten days he's been without her love, touch, kisses, cocooned in her arms. His hands press her into his chest. The rhythmic beating within him syncs with hers.

All of her curves are flushed against his tux. The contours of her hips, chest, arms, legs, bare shoulders, draw him like a moth to a flame. He's ached for her return. The little voice reminds him they are NOT alone but his heart does not care. All he FEELS, is her.

His eyes close burying his face in the crook of her neck breathing her in. Tears prickle his eyes prior to falling onto her skin. She returned, came HOME to him and Theodora. Ten days of fearing, daring to hope she would but fearing the worse, he'd lost her forever. Even if he flew to Scotland, to EARN her – was there a possibility she'd take him back.

Before Olivia Carolyn Pope toppled into his life, Fitz was content, not blissfully happy but at peace with the life created for him and Theodora. He built Rose Point, where he'd raise Mark and Lexi's little girl away from the White House. One term as President was enough.

All he believed he needed was Theodora.

Until Olivia blew into his life like a tsunami. She flattened the life he thought he was meant for and helping him see his destiny. Rose Point was brick, mortar, wood, and marble – a house he built post Presidency. Olivia made it their home – a place of laughter, love and where he lived and felt alive.

His Pre-Olivia self would have scoffed there was this perfect woman out there waiting for him to find. Fitz didn't need anyone to live, breath, eat or sleep. Their fateful meeting on the tracks changed it all. He fell head of over heels in love with her at first glance making him utterly rudderless without her love.

He succumbed to the feeling of loving her _too much._ It nearly took too long to realize it. Fitz fought it day after day - it was pointless. He knew it from the beginning. Little by little she became his favorite jam, and since getting only a taste of the love she willing gives, there is no other.

His grasp tightens lifting her into the air, burrowing hi into her soft skin. He can't release her – not yet. Whispers from their parents, Theodora, can be heard but not one has the heart to tear them apart, parting them from the bubble of happiness.

Lillian Grant hand clasps her chest observing her only son with the woman who finally claimed his lonely heart. She leans into Fitz's father happy with the scene. They keep their hands on Theodora preventing her from rushing across the room.

"Give your Dad a few more minutes," Big Jerry utters to his Granddaughter. "I've never seen him this way," he murmurs to Lillian. "They totally forgot we are even here. Never mind guests should be arriving soon."

"He's you Jerry," Lillian coos to her husband of nearly 50 years. Big Jerry nods. They share a glance with her parents. They are grateful to Marcus who's already introduced everyone and who initially brought Olivia and Fitz together.

It was him who brought Olivia's jam to the White House to try. Her first taste hooked Fitz and she hasn't gotten out of his system since. They were destined to meet, fall in love, all along. The timing was never right until Fitz left the White House, moved to Rutland, and happened to be at the train station.

"Come," Lillian speaks to everyone. "Let's get a look at all the different Christmas trees Olivia help design giving them a little bit more time alone. Fitz won't be ready to share her quite yet." Both sets of parents, Marcus and his parents walk around the room.

As they walk around the room, Fitz finally lifts his head to meet Olivia's loving gaze. He cups her face. "Fitz," she sighs fluttering her lids meeting his blue orbs.

"Don't ever leave me again," he stresses. His body vibrates after each word. "I felt as if I was going to die without you." She covers her mouth stopping the sob. She experienced the same. "I almost didn't survive our separation. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she croaks. Tears stream down her throat. "I miss you too. Terribly so." Her forehead touches his. "I was lost. Not sleeping. Barely eating. I should not have gone." Her eyes bore into his destroying him. His legs wobble.

"No you leaving is on me Sweetheart," he admits freely. Five days into their parting it hit Fitz, her leaving had to be done. The required wake-up call. "Stephen was right we needed to be apart for me to grow. For me to be ready for the life we are now going to have."

Reservations circle within her – is this true. Is he ready? Her lips open to object but he silences her with his fingers over her lips. His eyes bore into hers rendering her mute. "I am Never – Ever letting you go again." He presses holding her tighter. "This entire night I plan on it. I need you close. I can't. Won't."

"I don't want you to," she murmurs softly kissing his face. "I only want you." His legs weaken as her words pass through his tux into his body. Your touch," she breathes over his lips. His pulse quickens. "Fitz…,"

"Tonight when this gala is all over I'm taking you home and," he growls staring into her eyes. Her body flushes with heat at the anticipation at what is to come.

"And…," she bites her lip.

"Show you how desperately I am in love with you." His hardened member presses into her pelvis. "I am – going to make love to you Livy – all night – if you'll have me." Her eyes widen thinking of Theodora. "My daughter will be with my parents in another state. They offered because…,"

"Teddy hopes for a baby brother…," she smirks.

A low rumble emits from his throat. "Is that what you want?" He longs to for more children.

"Not yet. But we can practice," she teases.

"Oh I plan on it. Lots," he kisses her lips. "Lots," another kiss. "Of practice."

"God I love you so much," Olivia utters daring him to kiss her harder. Guests be damned.

The passion brewing in his body is unlike anything he's experienced. The war between his mind, and body threatens to overtake all rational thought. He briefly recalls if he can briefly slip them away for a moment alone. His hips thrust into her causing her to gasp. "FITZ!"

"I cannot wait to get you naked," he grouses into her ear aching to be inside.

"It will be easy. There's nothing under this dress but a garter on my leg for you remove with your teeth," she teases stepping out of his arms. He's frozen in place watching her steps backwards out of his reach. The slit in her gown stops a few inches from her waist.

He's too her in seconds. She's dipped her backwards. He leans in for another kiss but is interrupted when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Son let her up so your mother and I can meet her," Big Jerry suggests behind his son with Lillian.

"Sorry," he mouths standing Olivia up. He still has lipstick on his face. "This is my girlfriend, Olivia Pope the woman who I saved and love with all my heart." Her head whips to face him. His smile reaches his eyes. "The love of my life." He plants a chase kiss on her cheek.

"Fitz," she mouths. Her eyes meet his parents. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," Olivia utters a tad bit shy. She used to Fitz being more reserve with his feelings.

"No my dear," Big Jerry coos lifting her hand. "The pleasure is all ours." He kisses the top. Olivia's face grows warmer noting Fitz has the same eyes as his father.

"Isn't she gorgeous Pop-Pop, Mom-Mom," Theodora wiggles herself into Olivia's arms. "You look like a Princess. Daddy about lost his marbles. This dress Livy…,"

"Teddy," Olivia blushes. The Grants chuckle.

"You are Sweetheart," Fitz quips. His eyes travelling over her dress. "My Lady in Red." He steps behind her, drawing her into him. His chest presses against her bare back. Chin on her bare shoulder where he places lingering kisses swaying them side to side. He buries his face further into her soft skin.

Jerry and Lillian step back. Her eyes widen staring at his parents. This too is new seeing Fitz with a woman open with his affections. He's ready to take her for a spin around the dance floor. He's eager for their event to start. His hand links with hers then lifts it out to the side. His deep baritone voice emits a tune as he begins to move her.

"Fitzgerald," Lillian Grant scolds before her son begins to dance with her. "Let the poor girl go long enough for your Father and I to at least hug her."

"We'll give her back Son," Big Jerry chortles.

She faces him. "I won't be far," she quips giving him a soft kiss.

An impish grin grows on his face. He releases her. Lillian is the first to welcome Olivia home into her arms. "Thank you for loving my son so dearly," she whispers. "You are just what the doctor ordered."

Olivia nods. Big Jerry steps to her. He kisses her cheek. "It's a pleasure Olivia," he speaks with a wide smile. She gazes intently into his eyes. "Yes he has my eyes and moves. I'll give him a talking to so he'll be on his best behavior after he takes you home."

"Dad," Fitz grouses. He loosens his bow tie.

"Leave it," Lillian warns stepping to her son adjusting his bow tie. "You mess up your bow tie I'll maim you before your girlfriend." She eyes Olivia. With only a glance shared between them Olivia returns to Fitz. "Keep your hands down Fitzgerald. You can hold her all you want later."

"Mom," he hisses placing his hands into his front pockets.

"Stop," Olivia mouths readjusting his tie. "Now don't mess it up Mister," she warns running her hands down the sleeves of his jacket. Their hands link as she steps into his space. "I don't want an international incident."

"Let's…," he suggests with a gleam in his eyes ghosting his hands down her bare arms. She releases a labored sigh before finally seeing Stephen walking down the center staircase with Georgia. "Stevie," she releases Fitz's hand before going to meet him at the bottom of the stairs. Fitz walks behind her with Theodora.

"Hi Liv," he replies only kissing her cheek. He was with her all day prior to now. "Mr. President. Miss Theodora."

"Mr. Finch," Fitz greets him warmly with a handshake. "Thank you for everything. For her," he admits squeezing his hand firmer. "I owe you."

"Not true. Just take care of her," Stephen replies wrapping only one arm around Olivia. He whispers something only Olivia can hear. Her mouth falls open. "You know I'm right and it…,"

"Has to be you or Abby," she jests. Fitz squints unsure what they are talking about.

"I'll fight her and win," Stephen teases before meeting Fitz's gaze. Stephen releases her bringing her to Fitz. "I'd like one dance with Liv tonight Sir. If that's okay with you."

"It's more than all right Mr. Finch. As long as your girlfriend won't mind dancing with me and my two left feet," Fitz smirks.

"And me. I'd like a dance with Livy's BFF," Theodora voice interrupts bubbling with excitement.

"I'd be delighted," Stephen sends a playful wink in her direction. Her parents and Marcus's waltz over to chat with the group until Olivia realizes she must fix her lipstick from Fitz. She wipes his lips before excusing herself to the ladies room.

About ten minutes pass before Fitz excuses himself looking for her. The guests are due to arrive any moment and she must be at his side. He turns a corner headed for the restrooms. He passes by the balcony facing the back of the property. The White Christmas Lights illuminate it. He stops seeing Olivia outside only in her gown.

He opens the door slowly walking behind her. He removes his jacket draping it over her bare shoulders then bringing her into his arms. He spoons her from behind. His lips kiss the base of her neck, to under her ear. The flowery scent he smells is enticing. He longed for her beyond reason.

"Miss Pope," he murmurs kissing her brow.

"Mr. President," she signs resting her head against his cheek. They are quiet glancing out at the horizon illuminated by the full moon and snow covered landscape. He closes his eyes breathing her in. He kisses her soft skin where ever his lips can reach. "Everything okay," he questions remembering how ill she was.

She nods tugging his arms tighter around her midsection. She lays her head against his bicep. He's only in his white dress shirt but she can feel the heat beneath it. "You're hot." He chuckles. "I meant your body...," he smirks nipping the sensitive area just under her ear. "Stop," she warns.

Now he laughs. "God I've missed holding you."

"I've missed being in your arms too," she admits wistfully. The long days and nights especially of wishing he'd tell her how he felt. "But now that it's happening is it too fast…"

"You've been practically begging me to act on my feelings for you, hold – touch, kiss you – claim what's mine," he scorns in a menacing tone. "I can't stop." She turns her face to his. "Your love for me, my daughter split my heart wide open. I refuse to hide us – how I feel about you." Her eyes soften.

"I."

He kisses her lips.

"Love," another kiss.

"You," kisses her again, but this time, his tongue slips inside her mouth. Instinctually she wounds her fingers into his curled hair. The long brown trestles coiled around her fingers, silky and fine. He deepens the kiss with gradual intensity, his mouth fully covers hers tasting of his favorite bourdon.

"Fitz," she gasps as the hammering rushing sound of her heart syncs with his. Being like this with him – she feels as if she could fly. Their lips part. "I love you too," she utters covering his lips with her fingers. His eyes bore into hers.

He releases a labored sigh. Their breaths mix together as he aches to kiss her again. "We have to get inside. I must fix my lipstick again." He smirks and exhales. She spins facing him. She removes his jacket. It's on him again, he opens his coat to shield her from the chilly air. "What?"

"It's just," he pauses. He eyes meets hers. "I am sorry." She waits. "I should have told you how much I love you before you got on the plane."

She cups his face. He draws her closer. "If I could change things, how you found out everything Livy." She sniffles. He must get this out. "I saved your life. You are right, I didn't think when I leaped. I reacted. I followed my heart. It was wrong…," he croaks becoming emotional.

"I'm here," she assures him caressing his cheeks gently. He's rehearsed this speech in his head over and over again needing it to be perfect. Now she's here, and he's mute. "It's who you are Fitz. You risked your life because it's a part of human nature."

"No," he cups her cheeks. "Because you are a part of me. I'd jump on those tracks all over again if it meant you'd still be mine to love."

"Oh Fitz," she mutters ready to cry all over again.

"You are worth it," he admits with conviction. "I'm living the life I was always meant to have because in saving your life – it meant I could begin mine." Tears prickle her eyes. "I realize now you were always meant for me – I was stubborn to admit it. My endgame is you – if you want me."

"Do you promise to always be there to catch me first?"

He kisses her. "I do."

She flings her arms around his neck. He chose those words for a reason. It is not lost on either. Olivia remains in his arms until Marcus locates them outside.

"Sir. Liv. The first cars have cleared security. It's for you both to shine," he utters. Olivia extricates herself from his arms walking to Marcus. She kisses his cheek. She walks inside with Fitz behind her then Marcus. She fixes her lipstick a second time. Fitz waits for her then escorts her to the front of the building where the first car arrives.

 **/**

 **Standing in Our Truth…**

Vehicle after vehicle from all types, and sizes, wait in line to be let out by the hotel's staff for the evening. Fitz is first in the receiving line with Olivia and Theodora at his side, followed by his parents. As each guest stops Fitz introduces her as his "beautiful" girlfriend.

Olivia begged him to stop but he refused. "Never," he coos before another guest reaches him. A third of the way through the receiving line, Olivia learned to accept his praise, and compliments.

Once all the guests were seated inside, Fitz, Olivia and Theodora wait patiently outside for their final VIP guest arrive via Marine One. Marcus stands with Fitz proudly with a protective arm around Olivia and Theodora hand in his own.

"Daddy look," Theodora excitedly points in the distance watching Marine One on its final approach. Fitz is grateful he chose this hotel, noting it would be the best way for his successor and his family to arrive.

As Marine One touches down, it is then Olivia becomes nervous. Her body becomes tense against Fitz's side. Fitz kisses her brow, as the Marine's release the steps for Marine One for the First Family to step outside. "They already love you," Fitz coos pressing a soft kiss to her brow. She smiles up at him.

Fitz waits patiently for President Tom Kirkman, his wife Alex, their children Leo and Penny to arrive. Theodora releases her father's hand rushing to Penny, giving her best friend a huge massive hug. The girls hug and giggle. Theodora hugs Leo then the First Lady and President Kirkman.

Theodora walks them up to Fitz introducing Olivia as her Dad's girlfriend before Fitz has the chance. "Teddy," Fitz scolds earning chuckles from the President and his family.

"What she is Daddy," Theodora coos. Olivia chats with the Alex, while Leo talks to Fitz. Theodora whispers to President Kirkman, "She's going to be my new mom one day."

He kneels down her. "Oh I can tell," he gives Theodora a hug. President Kirkman finally has the opportunity to speak to Olivia. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Pope."

"It's an honor Sir," Olivia smiles shaking his hand. "Oh I have the order ready for the White House – the jam you requested plus some new flavors." It then hits her. She faces Fitz. "Fitz gave it to you when you two met before he left office."

"Yes," President Kirkman admits. "Apparently it became of staple of the kitchen, and the Executive Chef refuses to use any other but yours." Fitz winks at her sheepishly. "In his defense, it is the best jam I've ever had. You should be proud."

"Thank you," she blushes as she walks with President Kirkman inside while Fitz escorts his wife. Leo walks with Penny and Theodora. She had known her jam was popular in the White House, but she had no idea it was because of Fitz. As she truly thinks about it, it is because of him and Marcus she was able to start her business.

After they are announced, and seated at their table, she leans over to kiss Fitz on the lips. "What was that for," he coos flustered because people are now taking their picture.

"Just because," she winks. "Do I need a reason to kiss you in public?" President Kirkman mouths to Fitz, he told her about the Jam. Fitz blushes.

"Absolutely not Sweetheart," he sighs kissing her back. "I don't ever want you to stop."

"Good. I have no plans too," she winks just before giving a quick thank you to all his guests for coming. Their meal is brought out. Since many of the guests came from across the country, Fitz opted to wait to give his speech till after their meal. Once their plates were cleared, it was time for him to step to the podium.

"Thank you. Thank you," Fitz begins after the applause from Marcus introduction dies down. "Distinguished guests, Senators, Congressman, Members of the Press, President Kirkman and his family, I am grateful you all could make it this evening. I appreciate all your donations, contributions to not only help The Grant Institute. I'd also like to thank Mother Nature for not dumping another two feet of snow on us as well," the crowd laughs.

"Since I left office nearly a year ago, my life has gone through some changes. When one chapter of your life finishes, another one begins," he gaze softens meeting Olivia's at their table. His heart flutters when she winks at him. "While I was in the Oval, I learned many things. But it wasn't towards the end of my four years, did I fully understand the power I had when it came to giving a person their life back, after being falsely accused of a crime."

"To those of you that are here this evening, who have been freed due to new evidence, I salute your courage. Your perseverance, and family's unwilling faith in your innocence. Your loved one's ability to be your voice, when no one would listen and giving you the will to fight for your freedom – is a trait all should aspire too. It is why I decided to start my foundation, to give those wrongly accused a second chance at the life they longed for and dreamt about."

His eyes meet Olivia's.

"What I did not realize, that in starting my foundation, giving those who needed a second chance, I'd be doing the same. You see," he sips his water. "I've had a life most people could dream about. I come from a loving home with two wonderful parents who I owe everything to. To my Mother and Father, I thank you for all your love and support all these years."

Jerry and Lillian stand for an applause.

"To my little girl, Theodora Rose (Grey) Grant, the star in my night sky. You all know how my daughter came into my life. It is such a privilege to be your Dad. You have enriched my life in so many ways. I am so lucky to have you Teddy. I love you very much," Fitz coos wiping his tears. Before Fitz can continue on with his speech, Teddy rushes into her father's arms. He lifts her into the air, giving her a massive hug in front of the adoring crowd.

"Go," he urges. "Stay with Livy." She blows a kiss to the crowd, then sits down, this time in Olivia's lap.

"Now to the final person – woman I'd like to thank, my girlfriend, love my life Olivia Pope," Olivia mouth falls open. This she did not expect. "You see Livy is my second chance." His hand covers his heart. "To those of you who were freed from a life behind bars due to new evidence, Olivia Carolyn Pope saved me from nearly the same fate. But instead of a life behind bars, she saved me from the darkness, I had no idea I was living in."

"Fitz," she mouths.

"Olivia taught me how to love in a way I never imagined. From the very beginning she not only gave me her heart, but all of her. But here's the thing, she just didn't save me I saved her…," he stops. "On Columbus Day weekend Olivia and I were at the same Rutland train station headed for Boston. I'll never forget the first time I saw her..."

He pauses keeping his gaze locked on Olivia's. Her pulse quickens. "Is he for real right now," she whispers to his mother. Lillian Grant is now sitting next to her with an arm around her, Teddy nuzzled into her side.

"Oh you better believe it," Lillian kisses Olivia's cheek.

Her eyes never leave his. There's a look of determination in his eyes, she's never seen before. It takes her breath away. This is not only the former Leader of the Free World before her eyes, but the man she knew he'd become.

Fitz's eyes soften unable to leave her gaze. "You see, I have been around beautiful women in my life, but none as breathtaking as Olivia. She walked passed me in white, a vision, waking me up from the darkness. She did not see me. I felt like a teenage boy all over again."

The crowds' eyes move from Fitz to Olivia, eating up Fitz's every word.

"When I finally got the courage up to go outside to meet her I watched a man come up, come on to her, than attack her pushing her onto the tracks." The audience's mouths fall open. You could hear a pin drop. "Before my agents could stop me I was outside on the train platform. Olivia was on the tracks unconscious. I jumped down."

Fitz stops becoming emotional. Olivia bolts from the table and is at his side. She whispers. "Stop they understand."

"No," he cups her face. "This is my truth. I have to do this."

"Okay," she coos kissing his face.

She nestles herself against him as he speaks, "There was train coming and I moved us both out of his path. I saved her life." She squeezes him. Fitz tilts her face to his. "I had no choice. I had to save her. I didn't know it then, but I fell in love with her." He closes his eyes when she buries her face into his neck.

"And in a thousand life times, I'd jump on those tracks again to save Olivia, because in saving her from a literal death sentence, she gave me a second chance at a the life I've always wanted, with the woman I was born to love," he croaks hovering his face just above hers. He rests their foreheads together relishing having her in life, and the choice he made to save her.

She leans up to place a soft, tender kiss on his lips in front of the entire room. Her open mouth kisses cause Fitz grip her tighter. Sensing Fitz is about to deepen it to a point they'd need to be alone, she separates their lips. His eyes flutter open as their guests begin to clap.

He receives a standing ovation.

"I. Love. You," he coos not caring in the lease the entire room is watching and can hear.

Her breaths quicken. "I love you too." She faces the crowd. They stop clapping but remain standing. "It's true Fitz did save my life. If it was not for him, I would not be here. If any of our distinguished guests are unsure of his motives, he did not do this for money. It is because – I believe, like all who spoke the truth to get a second chance, it was Fitz's way -," she holds his face.

"Our way," he finishes kissing her brow. "For us to have the same." Fitz sighs holding her close. "Now if you all don't mind, I'd really like to open the floor so I can dance with my smoking hot girlfriend." The room laughs. "Who you should all be grateful to because she helped organize all the events tonight and the menu. So enjoy," he insists pointing to the DJ to begin playing music.

 **/**

 **Fall On Me…**

Olivia watches from the rear of the room on a sofa as Fitz bids President Kirkman and his family goodbye. Fitz gracefully thanks them all for coming, and escorts them to the door. She squints observing Fitz's reaction to something President Kirkman whispered into his ear. They share a firm handshake before a final goodbye.

Her parents, Marcus, Fitz's along with Theodora had all left leaving her and Fitz alone, finally. His agents, and some staff cleaning up the room are who is left. She slips out of her heels before she leans her head back on the wall. It's was an evening of a lifetime and relieved it was all behind them.

She's totally zoned out until the couch dips and her feet are massaged with Fitz's expert hands. "Lord have mercy," she coos, mewls, chirps, sighing deeply at his hands work circles into every pressure point on her feet. Fitz watches her face twist and contort as he continues to elevate the pains from those heels.

It gives him great pleasure listening to her, in more ways than one. His arousal becomes evident listening to her moans. She shifts her leg jarring his erection.

Her eyes pop open, staring directly into his.

"Take me home – to your bed, Mr. President," she bites her lip fluttering her lashes.

His arm snakes behind her neck bringing their faces together. "Our bed Miss Pope," he corrects her leaning his lips over hers. He stands up bringing her with him. He holds her heels. She wraps her arms around his waist. "Let's go home."

"I like how that sounds," she sighs walking with Fitz nestled into his side.

"So do I," he murmurs. He has no plans for them to live apart. He'll ask her when the time is right. Her cloak is by the door. Fitz drapes it over shoulders, then scoops her up carrying her to the car. She laughs at his chivalry. He places her inside the car with her heels then joins her.

They snuggle in each other's arms for the short ride to Rose Point. As they stop at the front door, he warns the agents, "No one best bother us until my daughter and parents arrive. I wish for us to be left totally alone." The agents comply. Fitz is grateful his parents agreed to keep Theodora longer so him and Olivia could have more time.

Olivia hears his wishes. Her lower lips twitch at what is about to happen. How she's imagined this moment with him?

Tom opens the door. Olivia steps inside Rose Point. Fitz steps behind her permitting Tom to lock them in for the evening possibly longer.

"Oh my God," she gasps dropping her purse onto the floor.

"I guess I did good," he quips wrapping her in his arms from behind.

"Good," she steps out his arms turning in circles in the center of the room. There are white lights, lit around the entire perimeter to match the Christmas tree. Twinkling icicle lights hung from the ceiling. White poinsettias mixed with white roses in bouquets on the coffee and end tables.

She spins slowly taking everything in. "You did all this. For me. How?"

He wraps his arms around her from behind. "I hoped you'd return home to me this evening. I had this all set up before I left. The small staff I have turned everything on once I sent a message. My plan is to give you the night of your dreams because…," he turns her to face him fully. "You are my dream."

She sniffles. "I don't deserve all this Fitz. Not after your speech and…," he quiets her with a kiss.

"Livy you deserve the World," he coos hovering his face over hers. "Because you are my World."

She sniffles wrapping herself in a hug. Her eyes see the staircase. Her heart flutters noting the red rose petals leading to the bedroom. He sheds his jacket, tie, and shoes. He walks her to the center of the living room, under a mistletoe. She smirks.

"I think you're getting more than a kiss tonight Mister don't you think," she teases. "What?"

"What if I only want a kiss," he teases restraining himself. "This mistletoe will ensure I get what I want."

"Is that so," she challenges.

"Ah huh," he steps into her personal space towering over her.

"Well," she sighs dramatically. "Let's so how much you want _just a kiss,"_ she counters.

Fitz mouth gapes open when she begins to unbutton his shirt. She leans into his face as she slips it off his body. She lifts his white undershirt off tossing it to the side, unfastens his belt. His pants drop to the floor. He remains there motionless until she lifts his legs out leaving him in his boxer briefs painfully engorged, ready to be pounce on her.

Her eyes drink him in. This is the first time she's seen him this unclothed. Fitz becomes more aroused watching her eyes rake over his chiseled chest, large arms, stopping at the V hidden beneath his underwear. He twitches beneath the fabric as she licks her lips.

"Wow," she exhales mouth gaping open.

Her eyes meet his. "Olivia," he growls reaching for her.

"No," she nearly whacks his hand. "My turn."

With her eyes never leaving his, she turns around. She unzips her gown, stopping just above her bottom. Fitz's mouth becomes parched clearly seeing she's not wearing any panties or bra. She pivots to face him fully. Her hands lift from the gown. It drops quickly to the floor.

He licks his lips staring at her naked body and the garter. Her nipples harden. Moisture pools between her thighs watching Fitz struggle to keep himself from her.

"Take off your clothes," she commands stepping closer. "Then - kiss me."

"Fuck," he utters to himself. He slides his underwear down his legs. She eyes widen noting his size and his pre-cum at the tip. She steps into is personal space. Her naked body presses against his hot skin. His hardened member in her stomach. She wraps her arms around his neck. "Kiss me."

"Livy," he coos hovering his lips millimeters from hers.

She wraps his arms around her. "Kiss me Fitz," she pleads. "Then lift me up, take me to our room, make love to me. I want you, us, this," she leans her lips just over his ear. "You buried deep inside me."

His legs nearly buckle. "I love you…," she trails her tongue over his lips. "I'm falling fast - I need you to…," His lips crash onto hers silencing her next thought. His eyes remain on hers as he lifts her naked body into the air. She wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her up the stairs. Her moist center rotates over him as he walks.

He lays them on the bed without separating their lips. They continue to kiss edging the way up to the pillows. Once on the pillows, her legs remain bent on his sides of his hips opening wider. One hand cups her bare bottom. He rocks his hips into her teasing just outside her entrance.

He separates their lips staring into her eyes wanting to lavish her gorgeous body with kisses. He's dreamt of tasting her, eating her till she's climbing the walls, then suckling her nipples until he has her crashing again. Then, only when he's pleasured her orally with his tongue and hands, would he finally enter her, causing both their worlds to collide and stop.

He eases his fingers between her legs. He nearly soaks the sheets feeling her shaved lower lips. He parts them with his fingers, teasing her sensitive nub before shoving one then two inside her channel. She craved this, his touch. She cries out in half a sob of pleasure as he caresses the delicate area between her legs.

"FITZ," she screams as he works her into a frenzy. She's completely saturated from his delicate touch. With each thrust of his fingers her legs open more, begging him to go increase his speed and go deeper. He slides down her body aching to taste her.

"NO," she hisses grabbing his face. She holds him between her breasts. His hand slithers up her body palming one. "OH," her lips parts as he massages her nipple. He licks her brown nub before bringing it into his mouth. Her back arches of the bed when his tongue flicks against it.

"AH," she squeals. He breaks contact with a pop then precedes to do the same to her other breast. He licks, sucks, nips at her chest. Her face twists, contorts, her eyes rolls back in her head. She's close. He stops. In milliseconds he hovers his face over hers.

"God you're gorgeous," he sighs snaking his hand down her body. His hand glides over her breast past her flat stomach. He grabs her ass bringing her into him. Her skin is the softest he's ever felt – like velvet. "And all mine," he exhales gracing his lips over hers.

She believes him.

With each touch, kiss, soft caress she's falling further, deeper into the abyss with Fitz and his love for her. He senses it. "I'm here," he whimpers into her ear. "Catching you."

"Fitz," she implores arching her pelvis meeting his hard member between her legs. "I need you…,"

She sinks deeper into the mattress, dragging Fitz along. She reaches between them aligning him with her opening. Her pelvis tilts upwards rubbing her most sensitive area over his tip needing the friction to increase between them. Every piece of her body is craving his touch.

"Make love to me Fitz," she coos rocking her hips into his.

"Livy do we need," he stills just before he pushes inside.

He bites his bottom lip realizing he has no condoms in his nightstand. He hoped she'd return but in all his planning he forgot about condoms. She the first and only woman he's had in his bedroom. There will be no other. He did not even want to entertain the idea before her.

Since Olivia came into his life, he's never wanted nor loved anyone more in his life. The anticipation of this moment, their first time he prayed would be everything they ever dreamed.

"Protection," she inquires noting his pink cheeks. "No," she assures him. She looks at her upper forearm. "I have an implant. In eighteen months, a year from June I'll have to get a new one. Unless I need it removed sooner," she utters these words with confidence, remembering their talk at the gala.

 _A baby brother_ or sister _for Teddy._ But Fitz comprehends fully why she has an implant in her arm. After her last boyfriend there is no need.

"So," he smirks brushing their noses together.

"So," she giggles, digging her heels into his ass. "All we'll feel is each other. No barriers."

He growls always wanting this with the woman he loves.

"I love you," he murmurs massaging her inner warmth with fingers before pressingly slightly into her vagina. One hand holds her head while the other her bottom as he continues to push his way deeper in her body.

"Oh Fitz," she mewls digging her nails into his back memorizing every sensation from this moment. She will not forget any of it. She ached to be connected to him this way forever. For Fitz it was the same. He never wanted to be separated from her again. He wouldn't be. Not ever.

He closes his eyes, slowly thrusting inside her. With each level of penetration, he's too is falling deeper allowing her to catch him.

Once sheathed fully inside, Fitz gently rocks his hips and out, massaging her wetness increasing his pleasure. With each rock of his hips he aches for more.

"My Livy," he shudders kissing her harder sinking himself even deeper. Tears prickle out his eyes falling onto her face as he makes love to her. Nothing else matters except the feeling of bare skin nestled against the other. All of the longing, love, tears, and sweat, every inch of him now belonged solely to Olivia Pope.

 _Grant_ – he corrects himself.

" _I am going to marry her,"_ he speaks to himself.

With open eyes he kisses her observing her pleasure. Her parted lips between unhurried kisses, silent howls, encourage him to change the tilt of his hips. She rises to meet him thrust for thrust clinging to him desperately not wanting it to end. He nearly stops wanting to prolong her orgasm.

He wants to come with her.

He ceases his moments staring into her eyes. She kisses him deeper pivoting her hips, enticing him to move again. She grabs his ass hard wanting more. Her kisses encourage him to quicken his pace. She's unbelievably soft and tight around him, sucking him in deeper with each rock and tilt of his hips.

A rush of fluid coats him, nearly causing him to come. He thrusts a little harder, quicker. She moans into his mouth as their kisses go from slow and languid to hard and sloppy. The sounds of their moans, bodies hitting the other is echoes of the hard wood floors and walls. He pushes her further into the mattress.

Olivia digs her nails into his skin. Her channel flutters around him, permitting Fitz to feel even closer to her. She's nearly there. So is he. Their release is just over the top of the mountain.

He slips his finger between them dragging his thumb over her sensitive nub. Her gasp is silenced by his mouth on hers.

"Fitz," she hisses. "I'm falling."

"I know," he breathes into her mouth. "Fall on me Sweetheart. I've got you."

"Oh God," she whimpers coming quicker than she anticipated. He meets her hips thrust for thrust nearing his peak. His grunts are soft and low as he fills her over and over again.

"Jesus why I wait so long to find you," he coos continuing to make love to her. He's burning for more. She's writhes beneath him unprepared for a second orgasm. He grinds into her taking her further over the edge. The flutter, sucking and pressure of her walls finally does him in. He empties himself within her quickly and hard.

"I love you," he utters over and over again rocking his hips until he finishes. When he stops his eyes meet hers. His hands grip her face. "Livy?"

"Yah?"

"I'm going to ask you to be my wife one day," he admits stroking her cheek lightly with his fingers. She catches her breath. Her lips part to speak but she can't. "I have every intention of asking you to marry me."

His declaration causes a wave of happy tears. She cannot utter a word. So instead she kisses him soft nodding her head up and down. Olivia believed she never marry and have children until Fitz and Theodora.

"Fitz," she mouths.

He slips out of her rolling them onto their sides. Her body misses him instantly.

"I'm telling you this Livy not to scare you, or because I literally just had the greatest sex of my life," his affirmation makes her cheeks flush. She buries her face into his arms. "I'll never want or love another woman for the rest of my life. I don't want anything to come between us and," she quiets him with a soft kiss.

"Yes," she answers staring into his eyes. His brows furrow. "When you propose someday I'll say yes."

His smile widen. "Yah," he coos pulling her close ready to make love to her again.

"After sex like that you expect me to let another woman have you," she quips jumping on top of him. His eye widen hearing the hidden jealousy in her tone. "You. Are. Mine."

He's quick to roll her over eager for round two and as much as they can handle until Theodora returns. He thrusts inside her quickly, not wasting anytime. Her mouth opens into a wide "O" as she takes in more and more of him. His pace is relentless, not wasting time in showing her how desperate he is to have more of her.

"And you Olivia Carolyn Pope are ALL mine."

 **/**

 **TBC…**

 **I promise…**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Fitz changed and grew a lot in Olivia's absence. Trust me he won't make the same mistakes again now that she's back in his life where she belongs. I'd like to think he learned from his mistakes. He has her back, and don't worry he won't let her go.**

 **Olitz finally having sex is a huge turning point and moment I know you all longed for. (Them too.) I hope their first time was everything you hoped it would be and more. I am not fond of writing love scenes but I'd like to think I did their 1** **st** **time justice.**

 **When this story returns, there will also be a time jump. Not a very big one but I wanted to warn you. I'll be looking forward to your thoughts.**

 **As always thank you for reading and have a great weekend.**

 **Me's**

 **P.S. To those who do not know I started a new story "Heart of Midtown." It total AU and a different side of me and my writing I have never done. Check it out and let me know what you think.**


End file.
